Konoha's university
by tenie24
Summary: Tenten regresa después de dos años a Konoha para cursar el segundo curso de universidad, pero un accidente y el causante de éste le harán perder la cabeza como nunca lo ha hecho. Nejiten.
1. Vuelta a casa, vida nueva

Yo no sé cómo había llegado a esto, ah sí.

Rebobinemos

Día soleado , empiezo mi segundo año de universidad trasladada por cortesía de mi tío que decidió tener un ojo encima de mí ya que mis padres murieron años atrás. Me había dejado demasiado tiempo desmadrarme y sólo volvía a casa en ocasiones especiales. No me importaba la verdad, me gustaba estar sola, además lo agradecía porque eso había desarrollado mis cualidades y aquí estaba, estudiando lo que más me gustaba, en una de las universidades más prestigiosas gracias a mi tío y a mis espléndidas notas.

Y no es algo fácil cuando estudias Bellas Artes.

En fin el caso es que os pongo en situación, primer día de curso en la Konoha University. En un precioso campus donde básicamente parecían conocerse todos y yo en segundo año, que no era algo que me molestase, no es que me costase hacer amigos es simplemente que estando tanto tiempo sola me había acostumbrado a la soledad, cualidad inherente a los artistas.

-Hey Tenten!

Giré la cabeza y ahí estaba, Temari, mi amiga de toda la vida, la única persona que aún viviendo en países distintos, aun sin tener tiempo, había hecho todo lo posible por conservar mi amistad, y yo por consevar la suya claro está.

Le di un abrazo y nos pusimos tiernas.

-¡Dios, no sabes cómo me alegra tenerte aquí conmigo, esto se hace muy aburrido si no encuentras a la gente adecuada para pasar el rato, y estos años sin ti han sido una tortura grande!- me dijo casi asfixiándome del abrazo

-Te..ma..ri...

-Ui perdón- y me soltó- en serio que tengo muchas ganas de pasar tiempo contigo y retomarlo todo juntas, siento como si no te conociese

-Pues ya somos dos- dije- la verdad es que me pasa lo mismo contigo pero ayyyyy ven aquí- le volví a abrazar

-Anda dejémonos de tonterías, voy a llevarte a tu edificio y luego me tienes que contar todo, pero todo todo EH

Me reí, la había echado de menos ya casi no me acordaba de lo que era tener amigas así de las que están las 24h disponibles. Me llevó hasta el edificio, entré en mi clase de puro milagro (soy una patosa, me equivoqué de pasillo y de aula y de todo), examiné mi clase y todos mis compañeros me parecían decentes. Nos dieron una charla al ser el primer día del año y cuando terminó volví a buscar a Temari.

Pero tropecé con un escalón y mientras esperaba la caída que nunca llegó, miré dos manos sujetándome, subí la cabeza para ver dos grandes ojos azules que me miraban.

-Ten cuidado, te puedes matar- me dijo el chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio mientras me ayudaba a recuperar la estabilidad- soy Deidara, ¿eres nueva verdad?

-Sí- le dije un poco desconcertada todavía- soy Tenten, vengo desde USA, estuve allí estudiando y haciendo cosas los dos últimos años

-Uoh, que suerte, es que verás al ser una universidad tan prestigiosa por lo general es casi un instituto, nos conocemos casi todos, además no habría olvidado a una chica como tú si la hubiera visto antes- me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

Me sonrojé- gracias, bueno me voy un gusto conocerte- dije mientras me iba yendo

-El gusto es todo mío Tenten- me dijo ya yo dándole la espalda

Me alejé de ahí pensando que si todos los chicos iban a ser así de simpáticos durante todo el curso, igual iba a ser un curso interesante.

Me reuní con Temari en la fuente grande que había en la mitad del patio del campus, aún habiendo estado separadas muchos años ella sabía que yo era patosa, y quedamos en el único sitio dónde no podía perderme, equivocarme, confundirlo y similares. La ví con dos Frapuccinos del Starbucks del campus y el tiempo pareció no haber pasado nunca y ella y yo teníamos trece años, íbamos al centro comercial y tomábamos fapuccinos de caramelo y nata. Tampoco había cambiado mucho me dije.

Le conté mi presentación, y el momento con Deidara a lo que ella se rió.

-Ten cuidado, si le gustas a Deidara puede ser muy cautivador, pero tú más que nadie conoces a los artistas.

Me preguntó cómo después de todo el tiempo que pasamos, había acabado en la carrera que estaba. Temari estudiaba Administración de Empresas pero ella no tenía otra, su padre era un gran millonario de las empresas Sabaku No, todas lo sabéis supongo. Le pregunté por sus hermanos, Kankuro que por lo visto estudiaba ingeriería robótica y Gaara que estaba en una doble licenciatura de Economía, derecho y empresa. Y yo era la única artística a pesar de que durante toda mi vida habían pensado que acabaría en algo científico, se me daban de escándalo las matemáticas.

Después de la muerte de mis padres decidí refugiarme en lo que más me gustaba en el mundo, leer, adquirí una gran pasión por la poesía que se juntó con mis miles de años tocando la guitarra, ahí fue cuando decidí mudarme a USA por si tenía suerte, pero allí encontré tantas cosas que me gustaban de ese campo que quise probarlas todas: leí, escribí, tuve una columna en un periódico y en una revista de moda, lo que desembocó en mi habilidad para dibujar y diseñar, empecé la carrera allí compaginando con mis horas trabajando en un bar, y el viernes en ese mismo bar tocaba por la noche con mi guitarra canciones famosas, otras no tanto, y otras mías, aprendí un idioma completamente nuevo, viajé todo lo que pude, ahora era capaz de hablar japonés, inglés, español y italiano. Al final mi tío me dio la oportunidad de volver y eso hice, la carrera y mi pasión por la música no había ido muy lejos y tenía prácticamente las mismas oportunidades en los dos lados. Sólo que en uno me tenía que preocupar por mi dinero y en otro mi tío me echaba una mano.

-Bueno pero a ver, a mi de verdad Teny que te quiero y todo eso, pero yo quería tema de tíos- me dijo entre risas y yo le seguí la risa- ya sabes, folleteo, amor y cosas de esas.

Me entró el ataque de risa.

-Uhhmmm tíos la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tema con ellos, sí es verdad que mis líos he tenido y tal pero nada serio, es como que estos años me he centrado en mí- y volvía más yo que nunca

-Pues me alegro mucho por ti, en serio, te echaba de menos.

Y justo en ese momento, alguien pasó corriendo, chocó conmigo y caí a la fuente donde estábamos sentadas.

Cuando pude salir de ella, empapada mirando mi ropa y maldiciendo en voz baja toda la sarta de palabrotas que era capaz de decir de carrerilla- eran muchas por si os interesa, soy una malhablada- miré mis botas, mis pantalones, mi chaqueta...mi todo, fui subiendo la cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada divertida de Temari y el responsable de mi estúpida caída.

Si es que me conozco, por qué quedarme hablando en el bordillo de la fuente. Tenten eres gilipollas.

Le examiné de abajo a arriba, zapatillas caras, levis que le quedaban como un guante en las piernas que se veían torneadas sin necesidad de fijarse mucho, camiseta blanca, una carpeta con un montón de gráficas, deduje que era un estudiante de economía, derecho y similares. El pelo largo y negro como el azabache le caía a los costados y para cuando le miré a la cara y me encontré con dos ojos perla, perdí la respiración.

Joder la puta.

Me estaba mirando preocupado y yo lo único que podía pensar era en que estaba hecha una mierda y en que el imbécil este me había tirado a la fuente y no estaba mojada precisamente por eso, ¿por qué me pasaban estas cosas con chicos tan guapos?

Y hice lo que mejor se me daba al ver su cara de preocupación:

Me eché a reír mientras salía de la fuente y él y Temari me ayudaban.

-¿Lo siento estás bien? Ha sido un accidente el gilipollas de Naruto no miraba por donde iba se chocó conmigo y fue en cadena, lo siento muchísimo

Yo no era capaz de dejar de mirarle los ojos, eran hipnotizantes, madre mía. Joder. Menos mal que Temari me dio un golpe y me despertó antes de que él se diese cuenta de lo embobada que me había quedado. Miré al lado suya y ví a un rubio de ojos azules disculpándose conmigo también, supuse que era el tal Naruto.

-No pasa nada, no ha sido culpa tuya- dije riéndome, y cuando le miré, él no se reía. Vaaaale eso era raro- no te preocupes- dije mirando a Temari- cogeré el bus e iré a casa, total no me queda mucho que hacer por aquí, las presentaciones han acabado

-¿Segura? Te llevaría pero las llaves de mi coche las tiene Kankuro para ligarse a una tía, ya sabes, lo típico, y vuelvo hoy con Gaara- recordé que Temari me había dicho que Kankuro tenía su coche reparándose por yo-que-se-qué –una "avería" que había tenido, todo el guardabarros hecho mierda por culpa de una fiesta que se desmadró.

-Yo te llevo- dijo una tercera voz, Temari y yo giramos la cara para ver de quien venía, mi atacante me miró sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara- es lo menos que puedo hacer, además yo he sido quien te ha tirado, llegarás más rápido si te llevo yo

Le mire examinándole, no parecía peligroso, sólo no sabía si lo hacía por cortesía, obligado, porque se sentía culpable…joder macho, este tío parecía que era un cubito de hielo. Y eso no sé porqué me intrigaba y me ponía más, no sólo por las pintas de tío malo que traía-que también-. Miré a Temari y ella me devolvió la mirada, luego le miró a él y dijo:

-Está bien Hyuga, te la relevo, Tenten, Neji, Neji, Tenten, él estudia Economía y finanzas, es amigo de Gaara, tiene nuestra edad, es sólo que ya sabes cómo es Gaara le gusta la gente más mayor- sé acercó a mí y me dijo al oído- es igual que Gaara, no te asustes, luego te doy detalles, pero vete que estás empapada y vas a coger algo.

Mi blusa se pegaba y yo me sentía incómoda con un extraño tan tremendamente buenorro llevándome a mi casa, antes de haberme ido a USA habría dicho que no, y insistido, pero ahora…

-Vale- le dije- a no ser que te interrumpa en algo que tenías que hacer

-No, está bien- se giró para ver al rubio que había estado expectante toda la conversación- Naruto tu vete con esta gente, yo de todas maneras me iba a ir ya, díselo a mi prima si le ves- eso último sonó más frío de lo que habría sonado de por sí viniendo de este tal Neji, se giró hacia mí

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro- le sonreí y me despedí de Temari y el tal Naruto con la mano, le seguí, íbamos en silencio y él iba un poco mas adelante que yo, y no voy a negarlo, le estaba mirando el culo. Sé que soy una pervertida.

Llegamos hasta el aparcamiento y cuando fui a cruzar a la parte de los coches una voz me detuvo.

-Tenten es aquí- le miré estábamos en la parte dónde se suele reservar un espacio para las motos, y morí al segundo que ví cómo sostenía una Harley y metía los apuntes en una maleta situada en la parte posterior de ésta.

Vale, ya era demasiado, si no fuese por las pintas de malo, y la pedazo de moto, y la pedazo de cara...¿pero de dónde coño salía este tío?

-¿Quieres que te lleve o no?- Me dijo sin rastro de emoción en las palabras, eso era lo que más me chocaba, ¿dónde se supone que estaba las emociones de éste tío?

Me subí a la moto y él me sacó un casco, tampoco tenía mucho frío pero tenía los labios morados. Me miró y enarcó una ceja.

-Toma- me dijo quitándose su chaqueta de cuero y ofreciéndomela, madre mía, mis bragas.

-En serio no hace frío de verdad- respondí rechazando su ofrecimiento, cogí aire mientras le miraba a los ojos- no pasa nada en serio.

-Y en serio te digo-remarcando lo en serio que le había dicho antes todo- que en la moto vas a tener más frío del que tienes ahora, no ofrezco las cosas dos veces- dijo mirándome intensamente.

Joder macho, si no estuviese tan bueno sería capaz de ingeniármelas y responderle con alguna de mis frases de autodefensa, pero lo decía todo tan serio, iba tan en serio que miré la chaqueta y me la puse susurrando un gracias.

-Nunca he montado en moto- le dije cuando se subió a ella

-¿Y te gustan los riesgos?- dijo con arrogancia, en ese momento arrancó me agarré a él y aceleró saliendo de allí.

Le fui dando señas para que llegase a mi casa y no tardamos mucho, la verdad es que desde hace dos años no tomaba decisiones permanentes, era más bien cómo una nómada, me gustaban los riesgos y parecía que él había calado mi parte cabezota y mi sentido de libertad permanente. Si no, no sé porqué me había preguntado. El caso es que jamás habría hecho esto, nunca en mi anterior vida, pero era una persona nueva.

Llegamos a mi casa, paró la moto y yo bajé. Nos quitamos los cascos y yo le dí la chaqueta.

-Ummm gracias ehh...-hice como si se me hubiese olvidado su nombre, cuando era imposible que se me olvidase

-Neji- me extendió la mano- Neji Hyuga

-Tenten Ama- le dije estrechando su mano y sonriéndole- gracias por traerme, espero no haber sido mucha molestia

-Hmp- dijo- no pasa nada, bueno- se puso el casco- nos veremos por el campus- me dijo, y antes de arrancar la moto me miró- nos vemos

Arrancó, le perdí de vista y subí a mi apartamento sin poder dejar de pensar en otra cosa.


	2. Si giras la botella, puedes marearte

-¿QUE NEJI HYUGA HIZO QUÉ?- Gritó Ino a todo volumen

Después de mi momento con el Hyuga, Temari me había presentado a sus amigas y había encajado bastante bien con ellas, no había vuelto a cruzarme con él, pero una de ellas era Hinata, su prima, de hecho ella le trataba como un hermano, y eso a veces me cortaba el rollo.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas de clase y habíamos llegado al momento en una relación femenina dónde te cuentas las cosas sobre chicos, ellas habían hablado antes que yo. A mi me dio cosa por estar entre el grupo su prima, pero Temari me dijo que no pasaba nada, y que además así tendría una infiltrada en su propia casa.

Pero ahora estábamos en mi casa y era la segunda fiesta de pijamas que hacíamos ya, estábamos bebiendo y haciendo el idiota cuando decidimos confesarnos y Temari me había lanzado a los tiburones de cabeza. Por lo poco que sabía de lo que me había dicho Temari, Neji era un tío inaccesible, por eso ella me había lanzado a él a ver si tenía suerte- jamás nadie había visto a Neji preocuparse por alguien que no fuese Hinata o él mismo, y Temari pensó que eso era una especie de "señal"-, éste tampoco hacía gestos cómo el que hizo conmigo, lo que no me creí hasta que ví la reacción de Ino. Si no me fallaba la memoria, Neji era un tío callado, borde, estudioso, el mejor de su clase, sobrino de Hiashi Hyuga, padre de Hinata, el propietario de una de las empresas más grandes del país. Tampoco tenía padres y sus tíos se ocupaban también de él desde siempre. Hinata estaba estudiando magisterio, tenía una hermana chica pero por lo visto esta tampoco tenía pinta de dedicarse al negocio familiar, por lo que Neji al mostrarse interesado era quien iba a suceder en el cargo, es decir, dinero a montones y un estatus social complicado.

De todas maneras, eso me importaba bien poco mirando por el lado en el que yo, probablemente si no tenía éxito iba a ser una muerta de hambre que acabaría haciendo caricaturas en la calle para los turistas.

Volvamos al momento en el que Ino me gritó:

-¿Qué NEJI HYUGA HIZÓ QUÉ?

Sakura soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de Ino, estas dos eran amigas de toda la vida igual que Temari y yo, solo que a priori parecían el perro y el gato. Sakura estudiaba medicina y Ino biología, y conocían a Temari por Shikamaru, un- por lo visto- matemático muy muy vago, que ponía en común a Ino y Temari, y por el que Temari no quería admitir pero se moría por sus huesos. Ambos. El poco rato que los había visto me habían dejado claro que acabarían juntos aunque ni ellos lo sabían.

Me voy por las ramas.

-Lo que has oído Ino- dije riéndome y bebiendo un sorbo de ron- y esa ha sido mi primera impresión del Hyuga

-¿No es raro?- dijo Temari- es decir, pasa de todas las tías del campus, aparece Tenten y la lleva a su casa, el Neji que yo conozco si me hubiese pasado eso a mí me habría dejado en la fuente y me habría mandado a paseo y habría mandado a Naruto llevarme, después de todo fue culpa del rubio…

-Técnicamente te habría dicho "Hmp"- dijo Sakura arrancándonos una carcajada.

-Habéis vuelto a hablar?- preguntó Ino con la boca llena de ganchitos

-Que va, lo raro es que me lo he cruzado esta mañana y creo que ha hecho como si no me viese…

-Eh…-dijo Hinata, todas la miramos- bueno…

-¿Hinata sabes algo?- pregunté

-Por lo visto, no te sientas mal Tenten, es que conoces poco a mi primo pero… se ha enterado de lo que estudias y dice que no os conviene juntaros…

-¿QUE QUÉ?- chillé como una loca y hecha una furia- ¿Qué pasa que no estoy a su nivel? ¿Por qué porque soy de arte o algo?

-Algo así- dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza- no te sientas mal Tenten- dijo la ojiperla- es sólo que bueno, mi primo es bastante idiota cuando quiere, y tiene una fachada bien cuidada…- bajó la cara apenada

\- Eso ya es más propio del cubito de hielo Hyuga- añadió Sakura

-Pero vamos a ver esto que coño es- dije cabreada- explicármelo porque no lo entiendo, no sé que pasa.

-Yo que tu dejaba de darle vueltas, ya aprenderás Tenten que con Neji no se va a ningún lado, igual tuviste suerte una vez y ya no se repite más- me dijo Temari- además- bebió un sorbo- yo creo que es asexual- y todas nos reímos

Después de esa declaración tan preciosa, de mi incomprensión, mientras yo intentaba darle vueltas y averiguar por qué no estaba "a su nivel". Era bastante obvio, a parte del económico, nuestras carreras eran tan diferentes como agua y aceite, además de nosotros dos. No me molestó mucho, al fin y al cabo si él no me quería en su vida yo no le quería en mi vida, no había pasado nada más salvo un paseo en moto. Y fin de la historia.

Hasta que la casa de Temari se quedó sola y decidieron dar una fiesta.

A mi las fiestas no me llaman mucho, pero cuando quiero puedo ser una juerguista. Decidí ir, llevaba desde la semana pasada pensando en el imbécil de Neji sin sentido ninguno, y no sabía por qué le daba tanta importancia, todo lo demás iba sobre ruedas, mis clases eran geniales, me había hecho amiga de Deidara, había conocido al fantástico grupo de gente con el que se juntaban mis amigas y a Sai, que estudiaba lo mismo que yo, mis creaciones iban más allá de lo que pudiese imaginar, había encontrado trabajo en una cafetería y estaba de camarera allí, no ganaba mucho pero lo suficiente para caprichos. Necesitaba despejarme. Me puse todo lo guapa que podía permitirme y salí a casa de Temari. Por fin tenía mi coche aquí y todo era de color rosa hasta que entré por la puerta y ahí estaba.

Todo se vino abajo, mi cerebro funcionó lo más rápido posible en esos momentos y me encajó que claro: fiestacasa de Temaritiene más hermanosGaaraamigo de NejiNeji en la fiesta. _Tenten, eres lenta cuando quieres._ Por suerte me había soltado el pelo y caia ondulado, me había maquillado ligeramente y mis pantalones de cuero me sentaban de maravilla, no tenía de qué preocuparme salvo…

-Tenten perciosa- gritó Kankuro de lejos- ven aquí belleza

Resoplé. Temari me había hablado de Kankuro y de cómo era ahora, pero os juro que lo vería dentro de unos años como el tío pervertido de la familia, ese que te dice "preciosidad" y te besa más de la cuenta. Opté por obviarlo, era lo que me había dicho Tema que hiciese con él, sólo era un ligón más y además el hermano de mi mejor amiga, ni de broma. Por no decir que yo sólo le quería como amigo, más como hermano, y él había desarrollado una obsesión enfermiza por mí en estas últimas semanas. Temari intentaba pararlo pero había veces que no había forma.

Por suerte Temari me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hasta el lugar femenino, y ahí pasé la gran parte de la noche, con Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Temari y Matsuri, una chica que le daba tutorías a Gaara en secreto y que encajaba bastante bien con nosotras. Había mucha gente más en la casa, pero no llegué a darme demasiada cuenta, la mayoría eran amigos de Kankuro y no los conocía, a parte de eso estaban Naruto, quien me presentó Neji, por quien Hinata estaba colada de toda la vida, estudiaba política porque quería ser Presidente- lo decía con tanta frecuencia que era cansino- Shikamaru, Choji, un chaval que a pesar de estar estudiando cocina no sabía muy bien cómo los había conocido a todos, Sai, Shino que era compañero de Ino y que extrañamente no estaba en el grupo de Gaara aun siendo muy callado como ellos, Kiba, otro rebelde-ligón sin causa, pero que cuando veía un animal se le venía el mundo encima, por eso estudiaba veterinaria. Rock Lee que estaba haciendo un grado de profesor de educación física, si es que eso existía, y por último el grupo de Gaara, Sasuke y Neji, todos hijos de grandes empresarios y con la misma vida aburrida llena de monosílabos.

La música no paró de sonar en toda la noche y el alcohol empezó a hacer efecto en muchos de nosotros. Sobre todo cuando Naruto se subió a una mesa gritó:

-¡Juguemos a la botella!

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- se gritó a unisono.

No iba a ser yo la aburrida que iba a quedarme sin jugar, aunque no me gustase este juego-de pequeña siempre lo pasaba mal-. Pero al ver como- no sé si por efecto del alcohol- Neji se sentaba junto a Sasuke y Gaara en el círculo no iba a echarme atrás.

-Vale, cambiemos las reglas- dijo una Temari un poco borracha, justo en el punto- niveles, si te toca con una persona más de una vez van aumentando, el primero beso apasionado, el segundo 10 mis en el armario de ahí, el tercero tienes que sentarte aquí y provocarlo, y el cuarto en función de cómo vaya el tercero…- soltó una sonrisa pícara y la gente levantó sus cervezas y copas al ritmo de un "siiiiiiiiiii".

"_Tenten, por qué haces estas cosas_" me dijo mi subconsciente, me mordí el labio y le pegué un tirón a Temari para que se sentase.

Primer turno. Inauguró Ino, cómo no.

La botella giró, giró, giró y…Sai.

Ino examinó a Sai de arriba abajo, este como era típico en él no se enteraba de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, miró a los lados hasta que comprendió que la mirada pícara de Ino iba hacia él. Y si no hubiese sabido que Ino pensaba que Sai era "divino" como había catalogado ella, el beso apasionado que le dio no habría tenido tanta importancia. Al parecer todas estaban coladas por alguno de los chicos de este grupo, salvo Temari que era demasiada orgullosa, Ino que le gustaban todos-aparentemente- y yo que estaba en una lucha interior entre hielo y fuego.

-18,19 y…20- dijo Temari- ya Ino, puedes separarte.

El reto era besar apasionadamente por 20 segundos. Ino se separó con los labios sonrosados y sonriendo victoriosa, la cara de Sai parecía confundida y extasiada, de no ser por Temari seguro que ese beso habría llegado a más. Ino volvió a su sitio mientras todos aplaudían,

Y bebían,

La música sonaba,

Y la botella giraba.

De Sai pasó a Naruto quien se negó a besar a Sai porque "un futuro presidente no hacía esas cosas", y al final acabaron besándose a duras penas por 5 segundos. Todos nos reímos al ver las caras de después del beso, de Naruto pasó a Hinata, podía notarle la tensión a Hinata, sabía que ese beso lo había estado esperando hacía mucho tiempo y no me pareció justo que lo tuviese por dos copas de ron que Naruto tomase-Hinata no bebía- y una botella al azar. Pero igual no lo tendría nunca, así que se dejó llevar y besó a Naruto, todos gritaban silvaban y aplaudían, y no sé cómo pero Naruto había hecho el beso romántico, a pesar de todo: él se había levantado, había andado hasta Hinata, la había levantado, le miró a los ojos y le preguntó si quería, y cuando ella dijo un leve "sí", la cogió de la cintura con fuerza pero delicadeza y la besó. Sí, imaginaos la cara de Neji, porque yo no podía parar de reírme al verla, no sabía por qué le miraba tanto esa í. Pegué un sorbo.

Después a Hinata le brillaban los ojos de felicidad. Y el destino decidió que cuando Hinata girase la botella le volviese a tocar Naruto. Ahí si que me dolía la barriga de la cara de Neji, pero aun siendo su primo y muy protector- Hinata me lo había contado, por lo visto tenía un instinto de protección horrible con ella y ésta le había tenido que plantar cara, que verdaderamente conociendo a Hinata no sé como lo hizo, y le pidió que le dejase vivir su vida y que cuando ella tuviese problemas, iría a buscarlo a él- Neji no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que aceptarlo cuando Naruto y Hinata fueron encerrados en el armario y éste fue bloqueado por fuera.

Los demás seguimos jugando.

Temari decidió tirar ella después de que nadie quisiese, la botella giró, giró, giró…

Y yo salí por primera vez.

Y todos los chicos enloquecieron.

Miré a Temari y ella me miró a mí, puso aire seductor y yo me reí. Si íbamos a hacerlo iba a ser en condiciones. Entonces nos pusimos en medio del círculo y como si ya lo hubiésemos planeado de antes, empezamos a besarnos sensualmente. Podía escuchar los gritos los "joder tío que me empalmo" de los tíos, la risa de Sakura cerca nuestra. Nos separamos, Temari y yo teníamos esa conexión, sabíamos que no éramos del todo heterosexuales, así que improvisamos. Nos rozamos, Temari me acercó a ella cogíendome del culo, me enganché a su cuello y aproveché para profundizar el beso.

-Tío joder ya no necesito porno en dos meses- gritó Kiba

Caímos al suelo y seguimos besándonos, no sé si fue el alcohol pero el tiempo se me pasó lento.

-Separarlas madre mía que se follan aquí y una de ellas es mi hermana!- dijo Kankuro al punto del ataque

Nos separamos y estallamos en carcajadas, volvimos a nuestros asientos y seguíamos riéndonos, Temari y yo nos leíamos la mente mutuamente, de hecho ese numerito lo hicimos la última vez que jugamos a la botella en un campamento con 13 años. Sólo que no estábamos, bueno, desarrolladas ni nada. Ahora era otra historia. Miré de reojo a Neji pero seguía sin expresión, era asexual seguro.

Mierda, ahora me tocaba a mí.

Respiré hondo. Y lancé la botella.

Odio el karma, esto me pasaba por llamarlo asexual o porque Kami me odia, pero ahí estaba la botella, y Neji mirándome sin emoción alguna. Y yo muriéndome por dentro.

El mundo pareció ir a cámara lenta. Yo dudando, él mirándome expectante sin quitarme esos ojos plateados de encima de mí. De pronto no había nada ni nadie, escuché la música, la electrónica me ponía a mil. Me levanté y sentí todos los ojos mirándome, sabía que Neji nunca había jugado a esto si la gente estaba tan fija en mí y en mis movimientos. Anduve hasta él y él se puso de pie.

Nunca 20 cm de altura me habían parecido tan sexys.

Lo siguiente que pasó no me lo esperaba, bueno ni yo ni todos. Pero no besé a Neji, él me besó a mí.

Así es, cuando levanté los ojos para mirarlo, parecía que me estuviese devorando con la mirada, sonrió de medio lado, dios mío, era un dios sexy y sabía provocarme. Me cogió de la cintura, me subió a sus pies y la altura desapareció, entonces me agarró de la nuca y me atrajo a sus labios.

Y cómo besaba. Me besó lento, y de repente surgió la necesidad, me pidió permiso con la lengua y yo me enganché a su cuello, pegué un salto y me enganché con las piernas a él. Me agarró por las piernas para no caer, cosa que agradecí porque podría haber aprovechado y cogerme el culo. Y yo desde arriba profundicé el beso.

Y de repente caí y todo eso desapareció. Su actitud fría volvió y el mundo regresó a su movimiento habitual. Todos los del círculo estaban callados mientras Neji cogía la chaqueta y se largaba de allí. Mientras yo me toqué los labios para parar el cosquilleo que sentía en ellos. Miré hasta que cerró la puerta, todos los del círculo me miraban, los demás de la fiesta y la música no se habían enterado de lo que pasaba allí.

Tampoco sé que pasó, que cuando oí la moto arrancar, corrí desesperadamente hasta la puerta bajo la mirada de la gente, me importaba un comino, la mitad no lo recordaría mañana, y la otra mitad no sabían quien era yo o qué pasaba, los otros no se habían dado cuenta. Abrí la puerta y antes de que la moto acelerase, me subí a ella.

Pude sentir la sorpresa de Neji cuando me enganché a él porque tensó los músculos, y di gracias a Dios por la suerte de no caerme mientras me subía a la moto. Salimos de ahí y Neji me llevó hasta mi casa, no sé como recordaba el camino. El viento me daba en la cara y yo no llevaba casco, por lo que mi pelo flotaba con el viento. El poco alcohol que quedaba en mi sangre se fue. Solté una risa. Y llegamos a mi casa.

Bajamos de la moto y miré a Neji con los brazos cruzados y una expresión desafiante. Él se quitó el casco y por primera vez lo veía cabreado, ¡bien había creado emoción en el Hyuga! Aunque no era la emoción que quería.

-Tu estás tonta o algo podrías haberte matado!- me dijo chillando, y he de admitir que tuve miedo, luego asimilé que estaba preocupado por mí, pero no necesitaba gritarme como un histérico.

-Bueno no tienes por qué largarte así después de besarme así!- le respondí en el mismo tono que él.

-¡Yo puedo hacer lo que me da la gana!- Me gritó acercándose a mí

Fui consciente de que gritábamos en la calle a las 4.30 de la madrugada.

-Tu te crees que puedes hacer lo que te da la gana, pero después del día que me trajiste aquí has estado evitándome, y no por buenas razones según he oído, ¿qué coño pasa contigo?

Me miró severo

-Tienes que dejar de meterte donde no te llaman

-Sí es cierto, pero también es cierto que merezco una explicación Neji, porque no es normal que me evites y me beses de esa manera después, ¡me tienes echa un lío!

Asimiló lo que iba diciendo procesándolo con delicadeza. Cual robot, y eso me ponía más nerviosa.

-JODER-grité- ¿qué coño te pasa? Sé que lo que estudio no es que me vaya a dar grandes salidas como a ti, pero he visto mundo Neji, no siempre es dinero, hay más cosas allá de ello joder, ¿es que no podemos ser amigos sólo por la diferencia social que tenemos? No busco más que ser amiga tuya, ¿tanto cuesta eso?

Sonrió de medio lado

-¿Qué pasa si yo no puedo ser amigo tuyo?- un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí, y un escalofrío se hizo dueño de mi cuerpo, me serené y me puse seria.

-Entonces hasta aquí ha llegado todo, si no quieres ser mi amigo…

-Si no PUEDO, Tenten – me interrumpió

Me sacaba de mis casillas, con su porte formidable, aun después de las horas de fiesta y de todo lo bebido seguía impecable. Si no podía, ¿cómo que no podía? Acabábamos de conocernos y no quería conocerme de verdad, entiendo que fuese un puto cubito de hielo, que no tuviese más que sus amigos monosílabos, que tuviese todo su futuro por delante, entiendo que no quisiese nada conmigo en ese aspecto por arriesgar, pero ¿poder?¿amigo?¿de qué coño iba?

Y encima me miraba con la cara inquebrantable. Me acerqué los metros que nos separaban y

**Pam.**

Le pegué.

Giró la cara cabreado, pero como siempre no decía nada, sólo podía verlo en sus ojos, y empezaba a creer que era la única que podía ver a través de ellos. Ví, el enfado, la cabezonería, el alcohol, pero vi miedo, inseguridad, y algo más que no me dio tiempo a ver porque volvió a besarme. Pero esta vez no como la anterior, sino con necesidad de quedarse en el momento. Como si nos dejásemos el alma ahí, pactando un trato con el diablo, cómo si nos conociésemos y como si no. Un beso de "te necesito" que no duró mucho.

No separamos, y le miré pidiendo explicación.

-¿Ves lo que haces? Desde el puto primer día que tropecé contigo, no soy yo cuando estoy cerca tuya. Y no me convienes no por la carrera o lo que hagas con tu puta vida, eso me trae sin cuidado. No me convienes porque no sé controlarme cuando estás cerca, yo no bebo, y lo he hecho sin saber por qué, bueno sí porque quería olvidarme de pensar en tí, en mi estado de sobriedad no estaría hablando tanto, y ahora mirame, aquí estoy largándote esto. He jugado a un juego imbécil sólo por tener una oportunidad, o por el alcohol. No sé que me pasa contigo, pero no quiero saberlo.

Se puso el casco y se subió a la moto, arrancó y se giró para mi.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí Tenten, ni tu me convienes ni yo a ti. Adiós.

Y se fue, y con él todas mis esperanzas y mis falsas ilusiones.


	3. Cosas que pasan

**Holiiiiiiiiiiiiis bueno veo que algunos os llama la atención el fic y me hace muchíiiiiisima ilusión porque es el primero que publico:) Cualquier consejo/petición/etc es bien aceptado y si me dejáis review pues mejor que mejor!(porfiporfiporfi me sacan una sonrisita) Bueno, sin más preámbulos, señoras y señores, el tercer capítulo.**

* * *

Me desperté por culpa de mi móvil vibrando y de la conversación de Whatsapp que tenían el grupo de las niñas, maldije a Ino por crearla, al menos ese día, no estaba de humor no sabía que había pasado con Neji pero necesitaba un café. Y al poner mis pies fríos contra el suelo, todo el frio se me traspasó a las venas y reviví la conversación.

Fui hasta la cocina y mientras me hacía el café maldije por el maldito móvil vibrando, decidí no echarme azúcar por la resaca. Abrí la conversación y allí estaban todas contando sus victorias de anoche, Sakura decía que necesitaba "una noche de chicas" esa noche, y yo no estaba de humor. Vi el mensaje de Temari diciendo "Alguna sabe algo de Tenten?", Hinata diciendo que Neji estaba en su casa, gilipollas, susurré. Agarré bien el iPhone cortesía de mi tío por haber aceptado mudarme y escribí:

"Le den por el culo al mundo, yo no quiero saber nada, ni fiesta de pijamas ni pollas".

Y me volví a meter en la cama, apagué el móvil, a dormir y a olvidarme del mundo, porque no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que en Neji diciéndome "Adiós" con esa seriedad y largándose. Muy bien pues si no le importo pues que se vaya, repito, no le necesito, él se lo pierde. Pero teníamos una conexión que sabía que él sentía.

Por Kami, yo era una nómada, hasta hace un mes no sabía que era tener una casa fija, el año anterior tenía una que usaba muy poco porque siempre estaba viajando con el coche a dónde fuese, en avión, ¡si hasta tenía carné para conducir un barco! Y ahora estaba pensando en un chico, cosa que no me pasaba desde hacía…

Bueno sí, desde ese campamento de verano, el anterior nombrado con Temari, con 13 años, me colé por un chico que ví y desde ese día soñé con él muchas noches después. Luego nunca más volví a verlo y mis padres murieron. Por lo que obviamente, dejé de pensar y fantasear con un niño que jamás volvería a ver. Después me fui a USA y los chicos pasaron por mi cama tanto yo lo necesitase, me resigné a pensar que algo duraba y a atarme por amor, siempre tenía mala suerte y así es cómo llegué a estudiar lo que quería estudiar ahora, canalizando cada una de las emociones y sentimientos. Pero por favor, qué estaba pasándome ¿yo pensando en tener un chico?

¿En estar con él? Pero si no le conocía, de hecho él se había negado a conocerme, porque no "podía" ser mi amigo.

-MIRA SE ACABÓ TENTEN DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESTE IMBÉCIL QUE NO QUIERE NADA CONTIGO- me dije a mi misma frustrada y gritando justo antes de oír el timbre sonar.

Miré extrañada hacia la puerta, me levanté de la cama, eran las 8 de la tarde, pues sí que había pasado rápido el día, pensé extrañada quién podía ser, llegué a la puerta y ví en el espejo de la entrada mis pintas demacradas de haber estado durmiendo todo el día sin importarme nada. Abrí la puerta.

-INTERVENCIÓN FEMENINA- Temari irrumpió en mi casa junto con las niñas y miles de botes de helados, comida basura, coca colas. Cómo se aprovechaban de que yo vivía sola, y pensé lo fácil que era verle el lado bueno a todo cuando eres feliz.

Cerré la puerta con todas paradas detrás de mí, inspiré, me giré dispuesta a afrontarlas y a sus mil preguntas, después de todo eran mis amigas.

-Toma- me dijo Temari dándome las llaves de mi coche y mi bolso de la noche anterior , recordé como tuve que abrir con la llave que escondía en lo alto del picaporte de mi casa- el coche lo he aparcado en tu plaza de en frente

-Gracias- respondí- bueno…

Agaché la cabeza avergonzada antes la mirada curiosa de las cinco, incluida Matsuri. Me miraron expectantes y pasamos al salón, se quitaron los zapatos y se pusieron cómodas. Empecé a contar, toda la pelea, ellas miraban y asentían.

-Qué cerdo- dijo Ino cuando conté lo del "no puedo ser tu amigo"- lo siento Hina pero es la verdad

-Si llevas razón Ino- dijo Hinata comprensiva- pero lo que no entiendo es que, ¿tu no le pediste nada más no Tenten?

-Por supuesto que no!- dije- no lo conozco tanto, es obvio y todas lo sabéis, no voy a negar que me atrae, que me quita el sueño, pero no voy a nada más con él joder, que sólo he hablado con él una vez

-Bueno sigue- pidió Temari

Terminé la historia, conté lo que acordé de la gran charla que me había dado, todas se sorprendieron, no sabían que Neji era capaz de decir tantas palabras seguidas. Para cuando terminé todas estaban confusas, al igual que yo. Ninguna dijo nada hasta que Hinata dijo:

-Tenten, yo no soy mucho de meterme en problemas ajenos, siquiera opinar, pero, creo que si él no quiere nada no le des más vueltas, si algún chico quiere estar contigo no le va a parar nada, y a Neji solo se lo esta impidiendo él mismo, no estés triste, ya se dará cuenta del error y…

-Tú a follar y punto- dijo Ino interrumpiendo a Hinata

-Joder Ino tienes que ser tan basta- Sakura mientras abría un bote de helado y me lo pasaba- de todas maneras Teny no es como si tu no lo hubieses intentado, es que no se ha molestado en conocerte, se lo está perdiendo sin dar oportunidad, pasa.

-Supongo- dije con la cuchara en la boca comiendo helado- pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él y no sé por qué

-Tú a fo..AUCH- Ino fue golpeada por Temari en medio de la frase y todas nos reimos

-Tú si que necesitas follar, que no dejas de repetirlo- le dijo a Ino, todas nos reímos incluso yo- bueno Tenten tu a lo tuyo y él a lo suyo- me dijo, pero que fácil es dar los consejos y que difícil seguirlos.

Luego me cambiaron el tema para que no siguiese pensando en lo mismo, Hinata contó a duras penas y por engaño de Ino que al salir del armario Naruto la llevó a su casa y que habían quedado para estudiar la siguiente semana, no quiso decirnos que pasó en el armario, pero supusimos que no fue nada más que nerviosismo y alguna conversación con un Naruto borracho. Ino y Sakura volvieron intactas a casa casi después de irme yo, por lo visto Sai desapareció y Ino fue rogándole a Sakura que se volviesen cuando ésta estaba intentando hablar con Sasuke, no había habido éxito porque al ser vecinas tenían que volverse juntas y Sasuke tampoco es que estuviese sobrio así que volvieron.

-Bueno, vale me toca- dijo Temari- a ver como os cuento esto…no me acuerdo de nada- todas las miramos extrañadas- ¡de nada?- dijo Matsuri

-De nada, de nada- sólo se que me enrollé con Tenten y después de ver como ella se fuera lo siguiente que recuendo es levantarme en mi cama…con Shikamaru

-¿CÓMO?- respondimos todas a unisono

-¡LO SABÍA!-dije yo

-Así que yo tengo que follar porque tu ya has tenido fiesta no eh Temari?...- le dijo pícaramente Ino a Temari

Temari bufó- vamos a ver que no me acuerdo de nada, él se levantó me miró y dijo "que problemático"- roló los ojos- ninguno se acuerda y decidimos dejarlo así

-¿Y ya está?- preguntó Sakura

-Bueno…luego ya que estábamos en la cama y eso pues…- dijo avergonzada, todas nos reimos

-Felicidades Temari- dijo amablemente Hinata

-Madre mía Temari es que te lo dije nada más me hablaste de él- dije yo

-A ver sí, pero es sólo algo físico y ya, seguimos siendo amigos, no es que estemos juntos ni nada en serio, es demasiado problemático...¿NADIE VA A PREGUNTARLE A MATSURI?

Todas nos giramos hacia ella y la aludida se sonrojó

-Emmm bueno, yo y Gaara estamos saliendo- dijo avergonzada

Todas sonreímos y la felicitamos, pasamos la noche así y la alegría de mis amigas se me contagió, di gracias a tenerlas y en algún momento que no recuerdo, nos quedados dormidas todas en el salón viendo una película. Estábamos cansadas después de la fiesta y hicieron el gran esfuerzo en venir a ver qué me pasaba. Me dormí feliz con ellas.

Nos despertamos al día siguiente con el buen sabor de boca al pasar una noche genial- y al comerte helado de chocolate a más no poder- las chicas me ayudaron a limpiar un poco y luego todas volvieron a casa, no les culpaba, teníamos que estudiar.

Después de ducharme, peinarme el pelo y recogérmelo en un moño alto me esperaba una tarde de domingo bastante aburrida haciendo ejercicios de sombreado, aunque me sentía con ganas. Estuve hablando por mensajes con Sai para que éste me explicase algunos detalles, era increíble la capacidad de ese chico. Todo transcurría normal y corriente.

Y así pasaron las siguientes semanas, yo iba a lo mío, Sai, Deidara y yo hacíamos piña en clase, salíamos con los demás-exceptuando el grupo de monosílabos-, un día Hinata vino de la mano de Naruto y se proclamaron como novios, todos les felicitamos. Al fin Hinata tenía lo que quería y se merecía ser lo más feliz del mundo. Mis técnicas con óleos eran una mierda y me tiraba horas saltándome las clases teóricas para practicar porque parecía que no tenía tiempo para nada, me iba al campus y me ponía a practicar, luego eso se convirtió en una costumbre, siempre que necesitaba salir me iba a la fuente, donde caí el primer día, me llevaba una libreta y en ella pintaba, escribía o lo que fuese. Sakura tuvo un momento con Sasuke ya que este llegó a la enfermería del campus por un tobillo inflamado, a ella curiosamente le tocaba ese día la enfermería- los estudiantes de medicina se turnaban siempre el cargo allí- y desde entonces tenían conversaciones intermitentes pero intensas. Y Temari no sabía que era con Shikamaru, sólo sexo, aunque se peleaban como los que más.

Evitaba cualquier lugar donde pudiese estar Neji, y siempre que iba a la fuente era porque sabía que él estaba en clase, en el equipo de rugby de la universidad o cualquiera de sus variantes. Mi vida era mucho más sencilla sin él, y aunque chicos como Deidara parecían interesados en mí, yo no estaba interesada en ellos. Al menos no en todos.

Una de las veces en las que Ino se acercaba a ver lo que estábamos pintando Sai y yo-luego yo siempre tenía "algo mejor que hacer" y me iba-acabé en la fuente escuchando música y dibujando. Parecía que sólo estábamos yo y mi lápiz. Hice algo que había visto mucho hacer a Sai, pintar a Ino, le dibujé, desde su coleta, la sonrisa y sus ojos, sabía que esos dos se gustaban pero no se decían nada. Era una de esas cosas que estaban en el aire y nadie dice nunca. Sai tenía la costumbre de que cuando Ino no miraba, la pintaba, tenía un cuaderno lleno de bocetos de ella, y ahora haciendo yo lo mismo, veía lo bonita que era mi amiga, sobre todo cuando estaba con Sai.

Me pregunto si la belleza realmente aumenta cuando estás enamorada de alguien y estás con ese alguien. Mas radiante, simplemente por el hecho de estar con él. Era maravilloso ver como todas mis amigas aunque en historias complicadas, estaban enamoradas.

Y yo mientras aquí mordiendo un lápiz, me pensé darle una oportunidad a Deidara, de todas maneras no me caía mal, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía con nadie y mi cuerpo demandaba ser tocado. Aunque tampoco quería hacerlo con él, por primera vez en mi vida no quería sexo. No con él. No quería solamente sexo.

Suspiré, todo sería mas fácil de no ser porque…

Y se me cayó el lápiz.

-Me cago en la puta joder mi lápiz 0.4- empecé a buscar como una loca

-¿Buscas esto florecilla?- subí la cabeza al reconocer la voz

-Gracias Lee- sonreí amablemente y cogí el lápiz- si lo pierdo me muero, es mi lápiz favorito

Lee rió- no pasa nada Tenten, ¿Qué tal te va?

-Pues bastante bien, ¿Qué haces aquí? pensaba que estabas entrenando o algo así en la canchas..

-Y así es voy ahora porque MI LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD NUNCA CESARÁ

-Vale Lee Stop, no estoy sorda- le dije tapándome los oídos y riéndome, Lee siempre me hacía reír

-Bueno sólo estaba aquí esperando a…

-Tenten- Y al escuchar su voz mi columna vertebral se retorció, un escalofrío por la planta de los pies y mi cara cambió de expresión, me giré hacia al dueño de esa voz

-Hola Hyuga qué de tiempo- como dos meses o así evitándole-bueno suerte chicos yo me tengo que ir que mi cena no se prepara sola, pasarlo bien- y dicho esto sin siquiera mirarlo y lanzándole una sonrisa a Lee me fui corriendo de allí, no quería verle.

_Pero joder que bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios._

Puse la música a todo volumen en mi apartamento, por fin era viernes y era uno de estos donde los pasas sin hacer nada, bailando y comiendo. Me hice una hamburguesa y me senté a ver una comedia romántica. Sin duda estaba siendo un viernes de lo más memorable, de mis preferidos, un viernes 13, que para mí eran los mejores. Mi semana de trabajos y mi momento de tensión con Neji valían la pena si podía tener tardes así. Y todo era paz y tranquilidad junto con Justin Timberlake en la tele cuando de repente mi timbre sonó.

No, no esperaba a nadie, las niñas estaban con sus respectivas parejas, yo había engañado a Kankuro quien quería quedarse en mi casa conmigo diciéndole que también tenía una cita- que no era mentira, la cita era conmigo misma- y él había dicho algo sobre una fiesta. Incluso Sakura había salido a dar una vuelta con Sasuke a pesar de un lío que había tenido con Karin, la ex novia de Sasuke. Y Temari tenía la casa sola para ella y Shikamaru, me encantaban esos dos, ojala fuesen oficiales y se dejasen de tonterías.

Descalza fui a abrir la puerta, me miré al espejo, la camiseta blanca que llevaba me llegaba hasta las rodillas, los leggis negros, el pelo alborotado pero sexy y todavía seguía con los ojos delineados de esa mañana. Era un día de los buenos. Abrí la puerta y allí como un fantasma estaba parado frente a mí.

Le miré con sorpresa e indecisión, pensaba cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero su pie me detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres Hyuga?- le dije secamente

-Hablar contigo Ama- me dijo con mirada retadora


	4. Querer y poder

Hola! No pretendía subir un capítulo tan pronto sólo por mantener el misterio (jejeje sí, soy mala), pero al ser una tarde de domingo he decidido no ser tan mala y aclarar un poco las cosas, o al menos no dejar la historia tan en suspense. Aunque sigo siendo mala, el capi es cortito ;)

Espero que os guste el capi y porfiporfiporfi dejad reviews!

* * *

_Abrí la puerta y allí como un fantasma estaba parado frente a mí._

_Le miré con sorpresa e indecisión, pensaba cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero su pie me detuvo._

_-¿Qué quieres Hyuga?- le dije secamente_

_-Hablar contigo Ama- me dijo con mirada retadora_

Nos quedamos así unos minutos mirándolos a ver quien aguantaba más, podría haber cerrado la puerta, pero tenía un pulso entre la cabeza y el corazón y finalmente le dejé entrar.

-Vamos al salón y me dices que coño quieres a estas horas de la noche- "estas horas" eran las 10, que tampoco era tarde, pero él que me sacaba de mis casillas, era totalmente impredecible, y cualquier cosa para echarle a la cara me valía, cuantas y más estúpidas mejor.

Nos sentamos en los sofás y puse la tele en silencio. Así nos quedamos un rato, en silencio, viendo las imágenes pasar y sin ninguno decir nada. Y yo no sería quien fuese a hablar, era él quien había irrumpido en mi vida y en mi casa.

-El día que nos chocamos y te caíste, no fue coincidencia, ni culpa de Naruto- me giré a mirarlo, eso si que no me lo esperaba, él siguió hablando- venía de las presentaciones e iba a por Gaara que era nuevo cuando te vi en la fuente con Temari, jamás te había visto- hizo una pausa, y le interrumpí

-Naruto me lo dijo- volví a mirar a la televisión y seguí hablando- sé que te hizo una broma a mi costa y que tropezaste ¿por qué tanto lío?¿por qué le culpaste?- _¿por qué me estas mareando tanto?¿Hyuga por qué no eres normal?_

-Porque me puse nervioso- dijo tremendamente rápido y con la voz tenue, le miré sorprendida, ¿era Neji cubito-de-hielo-hyuga quien estaba diciendo eso?- te vi y me quedé embobado, iba hablando con Naruto y mis piernas automáticamente se fueron para tu lado, Naruto empezó a decirme cosas sobre ti o que si me estabas mirando, tropecé con el escalón que hay antes de la fuente y ahí fue cuando pasó.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos ¿y ahora qué?

-Sólo quería pedirte perdón- concluyó

Sabía que estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo en tragarse su orgullo, se le notaba en la voz, quizás no éramos amigos pero algo sí sabía sobre él. Lo estaba diciendo con los ojos cerrados pero pensando cada palabra que decía:

-¿Por lo de la fuente?¿En serio?- pregunté, obviamente no era por la fuente, pero había que hacerlo hablar

-Por lo que te dije la noche de la fiesta de Temari y por lo que escuchaste de boca de Hinata.

Le miré, iba en serio, si algo había aprendido de él era que siempre iba en serio. Resoplé, ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora?

-Quiero que seamos amigos- dijo

Abrí los ojos como platos y lo miré muy fijamente, estudié su cara, como siempre igual de fría, pero iba en serio.

-¿Y que pasa si no quiero?- le dije con recelo

-Entonces seguiremos como antes y ya está- clavó sus ojos en los míos

-Dijiste que no podíamos ser amigos- le dije retándole, me había dicho eso joder, lo había pasado mal por un gilipollas que no sabía por qué no quería ser mi amigo y yo no sabía por qué me empeñaba tanto en ser la suya.

-Tenten querer y poder son dos verbos diferentes- volvió a mirar al frente, sereno, me cagué en la puta porque yo no podía mantener la serenidad joder y me estaba alterando.

-Vamos a ver Hyuga lo dejas todo como un libro abierto y no das explicaciones, estás empezando a tocarme las narices, encima de que te he dejado entrar en mi casa, después de lo que me dijiste ¿quién te vende la droga? Dile que me de un poco joder, seguro que vas puesto hasta arriba y lo de ser serio es una tapadera.

Resopló, yo era como una niña chica, pero si había que hacerlo hablar lo hacía hablar.

-Pues vete de mi casa, no te quiero aquí si lo que vas a hacer es intentar jugar conmigo- le dije sin dudar y él me miró, sabía que ahora yo iba en serio.

-Vale- se levantó, se puso su flamante chaqueta de cuero y lo acompañé hasta la puerta, y justo cuando estaba girando el picaporte, mi cerebro encajó.

Me estaba diciendo en manera Neji, que quería ser mi amigo, pero algo se lo impedía. Si juntaba con lo que me había dicho, no podíamos porque yo "le ponía nervioso" y le "hacía hacer cosas que él no haría", ¿podía causar ese efecto en un chico con el que ni siquiera había tenido una conversación decente? _Tenten vas avanzando_, me aplaudí mentalmente, otra parte de mi cerebro me dijo que le mandase a la mierda, que abriese la puerta y no supiese más de él. Pero la parte que aplaudía me daba la sensación de que, si le dejaba irse iba a perderme algo malo en mi vida, no tenía por qué huir esta vez, no era nada malo, me convencí a mi misma. Me apoyé contra la puerta y me giré quedando yo entre la puerta y él.

-¿Por qué no me convienes y yo a ti tampoco?- él se sorprendió, lo pude ver en sus ojos

-Porque somos demasiado diferentes - dijo sin más

-¿Y por eso no podemos ser amigos?- volví a preguntar, él esbozó algo que pareció ser una sonrisa, joder no me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que estaba él, y yo estaba hecha una mierda. Me regañe mentalmente.

-No, no podemos ser amigos porque cada vez que estamos juntos, no queremos ser sólo amigos y no podemos controlarnos, por eso vamos a hacernos daño- me dijo en media sonrisa arrogante

Tenten muerta en 3,2,1…¿DE VERDAD HABÍA DICHO ESO CON TODA LA TRANQUILIDAD CON LA QUE LA ESTABA DICIENDO? ¿Seguro que no estaba hablando con un zombi? No queremos ser sólo amigos, es decir que la conexión que me tenía loca era mutua, aun así el seguía sin moverse de donde estaba, me daba la opción de ir hacia él o girarme a abrirle la puerta. Me quedé mirándolo procesando, obviamente no nos conveníamos por lo diferentes que éramos, se veía a leguas que él era uno de los que dañan, y yo una demasiado dañada para ser accesible en ese sentido, y secretamente, él estaba consiguiéndo acceder sin saber muy bien cómo, esto era algo que teníamos los dos, no sólo yo, y que necesitábamos darle una oportunidad sólo para en el futuro no arrepentirnos. Y siendo tan diferentes…

Él sabía que íbamos a acabar mal, lo sabía, por eso…

-Por eso has huido de mi- dije en voz alta- él me miró sabiendo por dónde iba mi conversación mental y asintiendo- yo puedo moverme, sé cambiar de piel, y tú eres bueno poniéndote la máscara, por eso tienes miedo, somos diferentes y a la vez iguales, nos complementamos y chocamos, a mi también me da esa sensación, y por eso crees que si fuésemos amigos y hubiese más circunstancias-_bravo Tenten, llama al sexo-amor-complicaciones "más circunstancias", eres una poetisa_\- algún día dejaremos de serlo y nos haremos daño- subí la mirada hasta él y concluí- no me conoces en absoluto si crees eso.

Entonces Neji se acercó acortando el espacio que nos dividía hasta llegar a milímetros de mi nariz, sentía su respiración en la mía, y me dijo:

-Quien iba a pensar que la única persona que piensa en voz alta iba a ser la que más difícil me iba a costar de calar, no te conozco Tenten, pero déjame hacerlo- en apenas un susurro y sonreí

-Neji la amistad hasta dónde sé es conocerse para que si alguien daña, el daño se pueda reparar por muy jodido que sea, de eso va la amistad, de eso va el amor- y le miré con toda la intensidad posible

Y me besó,y no me importó que lo hiciese, sacamos toda la pasión que estábamos guardando, me agarró instinvamente y me subió a su cintura, profundicé el beso igual que la noche en casa de Temari, me agarré con las piernas a su cintura y él me aprisionó contra la puerta, nuestras respiraciones se iban acelerando conforme nuestra necesidad aumentaba, me separé y pude verle miedo en los ojos, pude verme reflejada en él.

Y no, no iba a llevármelo a mi cama esa noche sólo por un par de preguntas resueltas y una disculpa mal planificada.

Descolgué las piernas y él me bajó.

-Neji, no voy a hacer nada contigo si es lo que piensas- su semblante cambió a uno más frio todavía que no pude descifrar- no porque me pidas perdón y me digas que no podemos ser amigos o lo que sea que tu cabeza extraña piense va a cambiar algo, podemos empezar de nuevo, o empezar desde un punto y aparte, pero no voy a olvidar como me has tratado estos últimos meses, además de que no te conozco y por lo que veo tienes más problemas mentales que yo con el "poder" y "querer"- crucé los brazos, ese era mi ultimatum, podía dejarlo o seguir con ello, y viendo su cara, creo que le gustó lo que vió. Me sentí bien, volví a recuperar el control de mi vida.

-Bien- volvió a su voz fría y distante- acepto- cogió su chaqueta y yo me aparté abriéndole la puerta de mi casa, me quedé apoyada mientras se la ponía en el rellano y justo antes de bajar por las escaleras se giró hacia mí.

-Vamos a ver hasta dónde podemos ser- retándome

-Acepto- le dije desafiante, se fue y yo cerré la puerta de mi casa

¿Qué coño acababa de pasar?


	5. Una cita inesperada

Bueno en honor a que he terminado los exámenes, ahí va!

* * *

Esperé al día siguiente para contárselo a Temari, y esta planeó una cita de chicas, al fin yal cabo hacía tiempo que no quedábamos todas porque cada una de ellas tenía un lío diferente. Fuimos a una cafetería y nos pedimos miles de galletas y cafés. Empecé a relatar mi historia.

-Neji vino a mi casa el viernes- dejaron de comer y me miraron fijamente buscando explicación- no me miréis así, yo tampoco tengo ni puta idea y me sorprendió igual, me contó que se había tropezado el primer día conmigo porque "yo le puse nervioso" me volvió a decir que no se controla cuando estamos cerca, y encajé las piezas del porqué no podemos ser amigos- obviamente, les estaba contando una versión muy resumida, pero no sabía cómo ordenar lo que me había pasado- no podemos porque nos sentimos igual el uno respecto al otro - todas sonrieron, sabían de que iba la cosa- me pidió disculpas- escuché como exclamaban unos "oh" de sorpresa, Neji no pedía perdón nunca y esto las estaba sorprendiendo mucho- piensa que por esa razón, por no poder ser amigos, no nos convenimos porque ambos nos vamos a hacer daño

-Este tio esta trastocado mentalmente- comentó Ino

-Shhh Ino deja que termine- le dijo Hinata suavemente, ella estaba flipando tanto como las demás, o casi más

Me reí y seguí con el final

-Nos besamos- las miré y vi sus caras con preocupación y sorpresa- no pasó nada más- sus facciones se relajaron- le dije que primero tenía que conocerle, y que tenia un problema mental con el querer y poder- se rieron- así que salió de mi casa y me "retó" a ver hasta lo que podíamos ser

Silencio absoluto, estaban extrañadas y preocupadas por mí.

-No os preocupéis- sonreí- le dije que sí, aunque la verdad es que no sé que es lo que está pasando

-Tenten- me llamó Temari- sé que te gusta el juego, pero ten cuidado y no te quemes. Ninguna sabemos que decirte porque ninguna ha visto a Neji así jamás, eres la primera a la que le vemos así en esta situación con el cubito de hielo

-Es mi primo Tenten, pero él-Hinata bajó la mirada- ha tenido una vida muy complicada, y siempre hace daño a la gente, me extraña que esté preocupado por hacerte daño o no, me gusta y a la vez me da mala espina, es mi primo pero ten cuidado, tú eres mi amiga también…

Pegué un sorbo despreocupada, lo había estado pensando- No voy a echarme atrás- dije con autosuficiencia- si Hyuga quiere bailar, bailemos, hacía tiempo que no tenía una aventura así y sé que si me echo atrás o me corto lo más mínimo, en algún punto de mi vida me voy a arrepentir- ellas me miraban con sorpresa, al parecer era la que más riesgos corría de allí, me encantaba ser tan masoquista porque así era impredecible.

El frío había llegado y la Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, nuestras vacaciones de Navidad acababan de empezar hacía dos días y cada una de las niñas estaba buscando sus regalos o aprovechando para no perder tiempo estando con su familia, primos o novios/amigos con derecho/cosa extraña- sí esas últimas iban por Temari, Sakura e Ino- y yo estaba en mi casa con mis amadas acuarelas y Love Actually en la tele. Hacía un frío de cojones fuera y nadie me iba a hacer pisar la nieve el día de hoy.

Con Neji, había pasado casi dos semanas desde su irrupción en mi casa y no había vuelto a hablar con él, tampoco había tenido ocasión de verlo salvo un par de veces que nos cruzamos por el Campus, nos saludamos y no intercambiamos nada más. No sabía que había pasado desde la última vez que hablamos pero me dio la suficiente confianza de esperar algo, no sabía el qué, pero tenía ilusión.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar y yo fui cantando la melodía hasta él.

-¿Sí?- contesté

-¿Qué haces?- me respondió una voz que supe reconocer de inmediato

-¿Sabes Neji? Cuando alguien llama a otra persona se suele saludar antes de preguntar lo que sea…- le dije con molestia-¿cómo has conseguido mi número?

-Se lo pedí a Hinata- en estos momentos el doble bando de Hinata me desconcertaba, pero me hizo reír

-Pues estoy en mi casa- me enrollé un mechón de mi pelo en un dedo u jugueteé con él- ¿qué quieres Neji?

-Que me abras la puerta- dijo, y me quedé helada.

Fui con cuidado hasta la puerta con el teléfono todavía en el oído y la llamada en curso, le oía la respiración. ¿Pero que coño le pasaba a este tío? Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, sujetando el móvil, con su perfecto atuendo invernal y la nariz ligeramente sonrosada por el frío. Pensé lo increíblemente guapo que estaba y me eché a un lado invitándolo a pasar.

-Gracias- pasó con cuidado y antes de que yo se lo dijese, se quitó los zapatos, cerré la puerta y me giré sobre mis talones mientras le veía quitarse las miles de prendas de ropa que llevaba encima. Sonreí. Este tío estaba como una cabra, pero se parecía a mi más de lo que jamás había llegado a pensar. Me miré al espejo sin que él se diese cuenta y me di gracias de haberme vestido decente, normalmente en casa iba hecha una mierda y él ya había comprobado eso, pero con una camiseta blanca ancha, unos vaqueros anchos y los calcetines, además de el pelo recogido en un moño salvo por el mechón que había cogido antes para jugar con él durante la llamada, estaba bastante decente, agradecí a Kami. Se giró y me miró, le pedí explicaciones con la mirada.

-Pasaba por aquí

-¿Y decidiste subir a mi casa como si nada?¿Y si te hubiese dejado en la calle?

-Sabía que no ibas a hacer eso- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas, últimamente cada vez que le veía ponía a prueba mi paciencia.

-Nadie merece pasar este frío en la calle- le dije encogiéndome de hombros- ¿chocolate caliente?- ofrecí, él asintió y pasamos al salón.

Mi salón, no porque fuese mío, era increíble, mi tío me había dejado diseñar el loft a mi gusto y yo había desatado mi imaginación en él. Tenía un estilo minimalista, los sofás blancos con mantas negras y marrones, una gran televisión pegada en una pared, otra de las paredes estaba llena de vinilos y cds, mis guitarras colgadas y un bonito teclado. La pared restante que daba a la calle era una gran cristalera, por lo que se podía ver la calle, y al ser un piso alto, ellos no podían verme a mí. Era bonito ver como nevaba.

La cocina y el salón solo se separaban por una barra, esa era la pared que faltaba para hacer un cuadrado, en ella era donde siempre comía, no necesitaba más, al fin y al cabo sólo vivía yo allí. Hice chocolate caliente y le vi mirar la cristalera. Algo me revolcó el estómago al verle allí sentado, en mi salón, tan tranquilo. Me sentí en casa. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, no sabía cómo lo había conseguido. Ni siquiera nos conocíamos, no habíamos hablado mas de tres veces por muy intensas que hubiesen sido. Llegué a él, puse las tazas en la mesita de cristal que separaban y me senté a su lado en el sofá.

Últimamente los silencios con este desconocido empezaban a hacerse bastante conocidos.

-Me gusta tu casa- admitió

-Gracias la he decorado yo, siempre tuve ganas de hacer algo así

-Gran trabajo- me dijo

-¿Qué haces exactamente aquí Neji?- por fin pregunté, no sé que coño estaba haciendo en mi casa

-No lo sé- admitió

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio absoluto salvo por la película. Entonces mi pequeña vocecita interior empezó a gritar que le invitase a cenar, y mi sentido de defensa me decía que le mandase a paseo.

-Puedes quedarte a cenar- solté, se giró sorprendido- luego podemos ver una peli si quieres- mi cerebro golpeó fuerte a mi corazón por hablar sin pensar y consultarle, valió la pena verle los ojos brillantes.

-Vale- y bebió otro sorbo de la taza.

Le miré de reojo esperando a ver si decía algo, cosa que no sucedió nunca. Se levantó sin dejar de mirar la cristalera, me alegró que le gustase, ando mirando el salón, empezó a ver vinilos. Echó una ojeada y sacó un par de Pink Floyd y de los Dire Straits. Sonreí mientras no le quitaba ojo de encima. Miró mis guitarras y se giró.

-He de suponer que tocas- dijo con tono de pregunta

-Supones bien pequeño padawan- hizo algo parecido a una risa por mi comentario friki, apagué el televisor para centrar toda mi atención en Neji, le vi sentarse en el teclado y tocar unas cuantas cosas. Mi atención salió disparada y me levanté hasta su lado.

-De pequeño antes de mi padre abandonarme me obligó a dar clases de piano durante muchos años, pero yo lo odiaba- _¿Por favor, qué coño era esto una película romántica? Qué prototipo tan típico_\- y ahora no me acuerdo de nada salvo tonterías- _esto ya era más real_, sonreí

-Yo tengo un don nato- y me reí ante mi propio comentario

Se levantó y siguió curioseando bajo mi mirada, me encantaba verlo así. Se decía que siempre parecía saber todo de las personas, que por eso Neji no se interesaba por nadie, y ahí estaba. Con los ojos curiosos mirando a ver qué tenia yo de especial, porque no era capaz de saberlo.

-Tienes un gran gusto musical, pero no esperaba menos- dijo mirando los discos- además tienes una gran colección que te habrá llevado años

-No tantos- confesé, me miró intrigado- estos dos últimos años estuve moviéndome por el mundo de la música en USA, si no me los compraban me los regalaban, o rastrillos y cosas así. Cuando me mudé aquí no sabía que tenía tantos la verdad.

Giró para dedicarme toda su atención en mirarme, parecía que me desnudaba con cada pestañeo.

-Tenten- llamó

-Dime Neji- le contesté cruzando los brazos, se acercó peligrosamente a mí y sentí la electricidad de nuestros cuerpos.

**Le deseaba.**

-Enseñame el resto de tu adorable casa- pidió, me dí la vuelta, asentí meditando y anduve hasta el pasillo.

Mi casa era tal cual, muy pequeña, los sillones del salón actuaban muchas veces de cama para los invitados por lo grades y cómodos que eran. Por lo que, lo que sería un segundo cuarto lo tenía hecho para todo lo que era mi carrera, una gran mesa en el centro y miles de cuadernos de bocetos, caballetes y pinturas, lápices, cuadros etc por todos lados, era mi lugar de trabajo. Pude ver en la mirada de Neji la sorpresa al ver ese pequeño espacio personal, le gustó. Por lo demás solo estaba mi baño con una gran bañera y mi cuarto con una gran cama de matrimonio. La deseaba y no pude contenerme cuando tuve que elegir la cama. Cuanto más grande mejor.

La cama digo.

-Y esta es mi habitación- le dije cuando encendí la luz, entró conmigo, mi gran espejo de en frente de la cama, que cubría todo el armario nos devolvía el reflejo. De pronto sentí las manos de Neji en mi cintura y su boca acercándose peligrosamente a mi oído.

-Me gusta tu cama- susurró, y un escalofrío me subió por la columna vertebral.

-Volvamos al salón- corté el rollo, yo también lo deseaba, no iba a negarlo, y Neji no me lo estaba poniendo fácil. Pero mi moral no me dejaba lanzarme a él, no de momento.

Decidimos pedir comida china, y elegimos una película que para mi sorpresa no costó elegir, teníamos casi el mismo gusto en eso. Le tenía en mi casa sin haberlo planeado ni pedido, y de repente me sentía muy cómoda con él. Aún así no entendía la química que teníamos, mi mente le odiaba y mi cuerpo clamaba por él.

Me miró, ambos estábamos en el sofá y la televisión estaba encendida, me giré para mirarle también. Y nos sumimos en una guerra de ojos. Silencio. Pero batallando.

Entonces se acercó a mi, poco a poco, con miedo. Y mi cuerpo se quedó estático. Iba a volver a besarme, sabía que iba a hacerlo. Estábamos a milímetros, a un segundo que me separaba de un abismo.

Y el timbre sonó.

Volvimos a nuestra posición anterior y di gracias a Kami porque no me habría controlado si nada no hubiese impedido.

-Voy yo- me levanté del sofá recuperando la compostura, él me siguió, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con el repartidor de comida japonesa, que por suerte o por desgracia conocía de la cantidad de veces que venía a mi casa- Hola Samui- saludé

-Hola Tenten- me dijo con una sonrisa enorme- toma aquí tienes- me dio las bolsas y antes de que pudiese decirme el precio y yo darle el dinero Neji le dio un billete y dijo

-Toma quédate el cambio

Samui casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas al ver la cantidad del billete, ni yo me lo esperaba

-Gra..gracias- parecía que seguía asimilando- bueno, que os aproveche, por cierto enhorabuena Tenten , haceis una lindísima pareja- sonrió y Samui desapareció escaleras abajo dejándome con un sabor agridulce.

Cuando quise darme cuenta Neji y yo estábamos apoyados en el picaporte representando una escena digna de un par de novios, yo apoyada en la puerta y el brazo de Neji apoyado justo unos centímetros encima de mi cabeza. Cerré la puerta para encontrarme con sus ojos mirándome.

De verdad que jamás había sentido esto, no sabría como describirlo, pero daba gracias a que podía mantenerme en pie cada vez que me miraba así, parecía que me atravesase el alma y que viese tras de mi. Era impresionante. Me sentía expuesta, y por eso no quería bajar la armadura. Supongo que él tampoco quería quitarse la máscara, seguía igual de inexpresivo que siempre salvo por los ojos. Empecé a pensar que era real eso de los ojos como las ventanas del alma.

-¿Cenamos?- subí las bolsas para que las viese y nos dirigimos al salón, pusimos una peli y sacamos todas las cajas de fideos que habíamos pedido, me encantaba la comida china, igual que Naruto, él y yo solíamos irnos a un restaurante japonés cercano al campus a comer muchas veces porque teníamos mono de ramen.

Me senté con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá y una manta cubriéndomelas, la caja de fideos y me puse a comer embobada con la peli. Pasado un rato, me di cuenta que debía ser muy tarde, pero que me lo estaba pasando demasiado bien como para pensar en el tiempo, aun asi aparté la vista del televisor en un largo rato para buscar mi móvil y ver la hora, lo único con lo que me encontré fueron con dos ojos opalinos mirándome.

-Tienes las facciones más increíbles que he visto en mi vida- me dijo Neji

¿Perdona? O sea me estaba llamando guapa en el idioma Neji o me lo estaba pareciendo, ¿no?

-Ehh…¿gracias?- me reí del absurdo de la situación

-Bueno- dijo levantándose- será mejor que me vaya ya, es bastante tarde- y fue caminando hasta la puerta a por sus cosas, le seguí, preguntándome que hora sería.

-Me ha encantado en rato juntos- me despertó de mi pensamiento- gracias

-Bueno a ser sincera me lo he pasado bastante bien contigo hoy Neji- puto corazón que iba ganando, _CÁLLATE JODER_\- espero que volvamos a tener otro rato así- pude notar algo en su cara, ¿sorpresa?

-Yo también lo espero-respondió. Vale, corazón bien hecho, pero no te pases, tranquilo- bueno, hasta otra Tenten- y se acercó invadiendo mi espacio vital, depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla, se dio media vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad

-Hasta pronto- dije cuando pude reaccionar, pero demasiado tarde, ya estaba sola como una gilipollas y escuché su moto arrancar, cerré la puerta y volví al sofá a pensar. Puse la música a todo volumen y me serví una copa, la necesitaba. No sabía que me estaba pasando.


	6. Confesiones inesperadas

Bueno estoy con una racha de inspiración increíble y en realidad llevo el fic muchísimo más adelantado de lo que voy poniendo aquí, por lo que por eso actualizo tan seguido, me alegra que os guste :) Todos los review son bienvenidos!

Repondiendo al review de **Marce **muchísimas gracias por leer la historia! De verdad que me hace muchíima ilusión cada vez que me dejáis un review, y por el capi que dejo aquí verás que, aunque estés deseosa al lemmon le queda un poco (prome que no mucho, de verdad que no plis sigue leyendo) me alegro que te guste la historia! Besos!

* * *

Me pasé casi toda la noche en vela pintando, mi inspiración estaba volviendo y lo agradecía. Mi última creación era una chica detrás de una puerta confusa pintada totalmente a lápiz, para darle efecto de frágil. Obviamente era yo después de esa noche, no le iba a dar muchas más vueltas al tema del dibujo, le estaba dando demasiadas ahora mismo a mi vida.

No podía mentir, Neji me tenía loca. Y no sabía por qué pero me encantaba.

Podía no ser torpe en todas las demás cosas, pero en enamorar a una chica, o actuar con ella estaba visto que era bastante torpe, y me encantaba. Me daba la vida el no saber que era lo que iba a pasar, me encantaba ese riesgo, el que él no pudiese controlarse y se cabrease con él mismo por ello, le había visto estar toda la noche luchando consigo mismo para no espantarme, lo sabía. Y me encantaba, era el primer tío que aunque poco decente, estaba jugando bajo mis normas por decisión propia. Y aún así yo estaba cayendo.

Me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta sobre mi mesa de dibujo y cuando me desperté por el dolor de cuello apagué la música, fui a mi habitación, mi quité los vaqueros y el sujetador y me metí en la cama. Seguía sin saber que hora era.

Me levanté muy tarde, como a las 12 de la mañana, me hice un café y entre las mantas en mi salón cogí el portátil a mirar mi mail y ponerme al día con las redes sociales. Cualquier cosa con tal de olvidarme de la noche anterior y no pensar sobre ella. Ví un mail de una de las revistas locales más importantes, querían hacer una sección de viñetas y que yo las dibujase, me puse como una loca, me encantaba la idea ¡sí joder!

Cogí el móvil y mandé un mensaje de voz por el grupo de las niñas, todas se alegraron felicitándome, y les pregunté si salían a celebrarlo. ERROR. Ninguna, todas tenían algo que hacer, Sakura con sus padres, Hinata con Naruto, Ino estaba de viaje, Matsuri tenía que estudiar- sospeché que tampoco es que le fuese la fiesta- y mi última opción, concretamente la primera me llamó.

-¡Temari!- respondí

-¡Enhorabuena Teny!- me dijo al otro lado del teléfono me reí y me entró una alegría enorme

-¡Gracias!¿Saldrás conmigo a celebrarlo?- y entonces, la escuche serenarse al otro lado del teléfono

-Bueno verás…-titubeó- es que hoy había quedado con Shika

-Para no ser novios pasais muchísimo tiempo juntos- no quería sonar tan acusadora como lo hice, pero soné bastante borde, ella no tenía culpa de su relación tan complicada, cada una vivía lo que le tocaba vivir, yo la primera, lo pensé y agregué- bueno no te preocupes…

-¡Lo siento mucho Tenten!- sabía que lo sentía, de otra forma no me habría llamado por mi nombre completo- ¿podemos quedar mañana si quieres, puedes?

-Mañana tenía pensado salir de compras navideñas, podéis acompañarme y hacemos algo por ahí

-¡Bien!, pues nos vemos mañana, lo siento teny

-No pasa nada- suspiré- pásalo bien- y colgué el teléfono

Bueno, no era su culpa ni la de nadie, pero tenía una gran noticia que no iba a celebrar y eso me repateaba lo más grande. Estuve todo el día restante pensando en que quería y necesitaba salir de fiesta y en un último momento llamé a la única persona que no se iba a negar a ir a una fiesta.

-¿Kankuro estás?

-Si preciosa dime que necesitas- me dijo sorpendido de que le llamase, por lo general le evitaba bastante, pero él prefería eso, decía que así no se cargaba nuestra amistad

-Necesito fiesta, ¿tienes algo de eso para mí?- le pregunté riéndome, le escuché compartir la risa al otro lado del teléfono

-Siempre tengo de eso, ¿te recojo a las ocho?

-Sip, a las ocho perfecto,¡ hasta luego!- Ya estaba, ya tenía plan y estaba dispuesta a darlo todo.

Vale, he de confesar que son raros los días que quiero fiesta, pero quería celebrar algo tan bueno como eso, y necesitaba al menos música alta y bailar. Quería bailar. Necesitaba bailar. A las ocho me estaba esperando Kankuro para llevarme a un pub donde según él me encantaría estar, todo era música en directo, rock, blues, jazz, pop, electrónica. Kankuro sabía como conquistar a esta dama, me puse unas botas de tacón negras y mis famosos pantalones negros de cuero, una blusa blanca que aunque escotada, dejaba a la imaginación, y mi maquillaje era de un negro opaco en los ojos, que resaltaban el tono miel de éstos. Sabía que yo no era gran cosa como mujer, al contrario que mis amigas, pero tenía un cuerpo delgado, una figura que había estado cuidando, y sabía que no era fea, sólo que tenía unos ojos normales y el pelo como la mayoría. Generalmente para pintar me molestaba, pero en momentos como el de hoy me lo soltaba, y tenía que admitir que mi pelo era muy largo. Lo llevaba suelto, ondulado, me llegaba hasta la cintura. Nunca me ponía así, yo era más bien mujer de zapatillas y ropa ancha, pero hoy iba a por todas, y si tenía que llevarme a un tío a la cama pues me lo llevaba. Una voz me recordó a Neji, pero no estábamos de nada, y a él no quería llevármelo a la cama, al menos no por ahora.

Aparcamos el coche y Kankuro sólo tuvo que saludar al portero para que nos dejase entrar, el lugar era magnífico, todo lleno de música con una banda tocando en el escenario, la gente bailaba y se dejaba llevar y a un lado de la sala una barra llena de gente pidiendo cerveza. Necesitaba una cerveza y como si me hubiese leído la mente Kankuro dijo

-Voy a por unas cervezas, no te muevas que entre esta muchedumbre nos perdemos seguro

La música sonaba tan fuerte que casi no le escuché, y de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Deidara!- le dije al dueño de la mano

-Hombre pero si es mi preciosa compañera de clase, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- me dijo sonriéndome

-Pues esta mañana me han ofrecido un puesto para hacer las viñetas de la KonohasGossip y he aceptado- le dije entusiasmada y sonriente

-¡Dios eso es una noticia fantástica!- y me abrazó, yo no aguantaba de la felicidad rebosante de la situación- pero eso no responde a mi pregunta- me dijo riéndose

-Ah cierto, pues estoy aquí con el hermano de Temari celebrándolo, no conocía este sitio, ¡es fantástico!-se río por mi entusiasmo

-Yo toco ahora- y se señaló

-¡Que dices!¿Tocas?

-Sí- asintió- soy el bajista del siguiente grupo, nos llamamos los akatsuki

En ese momento llegó Kankuro con mi ansiada cerveza, y los presenté.

-Pues estoy ansiosa por veros!- le dije a Deidara bebiendo un buche del botellín, la gente empezó a aplaudir y gritar, señal de que el grupo anterior había terminado

-Bueno me toca- dijo Deidara- luego vuelvo a pedirte la crítica- se fue riéndose y yo le sonreí viendo como se iba

Kankuro me dejó sola porque encontró una chica gótica que le llamaba la atención, típico en él, me dijo que le llamase cuando quisiera irme, la verdad es que no me importaba ver el concierto sola, me encantaba sentir la música sin preocuparme de nada más. El grupo de Deidara eran buenísimos, tenían un estilo punk que no había oído en años desde los comienzos de Green Day, me encantaban, me dejé llevar bailando.

Estaba en el centro de la pista bailando cuando una mano me atrajo y mis sentidos se pusieron alerta, pero más cuando vi quien me había sacado de allí.

-¿Neji?

-Tenten llevo toda la noche viendo bailar desde la esquina y ya no puedo más

Y me besó. Igual que en la fiesta de Temari, pensé si iría borracho, pero no sabía a alcohol. La música y la gente se hicieron en un segundo plano y sólo estábamos él y yo. Y me dejé llevar, lo quería. No quería acostarme o estar con ningún tío cualquiera, al contrario de lo que dije antes, me moría por darle todo lo que era a él, a Neji, que me traía loca. Aparecía cuando no pensaba que iba a hacerlo, me sorprendía con las decisiones que hacía cerca de mí, tan distantes de la imagen de Neji precavido que daba fuera de nuestra historia.

Me besó, y fue un beso limpio, sin lengua. Sólo queriendo entregarlo todo y sin sobrepasar la raya.

-Lo siento- dijo cuando nos separamos- pero no puedo estar en un mismo lugar víendote así y no besarte, no sé que me pasa cuando estoy cerca tuya.

Entonces quien le besó ahora fui yo, al carajo toda la buena compostura, el conocerle, el "Tenten tienes que respetarte", si algo me había enseñado la muerte de mis padres era que cuando pasaba algo bueno había que aprovecharlo, por eso me había ido a USA en busca de buenos momentos que recordar toda mi vida, si tenía la oportunidad de crear un buen recuerdo, una buena sensación, tenías que ganarlo porque las cosas malas venían solas. Y algo bueno siempre tenía un precio-como el no atarte-, pero valía la pena arriesgarse.

Valía la pena desde el día que ví a Neji Hyuga mirándome preocupado por tirarme a una fuente, por perder el control de si mismo, desde ese instante donde casi fallezco por culpa de sus ojos.

Desde el instante donde me enamoré de Neji Hyuga.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que decidimos darle una oportunidad al aire. Ambos teníamos los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento.

-¿Neji, qué haces aquí?- mi sentido común pidió preguntarlo, igual me estaba acosando, quien sabe de que era capaz

-Vine con Sasuke- señaló a un lado donde pude ver al pelinegro con una cerveza y un par de amigos- su hermano es el guitarrista de los Akatsuki y yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer que venir

-Pensaba que estabas acosándome- le dije entre risas, él me miro extrañado y encajando mi razonamieto

-Déjame que te lleve a casa- pidió, me pillo por sorpresa, asentí y le cogí de la mano.

Iba a irme a casa con Neji Hyuga y nada me lo iba a impedir. Le mandé un mensaje a kankuro diciéndole que un amigo me llevaba a casa y dándole las gracias. Neji me llevó hasta su moto y salimos de allí.

Estuve asimilando durante el camino cómo me sentía, ¿cómo se sentiría Neji? Esto era muy confuso, ni siquiera sabía que era lo correcto hacer en estos casos, normalmente antes los chicos me llevaban a su casa y ya está, no había tenido a ninguno en mi cama, eso lo hacía demasiado personal, pero por alguna razón, si quería a Neji en mi cama.

Aparcó donde siempre, justo al lado de mi coche y bajó conmigo. Pero por alguna razón no sobrepasó la puerta del portal de mi casa. Me giré extrañada.

-Puedes pasar- le dije señalando la puerta

-Verás Tenten, yo no quiero esto contigo, a ver sí lo quiero pero no así y no ahora- me dijo con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada

-No lo entiendo Neji, ni que fueses…-mi mente hizo crack, ya sabéis que soy bastante lenta-¿Neji...eres virgen?

Le ví suspirar de frustración, bajar la cabeza, meterse las manos en los bolsillos y dar media vuelta. Yo estaba procesando, eso me lo confirmaba, 20 años y virgen, no debía de extrañarme si yo era la primera chica a la que se acercaba por voluntad propia. Pero admitámoslo, con lo bueno que estaba, lo guapo que era, y no sólo visto por mi. Era uno de los solteros más solicitados del campus, ¿por qué conmigo? ¿qué tenía yo?

-Neji- llamé, él se giró, estaba bastante distante y llevaba la máscara puesta, cada vez que parecía que se la iba quitando algo pasaba y volvía a ponérsela, todavía no había pensado los detalles pero mi cerebro estaba actuando sin pensar- no pasa nada- le vi elevar levemente las cejas, estaba sorprendido- yo no te he dicho nada de que esté mal, no tienes que irte- siguió callado, con su pose normal como si no pasase nada- no tienes que estar a la defensiva conmigo joder, cada vez que parece que bajas la máscara vuelves a subirla, sé que piensas que no nos convenimos, pero si has pensado en hacer esto conmigo tiene que ser por una razón y conociéndote levemente sé que tus razones son de peso- tomé aire, él seguía atento escuchando-no me importa-pareció aliviado- vete a casa y descansa, pero por mí esto no se quedaría aquí y lo sabes.

Se acercó a mí y depositó un suave beso en mi frente.

-Buenas noches Tenten- dijo antes de girarse y subirse a la moto.

Aquí la virgen parecía yo.

* * *

No me matéis! Pero es que eso es bastante importante, en casi todos los fics veo a Neji puesto como un ligón y he querido darle un giro, ya sabéis en realidad Neji es un tio que toma muchas precauciones y lo piensa todo muchísimo, le veía sentido a que fuese virgen, es algo que me ha entusiasmado que tuviese Neji, cierto sentido de importancia hacia el tema de perder la virginidad, espero que os guste y que no me mateís!

En realidad el lemmon está al llegar!


	7. Año nuevo

Hola chicas! Los siento muchísimo por no haber actualizado pero es que se me rompió el ordenador a principio de las navidades por lo que he estado todas las vacaciones desconectada y leyendo vuestros reviews desde el móvil sin poder contestaros :( ¿alguna sabe si hay aplicación de fanfiction para el móvil?

En fin, hoy me han regalado un portatil nuevo yei! Por navidad, ha sido una suerte así que AQUI ME TENÉIS ACTUALIZANDOOOOOOOOOOO, me moría por actualizar ya joder, más cosas os voy a dejar dos capis seguidos por ser tan buenas y por navidad, espero que todas las hayáis pasado genial y que os gusten los capis!

PD: estoy avtualizando sin responderos los reviews así que si lo leéis y no he respondido no es que sea mala persona, es que ahora voy a ello!

* * *

-¿CÓMO?- Dijo Temari riéndose en el centro comercial-repite eso Tenten

-Temari-susurré- ¿no te parece que esto no es tema de conversación para gritarlo?

Estábamos en una tienda de lencería Ino, Temari, Hinata y yo las demás no habían podido venir y sólo estábamos las tres, Ino acababa de llegar de vacaciones con su familia y mientras las ponía al día se me fue de las manos hablando y les conté todo lo de la noche anterior, me sorprendí a mi misma de cómo no me corté aunque estuviese Hinata pero maldije irme tanto de la lengua.

-No me lo puedo creer- añadió Ino- es sencillamente genial fantástico asombroso estratosférico

-¡Pero cómo un tio de ese calibre sigue siendo virgen a los 20? ¡Pero qué desperdicio!- preguntó otra vez Temari yéndose del volumen de voz

-No lo sé, pero me gusta y no voy a espantarle sólo por eso- las dos rubias me miraron serias- ¿qué hago? me gusta Neji ya tengo superado el admitirlo- las dos sonrieron

-Es que Neji..-intervino Hinata- por lo general si Neji estaba con una chica él se comportaba fatal con ella, no como contigo Tenten, parece que se interesa por ti...pero antes de esto él no pensaba en chicas porque decía que las veía a todas iguales…y acababa dejándolas cuando ellas se enamoraban de él...

Las tres restantes miramos a la ojiperla comprendiendo entonces, que si había ido de chica en chica, sabiendo lo precavido que era Neji y lo perfecto que generalmente tenía que hacerlo todo, era normal que bueno, ya sabéis.

-Entonces ve a por todas Tenten-dijo Temari- puede que él este tan trastocado que piense que al final no será nada, pero tú mas que nadie puedes cambiar el futuro- me miró con un toque melancólico en los ojos- no le dejes escapar y no seas lo suficiente cabezota como para espantarlo sólo por atarte, dale la oportunidad y deja de pensarlo todo tanto. Tienes que aprenderlo ya Tenten.

Resoplé, llevaba razón.

La siguiente semana de vacaciones aunque bastante entretenida por las fiestas, las comidas y el par de días que estuve en casa de mis tíos celebrando la navidad con ellos, no pude dejar de pensar en Neji. Me gustaba, quería arriesgarme por él, quería estar con él. Y para cuando volví a mi casa, el dia justo antes de año nuevo, decidí ir a por todas.

Adiós miedo, adiós inseguridad, hola Neji Hyuga.

Jamás había estado tan decidida a algo desde que decidí salir del país, me puse mi vestido de lentejuelas plateado y mis botas de tacón y decidí salir de mi casa. En la universidad habían habilitado el campus lleno de conciertos, como si fuese un festival sólo para el día de Año Nuevo, y todos habíamos hablado de ir allí, incluso le había dejado caer a Neji que iba a ir por allí, pero si era callado en persona, por mensaje era insufrible así que tampoco hablaba mucho con él.

Entré en la fiesta y no tardé mucho en localizar a Temari, estaba con todas las niñas sentadas en la fuente ésta la habían adornado con luces acuáticas de colores, estaba preciosa, en general el campus estaba genial. Me acerqué a ellas y estuvimos riendo y hablando. Se nos unieron los demás del grupo hasta que Sasuke vino a por Sakura.

Le ví la cara a Sakura, casi le da un infarto cuando Sasuke le pidió bailar y a partir de allí todos los emparejados decidieron salir a bailar y yo me quedé hablando con Lee mientras bebíamos ponche y nos reíamos.

-¿Lee te importa si te robo a Tenten dos segundos?- me giré, era Neji quien lo decía.

-En absoluto, seguid y que VUESTRA LLAMA DE LA, AUCH NEJIIIIIIII- Neji le había pegado un golpe y me había cogido del brazo alejándome de dónde estábamos y llevándome a un lugar donde se veía el gran reloj del campus perfectamente enorme, y aunque había gente a nuestro alrededor parecíamos estar solos.

-Hace días que no hablamos- le dije, sólo por recalcar el hecho, no le estaba exigiendo ni nada sabía que a parte de no poder exigirle Neji era lo más serio posible de cara al público y yo estaba disfrutando de poder conocer otra faceta de él distinta a la que los demás veían, no iba a estropearlo.

Me miró y nos sumergimos en un cruce de miradas de los nuestros.

-No he tenido ocasión de decirte nada Neji, pero quiero que sepas que está bien. Estamos probando hasta dónde podemos llegar, no tienes porqué presionarte ni asustarte, soy diminuta a tu lado- me reí y le vi sonreír de perfil- sé que no vas a decir nada y que como la mayoría de las cosas voy a tener que suponerlo. Pero puedes seguir contando conmigo.

Hubo un silencio hasta que Neji habló

-No estaba preparado, es decir no conocía a nadie como tu Tenten- se giró y me miró directamente a los ojos- sé que hemos estado a penas menos de dos días juntos pero no puedo evitarlo. Tu aura de libertad me ata completamente, verás yo soy un pájaro enjaulado, siempre he tenido el destino planificado. Pero al verte a ti...simplemente como respondiste ante la invitación sin titubear de un desconocido y te subiste a su moto, desde ahí no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Cómo reaccionabas a todo, te admiro por ello- no sabía que decir la verdad ante tal ataque de sinceridad- y luego no tenías remordimientos de nada, eres la libertad personificada Tenten, te fuiste a un club tu sola a bailar y no te importó, eres tan autosuficiente…

**5**

-que cada vez que estoy contigo es como si necesitase de ti

**4**

-como si tu supieses la manera de abrir mi jaula

**3**

-jamás he conocido alguien que me haya hecho sentir así con tan poco Tenten

**2**

-y me mentí a mi mismo diciendo lo de que no estabas a mi nivel porque estás claramente en un estante superior

**1**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!** Gritaron todos, y ahí estaba yo con el corazón en un puño por la confesión tan grande que acababa de vivir, ahora ya sabía por qué le gustaba a Neji, al menos que era lo que le atraía de mi. Y yo...yo no sabía que era lo que me atraía de él, era todo, era nada. Eran tantas cosas, desde la manera que tenía de decirme estas cosas hasta cuando me ignoró las primeras semanas. Tenía una conexión que no pensaba que tuviese nadie más.

Y no se me ocurrió mejor respuesta que besándolo.

Caía confeti a nuestros lados y la gente se abrazaba, se besaba, bailaban, gritaban. Y yo mientras tenía su mano sujetándome la cintura y aprisionándome contra él. Giré la cabeza para permitirle a su lengua dejar que bailase con la mía. No quería irme, no sólo porque besaba de escándalo. Me gustaba sentirme querida, me di cuenta que tenía la necesidad de que alguien me necesitase en su vida, quería eso, no sólo porque me gustase bastante Neji Hyuga sin explicación lógica ninguna, sino porque él me necesitaba en su vida tanto como yo le necesitaba en la mía. No sé si él llevaría razón diciendo en que esto acabaría mal por lo diferente que éramos, pero de momento yo sólo veía lo bien que nos complementábamos uno del otro.

Y para mí, eso era más que suficiente.

Salimos de la fiesta, cada uno iba un poco por su lado y nadie se había dado cuenta que Neji y yo habíamos salido juntos, cogimos mi coche, él había llegado allí con el coche de Hinata. Subimos y encendí el calefactor. Nos quedamos en silencio y finalmente me giré a mirarlo.

-Vale Hyuga, llegaremos hasta dónde podamos- me giré y me encontré con sus ojos en el asiento del copiloto, ese había sido el trato, llegar hasta donde pudiésemos y después todo seguiría como si nada hubiese pasado.

Asintió, y siguió callado. Y yo no sabía que hacer.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?- le pregunté, total no tenía nada que perder, sólo ganaba- puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres- no le dí mucha importancia

-Vale-respondió- ¿Tenten estás segura?

Estaba segura, en cuanto uno cortase se cortaba por lo sano, no había limitación pero daba la oportunidad de no ser ilimitado y eso me relajaba un poco. No era capaz de atarme tan fácilmente, aunque me gustase él, me seguía dando miedo toda la situación.

-Segura- dije sin rodeos.

Y arranqué el coche. El trayecto fue bastante silencioso, como siempre lo era Neji salvo cuando le daban silocos y me soltaba las confesiones sin sentido, sonreí, este chico estaba igual de trastornado que yo agradecía haberle conocido y haber llegado a este punto. Parecía buena persona a pesar de todo. Aparqué el coche y bajamos de él. Me quité los zapatos de tacón nada más bajar, los pies me mataban. Subimos las escaleras y abrí la puerta de mi piso. Eran las tres y veinte de la mañana cuando llegamos, me giré y le hice señas para que se pusiese cómodo, encendí el calefactor para que mi casa no estuviese tan fría. Finalmente encendí el equipo de música con la música a volumen bajo, fui hasta la cocina y saqué una botella de champán con dos copas-habían sobrado de casa de mi tío y le agradecía en que hubiese insistido para que me las llevase- serví y Neji se sentó al otro lado de la barra de madera de la cocina, él por el lado del salón y yo por el lado de la cocina. Cogió la copa y bebió.

-Cuéntame algo más de ti Tenten- me pilló desprevenida, me miraba con esa forma que me atravesaba, como para descubrir si mentía o no.

Pero yo no tenía necesidad de mentir, al menos, no la sentía.

-¿Mi vida?-le miré y asintió- pues, tengo veinte años, conocí a Temari a los siete, nos hicimos inseparables, besé a un chico por primera vez a los diez años- sonreí un poco y le vi hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa- a los trece me enamoré por primera vez, no fue nada serio ni siquiera supe su nombre fue un poco a primera vista- me reí- bueno tenía trece años ¿que esperabas?- creí escucharlo reír- a los quince murieron mis padres en un accidente de tráfico- mi semblante cambió y el suyo también- los dieciséis fueron difíciles viviendo con mis tíos y con Temari, como sus padres tampoco estaban mucho en casa prácticamente vivía con ella. Hice los cursos previos a la universidad por la rama de ciencias- enarcó una ceja- eh genio, que yo también puedo ser lista- le dije poniendo mis brazos en jarra

-No he dicho lo contrario- bebió volviéndome a dejar la palabra

-Pues- volví a mi pose anterior apoyada en la barra- cuando terminé de hacerlos decidí que no quería desperdiciar mi vida y que tenía que buscar los buenos momentos después de la muerte de mis padres. Mis tíos me dejaron irme a USA, total no podían impedir mucho cuando yo tenía dieciocho ya, además de toda la herencia- miró intrigado, sabía que esta era la parte más interesante- me fui a Nueva York y trabajé de camarera en un pub, conseguí comprarme un coche duras penas porque casi todo mi dinero iba al alquiler del apartamento, además decidí que no quería dinero de mi vida anterior- le vi sonreír _¡sí había hecho sonreír al Hyuga!_\- me las arreglé lo suficientemente bien y me moví por todo el ámbito bohemio, aprendí a tocar la guitarra y el piano de pequeña pero allí empecé a moverme dando conciertos en pubs para ganar algo más de dinero

-También cantas?- preguntó sorprendido

-¿Soy una caja de sorpresas eh?- me reí- después me llamaron desde Los Ángeles porque habían oído de mi y un mánager quería moverme por allí, acepté y me fui a los Ángeles, ahí empezó la aventura, conocí a un artista y estuvimos saliendo, descubrí que pintar era lo mío, con la popularidad que ganaban mis letras el periódico local quiso que escribiese una columna-paré y bebí, me miraba embobado imaginándose toda la historia- acepté-asintió como si fuese lo más lógico posible- el resto del año lo pasé desarrollando todas esas cualidades, tocaba, escribía y pintaba. Y con el dinero que ganaba visité todo USA ese mismo año, decidí que necesitaba formación y empecé mi curso de Universidad allí, había gente de todos lados del mundo, hice amigos y ellos me llevaron a visitarlo, aprendí a parte del japonés e inglés que ya sabía, español, crucé a Sudamérica y me enamoré. Me llevaron a Europa y conocí España, Inglaterra, Italia y Francia, ahí aprendí a hablar Italiano en todo el verano anterior a venir aquí. Hablé con mis tíos y me ofrecieron venir aquí a estudiar, ellos me lo pagarían todo y yo podría seguir viajando y estudiando lo que quisiese al final resultó que ellos solo querían que yo decidiese bien a la hora de jugarme el futuro uno no puede saber lo que quiere hasta que ha estado fuera-concluí, le había resumido toda mi vida más o menos, y él miraba atónito asimilando- ahora te toca a ti- le señalé los sofás- vamos a sentarnos

Nos dirigimos a los sofás y después de beber se giró a mi

-Yo no hablo sobre mi vida- dijo serio

-Venga ya Neji, te he contado la mía sin rechistar de pe a pa, anímate anda-le puse ojitos, resopló, y hizo lo que había estado haciendo cada vez que nos veíamos, se tragaba su fachada fría y abría una ventana de el gran enigma que era Neji Hyuga

-Mi madre murió al nacer yo-hice mueca de desagrado- mi padre y mi tío tenían montada la empresa ya en esos tiempos, él quería que yo tuviese la mejor educación y que fuese el mejor en todo, aun asi casi nunca estaba conmigo me pasaba los días en casa de Hinata con ella y su hermana, un día de verdad me dí cuenta que prácticamente vivía allí. Tenía siete años cuando me dijeron que mi padre había dejado la empresa y que se había fugado con una mujer. Nunca supe bien por qué, al principio pensé que era culpa de Hiashi hasta que me hicieron ver que no era ese el problema, sino mi padre. Decidí convertirme en el mejor para que mi tío estuviese orgulloso y estudié, dejé de hablar con la gente, yo nunca he sido muy sociable. Conocí a Sasuke y con él a Gaara, ninguno de los tres nos metemos en los asuntos de los otros y nos ayudamos cuando conviene es la relación de amistad perfecta, al menos para mí. Jamás he corrido un riesgo, no he salido de Japón, sé idiomas pero no culturas al contrario que tu, y elegí una carrera que ella me había elegido previamente a mí, aunque siempre me han gustado los negocios así que no me importa ocuparme de la empresa ese es mi mayor reto- le miré con lástima y él me devolvió la mirada de comprensión yo pensaba que mi vida había sido dura pero…-las chicas nunca se me dieron bien, luego resulta que os parezco atractivo pero a mi no me interesaban no hasta que oí a Gaara hablar de ti- me sorprendí y abrí los ojos, esa parte no la sabía- me contó un poco de tu vida y me diste envidia- sonrió- yo no era capaz de ser tan libre siempre estaba atado a no ser una carga para mi tío y jamás se me ocurriría rebelarme como lo hiciste tu simplemente porque no se me da bien empezar nuevas vidas- se encogió de hombros- así que cuando te vi en la fuente supe exactamente quien eras y fuiste la única chica antes y después de conocerte que despertaste mi atención

-Dijo el que no hablaba sobre su vida- dije al final con tono de niña, le saqué la lengua

-Ya verás- dijo

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba siendo presa de un ataque de cosquillas por Neji Hyuga y que casi no me quedaba aire. Igual era una propuesta de año nuevo, o un regalo de navidad pero no me estaba creyendo que Neji me estuviese haciendo cosquillas, todo mi mundo se venía abajo cuando él lanzaba su ataque. Era impresionante.

Paró.

Y se quedó mirándome a los ojos un largo rato mientras yo recuperé el aliento, me di cuenta que lo tenia completamente sobre mí en el sofá.

-Bueno ya no puedo decir que no te conozca Hyuga- lancé- ahora ya no sé que voy a echarte en cara en momentos así- era cierto, cada vez que pasaba o se daba la oportunidad de un momento así le reprochaba que no lo conocía o que no sabía nada de él pero en este momento eso ya era pasado, con toda la historia que nos había pasado sabía cómo era-callado, frio, distante frente al público por eso no me acercaba a él en el campus generalmente y completamente espontáneo cuando estaba conmigo- y lo único que me faltaba era oír su vida. Ahora éramos oficialmente amigos.

Bueno quizás, algo raro éramos.

-Anda aparta- me tiré al suelo haciendo que el cayese sobre el sofá de cara, me reí por su golpe

-Joder Tenten avisa- me dijo colocándose la nariz, bueno no podía decir que el golpe no se lo mereciese…

-Me voy a dormir- le dije muy digna- tu duermes en el sofá- me miró como diciendo "¿en serio?"- en serio- crucé los brazos, no iba a tentarme, sabía que no me controlaría y después de todo lo que sabía quería dejarle tomar sus propias decisiones-¿si no te controlas conmigo como dices que haces cómo crees que te voy a dejar dormir en mi cama?

Sonrió- buenas noches Tenten- se levantó y me besó la frente.

Vamos a ver, joder ¿por qué cuando recuperaba la compostura resulta que tenia que hacer algo que me la quitase? Me di la vuelta y me encerré en mi habitación a dormir, esperaba no tener visitas esa noche, aunque en realidad la deseaba más que nunca.


	8. Hilo rojo

Hola de nuevo! Este capi es bastante especial y se lo voy a dedicar a **Vistoria, **muchísimas gracias por los reviews desde el primer minuto! Y por los consejos, estoy intentando solucionarlos poco a poco :) Pero bueno el caso es que en el primer review de ella me pedía un capi desde la perspectiva de Neji y...aquí esta!

Muchisimas gracias por leer y por dejarme reviews! Me animan muchísimo a seguir la historia...espero que os guste!

* * *

**Neji's POV**

Me desperté y me di cuenta que estaba en el apartamento de Tenten, recordé nuestra pequeña charla nocturna y sonreí para mi mismo. Me tenía loco y nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Desde el momento que me hablaron era como la historia del hilo rojo o como fuese(*). Era la primera vez que actuaba por impulso me plantaba en su casa cuando me daba la gana y dejaba de usar la razón cuando estaba cerca de ella. Me parecía una persona fascinante lo que había logrado conocer de ella cada día me volvía más loco, bueno lo que ella creía que sabía, porque había tenido una charla con mi prima Hinata en la que había intentado saber algo más de ella, pero lo único que había sacado como conclusión era que Tenten amaba lo impredecible, lanzarse a lo desconocido.

Y la prueba andante era yo, ya no tan desconocido para ella, pero me había dejado besarla sin oponer resistencia muchas veces. Hice una mueca de autosuficiencia y entonces pasó lo que siempre me pasaba. Cada vez que la besaba, cada vez que hacía un gesto todas esas veces me recordaba a mi mismo que yo no era impredecible yo era lo más predecible en cuanto mi vida, mi futuro era aburrido, era predecible. La libertad de Tenten eligiendo al azar muchas veces era lo que me había llamado la atención de ella, para mí mi destino estaba escrito, pero ella podía elegirlo. Me fascinaba verla tomar decisiones según su estado de ánimo, me fascinaba ver como pintaba porque se imaginaba las cosas, ver cómo veía la belleza en cada persona, incluso en mí.

Porque si no, no me explicaba como estaba aquí, en su salón, sin camiseta. Y pensando que no quería que se fuese, desde que ella había llegado yo había asumido riesgos en mi vida, había sido impredecible y me gustaba, me sentía libre. Me gustaba ella.

Me incorporé y me quité las mantas, miré a mi alrededor de verdad me gustaba la casa de Tenten, tenía ese toque de ella en cada esquina. Me pasé las manos por el pelo para desenredarlo y pensé en su pelo, en cómo siempre que la había visto por el campus llevaba sus dos moños altos, su símbolo carácterístico, cada vez que los veía a lo lejos me las había ingeniado para engañar a Gaara y Sasuke e ir por otro lado, había empezado mal con ella, pero yo siempre llevaba razón, esta libertad acabaría para mí y yo le haría daño a Tenten sin querer, por eso la había alejado de mí desde el primer momento, podría haber sido una más, pero yo quería que fuese ella. Tenten. La única. Le dejé evitarme hasta que pasó el encontronazo con Lee y bueno, ahí empecé a pensar que el destino de verdad quería que nos encontrásemos, si no fuese porque yo andaba precavido los encontronazos habrían sido más de los previstos.

Entonces decidí dejarme llevar y actuar como ella, acabé en su apartamento pidiéndole perdón. Y hoy era el primer día del año y aquí estaba, sentado en su sofá pensando todo el recorrido sin saber por primera vez qué sería lo siguiente que hiciese. Quizás no fuese eterno, por eso dije "hasta donde pudiésemos", pero si algo había aprendido con la marcha de mi padres es que,aunque las personas se vayan los recuerdos siguen ahí.

Ojalá no lo estropease con Tenten, estaba intentando tragarme todo mi orgullo y mi pose de Hyuga porque de verdad me gustaba mucho. Resoplé, miré por la cristalera. Y aunque por inercia mi sentido común me dijo que me fuese mi cuerpo por suerte no le respondió.

Anduve hasta el final del pasillo para encontrar la puerta de Tenten cerrada, la abrí con cuidado, por la noche pensé en entrar en su habitación pero luego mi sentido hyuga hizo lo de siempre, lo pensó dos veces y me impidió ir. Me quedé apoyado en la puerta y la vi.

Estaba profundamente dormida con el pelo suelto, me encantaba con el pelo suelto, los ojos cerrados plácidamente boca abajo con la cara mirando para mi lado. Respiraba quedadamente y una mano caía suavemente desde la cama hasta el suelo, sus dedos lo rozaban.

Me estaba enamorando de Tenten.

Lo supe, todo el miedo que tenía, todas las veces que tomaba precauciones, el "hasta donde lleguemos" era todo porque me daba miedo abrirle el pedazo de mi que había escondido toda mi vida, Tenten era un torbellino no quería que sólo pasase y ya está, que fuese como mi padres sólo recuerdos, no quería que fuese viento. Yo quería que su libertad fuese permanente quería que ella me eligiese a mí, sabía que teníamos una conexión pero era más fuerte de lo que pensábamos.

Me acerqué hasta ella y agaché mi cara hasta la suya, me quedé mirándola dormir unos segundos pensando que cuando abriese los ojos esos dos grandes orbes chocolate me mirarían y yo me sentiría feliz, como casi siempre que me miraba. Me traspasaba su felicidad. Sus ojos eran lo que más me gustaba de ella lo sabía con diferencia.

Y como siempre que estaba cerca de ella, no pude controlarme y le besé la frente.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y yo me incorporé con los brazos cruzados mirándola despertarse, me miró de arriba abajo, me dí cuenta de que no llevaba camiseta, error mio. Se quedó mirándome un rato y habló:

-Si piensas que despertándome así sin camiseta estás ganando puntos Hyuga vas muy mal encaminado- negó con la cabeza- al final vas a ser tan arrogante como pareces en la universidad

-Entonces me podré la camiseta-le dije girándome y saliendo a la puerta

-Yo no he dicho que te la pongas- añadió antes de salir yo, sonreí sin que ella lo viese no me gustaba que me viesen sonreir, me giré hacia ella y le miré exigiéndole una explicación

-Pero pierdes más puntos si te la pones- me dijo mirándome pícaramente, hice un proyecto de sonrisa.

Estaba recién despierta y ya estaba guapa, sus ojos chocolate y el pelo desordenado la hacían parecer más sexy si podía ser, y tenía ese look de camisetas grandes que le hacían parecer sensual.

-Voy a irme, hoy tengo comida en mi casa- le dije volviendo a la realidad, mi querida mansión, o más bien la jaula.

-Bueno, un gusto haber hablado contigo anoche- me dijo sin levantarse de la cama, volvió a echarse sobre ella y a meterse entre las colchas-yo te bendigo y puedes ir Hyuga, no voy a acompañarte a la puerta, ya sabes dónde está. Y si quieres robarme algo de comida adelante. Buenas noches.

Sonreí, de verdad que jamás había conocido alguien así.

Me puse los zapatos y la camisa, cogí la chaqueta y fui a abrir la puerta. Llamé a Hinata para que viniese a recogerme, seguro que estaba en casa de Naruto y luego tendría que cubrirla, así que menos que me hiciese el favor. Cuando colgué me quedé pensando, nunca había tenido la oportunidad, o porque no las quería o porque no me gustaban, no daba espacio en mi vida emocional a nadie, ocultaba esa vida a los demás. Por eso no lo había hecho con ninguna chica, yo consideraba que sí, había algo más que se intercambiaba con el sexo, por supuesto lo tenía escondido y nadie lo sabía. Nadie salvo Tenten que lo había descubierto y no por error, yo quería que ella lo supiese.

Yo quería que fuese ella.

* * *

**(*)**Espero que todas conozcáis la historia del hilo rojo pero por si acaso "_Cuenta una leyenda oriental que las personas destinadas a conocerse tienen un hilo rojo atado en sus dedos. Este hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo: el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá. __Este hilo lleva contigo desde tu nacimiento y te acompañará, tensado en mayor o menor medida, más o menos enredado, a lo largo de toda tu vida._ "


	9. Cita

Hola chicas! Actualizo hoy porque tengo el poder wejejeje bueno porque me apetecía, ahora empezaré los exámenes y no podré actualizar mucho, intentaré aunque sea responder vuestros reviews pero no prometo nada porque voy a estar bastante desconectada :( Aun así esta semana voy a atualizar creo que tres veces, el otro día, hoy y probablemente el domingo también actualizaré ¿por qué será que cuando más cosas tienes que hacer más inspiración tienes?

En fin, os dejo el capi y espero que os guste!

* * *

Llevaba días sin hablar con Neji y las clases empezaron, por primera vez en todo lo que iba de curso no tenía que esconderme, odiaba eso, ahora podía encontrarme a Neji y...¿saludarlo?

Mierda Tenten. ¿Sabéis ese momento cuando no sabes que eres con esa persona-y no creía que nunca fuese a saberlo-pero que te condiciona a la hora de saludar?, ¿cómo coño lo saludas?¿beso, abrazo, choque de manos?

Me senté al lado de Sai en clase y el profesor empezó a explicar, algo sobre teoría de colores o algo así, odiaba las clases de teoría así que empecé a pensar en una idea para mi primera viñeta en la revista. No sabía que pintar y de qué fuese a tratar, pero confiaba en mi misma para que al final se me ocurriese una súper idea. De lo contrario estaba jodida. Garabateé varias tonterías bajo la mirada de Sai, solíamos hacer dibujos en estas clases y nos los pasábamos para que el otro añadiese detalles, era divertido. Entonces la clase terminó y él y yo recogimos, yo seguia sin tener una idea pero una página llena de dragones en la libreta.

—¿Vienes Tenten?—me preguntó

—Claro voy, ¿qué vas a hacer en la siguiente hora?, la tenemos libre ¿recuerdas?

—Si— me sonrió — he quedado con Ino en el Starbucks del campus, ella también tiene una clase libre ¿vienes?

— Oh, me encantaría — sonreí, cogí el móvil y mandé un mensaje a las niñas, por mucho que me gustasen los dos no quería sujetar velas aunque según Ino todavía eran amigos, Ino iba muy lenta respecto a Sai porque jamás había ido en serio con nadie. Me parecía adorable.

Hinata respondió con que ella tampoco tenía clase y que nos vería allí, después Temari decidió saltarse la clase que tenía porque le parecía inservible y le dijo a Hinata que le recogía allí. Nos encontramos todos y mientras Sai iba a por las bebidas-todos sabemos que Ino era bastante mandona y que tenía poder sobre Sai- ellas aprovecharon para extorsionarme un rato.

—Cuenta — escupió Temari — quiero detalles

Desde año nuevo no les había contado nada más, de hecho, prefería quedarme con cómo estaba tratando con el tema de Neji para mí sola, no quería saber si estaba bien o mal a la opinión pública, sólo quería ver hasta dónde...bueno, ya sabéis.

— Estamos en una relación complicada— dije — vale, no tengo ni idea que esta pasando para variar, pero creo que estamos de algo — se ríeron

— No te preocupes Tenten, seguro que pronto mi primo deja de marear la perdiz

— Ahora tengo un problema peor — admití ganándome las miradas de las presentes y de Sai quien acababa de llegar con los cafés

— ¿Y? Venga suelta— dijo Ino

— Pues...que exactamente no sé que pasa entre nosotros, lo único que sé es que ya no estamos peleados de ningún tipo

— ¿Y eso no es algo bueno?—preguntó Temari

— NOOOOOOOOOOOO— miré sus caras interrogantes— es que ahora después de todo este lío si me lo encuentro no sé cómo saludarlo

Soltaron una carcajada mientras yo los miraba con cara de "esto es serio"

—Jajajajaja Tenten— llamó Temari — no te preocupes esas cosas salen solas—Pero vamos a ver que no estamos hablando de alguien normal como vosotras, estamos hablando de Neji-cubito de hielo¿ de verdad creéis que no es un tema serio de pensar?— y de repente hubo seriedad en la mesa

—Cierto—dijo Sai y bebió café-pero ¿que pasaría si te dijese que no hay tiempo de pensarlo?— todas le miramos pidiendo explicación a la pregunta-viene en dirección a aquí— dijo señalando el cristal que estaba detrás mia

— MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA—grité—¡tengo que esconderme!

Empezaron a reírse

— Tenten vas a tener que verlo tarde o temprano—dijo Temari mientras Hinata asentía riéndose

— Pues que sea tarde, un dia cuando estemos solos y no tenga que pasar la vergüenza en público — dije mientras iba a la barra donde servían los cafés y me escondía por detrás bajo las miradas y risas de mis amigos

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— me preguntó Konan la teclista del grupo de los Akatsuki, no sabía que trabajaba allí, la miré

— Verás, estoy en una situación complicada con un chico que-miré hacia la puerta— está entrando en este mismo segundo, porfa déjame esconderme aquí

— Jajajaja vale — dijo— todas hemos pasado por momentos así, escóndete debajo del mostrador corre

— Gracias — y miré al otro lado de la barra para ver cómo Neji, Sasuke y Gaara estaban hablando con Ino y los demás mientras estos me miraban de reojo y se aguantaban la risa, gateé hasta debajo del mostrador y recé porque fuese un café para llevar

— Hola— reconocí su voz

— Hola¿qué te pongo?— preguntó Konan amablemente

— Pues ponme tres cafés solos y un Capuccino— _¿un capuccino?_ Pensé, _¿cuatro cafés?_

— Claro-contestó Konan— dime los nombres de para quien va a ser cada café y los llamaremos cuando vayan saliendo

— Por supuesto —contestó Neji— los tres solos son Neji, Sasuke y Gaara— ví cómo Konan anotaba en cada vaso— el capuccino lleva el nombre de la chica que se está escondiendo tras el mostrador

¿cómo?

Oí las risas de mis amigas al fondo y Konan me miraba riéndose

— Te ha pillado— me dijo mientras se giraba para darle los vasos a sus compañeros y le daba el cambio a Neji, subí despacio hasta encontrarme con los ojos de Neji, mis ojos formularon la pregunta.

— Te has dejado todas tus cosas en la mesa— dijo señalándola

— ¿Y cómo sabes que no podría haber estado en el baño?— le dije intentando recuperar la compostura, la poca dignidad que me quedaba y cruzándome de brazos.

No hizo nada, sólo subió una ceja. Vale, algo podía conocerme.

— ¿Podemos hablar?— me dijo, ahora la que enarcó la ceja fui yo, ¿hablar?¿él? Asentí y salimos de la cafetería y observé como un grupo de chicas nos miraban de lejos con muy poco disimulo, rolé los ojos. En fin de año nadie se dio cuenta porque todo el mundo tenía algo mejor que hacer pero con el curso en marcha, cualquier cotilleo o alerta de cotilleo era más importante que estudiar. Y al parecer que el inquebrantable Neji Hyuga estuviese hablando a solas con una chica era algo de lo más novedoso.

Por supuesto Neji lo sabía y me llevó hasta un lugar que si bien no estaba lejos de todas las miradas, nadie nos escucharía.

— Este viernes tienes una cita conmigo, ponte guapa— dijo sin más

— Ehhhhhhhhhhhh espera Hyuga, ¿qué te hace mandarme así y pensar que yo te diría que sí?

Sonrió con autosuficiencia— ¿me dirías que no?— dijo

— Ni siquiera has preguntado— le dije haciendo una mueca, que orgulloso era

—Bien, pues te recojo el viernes a las ocho en tu casa— y acto seguido se giró yendo hacia la puerta de la cafetería donde le esperaban Sasuke y Gaara con su café. Rolé los ojos, ¿se suponía que le había dicho que sí? Bueno, al menos tenía una cita con Neji algo que dado el historial que nos traíamos creía que no iba a pasar nunca. Mire hacia mi derecha y vi a las chicas de antes cuchicheando mientras andaba camino de la puerta, decidí que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto esto era algo personal y no me apetecía que el campus entero hablase sobre mí, me quedaría con el secreto hasta que llegásemos a algo serio, si es que podíamos llegar claro. Sonreí al volver a entrar a la cafetería.

— ¿Qué quería?— dijo Temari cuando regresé, todos me miraban expectantes

— Oh, nada importante— dije bebiendo del capuccino y cambiando de tema.

Al final no tenía de que preocuparme con los saludos, ni tampoco tenía que preocuparme con el tema de mi viñeta. Parecía que todo se solucionaba solo.

Vale, era viernes, y hoy era la cita con Neji.

CITA

CON

NEJI

Cuanta menos importancia intentaba darle más parecía importarme. Casi hiperventilaba. Miré el reloj. Mierda, iba tarde, joder, joder, JODER.

8:00pm

Y el timbre sonó. Joder por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente perfecto ese Hyuga de mierda y llegar a la puta hora acordada, sólo pedía cinco minutitos más para darme los últimos retoques, me cago en la leche. Volvió a llamar.

— ¡Ya voy!— será impaciente…

—¡QUE VOY HE DICHO!— grité más cabreada, salí del baño lista y fui hasta la puerta donde tenía ya mi bolso y chaqueta preparados. Respiré hondo. Abrí la puerta.

Y ahí estaba él, se quedó mirándome de abajo a arriba detenidamente, como si quisiese quedarse con todos los detalles. Cuando llegó a mis ojos le sonreí. Me fijé en que venía bastante guapo,cómo si le fuese difícil…arreglado con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, unas botas y su intocable chaqueta de cuero. Hacía días en los que la nieve había empezado a derretirse y ya sólo quedaban restos pequeños, por lo que no hacía tanto frío y por eso había rescatado la chaqueta de cuero. Creo que él mismo sabía que me gustaba, y si no era así me daba igual, estaba realmente sexy con ella. Dios mío vaya polvo.

— ¿Por qué me has tenido esperando una eternidad?— yyyyyyyyyy aquí estaba el Hyuga "lo pregunto todo pero yo no suelto nada de mí a los demás" con su elegante porte y su cara seria de siempre.

— Porque siquiera me has pedido una cita, me has obligado a ir y no me has dicho dónde vamos porque eres un reacio al móvil y no voy a preguntarte para hablar sola. El caso es que no sabía que ponerme- enarcó una ceja

— Eres mujer, ¿si te hubiese dicho a dónde íbamos habría cambiado algo sobre lo de qué ponerte?— Hyuga 1 Tenten 0

— Habló el que seguro que se echa más suavizante en el pelo que yo— le dije con recelo, Hyuga 1 Tenten 1

Salimos de allí, sin recibir ningún piropo sobre mi vestimenta. Joder que me habia dicho que tenía "las facciones más increíbles que había visto" ¿dónde estaba ese Neji?. Llevaba un vestido ancho-ya sabéis que odio las cosas muy ajustadas- de manga larga, llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color gris, con unas botas de plataforma negras. Una chaqueta roja y el pelo suelto eran lo que le daba color al look, e iba ligeramente maquillada, lo justo para no pasarme pero que se notase. Era lo más guapa que alcanzaba a ponerme para una cita con Neji Hyuga y la verdad es que parecía que íbamos a conjunto. Se me había olvidado que con Neji siempre íbamos en moto.

— Ehhh Neji— llamé, se giró dándome a entender que siguiese hablando— emmm llevo vestido por si no te has dado cuenta, ¿cogemos mi coche?

Me miró e hizo una mueca— Vale, pero yo conduzco— lo último que me faltaba era Hyuga conduciendo mi coche, puse los ojos en blanco y le di las llaves. Subimos al coche. Y arrancó.

— Sabes— dijo cortando el silencio, ya debía ser importante para que hablase— deberían prohibirte llevar ese conjunto que llevas puesto sólo por las piernas que tienes.

Y ahí estaba, Hyuga 2 Tenten 1, me miré las piernas, no eran gran cosa, yo no era gran cosa, pero si admitía que las plataformas y la forma de este vestido hacía que se viesen bastante, emmm no sé ¿bonitas?

— ¿Nadie te ha enseñado a lanzar piropos hyuga?— le contesté, hizo una leve sonrisa

— Bueno, es que la mayoría están bastante trillados como para usarlos contigo— silencio absoluto y a mi se me estaban subiendo los colores a la cara, opté por cambiar de tema

— ¿Me vas a decir a dónde me llevas o no?— otra sonrisa de su parte, bufé y miré por la ventana intentando ubicarme las luces de la ciudad la hacían más bonitas que nunca y Konoha estaba maravillosa esa noche, caí en que era viernes 13 otra vez, sonreí, pero seguía sin saber a dónde iba. Y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

— Cuando lleguemos lo sabrás— y tan tranquilo, le odié y maldije por lo bajo, pude verlo sonreir de satisfacción, demasiadas sonrisas de su parte esta noche.

Llegamos a la calle central de Konoha con grandes restaurantes y teatros, eran las nueve y media de la noche se desvió y entró en un aparcamiento subterráneo, no me extrañó cuando vi que el aparcamiento era privado, tampoco me extrañó que le dejasen pasar era el sobrino de Hiashi Hyuga, tendría que tener contactos de sobra. Seguro que podía dominar la ciudad si quisiese. Aparcó el coche y bajamos. Me llevó hasta una de las salidas y cogimos un ascensor.

Cuando salimos de él estábamos justo en la entrada del Konoha's Music Center, el sitio por excelencia donde todas las bandas y grupos famosos daban los grandes conciertos, era algo así como un estadio en medio de la calle principal de la ciudad y se escuchaba un gran jaleo.

— ¿Neji?— le llamé, se puso a mi lado

— Dime— dijo tranquilo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta

—¿Qu-qué hacemos aquí?— le dije mirando el KMC que estaba al otro lado de la carretera.

— Descubrámoslo— me dijo, y siguió andando cruzando la calle, le seguí y a medida que los segundos pasaban me iba quedando sin saliva, ¿qué hacíamos allí?. Llegamos hasta una entrada lateral y se paró allí, esperó a que llegase y se giró.

—¿Sabes quien toca aquí hoy?— me preguntó.

¿QUE SI LO SABÍA? Por favor tocaban uno de mis grupos favoritos y a la vez más legendarios de toda la historia del panorama musical: los Sannin. Quise venir a verlos pero las entradas se salían de mi presupuesto además de que se agotaron en diez segundos. Me temblaron las piernas cuando le vi sacar dos entradas de su cartera. Me miró con autosuficiencia.

— ¿Y sabes quienes entran por aquí?— me volvió a preguntar, esto me estaba matando, esto no podía estar pasando. Se giró al chico que estaba en la puerta y le entregó las entradas, éste las picó y se las volvió a entregar. Pasamos y Neji me entregó la que correspondía a ser mi entrada.

Una entrada Vip para ver a los Sannin.

Subimos unas escaleras hasta llegar a un balcón que estaba justo a unos dos metros el escenario. Nos llevaron hasta los asientos y yo creí morir cuando ví que eran en la primera fila. Vale, esto era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Miré hacia Neji y lo vi con el ceño fruncido mirando al escenario, el concierto debía estar a punto de empezar. Era imposible estar allí, todavía no me creía que estuviese pasando, de verdad que, joder. No tenía palabras.

Bueno quizás si.

— ¿Has estado acosándome y sabías que eran uno de mis grupos favoritos? — me giré hacia él

— En absoluto— contestó— estuve en tu casa mirando tus vinilos ¿recuerdas?

—Tengo miles de vinilos y algunos no me gustan, simplemente los tengo como decoración-le miré desafiante

— Entonces digamos que confié en que tuvieses buen gusto musical— sonreí, maldito Hyuga.

Después de eso las luces bajaron y uno de los mejores conciertos que he vivido en mi vida empezó.

Al salir estaba casi afónica, salimos de los primeros antes de la avalancha gracias a los pases vips, cuando llegamos a la calle hacía muchísimo frio, el vaho era increíble y era horrible porque me hacía fijarme en los labios de Neji.

En sus perfectamente irresistibles labios.

Me miró esperando que yo dijese algo, se metió las manos en la chaqueta y al ver que yo no decía nada dijo

— Puedes dar las gracias, es de buena educación— dijo con arrogancia

—Tu te presentaste en mi casa cuando a penas nos conocíamos, esto es como una disculpa por marearme— se puso serio y maldijo por lo bajo, me reí, Hyuga 2 Tenten 2— ¿y ahora qué?

—Pues es demasiado tarde, te llevo a casa— dijo adelantándome y cruzando la calle

— No te queda otra, venimos en mi coche y tu moto está en mi casa — dije poníendome a su altura, Hyuga 2 Tenten 3

— Tenten deja de provocarme, estás jugando con fuego y te vas a quemar— corrección Hyuga, yo quería arder.

Nos montamos en el coche y volvimos al silencio absoluto característico del Hyuga, puse la radio.

— Ya no me dices cosas bonitas Neji — le dije con voz de niña chica

—¿Cosas bonitas?— dijo mirándome, quitando la vista de la carretera

— Claro, me has llegado a decir miles de parrafadas largas que no había quien te callase y ahora ya no hablas, y no dices nada, ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?— en realidad, la pregunta tenía ganas de hacérsela

— Simplemente, antes tenía que explicarte muchas cosas— meditó lo que iba a decirme-ahora que ya sabes como me siento no tengo que dar mas explicaciones- era razonable pensé

Silencio de nuevo.

— Oh dios me encanta esta canción-dije subiendo el volumen de la radio, hizo una mueca extrañado y miró hacia mi lado de reojo, era imposible, cuando me gustaba una canción tenía que cantarla no había otra opción, sonreí— _My lover's got humour, she's the giggle at a funeral knows everybody's disapproval I should've worshipped her sooner…_

Se giró y subió una ceja

— Venga Neji no me digas que no te la sabes, yo sé que te la sabes venga caaaaanta— le dije con voz de niña chica y poniéndole ojitos

— Tenten no seas coñazo— me dijo despectivamente

— Veeeeeenga, si seguro que te la sabes pero te da vergüenza, o no quieres quitarte tu orgullo ese que llevas siempre…— me miró de reojo y empecé a cantar— _Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies, I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife offer me that deathless death GOOD GOD LET ME GIVE YOU MY LIFE PARAMMM PARAMMM-cantaba ya dándolo todo, riéndome y dejándome llevar, le miré hacer una sonrisa cerré los ojos y seguí cantando_

— Venga Nejiiii no seas aburrido ¿sólo el estribillo, si porfiii?— resopló y le miré para que me siguiese— In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene, only then I am huuuuuuman only then I am clean-le mire con cara de decepción, estaba esperando que cantase esa parte pero supongo que cantaría sola…

**Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies, I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife offer me that deathless death GOOD GOD LET ME GIVE YOU MY LIFE PARAMMM PARAMMM!**

Abrí los ojos.

— ¡Has cantado conmigo!— le dije sorprendida— ¡bajito pero has cantado!— hizo una media sonrisa

— No lo esperes muy a menudo-me dijo volviendo a su pose habitual

— Joder Neji eres un aburrido, con lo divertido que es cantar a toda voz…

— Y el ridículo que se hace— dijo mirándome de reojo

— ¿Estas diciendo que soy ridícula?— le dije haciendo como que me afectaba— Hyuga tienes que dejar de pensar un poco en lo que dirán los demás y vivir la vida como te dé la gana…

Llegamos a mi casa, aparcamos el coche, y salí de él. Nos dirigimos a la puerta del portal y cuando llegamos me giré para mirarle, me devolvió las llaves en completo silencio.

— Espero poder verte cantar más veces así Hyuga

— Esperas mal— dijo serio, acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

Tenía que salir, si no acabaría besándole y no podría controlarme, y seguro que lo estropearía todo.

— Gracias por el concierto Neji— sonreí — buenas noches y ten cuidado al volver a casa-seguía acercándose, joder mierda puta.

Me besó la frente.

Y se fue sin más, hizo una señal con la mano una vez que estuvo en la moto y arrancó. Y yo entré en mi casa.

* * *

PD. la canción es Take me to church de Hozier

PD. he re-subido este capi porque creía que tenía los guiones largos (yeiii por fin sé ponerlos!), iré reformando los capis antiguos poco a poco — — — — wejewjjwjw


	10. Ding dong

Holammmmmm, os dije que actualizaría este domingo y aquí estoy :) Este capi es bastante especial y espero que me digáis en los reviews si os ha gustado o no.

Querida **Marce **si por casualidad sigues por aquí no te pierdas este capi porque sé que lo deseabas.

Es más creo que **todas **lo deseábamos jejejejje

* * *

Joder qué nerviosa me ponía, y cómo rozaba los límites de la perfeción, le mirases de arriba abajo o de abajo a arriba seguirías pensando que estaba esculpido por los dioses y venía con su seriedad que me parecía bien correcta y sexy. Joder es que me ponía cuando no se controlaba conmigo-y hoy había estado demasiado decente- y me hacía querer empotrarlo en mi cama y follarle toda la noche cada vez que sonreía.

Estaba cerrando con la llave la puerta desde dentro cuando llamaron.

Abrí.

Y allí estaba con una media sonrisa, dios cómo se lo haría…

— Al carajo los buenos modales y el autocontrol — dijo

Y acto seguido estaba besándome en la puerta de mi casa, subió una mano hasta mi cuello y me guió para que entrase, cerró la puerta con el pie y profundizó el beso, nuestras lenguas jugaban como si nunca se hubiesen encontrado antes. Dios que bien besaba y llevaba mucho tiempo sin besarle.

_Tenten_, me llamaba mi conciencia, _Tenten es virgen, Tenten cuidado, te vas a involucrar más y no sabes si estas preparada…_**AL CARAJO**, gritó mi cuerpo.

Cogí las riendas, y le empotré con salvajismo contra la puerta, gimió, sonreí, empecé a besarle el cuello poco a poco bajando desde la comisura hasta la clavícula, me quedaría en cada una de sus esquinas...volví a la la boca, le mordí el labio y le vi dejarse hacer lo chupé, le pasé la lengua por el labio inferior y volví a besarle con lujuria.

Entonces un chip en mi cerebro se activó cuando vi que sus manos y su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado a la puerta, me separé rozando nuestras narices y pregunté

— ¿Por qué has vuelto?

— ¿No es bastante evidente Tenten?— dijo en un susurro

Me derretí, y me dejé llevar.

Invirtió los papeles, me pegó a la puerta y me agarró levantándome, enrollé mis piernas a su cuerpo y noté como nuestras intimidades se rozaban por encima de la ropa, gimió, gemí, sonreí, seguimos besándonos. Sus manos estaban en mis piernas y fueron subiendo hasta mi culo. Me agarró de él y me levantó más. Quedé por encima de él y seguí besándole acariciándole el cuello. Me llevó hasta mi habitación y me tendió sobre la cama, se colocó arriba y entonces jugamos a tocarnos por encima de la ropa, repasó el borde de mi cuerpo y yo pegué las manos a su pecho, comencé a desabrocharle la camisa poco a poco, me despegué de sus labios y me puse encima de él, seguí desabrochando al mismo tiempo que besaba cada pedazo de piel que quedaba al descubierto, le oía respirar entrecortadamente mientras que una mano se perdía entre mi pelo. Me ponía joder, le quería dentro mía ya.

Pero no podía hacer eso tan directo.

Llegué al borde del pantalón y le hice creer que subiría a besarlo, entonces en un movimiento rápido desabroché el pantalón y justo cuando estaba a punto de rozar sus labios y él me miraba inocentemente, metí una mano en sus bóxer. Le vi apretar la madíbula y soltar mi nombre. Y joder, vaya tesoro tenía Neji Hyuga escondido para él sólo. Bajé rápido y le baje los pantalones un poco, lo miré desde abajo y me mordí un labio, vi a Neji intentar evitar mirarme pero sabía como eran los hombres. Quería que se la chupase.

Cogí su miembro con las dos manos y lo miré bien, dios mio esto iba a ser interesante. Saqué la lengua y la pasé despacio de abajo a arriba por todo él, le oí gemir. Me relamí los labios y lo besé pacientemente entero, cuando llegué a la punta saqué la lengua y lo lamí despacio. Le oía gemir, se moría porque me lo metiese en la boca. Lo sabía, lo sabíamos.

— Huyga no voy a hacerlo hasta que me lo pidas — le dije seductoramente volviéndolo a lamer, gimió

Repetí el proceso y aun asi se negaba a decirme que me deseaba. Joder este Hyuga podía ser cabezota cuando quería el idiota. Decidí subir el nivel, me quité las medias mientras seguía lamiendo y me subí encima suya juntando nuestras intimidades sólo separadas por mi tanga. Me quité el vestido y le dejé verme encima suya con el conjunto de ropa interior negro de encaje que llevaba-_buena decisión esa del "por si acaso", aplauso mental a Tenten_\- me incorporé quedando sentada en su cintura y me mordí el labio.

— ¿De verdad no vas a pedirlo?— le dije seductoramente.

Le vi dudar y apartar la mirada. Me agaché y le agarré la cara obligándome a mirarme.

— Neji, no tengas miedo de mirarme y si hay algo que no quieres o si decides no hacer algo lo entenderé— no sé cómo pero me salió con el tono más comprensivo de mi vida, quizás porque de verdad sabía que estas decisiones eran importantes.

Seguíamos mirándonos a los ojos. Entonces me acercó a él y me besó. Subió su mano por mi pierna izquierda y quedó en mi cadera, hizo lo mismo con la otra y haciendo uso de su fuerza volvió a colocarme debajo, se acercó a mi oído y susurró

— Ahora me toca a mí aprender

Eso me hizo mojarme más. No, no tenía nada que aprender. Me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y suspiré, joder ahora así no podría hacerle caer bajo la tentación. Bajó dando besos hasta mi clavícula y succionó, sacó la lengua y hizo un recorrido hasta mi pecho izquierdo, bordeó el sujetador de encaje y lo apartó con un dedo dejando libre mi pezón. Pasó la lengua cuidadosamente viendo como yo me arqueaba de placer. Puto Neji Huyga, cómo me ponía. Entonces puso mi pezón en sus labios comenzó a jugar con él, sentía el calor, sentía su lengua y le sentía succionándolo todo con una lentitud infinita que hacía que yo le desease cada vez más rápido. Volvió a colocar el sujetador como antes sin apartar la boca de mi piel y sacando la lengua hizo el recorrido hasta el otro pezón. Repitió el mismo proceso.

Joder.

Cuando terminó se incorporó un poco para mirarme jadear y gemir de placer. Esa era mi oportunidad, volví a dar la vuelta y antes de que se diese cuenta tenía su pene en mi boca. Succioné, lamí de arriba abajo, lo besé, lo chupé, le miraba mientras tanto gemir de placer, le quería bajo mi placer, su manera de pedirlo fue implícito se quitó los pantalones poco a poco. Yo me la metí en la boca y por si preguntáis, era imposible de metérsela en la boca entera. Pero eso no quitaba placer para él, chupé hasta que le ví gemir más seguido, cogí su tímida mano y me la puse en la cabeza, haciendo que el ritmo al que chupaba lo marcase él. Entonces su mano en mi pelo me advirtió y no pudo más viniéndose.

Subí con cara victoriosa y recibiendo por su parte una mirada de desaprobación.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?— preguntó

— Hyuga, tienes que relajarte— le dije jugando con mis dedos por su pecho, sentí como me cogían fuertemente del culo y le ví descender hasta quedar yo de rodillas y él debajo de mi intimidad, no me dio tiempo. Empezó a besarla y a pasar la lengua por encima de la tela del tanga. Estaba mojada. Por su puta culpa. Retiró el tanga hacia un lado y noté su lengua, lamió chupó y me dio de mi propia medicina, me arqueaba de placer y no era capaz de respirar. Metió su lengua y la movió, me vi venir y me controlé. Él lo notó y me hizo caer hacia un lado para ponerse encima de mí, subió para besarme y sentí como dos de sus dedos se introducían en mí, provocando un gemido más alto por mi parte y una sonrisa de arrogancia por la suya.

Cuando casi estaba a punto de venirme en sus dedos salió, nos quitamos la ropa interior y nos miramos, por dos segundos admiramos toda nuestra anatomía. Era jodidamente perfecto, con sus piernas formadas y sus músculos marcados, el asqueroso mentón que le hacía imposible de resistir a la hora de besar. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese virgen?

Le miré a los ojos.

— Tu mandas— le dije, asintió.

Sacó un condon de su chaqueta que había dejado tirada en el cabecero de la cama y pude observarle dos segundos más.

— Trae, yo lo hago— le dije quitándole el condón, lo abrí con la boca y le oí apretar la mandíbula, había hecho algo sexy, se lo puse en un rápido movimiento y él más rápido que yo se puso encima de mí y mirándome a los ojos entró en mí.

Se quedó dentro unos segundos, cerró los ojos, él acostumbrándose y yo igual, le sentía más que nunca, creí llegar al orgasmo con solo sentirlo así. Abrió los ojos acompañados de su sonrisa arrogante y empezó a moverse.

Y joder, me ví venir. Me miró durante todo el rato, me tocó el clítoris, subió sus manos por mis caderas y repasó mis bordes, yo me aprendí su espalda de memoria-y su culo también, para qué mentir- gemíamos, solté su nombre cuando pellizcó un pezón y le vi sonreir, me arqueé, no me quedaba mucho pero a él tampoco. Me penetraba más fuerte cada segundo y entonces llegamos al climax, grité su nombre, él gritó el mío.

Y sin saberlo ninguno nos tatuamos el nombre del otro en ese mismo momento.

Salió de mi y se quitó el condón, me quedé boca arriba en la cama todavía jadeando.

— Dudo que no hubieses hecho esto antes, eres un experto— le oí reírse y yo también me reí

— Yo no sé por qué no lo había hecho antes— se giró hacia mí quedando nuestras narices pegadas, sonreí mirándole a sus grandes orbes blancos. Oh dios no.

Acababa de hacer el amor, no follar solamente. Acababa de _hacer el amor_ con Neji Hyuga.

— Será mejor que me vaya — dijo levantándose— mi tío se preocupará si no llego y se pondrá pesado, además tengo que estudiar— decía mientras se vestía, asentí y le ví vestirse en silencio, me puse una sábana cubríendome — no tienes que acompañarme a la puerta, quédate aquí — me dijo mirándome cuando ya estaba vestido

Nos había entrado el pánico, acabábamos de hacer el amor y yo quería que se fuese tanto como él irse.

Se acercó a mí y me besó la frente— Gracias Tenten — y salió de mi habitación, le oí cerrar la puerta y arrancar la moto.

Y yo me tiré en la cama y no le culpé por salir corriendo, sinceramente yo estaba casi o más asustada que él hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía querida de esta manera, creí no haber hecho el amor con ninguna persona excepto él, me incorporé y apagué la luz. Iba a ser una noche muy larga pensando sentimientos y ordenando.

* * *

Hola chicas! Vale vamos a ver, creo que todas sabéis que esta es mi primera historia , la primera que publico y por ende este es mi primer lemmon...no seáis muy duras, no he hecho más que repasarlo para ver si me gusta o no, si tiene fallos, si blablabla.

Decirme en los reviews si os gustó!


	11. Viñetas para desayunar

Hola chicas! Esta semana de exámenes ha sido la peor apuffff gracias por desearme suerte! 3

Así que he sacado unos minutillos para actualizar la historia jejejeje y este capi está desde la visión de Neji, espero que os guste!

PD. gracias por el apoyo con el lemmon e.e ahora es cuando empieza ese tema jejejje

* * *

**NEJI'S POV**

Llegué a mi casa muerto de miedo, jamás me había abierto de esa forma, esta chica estaba deshojándome poco a poco y no sabía como era capaz. Acababa de hacer el amor con ella y había sido lo mejor que había hecho en mi vida, ella, Tenten era lo mejor que me había pasado en muchísimo tiempo.

Llegué a la mansión Hyuga, saludé al portero de la entrada y aparqué la moto en mi plaza asignada justo en frente de la gran puerta de la mansión. Iba distraído esa noche, pensaba en Tenten, en su magnífico cuerpo, en cómo jamás hubiese pensado que habría sido tan condenadamente sexy, en cómo llevó las riendas casi todo el rato y cómo me imponía simplemente verla, cada curva que tenía parecía esculpida por los ángeles y si le encontraba alguna vez una esquina juraba esconderme en ella y no salir jamás.

Subí las escaleras hasta el gran portón de la mansión y saqué las llaves, generalmente llamábamos al timbre y el mayordomo salía a abrir pero yo venía de una de las familias secundarias y como tal había conseguido que todo el servicio me adorase lo suficiente como para cubrirme en cualquier situación de necesidad o cómo en este caso, tenía unas llaves de la puerta que ni siquiera Hinata tenía. Entré con sigilo andando por los grandes pasillos, era bastante tarde y todos debían estar durmiendo.

— Neji — oí desde detrás de mí, me giré

— Señor Hiashi — hice una reverencia— lo siento por llegar tan tarde, no se volverá a repetir — dije intentando salvarme el culo

— No te preocupes Neji, eres joven— sonrió, le miré detenidamente iba en pijama por lo que deduje que algo debía estar molestándole y no dejándole dormir— pero me encantaría que nos presentases a la maravillosa chica que está haciendo que por fin mi sobrino se comporte como un joven normal— dijo en tono comprensivo, me puse rojo de pies a cabeza

— S-sí señor Hiashi— _¿ahora me comportaba como Hinata? _Mi tío rió

— Descansa Hijo— asintió con la cabeza dándome permiso para retirarme y después de despedirme subí corriendo a mi habitación, lo último que necesitaba esta noche era encontrarme a Hinata y me preguntase cosas, Tenten y yo ahora mismo no éramos nada aunque lo hubíesemos hecho ya todo.

Me quité la ropa y me puse el pijama, antes de meterme en la cama una vez me peiné el pelo cogí la chaqueta de cuero y saqué las cosas que tenía en los bolsillos, puse el móvil a cargar, saqué la cartera y por último saqué las llaves del apartamento de Tenten.

Esa despedida no parecía la correcta, yo no quería huir de ella quería quedarme allí pero me daba miedo asustarla, sabía que Tenten había sido libre y el estar conmigo iba a hacerle centrar la cabeza, por inercia esas cosas cuestan al principio y asustan, además sabía que había pasado hoy porque yo también lo había sentido así que obviamente Tenten seguro que necesitaba espacio y pensar, aun así me fui huyendo cosa que no era la correcta por lo que tenía un par de ideas para hacer con esas llaves…

Me levanté a las 6:00, simplemente porque mi cuerpo me lo pedía. Me duché y vestí dispuesto a salir a ejecutar el plan que tenía pensado. Sabía que hoy se publicaba la primera viñeta de Tenten y eso era algo importante para ella, tanto que no nos había dicho a ninguno de qué iba la viñeta hasta que comprásemos la revista. Así que moví algunos contactos y encontré la manera de que me diesen el primer ejemplar de esa edición de la revista en esa misma mañana. No desayuné, cogi la moto y fui directo al centro de Konoha, aparqué debajo del gran edificio de edición y entré con el casco en la mano. Me acerqué al mostrador donde había un chico bien vestido y repeinado que no me había quitado ojo desde que había entrado.

— Vengo a por un paquete a nombre de Neji Hyuga — me miró temeroso y me dio pena, seguramente era su primer dia allí y yo sabía que por lo general imponía

— Ah si señor Hyuga le estaba esperando, tome — sacó una caja de debajo del mostrador, me la dio y me ofreció una sonrisa, me recordó a la de Tenten y miré un gran reloj situado en la pared. Las 7:33am me daba tiempo. Cogí el paquete y le di las gracias, yo soy un borde pero al menos tengo educación.

Salí de allí y me monté en la moto, la fase uno del plan estaba efectuada.

Sabía que ayer había corrido cual cobarde y que ella se merecía más que yo, había sido nuestra primera vez y eso era algo importante y al haber tenido que irme por culpa de los estúpidos Hyugas me hacía volver a la realidad de que soy un pájaro enjaulado. Conduje hasta casa de Tenten pero sabía que si aparcaba la moto en la puerta de su casa ella la oiría y sabría que estaba allí, así que me bajé de ella al principìo de la calle y fui arrastrándola hasta su casa. Entré en el portal y recé porque Tenten tuviese el sueño profundo. Subí las escaleras y metí la llave en la ranura con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido. Abrí la puerta de su casa sin que se escuchase lo más mínimo y la cerré con tanto cuidado que pensé que podría colarme así siempre. Me erguí y agudicé el oído para ver si se había despertado.

Se le oía respirar desde aquí, así que seguía dormida.

Fui hasta la cocina y abrí buscando en los armarios cacharros para cocinar. Por suerte se me daba bastante bien cocinar, me gustaba ser autosuficiente creo que eso era algo que Tenten y yo compartíamos. Preparé todo lo necesario y hice un plato a rebosar de tortitas, les puse chocolate blanco y corté unas cuantas fresas para adornarlo. Había conseguido que una de las chicas de la cocina de los Hyugas me pasase todos los ingredientes y me los había dejado por la mañana en mi moto. Cuando terminé volví a agudizar la oreja, dios mío como dormía.

Lo preparé todo en una bandeja de las que tenía Tenten y busqué un cuaderno dónde escribirle una nota, eso no era difícil porque Tenten lo tenía siempre todo lleno de cuadernos con bocetos, letras etc. Los había estado viendo cada vez que había ido a su casa pero ahora me daba cuenta de la cantidad que tenía.

Una vez escribí la nota la dejé en la bandeja y lo llevé con sumo cuidado hasta el cuarto de Tenten, ella seguía dormida plácidamente boca a bajo y me dí cuenta que aunque estuviese de espaldas, la sábana le llegaba poco debajo de la cintura y habría dormido desnuda. Sonreí y dejé la bandeja en una de las esquinas de la cama donde no llegarían sus pies, la cama era inmensa asi que no me preocupaba, sabría que alguien tan pequeñita como Tenten no llegaría hasta ahí.

No malinterpretéis, me encantaba la estatura de Tenten, todo ella era perfecta. La observé varios segundos y decidí salir de allí, tenía que volver a la mansión a estudiar porque los finales se acercaban. Tenten lo entendería.

Salí de allí con sumo cuidado y bajé las escaleras hasta mi moto. Me subí a ella y entonces arranqué sólo para que Tenten se despertase.


	12. Miradas inesperadas

Hola preciosidades! Aquí estoy a punto ya de terminar con los exámenes y me he acordado que os había dejado en vilo con el capi anterior jejejje

Muchísimas gracias a las que seguís la historia y dejáis reviews, no sabía lo mucho que hacen los reviews en una escritora, me pongo nerviosa cada vez que me lleva un correo al móvil con alguno de vuestros reviews y no hago más que pensar que tengo que contestaros jajaja me emociono como una niña pequeña :D

Sois un amor y espero que os siga gustando mi historia, en fin no me enrollo más

* * *

Me desperté en medio de un sueño porque me pareció oír la moto de Neji cerca de mí. Un estruendo que para mí era mágico, dios, me estaba enamorando de él y después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior sólo quería estar con él. Sonreí y abrí los ojos, la luz entraba y me daba directamente en la cara, me encantaba el calor y estar entre las sábanas desnuda, me gustaba el tacto y la comodidad, qué bien olía... me estiré en la cama y mi pie chocó contra algo. Me incorporé quedando sentada en la cama y me tapé la boca al verlo.

En una de las esquinas de mi cama, la más alejada de mi estaba la razón de por qué oliese tan bien, una de mis bandejas estaba allí con un plato a rebosar de tortiras y un capuccino, me acerqué tapándome con la sábana y ví varias cosas, lo primero las tortitas y la taza, _qué bien olía_ me dije otra vez. Lo segundo era una copia de la revista _Konoha's gossip_ en la cual se publicaba hoy mi primera viñeta, un tulipán encima de ésta y una nota. Cogí la nota mientras con la otra mano buscaba el móvil para ver la hora, las 9.45 de la mañana. La revista todavía no estaría ni 100% distribuida, ¿cómo había llegado todo allí? Abrí la nota:

_Querida Tenten,_

_Sé que anoche no fui de lo más explícito pero fue exquisito, me arrepentí de no habértelo dicho y una dama como tú debería de saber en todo momento lo que se merece. Asústate un poco si quieres, te quité las llaves y entré en tu casa esta mañana muy temprano para prepararte algo digno de ti y que olvidases lo idiota que puedo ser a veces. Tus llaves vuelven a estar en la entrada de tu casa tal y como las dejastes anoche._

_Enhorabuena por tu primera viñeta, yo tengo otro ejemplar y estoy más que orgulloso de ti. Aunque por su puesto me las ingenié para conseguirte el primer ejemplar de la revista y todo porque no me dejaron quedarme con el borrador. Aquí lo tienes, eres fantástica._

_PD. Sé que te gusta el capuccino desde que me dijiste que eras artista, además de que las tortitas nos gustan a todos._

_Tuyo, Neji._

Se me escapó una lágrima ¿lo había hecho todo porque pensaba que yo estaría molesta o algo? Habría que hacer cosas muchísimo peores para molestarme a mí y la verdad, esto era lo más bonito que me había hecho nunca.

Acerqué el móvil y lo conecté al wifi, abrí el whatsapp y busqué el contacto de Neji.

Tenten: No te denuncio por irrumpimiento en la morada sólo porque me has hecho el desayuno.

Partí una tortita y la mordí, abrí la revista hasta llegar a la página de mi viñeta, de verdad me gustaba. Eran una pareja en un fondo de lo que parecía un parque hablando, en la primera él le había dicho "mañana salimos juntos" y ella le respondía "eso no es una pregunta", en la siguiente él le respondía "no quiero darte la opción de rechazarme" y ella le decía "si hubieses preguntado no habría negado la invitación" en la tercera viñeta y la última venía una estrofa de una canción que había escuchado hacía poco "Encontramos el país de las maravillas y nos perdimos en él, y la vida nunca fue peor, pero tampoco mejor". Mi móvil vibró.

Neji: Se dice allanamiento de morada y nadie está enfadado con el estómago lleno.

Me reí.

Neji: Por cierto la viñeta me recuerda a algo.

Tenten: eso es porque ES algo.

Neji: y tenías que terminarlo con una canción de Taylor Swift?

Tenten: jajajajjaa ¿te molesta? A mi me gusta, además es una gran frase.

Neji: :/

Tenten: Normalmente no hablas por aquí, ¿qué pasa?¿quieres quedar hoy y vas a avisarme por primera vez?

Neji: eres muy graciosa Tenten, qué va estaba a punto de ponerme a estudiar e iba a apagar el teléfono cuando he recibido tu mensaje

Tenten: ¿los finales?

Neji: tú también deberías estudiar, bueno me voy luego hablamos espero que te haya gustado todo.

Tenten: eres idiota Hyuga.

Apagué el móvil y seguí desayunando, de verdad que me tenía completamente loca, y me gustaba, me encantaba, era con diferencia lo mejor que me estaba pasando en mucho tiempo. A medida que iba comiéndome las tortitas empezaron a hacerse más dulces y entonces lo supe, supe que Neji me estaba calmando igual que yo lo estaba haciendo con él, que no sabía por qué pero estábamos destinados como decía él. En cualquier casa fuere como fuere era feliz. Hasta que sonó la puerta de mi casa y allí estaban todas mis amigas, dispuestas a irrumpir para celebrar mi gran viñeta con helado. Entonces fui más feliz.

Estábamos a punto de los exámenes finales y hacía dos semanas que no veía a Neji, tampoco es que quisiese hacer un encuentro forzado o que no pudiese llamarlo y quedar, quería que saliese de él un poco de preocupación por mi. Parecía que sólo vivía en los extremos y que los forzaba, o me acosaba o me ignoraba, o planeaba hasta el último detalle o se dejaba llevar…en fin. Estaba haciendo lo de siempre, saltarme las clases para ir al césped del campus a pintar con Sai ya sabéis lo inútiles que me parecían las clases teóricas, generalmente yo tenía buena memoria entonces el que una persona me explicase cosas que luego iba a tener que memorizar de un libro…me parecía perder el tiempo, con la necesidad que tenía yo de tiempo para practicar.

— Tenten— llamó Sai

—Hmmm

—Las chicas que están apoyadas en la verja no te han quitado ojo desde que hemos llegado— dijo susurrando y por primera vez en toda la conversación despegué mis dedos del papel y levanté la cabeza en busca de ese grupo.

Y ahí estaban, el grupo de Karin, sabía quién era porque Sakura tuvo una pelea con Sasuke por culpa de ésta y sucesivamente estábamos obligadas como amigas de Sakura a odiarla, aunque si alguien la odiaba de verdad era Ino porque admitámoslo, Ino era la rival perfecta para Karin. Así que cuando las vi mirándome no me sorprendió mucho porque soy amiga de dos de sus "archienemigas" y generalmente aunque Temari, Hinata y yo huíamos de esos conflictos estábamos dentro de ellos quisiésemos o no. Por suerte no se habían metido conmigo que yo supiese y esa actitud de niña de colegio mimada no la aguantaba, se suponía que teníamos una determinada madurez por dios santo yo ya estaba en segundo de carrera con 20 años estas tonterías se la dejaba a mi yo de 15 años.

Pero no dejaban de mirarme.

—Qué coño miran— le dije a Sai, éste me miró de arriba abajo analizándome

—Estas normal, así que miran el hecho de que eres la novia de Neji Hyuga— dijo tranquilo y volvió a lo suyo

—Ya te lo he dicho Sai no somos nada, no estamos saliendo— volví al papel ignorando a las chicas mientras Sai subía la cabeza y las miraba

—Pero eso me lo has dicho a mí, desde que publicaste la viñeta todos piensan que sois novios— volví a mirarle inquisitiva— Tenten el diseño del chico se parecía muchísimo a Neji

—Oh por dios santo ¿porque dibuje un tío parecido a Neji es que ya estoy saliendo con él?¿Cuando se supone que van a crecer estas niñas— rolé los ojos

—Lo piensa todo el mundo— abrí los ojos y chasqueé la lengua— de todas maneras solo tú sabes lo que pasa entre él y tu, y hay que remarcar el hecho de que como os vieron hablando piensan que lo de la cita de la viñeta es lo que pasó en esa conversación— se me heló la sangre, ¿tan obvio era?

—En fin, que sea o no novia de Neji Huyga no les importa a ninguna— volví a mirarlas, había una chica con un largo pelo rubio hasta la cintura, ojos color zafiros, delgada y obviamente más alta que yo. Podría decir que en general era una chica bastante impresionante si no fuese por lo maquillada que iba y lo emperifollada generalmente a conjunto, eso demostraba que en realidad no sería tan impresionante, sus labios pintados de rosa estaban fruncidos y me miraba sin apartar la mirada y con gesto agresivo. La miré intercambiando las miradas un rato, ¿por qué me miraba con tanta agresividad y quién cojones era ella?, normalmente yo era distraída y no me fijaba mucho en la gente del campus además de que éramos miles, pero sí me había fijado en todas las amigas de Karin, la morena con el pelo cortado por las orejas y el flequillo, la que tenía las puntas de color verde, Tayuya con la que Temari había cruzado alguna que otra palabrota por ser la ex de Shikamaru (y por eso me sabía su nombre) pelirroja y muy morena de piel…pero ésta no tenía ni idea, jamás la había visto así que supuse que era una estudiante de intercambio o que se había incorporado tarde.

Pero a éste realmente parecía asquearle solo mi presencia.

—¿Y tu estás saliendo ya con Ino?— le pregunté a Sai, no solía tocar el tema mucho porque sabia que iban lentos pero relamente, salvo Hinata y Sakura ninguna eran novias oficiales, a ninguna nos lo habían pedido pero es que Ino y Sai iban lentos de cojones.

—Voy a pedírselo mañana— dijo Sai distraído

—¿CÓMO?¿Y CÓMO, DONDE CUENTA CUENTA?!— Lo dejé todo y me centré a escuchar a Sai, él hizo lo mismo y sonrió

—Pues estoy haciendo esto— cogió una libreta negra que tenía a su izquierda— ven mira— me acerqué a él y empezó a pasar las páginas rápido dejando que los dibujos cobrasen vida, era Ino sonriendo y de repente sorprendida, en ese momento comenzaban a parecer unas letras que le preguntaban ¿quieres ser mi novia?

— Es precioso Sai

— ¿De verdad lo crees?— asentí

— Se va a poner hecha una niña chica, pero conociendo a Ino…

— La voy a llevar también a cenar al restaurante del centro, ese que está encima de uno de los rascacielos al lado de la torre de los Hyuga

— Dios, si te dice que no yo te digo que sí— nos reímos— deberíamos volver a clase— dije y asintió, empezamos a recoger las cosas y mientras nos levantábamos no pude dejar de sentir una mirada sobre mí y sabía quien era. Volví a levantar la cabeza y ahí estaba ella mirándome, no pude resistirlo más y le pregunté a Sai camino a clase— Sai— llamé— ¿sabes quien es la rubia que me estaba mirando tan acosadoramente?

—¿Eh?— se giró para mirar

—¡Dios Sai pero con disimulo!— parecía que este chico no aprendía nunca, le tiré del brazo para que se girase y siguiésemos andando

—No tengo ni idea, no me había fijado mucho en ella— respondió mientras entrábamos en el edificio, ya preguntaría más tarde a alguien que viviese en este planeta porque como estaba visto, Sai vivía para sí mismo…

—No me quitan mirada de encima— le dije a Temari cuando salía esa mañana de la universidad— cada chica que me cruzo me examina— Temari rió, íbamos a ir a comer a mi casa con todas mis amigas y nosotras éramos las primeras que salíamos de clase. Era viernes y hacía un día perfecto, el sol me daba en la cara y la temperatura cada vez ascendía más, ya no era nunca más ese principio de primavera invernal, era la primavera en todo su esplendor. Sonreí para mí misma.

Las cinco llegamos a mi apartamento y poco después llegaron las pizzas que Ino había pedido en medio de su clase de anatomía, menos mal porque nos moríamos de hambre. Nos sentamos en mi salón y abrimos dos pizzas de nuestro tamaño que al parecer iban a ser poca comida para nosotras hoy.

—¿Qué tál te va con Naruto?— le pregunté a Hinata, esta dejó de comer y se puso roja de pies a cabeza

— Ge-genial — dijo tragando con dificultad

— A este paso os casáis— dijo Ino— ¿te acuerdas cuando Naruto estaba enamorado de ti Sakura?— me reí por la cara de Sakura

—Eso hace mucho tiempo ya Ino— dijo esta intentando evadir el tema

—Ohh no hace tanto, fíjate que lo que no le has podido dar tu se lo ha dado Hinata— dijo Ino dándole codazos a Hinata y mirándola pícaramente

—¿Tú y Naruto ya..?—preguntó Temari con la boca llena

—¡No!— dijo Hinata agachando la cabeza— es que…hay varias complicaciones…

—Tía en el sexo sólo es entrar y salir ¿qué complicado tiene eso?— volvió a interrumpir Ino

—¿Qué pasa Hinata?— le pregunté yo viendo como ella parecía más apenada de lo normal

—No es que no quiera…—todas la miramos y ella se puso roja, la verdad Hinata jamás hablaba de sexo y si lo hacía ahora era porque de verdad había un problema gordo— en mi familia tienen ese gran asunto con perder la virginidad y bueno…

—Suélalo Hinata— dijo Sakura

—Es que…una vez que te quitas la virginidad tienes que casarte con esa persona, por eso todos en mi familia esperan hasta el matrimonio— me atraganté y todas me miraron, busqué mi vaso para poder tragar y deje que pasasen un poco de mi y se centrasen en Hinata, ** ¿CASARSE?**— y bueno— siguió— normalmente si no hay pruebas pasas desapercibido y haces con tu virginidad lo que quieras, pero como se demuestre no hay vuelta atrás, esa persona es con quien debes estar toda tu vida a veces es como un castigo y otras como un seguro porque sabes que si se casa contigo es porque verdaderamente te quiere, aunque ya en mi familia no se sabe si es por el dinero o por qué...—bebió un sorbo apenada

—¿Entonces puedes follar mientas no te pillen no?— dijo Ino

— S-sí

—¿Y por qué no lo haces con Naruto?¿Vive solo no?— preguntó Temari

—Es que…no sé si quiero esperar de verdad y Naruto lo entiende y entiende las tradiciones de mi familia, además él sólo lo ha hecho una vez y dice que por mí esperaría lo que sea…— todas sonreímos, sabíamos que al final estos dos se casarían, Hinata estaba loca por Naruto y él por ella

—Espera— dijo Temari— ¿por eso Neji era virgen entonces?

—Supongo— dijo Hinata— no se suele hablar de esta tradición... generalmente los tios lo tienen más difícil para cumplir esa regla aunque Neji siempre ha sido correcto, yo creo que es que tampoco quiso con ninguna chica anterior ni tuvo la oportunidad, ¿no te lo ha dicho Tenten?

—¿Decirme qué?—dije al notarlas a todas mirándome

—Que si te lo tiras te casas con él— dijo Ino

— Emmm no, pero tampoco es necesariamente eso ¿no? o sea Hinata dice que mientras que no haya pruebas es como si siguieses siendo virgen, en realidad es bastante fácil ocultar tu no-virginidad— todas asintieron— en el caso de que lo hiciese con Neji ¿eso no supondría nada si no se entera tu padre no Hinata?— pregunté, quería estar segura, yo no me había planteado que comer mañana mucho menos el casarme con Neji, por dios que tenía 20 años (y en nada 21)

—Exacto— todas asintieron comprendiendo todo y yo suspiré de alivio, ahora sí que no iba a decírselo a nadie, cuanto menos gente lo supiese mejor…y si no lo sabía nadie mejor de los mejores.

— Hablando de Neji— dijo Ino— Tenten no dejan de mirarte sus seguidoras

—Lo sé— suspiré— pero ya no sé como decir que no soy su novia

—Neji también lo dice— dijo Temari

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntamos

—Veréis….

**Flashback Temari**

_Temari estaba en su casa, iba en pantalones de pijama y una camiseta de tirantas blanca ajustada, llevaba un día vago y había bajado a la cocina a por algo que merendar. Subía las escaleras pensando que se le estaba pegando mucha vaguería de Shikamaru cuando al cruzar la puerta del cuarto de Gaara vió que estaba entre abierta y dentro estaban con él Sasuke y Neji estudiando. Justo cuando pasó escuchó a Sasuke decir:_

—_Oye Neji ahora que acaba de pasar Temari me he acordado…¿qué pasa con Tenten?_

_Temari al escuchar eso- seguramente ellos pensaban que ella no lo habría escuchado, ERROR- volvió y se pegó a la puerta a espiar._

—_¿Qué pasa de qué?_—_dijo el aludido_

—_Venga ya Neji, es saber mundial que estas saliendo con Tenten_—_dijo Gaara_—_no intentes negarlo_

—_No lo he hecho, pero no le veo relevancia_—_dijo Neji sin levantar la cabeza de su libro_

—_Coño Neji Tenten está buena, ¿piensas hacer algo con ella?_—_preguntó Sasuke_

—_No sé, veré como se va desarrollando todo, no seáis maricas, se os está pegando de vuestras novias y mira que la tuya está ahora estudiando unos meses fuera_—_dijo mirando a Gaara, era verdad Gaara y Matsuri llevaban una relación a distancia porque ésta se había ido a estudiar a otro país por dos meses, aun asi se veían muchísimo ya que tampoco tenían problema de dinero, Gaara siempre tenia dinero a su disposición- quiero esperar para pedirse ser mi novia y a lo de que está buena, puede que no estemos oficialmente pero ten cuidado_— _amenazó_

—_Yo estoy bien servido con Sakura_—_dijo Sasuke y los tres hicieron algo parecido a reír_—_lo decía_—_añadió_—_porque el otro día vi a Hytara por el campus_

_Entonces Neji levantó por primera vez la cabeza del libro en toda la conversación_—_¿Hytara?_

—_Sí, esa hija de puta vino a mi preguntándome si era verdad lo tuyo con una "artista de pacotilla" y le dije que se crease una vida y volviese de donde había venido_

—_¿Esa zorra no estaba estudiando en Paris?_—_pregunto Gaara_

—_Al parecer ya no_—_dijo Neji_—_bueno volvamos a la estadística_

**Fin flasback de Temari**

—Y AUNQUE PAREZCA INCREÍBLE HABLAN ENTRE ELLOS!—todas nos reímos cuando terminó diciendo eso

—¿Hytara?— pregunté cuando dejé de reir

—¿No sabes quien es?— preguntó Temari, negué con la cabeza— pensé que Neji te habría hablado de ella, ¿Ino haces los honores? Te veo impaciente

—Por favor— dijo Ino colocándose mirando hacia mí— Hytara es una de los perritos falderos de Karin, en realidad era el perrito jefe antes de ella

—Adivino— interrumpí— ¿es la rubia de ojos zafiro que va siempre emperifollada?

—¿la has visto?— preguntó sakura

—Esta mañana salí con Sai y no había quien le hiciese dejar de mirarme, daba miedo y no sólo por el maquillaje

—Pues— volvió a recuperar la palabra Ino— esa es Hytara, es la hija de un gran empresario que se lleva fatal con empresas Hyuga, pero por alguna razón eso le hacía colarse de Neji, en el colegio al que íbamos le acosaba ¿recuerdas Hinata?— esta asintió— era brutal, estaba compleamente loca y hacía todo lo posible por llamar su atención hasta que Neji el primer año de entrar en la universidad empezó a salir con una chica llamada Yuki, Hytara se mosqueó muchísimo y un día se le vió discutiendo con Neji, al dia siguiente ya no estaba más en este país y Neji dejó a Yuki. Eso es todo lo que se sabe públicamente.

—Y personalmente— dijo Hinata— esa es la historia que también sé yo, Neji aunque callado me cuenta algunas cosas y me dijo exactamente lo mismo— Hina me miró— no te preocupes Tenten, que yo sepa Yuki y Neji no lo dejaron por Hytara

— No me preocupa la loca esa— añadí, no tenía de que preocuparme sólo era una tía que se había obsesionado con Neji y a la que este no había echado cuenta, que hiciese lo que quisiese.

—Pero si te molesta dilo— dijo Ino— así tengo excusa para partirle la cara a Karin y a todas esas guarras— sonrió y todas nos reímos, Ino no cambiaba…

* * *

Bueno bueno, ya hay flashbacks ya hay conversaciones de móviles, hay una tía muy rara mirando a Tenten y Ino y Sai son pareja oficial! Yey! Yo es que soy de aquellas personas que piensan que hasta que no te piden expresamente ser su novia por muy comprometido que estés, no es lo mismo que si tienes la etiqueta oficial. Pero son manías jaja


	13. Ataque de besos

Hola chicas! Lo que viene a continuación posiblemente sea el capítulo más largo y completo de todos los que he subido hasta ahora, tiene desde Lemon hasta un cambio de puntos de vista en la mitad de la historia, cambio de Tenten a Neji (quería contar esa parte desde su punto de vista). De todas maneras se me da mal esto de cortar la historia por capítulos porque nunca sé por donde cortar y se me quedan capítulos desiguales eje e.e"

Y pues nada, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo estas divagaciones mentales mías :D

* * *

Pasamos la siguiente parte de la tarde cotilleando y luego estuvimos un gran rato con el karaoke dándolo todo, necesitaba relajarme un poco antes de el estrés continuo de los exámenes y la verdad es que estar hablando con todas mis amigas era la mejor forma de relajarse…vale la segunda mejor forma, la primera sin duda era follar. Y si podía ser con Neji mejor, necesitaba una ración ilimitada de eso y no podía decir cúando exactamente iba a recibirla, Neji estaba tan enfrascado en sus estudios que a penas tenia tiempo de mandarme un mensaje. Fui a mi habitación y cambié los vaqueros por los leggins y mi camiseta ancha de siempre, me solté el pelo y fui al salón a recogerlo un poco y mirar Tumblr.

Temari se había dejado su cargador del móvil enchufado así que lo recogí y lo puse en una mesita, ya se daría cuenta y vendría a por él. Estaba encendiendo el ordenador y miré mis mensajes.

Neji: No es propio de mí, pero hay una cena ejecutiva en la mansión hoy y es imposible estudiar, ¿te apetece quedar para estudiar toda la noche?

¿Estaba leyendo bien? Bueno en realidad tenía sentido, las bibliotecas estaban cerradas y no había manera de estudiar, además era viernes por lo que la gente no estudiaría y Neji sabría que yo no tendría que hacer gran cosas además me venía bien tener un modelo para practicar.

Tenten: la puerta está siempre abierta para ti ;)

Tenten: ven cuando quieras

Neji: ok.

Miré la hora, en realidad era temprano las 7pm, tenía una pizza para hacer y palomitas, además de un gran cargamento de Redbull y unas poquísimas ganas de estudiar que aumentaban mis muchísimas ganas de hacérselo a Neji. Estuve de aquí a allí ordenando mi casa y al poco rato oí la moto de Neji aparcar. Conté hasta treinta y sonó la puerta. Abrí.

—Tardas exactamente treinta segundos desde que aparcas hasta que subes a mi casa

—¿Tienes un trastorno que no me has contado?— dijo levantando una ceja

—Anda pasa— le dije riendo y permitiéndole el paso, le miré, zapatillas camiseta blanca y vaqueros, MIERDA, me miré al espejo de la entrada y vi que tampoco estaba tan mal joder, se me había olvidado completamente arreglarme un poco.

—Por cierto estas muy guapa— dijo Neji leyéndome la mente mientras dejando sus cosas en la mesita de café de en frente del sofá, me ruboricé y anduve hasta él

—Entonces…¿cómo llevas los exámenes?— si me decía que mal después de dos semanas sin hablarme por culpa de estudiar juraba que le mataría

—Perfectamente— se sentó en el sofá y sacó un libro— solo que hacía tiempo que no te veía y como venían a invadir la mansión me pareció buena idea estudiar juntos

—Claro, si no tenías a donde ir…—dije en un susurro

—¿Qué?

—Nada nada, bueno tu ve poniéndote, yo voy a traer uno de mis cuadernos que me vas a servir de modelo

—¿yo?

—Sí tu— le dije señalándole— ya que invades mi casa me vas a servir de algo

Estuve pintándole mientras él estudiaba, era tremendamente guapo y entendía ahora a Sai cuando pintaba a Ino, pintar a alguien que quieres te hace ser mucho más exigente contigo mismo por lo que aprendes más rápido. De todas maneras Neji tenía las facciones perfectas para pintar, al igual que Ino, ¿por qué yo no podía ser así de guapa?

—Tenten— dijo Neji sin levantar la vista del libro

—Hmmm— dije mirándole

—Te has quedado embobada mirándome y no estás pintando— inquirió todavía sin levantar la cabeza

—Es que tengo que observar antes de pasar a papel—dije como defensa

—Sí, lo que tu digas

**NEJI POV**

Tenten no dejaba de mirarme y yo estaba intentando concentrarme en las devaluaciones económicas. Pero era imposible, me miraba y pintaba, aun así no se fijaba en mis ojos así que la miré de reojo. Tenía las piernas encogidas con su cuaderno encima de ellas, su espalda apoyada en la esquina del sofá y mordía ligeramente sus labios. Estaba guapísima sin maquillar y seguro que pensaba que no, era demasiado humilde para autopiropearse. Intenté concentrarme otra vez en el libro pero mi mente viajaba con el olor de Tenten. Sé que soy hombre y tendría que gustarme el sexo porque sí, pero en ese momento me gustaba porque estaba Tenten, es decir, recordaba su olor sus curvas y todo lo que había hecho esa noche hacía casi dos semanas. Y siendo sincero tenía necesidad pero no sabía cómo se empezaban esas cosas. La oí moverse y recolocarse en la misma postura, no se fijaba en que yo la miraba mientras me derretía. Era perfecta, y era más perfecta por no saberlo.

Me miró y encontró mis ojos, nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos. Me moví y dejé el libro en la mesita sin romper el contacto visual, me acerqué a ella aprisionándola al sofá hasta estar a centímetros de sus labios y los miré, la miré saboreando sus facciones y enamorándome de ellas. Alcancé a ver el escote que dejaba ver su camiseta y estuve a punto de tener que tragar saliva.

—Hola— me dijo susurrando, mirando mis ojos. Fundiéndose blanco y marrón. Sentí su aliento chocar contra mis labios y la besé.

Al principio fue un beso de labios, hasta que ella dejó sus cosas en el suelo sin dejar de besarme y me agarró de la nuca acercándose peligrosamente. Entonces nuestras lenguas bailaron diciéndose lo mucho de menos que se habían echado, le cogí de la cintura y con la otra mano le agarré también el cuello mientras que ella ponía su mano restante en mi pecho, cuando la hora del aire llegó le vi cambiar la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa?— joder, igual había hecho algo mal que no quería hacer o la estaba forzando, _Neji eres torpe para estas cosas_ ¿qué era del mote de genio?

—Es que Hinata me ha contado lo de tus tradiciones familiares y lo de casarse con la persona que pierdes la virginidad— dijo cabizbaja y muy rápido, tragué saliva

—Pero eso es algo que no se usa en generaciones, es decir todos esconden su vida sexual o al menos la escondemos de los mayores de nuestra familia para que no haya líos— con un dedo subí su barbilla e hice que me mirase— no tienes de que preocuparte Tenten, además te dije que hasta donde llegásemos esto no es algo de por vida, al menos no de momento, algo así no te va a quitar libertad, no si está en mi mano—asintió y sonrió

—Soy una tonta, no tiene importancia ¿quieres cenar?— sonrió

—Vale— se levantó hacia la cocina y la vi sacar una pizza del frigorífico y ponerla en el horno, mientras yo recogí un poco el salón y me sumergí en mis pensamientos.

Nunca me había importado esa estúpida regla, todos sabíamos que la única regla de verdad era mantener tu vida sexual al margen de la familia, de mi tío y los ojos grandes mandos de Hyuga Corporations y no pasaría nada. La única que quizás cumplía esa norma era Hinata, ni siquiera Hanabi la había cumplido y eso que era más pequeña que Hinata. Aunque la amenaza de matrimonio entendía que fuese impactante. Me levanté hasta la cocina y vi a Tenten sacando un par de cervezas y al girarse se chocó conmigo.

—Ui, no sabía que estabas ahí— me miró desde abajo con sus grandes orbes y me ofreció una cerveza que cogí. La altura de Tenten era algo que me parecía super sexy, me apoyé en la barra que tenía allí para comer mientras que la miraba abrir el horno y mirar la pizza. Cerrar el horno y beber del botellín. Era condenadamente sexy.

Me acerqué hasta ella y le agarré las caderas girándola para mí.

—Tenten, ¿puedes dejar de ser tan sexy? Sabes que no me controlo— abrió los ojos de sorpresa y cogí su botellín para dejarlo en la encimera, acto seguido la besé con lujuria, le mordí el labio y puse mis manos en sus caderas para acercarla. Pasó sus brazos por encima de mis hombros lo que hizo que toda la distancia que no separaba fuese inexistente. Sentí sus labios separarse de los míos y nuestras frentes chocaron, abrió los ojos y dijo:

—Neji, llevo dos semanas necesitándote, por favor házmelo— suplicó. Y no hizo falta más, cerré los ojos para controlar mi erección que se había disparado después de las peticiones y la cogí de la cintura subiéndola a la encimera, se pegó a mi pecho y me rodeó con las piernas haciendo que nuestras intimidades rozasen por encima de la ropa, seguimos besándonos y rozándonos. Me encantaba escucharla respirar con dificultad y que gimiese, sobre todo que gimiese por mí, la guinda del pastel había sido su súplica y no lo entendía porque yo no tenía experiencia al contrario que ella. Generalmente obviaba el tema de que se había acostado con más gente porque me ponía celoso y me entraba la impotencia, en cualquier caso subí mis manos por debajo de su camiseta y bajé mi boca por su cuello, gemía y eso me encendía más por lo que iba subiendo el nivel, al principio besaba, luego chupaba, lamía y mordía. Le quité la camiseta dejándola en sujetador, me encantaban sus pechos, eran los pechos perfectos. La erección cada segundo molestaba más, estaba realmente encendido y sentía nuestras pieles quemar. Intenté quitarle el sujetador pero el maldito broche era lo peor que habían creado para los hombres, _a un click de la felicidad_.

— ¿Lo hago yo?— susurró en mi oído mientras un escalofrío me atravesaba la columna, y acto seguido el broche cedió.

Se me escapó una sonrisa de victoria al verla al descubierto y me pareció cruel que siguiese vestida por abajo. Así que baje besándola por la clavícula, llegué a sus pechos, en ambos me paré a saborearlos, chuparlos, intentando darle el mismo tiempo a cada uno. Mi erección molestaba pero dios, tenerlos en mi boca era lo mejor que me había pasado y tener a Tenten agarrándome de la cabeza y gimiendo con cada contacto que hiciese con la boca. Se arqueó cuando mordí su pezón izquierdo y gimió cuando le mordí el derecho, seguí besándola y lamiéndola, le bajé los leggins y con ellos su tanga observándola desnuda en la encimera de la cocina. Joder me estaba poniendo malo sólo de pensar que parecía una puta película porno. Sabía que estaba avergonzada porque todavía no le había dejado tocarme, me quité la camiseta y la tiré al suelo. Luego me acerqué a besarla, estaba jodidamente guapa y buena y yo jodidamente cachondo. Le tocaba cada pedacito de sus curvas, eran impresionantes me habría perdido en ellas. Tenten estaba delgada pero no al nivel de esquelética y tenía el cuerpo bien formado y firme. Jamás habría pensado que debajo de la ropa ancha que solía usar estaría semejante obra de arte. Cuando llegué a la ingle mi derecha se desvió hasta el centro y la otra estrujó su pecho izquierdo a la vez que le metía dos dedos. Se arqueó y gimió mi nombre. Moví los dedos mientras le besaba el cuello y le pellizcaba el pezón. Bajé mi boca para dedicarle la atención al otro con los dientes y lengua, volví a saborearlo mientras movía mis dedos en el interior de Tenten. Estaba tan mojada…y yo tan caliente. Seguí bajando hasta tener mi boca entre sus piernas y le besé su intimidad. Ahí estaba, juraba que Tenten era preciosa hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. La lamí una vez saboreándola y me encendió más al gemir, gemí yo, subí mis dos manos para tocarle los pechos mientras que mi boca se centraba en su coño, lo chupé, lamí mordí, le metí la lengua y la moví como si fuese mi vida en ello, Tenten se movía dándome instrucciones y cuando estaba a punto de venirse me cogió de la cabeza y- poniéndome más- no me dejaba separarme de ella hasta que se vino en mi boca, era lo más exquisito del mundo. Lamí una última vez mientras se arqueaba y me quité los pantalones.

—Déjame devolvértela— suplicó

Pero no le dejé, me puse el condón antes de que ella lo supiese y entré bruscamente en ella. Ojalá pudiese hacerlo sin ese pedazo de plástico y sentir a Tenten en todo su esplendor. Le cogí del culo y la acerqué entrando completamente en ella y gimiendo los dos, me abrazó con las piernas y me tocaba el pecho mientras yo me movía adentro y fuera de ella. Tenten gritaba y yo gemía, daba gracias a que no se me escucharía por sus gritos- Dios esta chica era una diosa en todo, incluido en el sexo. No necesitaba que se moviese y aun así estando en una posición de movilidad disminuida para ella se movía y me tocaba justo dónde y cómo tenía que hacerlo. Parecía que conociésemos nuestros cuerpos desde hacía mucho. Me tocaba el cuello y me besaba el pecho, lamiéndome y encendiéndome. La embestía fuerte y despacio mientras la besaba y recuperaba el aliento hasta que me ví venirme y no pude aguantar, moví una mano hasta su clítoris y la hice venirse de nuevo conmigo, una oleada nos sacudió a los dos y acabamos como uno abrazados. Sin salir de ella la abrazaba tocando sus caderas y ella haciéndome cosquillas en la espalda hasta que volvimos al mundo real cuando el horno avisó que la pizza estaba lista.

Salí de ella, me quité el condón y lo tiré a la papelera, me vestí y me giré a ver como ella ya estaba sacando y cortando la pizza, me senté a su lado en silencio, por diez minutos ninguno dijo nada hasta que rompió el hielo.

—Te la voy a devolver Hyuga— dijo dando un mordisco

—Ni que no te gustase que te comiesen el coño— dije enrabiándola y atragantándola, su cara se volvió roja entera y sonreí victorioso mientras cenaba, bueno, mientras cenaba por segunda vez. Qué suerte tenía.

**Tenten POV**

Después de cenar intentamos ver una peli pero acabamos en mi cama y perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo hicimos. El sexo con Neji era increíble y me hacía sentir como si fuese virgen otra vez, me tocaba como si me entregase el mundo pero no le quitaba la pasión y eso me encendía más de él. Estaba segura de que era el mejor amante que jamás había tenido con diferencia, estaba segura de que jamás habría una persona como él y eso me hizo asustarme, porque le veía perfecto y una parte egoísta de mí apareció diciéndome que no le quería con otra persona, sacudí la cabeza para quitarme los pensamientos.

—¿qué pasa?— me dijo mirándome, estábamos en mi cama, la música sonaba desde el salón y ambos estábamos en ropa interior, estaba apoyada en su pecho mientras el se recostaba en mis almohadas y se apoyaba en el cabecero de mi cama. Llevábamos un rato disfrutando del momento en silencio después de haberlo hecho la última vez y obviamente mi meneo de cabeza había roto el silencio.

—Nada— dije subiendo la cabeza para mirarle

—¿Segura?— insistió

—Segura—lo pensé dos veces, había algo que tenía ganas de preguntarle y este era el momento perfecto— oye Neji-llamé y él me miró a los ojos con toda su atención— sé quien es Hytara— dije, pude sentir como se le tensaban todos los músculos del cuerpo y se ponía nervioso

—¿sabes quien es?— preguntó nervioso

—Sí, o sea lo que me ha contado Temari— le sentí relajarse un poco— sé que te acosaba y esas cosas— hizo una mueca de fastidio— sólo quería preguntar, ¿tuvo algo que ver con que tú y esa tal Yuki lo dejaseis?

La pregunta había estado rondando desde que oí la historia, confiaba en Neji lo suficiente como para que me diese la respuesta real, sólo quería saber si tenía que tomar precauciones porque admitámoslo, tenía miedo de perder a Neji.

—Yuki y yo estábamos a punto de dejarlo, pero sí, Hytara hizo todo lo posible porque lo dejásemos y lo cosiguió, de todas maneras Yuki solo era una distracción y a mí no me gustaba en serio— dios Neji podía ser cruel cuando quería

—¿tendría que tenerle miedo?

—Si eres idiota sí— le hice una mueca— pero como tu eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco sé que no va a pasar nada— dijo con voz cariñosa y besándome la frente

—¿de verdad piensas que soy inteligente?— pregunté

—Y guapa— dijo mirando al frente— no sé, jamás he conocido una chica como tú, si fueses como las demás no estaría en tu cama-—puso una mueca socarrona y me miró con autosuficiencia

—Tienes un ego enorme Hyuga— le dije poniéndole acara de asco— mejor será que lo controles

—Y tu no te quieres en absoluto— me helé— ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que realmente toda tu actitud se debe al hecho de que no piensas que eres especial?— tragué saliva, ¿cómo me había calado tan profundo y tan rápido?

— será mejor que nos durmamos— cambié de tema y me levanté a apagar la radio del salón

— tienes el culo más impresionante que he visto en mi vida—dijo Neji cuando volví, me metí en la cama y me abracé a él

—pues aprovecha no vaya a ser que te lo quiten— dije subiendo una ceja y riéndome

— No creo que nadie pueda competir contra mí, ni que se vayan a atrever a quitármelo— me dijo en el oído

—Es mio Hyuga no tuyo— dije mirándole en la oscuridad

—Ya veremos eso— dijo socarronamente— ahora me perteneces Tenten— dijo en un susurro bajando su mano hasta mi culo

—Yo no pertenezco a nadie— Yo era mía, aunque no me disgustaba la idea de pertenecerle del todo— en todo caso tú me perteneces a mí

—Jamás he dicho lo contrario— estúpido Hyuga y estúpidas respuestas para todo

—Al final no has estudiado nada— le dije con voz de niña, se rió y siguió acariciando mi espalda

—Oh Tenten- se acercó a mi oído y susurró— no venía aquí para estudiar

Cuando quería Hyuga podía ser muy pero que muy oportuno, sonreí y me abracé a él, sentía su corazón latir como una batería marcando el ritmo, marcando mi ritmo. Y me quedé dormida.

Me desperté al sonido del corazón de Neji y subí la vista para ver que seguía dormido plácidamente, sin el ceño fruncido o su sonrisa socarrona, sólo Neji con la cara relajada soñando lo que fuese, me quedé unos segundos mirándole y me levanté al baño. Me peiné y salí con las bragas y su camiseta puesta hasta la cocina a hacer café, mientras esperaba que la cafetera se calentase encendí el móvil y vi un mensaje.

Temari: tía se me olvidó ayer el cargador de tu casa, voy de camino a tu casa así que DESPIERTA YA, tengo que contarte una súper locura que hemos tenido las niñas y yo porque viene Matsuri

Dios, Temari venía a mi casa y Neji seguía dormido en mi cama.

—Buenos días preciosa— me giré y ahí estaba, en calzoncillos condenadamente sexy y con el pelo perfecto, que asco de pelo y yo había tenido que peinarme porque el mío era un desastre…se acercó a mi me cogió de la cintura y me besó— ¿Qué haces?

—Entrar en pánico— dije

—¿Tan temprano?¿qué pasa?— dijo, pero no hubo tiempo, el timbre sonó y yo entre en pánico

—dios dios dios, Temari está aquí porque ayer se dejó el cargador pero conociéndola se va a quedar un rato y no puede verte aquí—dije en un susurro

—¿por qué no?

—¿de verdad quieres que alguien te vea así— señalé de arriba abajo su perfecto cuerpo, joder estaba buenísimo— con lo complicado que lo tienes con tu familia?— enarqué una ceja

—joder tienes razón, ¿que hago?-—el timbre empezó a sonar seguidamente

— ven— lo llevé hasta el armario de mi entrada y abrí el armario— escóndete ahí hasta que se vaya — y le empujé hacia dentro mientras abría la puerta sin darle opción a contrariarme

—¿Joder Tenten cómo puedes dormir tanto?— dijo Temari exasperada, me reí y miré de reojo al armario, mierda la ropa de Neji debía estar en mi cuarto aunque no pensaba que se viese porque estaba al otro lado de la cama, justo donde si entrabas no se veía, respiré agitada— ¿estás bien? Estas como nerviosa—dijo Temari tocándome la frente

—Es sólo que estoy cansada hasta la saciedad— le dije disimulando y le alcancé el cargador— toma, ahora tengo que estudiar así que no tengo mucho tiempo..

—Tranquila—dijo— yo tampoco, he quedado con Shikamaru

—A propósito estais ya oficiales o ¿Cómo?— pregunté

—Mmmm en realidad creo que somos pareja de hecho, sí somos novios pero no me lo ha pedido todavía en fin cómo te va a ti con Neji?— instintivamente miré al armario

—Ah bien bien, bueno que era eso que querías decirme— aligeré la conversación, Neji no tenía que estar pasándolo bien dentro de mi armario de los abrigos…

—Ah Martsuri...¿Tenten estás?— me dijo pasándome la pano por la cara, estaba mirando al armario pensando

—Ehhhm?..ah si si Matsuri

—Y todos habíamos pensado en irnos a la casa de la playa de los Hyugas

— ¿todos?—pregunté

—Pues Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba,Hinata y Naruto por supuesto, Gaara y Matsuri, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, bueno y yo, y a parte tú y Neji ¿se lo dirás?— oí un golpe viniendo del armario y dije con la voz extremadamente alta

—¡Ahhh si me encantaría es una gran idea puedo llevarme la guitarra y puede ser super guay para despedir los exámenes!— grité entusiasmada

—Genial!— dijo Temari sonriendo— en ese caso me voy, por cierto ¿sabes que tienes la chaqueta de Neji aquí verdad? le veo siempre con esa de cuero puesta— señaló al perchero de la entrada con la ceja subida

—Ah si— dije restándole importancia

— Tenten anoche no estaba— dijo con tono molesto y susurró— ¿está aquí verdad?

Mi cuerpo se heló, en realidad no me sorprendía, Temari generalmente me conocía extremadamente bien y no se le escapaba una. Así que asentí.

—¿y está en el armario verdad?— dijo levantando una ceja y susurrando de nuevo

—Sí— dije a regañadientes

-¿Y por qué se esconde?- la miré haciéndole entender el meollo y abrió los ojos de sorpresa— ¿joder Tenten te lo has tirado y no me has dicho nada?!— volvió a susurrar cabreada- además llevas su camiseta, ¿te crees que no lo notaría? Soy tu mejor amiga por dios santo ¡me sé tu armario!

—¿Temari como coño iba a decírtelo si cada vez que nos vemos estas hablando de Shikamaru o estamos con las niñas?

— ¡Joder existe el teléfono!— gritó y volvimos al volumen normal

—¡Y con todo el lío que contó Hinata no te parece normal que no quisiese que nadie lo supiese!- dije haciéndolo evidente

— Tenten joder no te han pinchado el teléfono— vale, Temari y yo estábamos discutiendo— esto era una cosa importante, ¡yo te conté todo lo de Shika!

—¡Tú contaste lo de Shika a los cuatro vientos!— contraataqué-—Joder Temari ¿no ves que es complicado?

—¿Y no confías en mí? Vale bien— se acercó a la puerta y la cerró de un portazo.

Joder ¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Estaba en una situación comprometida y era mi vida privada, yo cuento lo que quiero contar independientemente de lo que me cuenten los demás, además no era porque no hubiese querido contárselo, iba a hacerlo a todas las niñas hasta que Hinata dijo esa estúpida tradición y se me heló la sangre. Después de eso pensé en encontrar el momento perfecto para contárselo a solas a Temari. ¡Por dios bendito eso pasó ayer!

Vi a Neji salir del armario, se me había olvidado que estaba en calzoncillos y salió con el pelo revuelto y la cara desconcertada, _dios qué sexy_. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a mí.

—¿estas bien?— preguntó agarrándome de las caderas y acercándome a él. No no estaba bien, me abracé a él y me quedé unrato en esa posición, los dos abrazados, sentía que podía confiar en Neji y que él me apoyaba. Era genial tener a alguien que te quiere incondicionalmente.

—Ya verás que lo habláis y se soluciona— dijo separándose de mi y besándome la frente— venga desayunemos

Le seguí hacia la cocina refunfuñando. Al menos ahora Neji me haría el desayuno.

* * *

¿Se solucionará todo con Temari? ¿Qué pasará con Hytara? ¿descubrirá alguien más la pérdida de virginidad de Neji?

¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Contraataque de sexos

¡Hola chicas! He de decir que esta semana es mi última semana de exámenes, yei! Pero por eso mismo no podré conectarme ni actualizar, así que aquí os traigo el capi de hoy, este lo considero un poco flojo la verdad pero lo recuperaré en el siguiente porque ya estarán en casa de la playa de los Hyugas jejeje todavía tengo que pensar en cómo dividir los capis, bueno no me enrollo más sólo daros las **GRACIAS** por los reviews y por leer porque animan un montón, sois maravillosas y tengo mil ganas de terminar para recuperar el tiempo perdido leyendo vuestros fics jejeeje

* * *

Generalmente no veía a Neji cuando estábamos en la universidad, solo tenia ese placer-sí, _placer_ habéis leído bien- cuando era fin de semana, estábamos en edificios deferentes cada uno a un lado del campus sumado que estábamos en exámenes. Al menos los estábamos terminando ya y en este fin de semana iríamos a la casa de la playa de los Hyugas invitados por Hinata y Neji a celebrarlo, lo único que me daba en la nariz era que Temari y yo no habíamos hablado todavía, los exámenes nos habían absorbido y no habíamos arreglado nuestra pelea de hace semanas. Todavía seguía molesta con ella, era imposible enfadarme con Temari porque era como mi hermana pero es que me parecía bastante egoísta que me exigiese contarle sobre mi vida ¡si yo no quería no tenía por qué!. Es que ¿no era ya suficiente la presión de las tradiciones Hyugas como para que encima mi mejor amiga me exigiese contarle?. Igual era problema mío, pero no lo veía.

En cualquier caso acababa de salir de un examen de dibujo del que seguro tenía un 10 e intentaba no perderme porque para que hubiese mejor luz nos habían mandado al edificio de los de las carreras económicas. Así que ahí estaba intentando no perderme, sin Sai o incluso Deidara los cuales tenían mejor orientación que yo, por un edificio que no conocía. Suspiré al girar en un pasillo, vale estaba perdida, miré a mis lados, MUY perdida. Bufé y seguí andando a ver si encontraba a alguien que me pudiese indicar cómo salir de allí pero como estábamos de exámenes por los pasillos no había casi nadie y tampoco iba a entrar en una clase interrumpiendo un examen. Me estaba desesperando cuando al girar una esquina choqué con alguien y retorcedí por el golpe.

—¿Estás bien Ama?— subí la vista tocándome la frente, _auch_, el responsable no era otro que

— Uchiha— le dije mirándole, no tenía mucho trato con Sasuke y pero lo poco que había averiguado sobre él era que básicamente era igual que Neji y Gaara, así que el tropezarme con él dado mi historial quería decir que no era culpa mía, sino que él-al igual que Neji y Gaara- iban pensando lo fantásticos que eran sin saber por dónde andaban. Subí hasta sus ojos, me obligué a respirar, Sasuke Uchiha era un bombón y eso no había quien se lo negase, le miré de arriba abajo desde sus zapatillas pasando por los vaqueros que le hacían unas piernas bien formadas hasta la camiseta azul oscuro de manga corta que llevaba a través de la cual se le notaban los pectorales y por si fuese poco se le veían los brazos bien ejercitados, dios ¿estaba analizando sexualmente a Sasuke Uchiha? Creo que estaba más necesitada de lo que creía— sí, estoy bien— alcancé a decir tragando en seco, joder qué calor hacía. Y no era solamente porque estuviésemos prácticamente en verano, creo que la sonrisa de medio lado de Sasuke Uchiha estaba incidiendo en mí de alguna forma.

—¿Tenten qué haces aquí?— alcancé a oír detrás mía una voz que me sonaba muy familiar, me giré y ahí estaba. El asqueroso Neji Hyuga con una vestimenta similar a la del anterior solo que su camiseta era blanca, casi no se veía por la piel también blanquecina de Neji. Lo que sí se veía eran todos sus abdominales a través de la tela, debía rezar esta noche a dios dando gracias por las camisetas blancas porque todas hacían transparentar un poco. Seguí mirándole los brazos con los bíceps, entendía porqué a todas las chicas del campus se le _caían las bragas_ cuando veían pasar al trío solitario, era bastante evidente lo tremendamente buenos que estaban. Los ojos de Neji seguían fijos en mí mientras yo le recorría con la mirada e intentaba articular una palabra coherente.

— Tu novia se ha chocado conmigo Hyuga, parece bastante perdida— dijo Sasuke, le miré dándole gracias. Qué calor hacía— bueno un placer Ama, te veo más tarde, adiós Neji— dijo Sasuke mientras pasaba al lado de este último. Yo seguía parada sin articular palabra mirando a Neji y lo sexy que era. No sabía si era porque no le veía nunca en la universidad pero el verle así, en este sitio, me ponía. Me ponía muchísimo. ¡Y hacía puto calor joder!

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?— dijo Neji acercándose a mí peligrosamente, estábamos solos en ese pasillo así que se había dejado la fachada de Hyuga escondida como siempre hacía conmigo. Generalmente no me gustaba verlo en el campus por eso precisamente.

— N-no— tragué en seco— salía de un examen de dibujo que hemos hecho en el piso superior y me he perdido porque tu edificio es un laberinto— dije con fastidio recuperando la compostura…por poco tiempo, se había acercado mucho a mi y junto con el calor, podía sentir como su cuerpo también lo desprendía.

—Estas muy sexy con ese vestido— dijo acercándose a mi oído y susurrando— deberían prohibirte llevarlo— dijo seductoramente.

Controlé mis piernas para no caer de bruces al suelo, era cierto que llevaba un vestido de flores corto, me cubría la mitad de los muslos y unas sandalias marrones. El vestido tenía un escote en forma de uve que enseñaba más de lo que me gustaba enseñar en la universidad, pero hacía TANTO CALOR. Y más con Neji Hyuga pegado a mí susurrando.

— ¿Por qué?

— Obviamente por ese escote señorita Ama, ¿no sabe que esto es una universidad seria?— siguió susurrando en mi oído, lo último me había encendido muchísimo

— ¿qué le pasa al escote?— me uní a su juego, si él lo empezaba no iba a ser yo quien lo terminase, me crucé de brazos haciendo que mis pechos se juntasen más, sabía que los estaba mirando, tragó saliva y le oí controlando su respiración.

— ¿tienes algún otro examen ahora?— preguntó volviendo al tono normal y dejando la distancia previa.

— No

—Bien — acto seguido me agarró del brazo y me metió en un aula que teníamos a la izquierda, cerró la puerta y puso una silla bloqueando el manillar, yo miraba con una ceja levantada y procesando qué estaba pasando allí, se giró hacia mí y se cruzó de brazos, me miró de arriba abajo sin pudor ninguno mientras yo coloreaba mis mejillas de rojo— esa indumentaria no debe volver a traerla jamás al campus, si no podría tener consecuencias

—¿qué tipo de consecuencias?— le seguí

— Este tipo de consecuencias— dijo besándome y subiéndome a la mesa del profesor. Nos besamos con lujuria, le necesitaba tanto como él me necesitaba.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_ sonó.

Neji paró y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. Lo cogió, podía escuchar lo que se decía al otro lado del teléfono.

— Hola hola holaaaaa cuñaditooooo— escuché a Naruto gritar.

— Naruto imbécil que coño quieres— dijo Neji, sí nos había _cortado el rollo_ muchísimo.

— Pues no sé estaba aquí pensando y...— escuchaba a Naruto divagar, yo necesitaba calmarme de una vez así que le desabroché los pantalones a Neji mientras él seguía intentando encontrar sentido a Naruto— entonces después de pensar en cómo tienes el pelo tan largo y cuidado le pregunté a Hinata pero ella dijo que no usabas nada y…— saqué mi mas preciado tesoro bajo la atenta mirada de Neji, puso cara de sorprendido, le miré con malicia y comencé a chupar. Vale sí, soy mala, soy mala **malísima**.

—Naruto imbécil… q-que quieres— dijo Neji entrecortadamente

— ¿Neji estás bien?

— No porque me has llamado, ¿quieres dejar de contarme cosas que n-n-no me interesan e ir al grano? — Neji me miraba suplicante mientras yo sucionaba todo su miembro, dios me encantaba. Y más si Neji tenía que disimular y viéndole casi desfallecer, eso me ponía más y al parecer a él también. Me miraba desde arriba y yo le devolvía la mirada disfrutando.

—Aaaaahhh sí a eso iba, KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAA— gritó Naruto— ¿al final llevas tu coche?

— Supongo que sí— oí a Kiba

Neji gimió y yo sonreí, me la metí todo lo que pude en la boca repitiendo ese proceso mientras casi se retorcía de placer.

—Veras este finde necesitamos distribuir los coches, Temari, Shikamaru, Lee Kankuro y Kiba van en el de Kiba. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino y Sai en el de Sasuke que sólo tiene cuatro plazas. Gaara va a recoger a Matsuri al aeropuerto así que ellos llegan más tarde…

— Hmmm— dijo Neji usando su monosílabo preferido con un toque de gemido, volví a sacarla y succionar sólo la punta

— Pues verás Neji, creía, quería, podíamos, eh, bueno esto…— decía Naruto, Neji me miró suplicante que parase, eso significaba que le faltaría poco y no. No iba a parar. Seguí succionando y chupando mientras a cada segundo respiraba más entrecortadamente y Naruto seguía buscando una manera de decirle algo a Neji. Le sentí contraerse y a Neji cerrar los ojos, me miró pidiendo permiso y le devolví la mirada haciendo un gesto con la mano indicándole que sí.

— es que estaba hablando con tu prima, y no teníamos manera y esperaba que verás ehh...

— Joder— dijo Neji con la voz ronca apartándose el móvil del oído para terminar viniéndose en mi boca. Le miré desde abajo y él hizo gesto enfadado mientras articulaba con los labios algo como: _No se te ocurra irte ahora_.

Subí colocándole los pantalones bien mientras escuchaba a Naruto llamarle y le hice un gesto con la cabeza hacia el móvil, volvió a ponérselo en el oído.

— ¿NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

— Que no grites Naruto, he dejado de escucharte porque no me has dicho nada que tuviese sentido

— Ah eje pues era a ver si tu y Tenten queríais venir con nosotros en el mismo coche, llevamos el mío— Neji pareció meditarlo

— Vale, pero vamos en uno de los de los Hyugas porque no me fío de las condiciones de tu coche

— Vale SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HINATA DICE QUE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ¿VES COMO ALGUIEN SI QUERÍA VENIR CONMIGO EN COCHE CUATRO HORAS?— Neji tragó en seco abriendo los ojos y yo reí quedadamente, Naruto era un torbellino y a mi no me importaba ir con él, pero Neji se iba a exasperar, suspiró.

— Y otra cosa Naruto

— Dime primo-cuñado jejejee

— Uno si vuelves a llamarme para hacerme perder tanto el tiempo te juro que las vas a pagar y dos, si vuelves a llamarme primo cuñado duermes en la caseta del perro este fin de semana— dijo seriamente, tan serio que me entró miedo a mí. Colgó la conversación y me miró seriamente.

— ¿Tenías que hacer eso?

Sonreí— tenía que devolverte la del otro día — dije

— ¿Con Naruto al otro lado del teléfono?— Me reí

— Eso sólo lo hacía mas divertido

— Eres mala Tenten — me dijo mientras cogía sus cosas del suelo y yo las mías para salir de allí.

— Y tu deberías mirarte el vocabulario porque se te están introduciendo mis palabrotas— le dije riéndome mientras salíamos de la clase. Le seguí mientras le lanzaba miradas y veía como él intentaba evitarme, dijese lo que dijese había sido divertido. Salí por fin de ese laberinto de edificio junto a él y sentí un par de ojos mirándonos.

— Neji

— Hmm— se me olvidaba que ya estaba en el modo Neji-super-popu del campus y no iba a intercambiar ni una palabra conmigo, sólo monosílabos.

— Hytara nos está mirando— y era cierto, nos miraba desde uno de los bancos, parecía que tenia un radar para nosotros y nada más salir había empezado a mirarnos descaradamente, vi como Neji la miraba amenazante y se intercambiaban una mirada. Me entró miedo. La mirada de Neji iba a sangre fría y parecía como si Hytara le devolviese una advertencia mientras hacía una media sonrisa.

— ¿Pasa algo?— pregunté tragando con dificultad

—Nada— respondió— hablaré con mi prima a ver a que hora salimos el viernes, nos vemos Tenten

— N-nos vemos — dije entrecortadamente, Neji se había ido sin quitarle la vista a esa chica y ahora ella me estaba mirando a mí, lo mejor era irme.

El viernes ninguno teníamos examen y como las clases se habían cortado debido a estos, íbamos a irnos desde esa mañana a la casa de la familia Hyuga que tenían en una de las costas. Por lo visto era una mansión que tenía de todo y servía para la familia de Hinata en verano, ésta había hecho un trato con su padre para que nos la dejase y así celebrar el fin de exámenes. El trato era que Hanabi la hermana pequeña de Hinata vendría con nosotros, el hecho era que Hiashi quería controlarnos (sino en especial a su hija y su novio) además de que mi segunda teoría era que ya que Neji se iba también quería librarse de su hija menor y descansar un fin de semana. La realidad era que de los tres seguramente Neji tendría que controlar a la menor, que supuestamente estaba aquí para controlar a los mayores y chivarse de cualquier cosa. Los Hyugas podían ser bastante controladores cuando querían, sólo que si mandabas a Hanabi en un tipo de misión como esta todos sabíamos que fallaría, si Hinata era callada, dulce, amable y tranquila entre otras cosas. Podría decirse que Hanabi era el aceite, no había hermanas más diferentes de éstas dos.

Quedamos en que los Hyugas nos recogerían a Naruto y a mí en nuestras respectivas casas, obviamente el requisito pedido por Neji de ir en uno de los coches de los Hyugas no había recibido queja ninguna: iríamos en un maravilloso todoterreno negro. A las diez menos cuarto de la mañana debía estar yo en la puerta de mi casa para ser recogida y a las diez en punto debía estar en la suya Naruto (Neji lo había dicho así porque sospechaba que Naruto podría retrasarse y no se fiaba de él). A esa hora estaba yo en la puerta de mi casa ataviada con una maleta de viaje marrón bastante vintage, el pelo en dos trenzas, unas sandalias y unos pantalones boyfiend junto con un crop top rojo. Estaba pendiente de las redes sociales y de que las Rayban no se me cayesen de la cabeza. Un coche se paró en frente mía y bajaron la ventanilla del copiloto.

— Tenten— llamaron desde dentro, me incoporé y saludé con la mano— tu maleta atrás y sube— dijo Neji quien iba en el asiento del conductor, Hinata en el del copiloto me saludaba con una sonrisa dulce y deduje que Hanabi estaría e los tres asientos de atrás. Acaté las instrucciones y subí a la parte de atrás, efectivamente allí estaba Hanabi Huyga la que podría decirse que se parecía más a Neji que a su propia hermana, con el pelo hasta la cintura liso y negro azabache, los ojos que todos en esa familia acababan teniendo de un color grisáceo hasta opalino hipnotizante, casi blanco, la piel banquecina y alta. Hanabi era tremendamente alta. No me sorprendía, trabajaba de modelo muchas veces y se estaba empezando a hacer conocida, era delgada pero con un cuerpo bien formado, las piernas de vértigo y tenía una belleza exótica, _a juego con su personalidad_ pensé. Pero la altura, era casi de la misma altura que Neji, superando a Hinata a pesar de tener nosotras veinte años y ella quince.

—Eyyyyyy Tenyyyy — me dijo abrazándome, la verdad es que no había visto a Hanabi muchas veces en mi vida y hasta que regresé ni una sola vez, pero era una persona que sentía bastante cercana a mí— que de tiempo, ¡dios estás guapísima! Si te viese alguno de los fotógrafos con los que trabajo seguro que se moriría por sacarte algunas fotos— me guiñó el ojo izquierdo.

— Creo que teniéndote a ti nadie querría sacarme fotos a mí— dije riéndome sonrojada

— Tonterías, bueno Neji te doy mis bendiciones por Tenten— dijo pillándonos por sorpresa

— ¿Qué te dice que yo estoy con Tenten o algo?— dijo Neji escupiendo cada palabra, Hanabi no tenía ni idea de nosotros pero era perspicaz

—Oh venga ya— dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo y apartándose el mechón de pelo que siempre le caía en la cara— tal vez no me lo hayas dicho, pero por favor, es bastante evidente — dijo sin darle mucha importancia

— Pero Hanabi tu primo y yo no somos novios

Hanabi me miró y roló los ojos, después miró a Neji y apoyándose en el asiento delantero donde estaba Neji habló— ¿en serio? Eres lento de cojones Neji, es la mejor tía que se te ha puesto por delante, ¿en serio?— volvió a preguntar, se tiró violentamente contra el respaldo de asiento donde estaba diciendo murmurando— a veces pienso que soy la única inteligente de mi casa…— y negó con la cabeza reprochando

Llegamos a las puertas del edificio de Naruto y este todavía no estaba allí.

— Hinata dile a tu novio el inútil que baje ya, le dijimos a las diez— dijo Neji mosqueado

— Vo-voy— asintió Hinata cogiendo el móvil y llamando a Naruto, pero de pronto la puerta del gran todoterreno se abrió y

— WUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA AMIGOS— gritó Naruto—¿LISTOS PARA EL MEJOR FIN DE SEMANA DE VUESTRA VIDA!?

—Dios mio Naruto, cállate y entra— dijo Hanabi poniendo los ojos en blanco, éste entró y colocó su maleta en el maletero, se giró, se puso el cinturón y dijo

— ¡ADELANTE!— y Neji arrancó


	15. Ida a la playa

HE VUELTO PARA QUEDARMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, si, si,si he terminado al fin!

Hay algo que no me gusta y es publicar yo sin leer vuestros fics, no poder echar horas en fanfiction leyendo vuestras tremendas historias y he echado una ojeada encontrándome con más cosas que leer de las que esperaba, ay ay me encanta! :D

Quiero darle las gracias por leer y no renunciar al fic en especial a mis grandes lectoras que han dejado reviews en casi todos los capis y que me hacen seguir escribiéndola: **Vistoria, Marisol de Inuzuka, Missclover, Leidy RC, Stephanie-nii-san, Marce y la última la cual me dejó un mensaje totalmente inesperado Hyuguita390**. Gracias por los reviews en serio sois las MEJORES.

Sin más preámbulos

* * *

Llevábamos a los demás coches detrás nuestra para que supiesen llegar conducidos por Sasuke y Kankuro, iban a ser cuatro horas de coche muy largas hasta llegar a la playa y más aguantando las continuas rabietas entre Hanabi y Naruto aunque al menos eran entretenidas y me hacían reir igual que a Hinata. Neji paró el coche y se giró creando un silencio total en el coche a la media hora de ir en él, cuando todavía nos quedaban casi tres horas, tres horas en silencio. No podría soportarlo.

—Mira Neji, sé que a ti te encanta la paz y tranquilidad—dije hablándole mirando al espejo retrovisor yo iba en el asiento trasero de en medio así que podía verme perfectamente, todos que iban mirando por las ventanas se giraron a mirarme cuando rompí el silencio— pero me aburro como una ostra así que voy a conectar mi iPod al coche, y te jodes.

— ¿Y quien te da permiso?— dijo socarronamente

— Yo a mí misma, tu no eres el dueño del coche, sólo eres el chófer— dije conectando el móvil y haciendo reir a todos los del coche— ¿alguna propuesta?— dije mirando a Hanabi

—Emm, no sé que tipo de música tendrás pero seguro que tienes de todo— dijo riéndose

— Only you— dijo Hinata de repente y todos la miramos

— ¿de Ellie Goulding?— pregunté y ella asintió

— Pensaba que no escucharías ese tipo de música Hinata— dijo Hanabi

—Bueno, me gusta Ellie, tiene canciones bonitas y con ritmo, pero podéis poner otra cosa si queréis- dijo apenándose

—No, no,no— le dije mientras empezaba la canción— hacemos una cosa, cada uno elije una canción ¿vale?

— ¡Gran idea Tenten!— dijo Naruto llenando de voz el coche, asentí sonriendo

— Se puede saber mucho sólo por la música que escucha una persona

— Cierto— dijo Hanabi

_Only you can be the aching in my heart my enemy, the only animal I couldn't fight You hold me in the dark when storms arrive…_

Oía cantar a Hinata en bajito, me encantaba la voz de Hinata era casi igual de dulce que la de Ellie Goulding sería por eso que le gustaba tanto, la había acompañado a comprarse el último disco y aunque a Hinata le pegase la música tranquila me encantaba verla sonriendo y tarareando, si Hinata podía ser más guapa aún era cuando sonreía y ya cuando cantaba podría decirse que daba verdadero asco (para bien). Para mí Hinata era la creación semi-perfecta del mundo, era lo más cerca de la perfección que había salvo por su constante inseguridad y timidez.

— ¡Hey Hinata!— llamó Naruto— ¡tienes una voz realmente bonita!— le dijo sonriendo

— Gra-gracias Naruto

Al contrario que Hinata, Hanabi y yo la cantábamos casi a pleno pulmón bailando en los asientos mientras que Naruto se centraba en mirar a Hinata e intentar que no se le cayese la baba y Neji pareciera no estar presente.

— Venga ¿quién es el siguiente?— pregunté

— YO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO— gritó naruto mientras subía y bajaba la ventanilla

— Por favor Naruto deja de hacer eso que vamos a mucha velocidad— dijo Neji suspirando, creo que estaba bastante cansado de ir con nosotros sólo por el hecho de soportar a Naruto sabía que este le ponía extremadamente nervioso, había tenido el placer de comprobarlo cayéndome a una fuente.

— Tú eres un amargado, venga elije tú Hyuga amargado

— No soy un amargado, sólo sé estar, al contrario que tu

— Yaaaaaaa YAAAAAA…—dijo cruzándose los brazos— amargado —dijo susurrando y yo reí

— Yellow flicker beat de Lorde— dijo rápidamente Hanabi

— ¡Ey que ahora iba yo!

— Te jodes Naruto, no haberte entusiasmado tanto con Neji— dijo sacándole la lengua

_I never watch the stars, there's so much down here  
So I just try to keep up with them red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart_

— Sincermente pensaba que fueses a elegir _musicote_ del bueno— dijo Naruto

—¿Y esto no te parece _musicote_ del bueno?— dijo Hanabi con mirada ofendida y a la vez enfadada

— No, sí lo es, es sólo que a Hinata le pegaba escuchar alguien como Birdy y a ti te pegaba alguien como Skrillex o no sé algo así fiestero. No Lorde, además de que nunca me ha terminado de gustar esta chica, es como que su música es rara.

— Tú cara si que es rara— dijo Hanabi contraatacando

— La personas engañan Naruto, además es sólo una canción, para conocerla habría que ver toda su lisa de reproducción— dije interrumpiendo lo que posiblemente sería otra discusión mas que cabrearía a Neji

— Tienes razón— y Naruto miró por la ventana el paisaje, acto seguido se giró y dijo— Neji tenemos que parar

— ¿Por qué?— dijo éste

— Porque me meo como una vaca burra— dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos

— ¿Existe siquiera esa expresión?— dijo Hanabi riéndose a la par que Hinata y yo, parecía que Naruto lo hacía a propósito pero sabíamos que él era así

— Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii que me meo mucho

— Vale vale, paro en esta área de servicio, Hinata manda un mensaje y di que vamos a parar un momento nosotros y que ellos sigan

— Vale— dijo Hinata asintiendo— hecho— miró a Neji sonriéndole pero éste ni la miró, tomó la siguiente salida hasta una gasolinera y paró detrás de ella, se desabrochó el cinturón y se giró hacia nosotros

—Rápido lo que sea— dijo autoritario y volviéndose a girar

— ¡A sus órdenes!— dijo Naruto y salió del coche dejando hasta la puerta abierta de lo rápido que iba

— Sí que se meaba mucho— dijo Hanabi mientras yo seguía bailando en mi asiento moviendo las manos

— Al menos se esta portando bastante bien en el viaje ¿no creeis?- Hinata y Hanabi me dieron la razón con un sí mientras que Neji se quedó callado en la misma posición

— Neji creo que deberías saltarte cualquier norma de los Hyugas con Tenten— dijo Hababi seria y acaparando nuestra atención, inclusive la de Neji que subió una ceja y nos miró por el retrovisor, Hanabi se giró hacia mí— Tenten en serio necesita un polvo ya

— ¡Hanabi!— dijo Hinata mientras yo me reía por el comentario de Hanabi— deja de meterte en su vida personal

— Dios Hinata dime que tu también te las vas a saltar…— ese comentario de la menor sólo hizo que me riese aún más— relaaaaaaaaaaaaxxxxxxxx familia— les dijo alargando la palabra relax y tarareando el final de la canción

— ¡CHICOS PAPAS FRITAS PARA TODOS!— dijo Naruto entrando en el coche con mil bolsas de patatas fritas y tirándonoslas por encima a Hanabi y a mí

— Naruto aquí hay por lo menos diez— dije

—Es que ya que el estirado no me deja casi hablar, al menos voy a comer, nos quedan dos horas y no quiero que mi niño— dijo mirándose la barriga y tocándosela como si estuviese embarazado— pase hambre, habría cogido ramen pero me lo pensé dos veces donde podríamos hacerlo y deduje que no era bueno calentarlo sobre la cabeza de Neji…

— Naruto el cinturón— dijo Neji mientras volvíamos a la carretera y Hanabi Hinata y yo nos reíamos de lo que acababa de decir Naruto

—Eso tú pasa de mi…— dijo naruto abriendo una bolsa y comiendo patatas— Tegnteng— dijo con la boca llena— ¿meg togca nouf?

Me reí— sí, elije— le dije conectando de nuevo el iPod

— Ahora vamos a saber que tipo de música es la que manda— dijo Hanabi

— The real shit yo-—dijo Naruto moviendo las manos como un rapero y hacíendo reírnos a todas

— Venga dí

— Harder better stronger de…

— Ya sé de quién es— dije buscando la canción— Daft punk, no te pega para nada, pensaba que ibas a darle al rap o algo— Naruto rió y volvió a comer patatas

— Lef doyg al rapg pegrof lo míoff eg laf elegctróniffca y egl dupgstepfff

— ¿No te estalla la cabeza con esta música Naruto?— le dijo Hanabi

—Piénsalo Hanabi— interrumpió Hinata hablando por primera vez en la conversación— la electrónica es el género mas hiperactivo, por ende a Naruto tenía que gustarle

—Jejejej que bien me conoces Hina— dijo Naruto sonrojándose parando de comer patatas sólo para la ocasión

_Work It Harder Make It Better  
Do It Faster, Makes Us stronger  
More Than Ever Hour After  
Our Work Is Never Over_

Mientras yo lo estaba dando todo, eso parecía una discoteca y ya nos iba quedando menos tiempo para llegar. Me encantaba la música y todos los estilos y aunque debía decir que me gustaba más el rock todas las canciones que decían hasta el momento me gustaban. Aunque en realidad no pensaba que fuesen sus verdaderos placeres ocultos.

—Lo que deberíamos hacer— dije— es decir canciones que nos avergoncemos de escuchar

—Deja algo para la vuelta Tenten— dijo Hanabi riendo y yo asentí devolviéndole una sonrisa

— ¿Bueno Neji quieres hacer los honores?

— Pensaba que yo no entraba en este juego Tenten

— Venga ya Neji no seas aburrido— dije— todos hemos dicho algo

— Yo no he dicho nada para jugar

—Tampoco has dicho que no— me miró desafiante por el retrovisor y yo a él cruzando los brazos victoriosa— piénsala, ahora digo yo una

— ¿Ygh cualf esg tug cagdciónf Tengften?

— Pues mi canción favorita para la carretera es Go Your Own Way de Fleetwood Mac, pero sabéis que yo también tengo gustos muy raros, Neji los ha visto en mi casa

— ¿Ah sí?— dijo Hanabi

—Tampoco son tan raros, tienes buen gusto porque te gusta mucho el rock antiguo y el nuevo, tus gustos raros vienen porque te gusta la música Folk, aun así es que tienes tanta música que no sabría que decirte. Te he visto discos de Breaking Benjamin y 30 STM pasando por clásicos como los Rolling Stones y terminando en Taylor Swift, es que no sé— sonreí orgullosa, me conocía

— La verdad es que no sé cual poneros— dije siendo sincera

— Venga Teny tu canción favorita

— Mr Brightside de The Killers quizás…— la puse, si empezaba a comerme el coco no acabaría nunca

— DIOOOOOOOS ESTA SE CUAL ES SALE EN LA PELI ESA DONDE SE INTERCAMBIAN LA CASA CAMERON DIAZ Y LA DE TITANIC!— dijo gritando Hanabi

—YG YOG TAMFBIENG—gritó naruto

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_  
_Destiny is calling me_  
_Open up my eager eyes_  
_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

— I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVERRRRRRRRRRRRR— gritábamos y cantábamos los tres del asiento posterior mientras Hinata se reía y cantaba también. Neji nos miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor y juré verle una sonrisa de lado por la escena que teníamos montada detrás, me encantaba esta canción, la letra me identificaba completamente, quizás no toda ella pero los momentos de impotencia y el final…quizás porque pensaba que Mrs Bightside era yo, que sabía verle lo bueno a todo o casi todo, la verdad es que a veces mi positivismo me ponía nerviosa, no todo tenia que salir bien pero siempre mi yo interior pensaba que sí. Incluso si pareciera que era imposible, como ahora mismo con Neji.

—¿Bien señor Hyuga se la ha pensado ya?— dije y él me miró pasando de mi— ¡Neji no pases de mi! Dime, ¿cuál es tu placer oculto?

— Tenten déjame en paz— dijo

— Déjale Tenten, es un aburrido…— dijo Naruto abriendo otra bolsa de ganchitos

— Belief de John Mayer— dijo en un segundo y acaparando nuestra atención— ¿qué?— dijo— John Mayer es el puto dios de la guitarra ¿vale?

—¿Ha dicho "puto dios de la guitarra"?— preguntó Hanabi en voz baja para Naruto y para mí

— Eso he escuchado— dije asintiendo

—Tenten le estás pegando las palabrotas, pronto se recoge el pelo en dos moños como tu— dijo Naruto haciéndonos reír

— Se os escucha— dijo Neji

Todos le evitamos la mirada y yo puse la canción, no iba a mentir me encantaba John Mayer, los Sannins habán tocado con él y yo habría pagado lo que fuese por ver eso.

_Everyone believes  
From emptiness to everything  
Everyone believes  
And no ones going quietly_

_We're never gonna win the world_  
_We're never gonna stop the war_  
_We're never gonna beat this_  
_If belief is what we're fighting for_

— Vivimos en una jaula y esta canción lo dice muy bien— dijo Neji mientras cogía la que iba a ser la ultima salida hacia la casa y divisamos los demás coches, nos dejaron ponernos delante para guiarlos y seguimos el camino, faltaba poco y menos mal porque me dolían las piernas y el culo.

— Naruto el coche huele a patatas y te has comido casi toda las bolsas— dijo Hanabi

— Agh yagf

— ¿Naruto nadie te enseñó que no se habla con la boca llena?— dijo Neji serio

Naruto se metió más ganchitos en la boca hasta estar completamente llena— ¿coghmpfgd ahdsínddhf?

— Naruto traga por dios bendito— dije dándole un golpe en la cabeza

— Uch, Hina, Tenten me ha pegado— dijo haciendo pucheros

— Naruto, es que tienen razón— dijo Hinata apenada

— Apuf— dijo Naruto alejándose de mi, enfurruñado y cogiendo más ganchitos— ¿Cuánto queda?

— Estamos aquí, es esa— dijo Hanabi señalando por la ventana en el lado de Naruto.

Allí estaba, la impresionante casa Hyuga para las vacaciones, de color blanca con unas columnas en la entrada y un portalón digno de un templo griego, se ubicaba en una pequeña colina y desde el lateral podían verse las escaleras que bajaban directamente a la playa. El cielo estaba despejado y hacía el típico sol brillante de medio día, realmente era un gran día para ir a la playa, sonreí para mi misma cuando atravesamos las verjas de la impresionante casa. Aparcamos en la entrada y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, llevábamos la cara de sorpresa todos por igual, Naruto estaba callado por primera vez y Hanabi sonreía abriendo la puerta del coche.

— NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII— escuchamos Lee gritar en la distancia— ¡ESTO ES IMPRESIONANTE!

Cuando bajé del coche estaban ya todos con sus respectivas maletas en las manos y mirando con los ojos como platos la gran casa Hyuga, no me sorprendió porque era una casa de ricos para ricos, una maravilla arquitectónica digna de los grandes Hyugas, igual que los Sabaku No o los Uchiha, sólo que tenía que ser franca, esto era impresionante a cualquier magnitud. Neji se posicionó a mi lado dándome mi maleta e Hinata le cogió la mano a Naruto sonriéndole mientras este inspeccionaba con sus ojos cualquier rincón de la casa, lo oí tragar en seco a la vez que Hanabi le dejaba su maleta a los pies y ésta junto con su maleta se posicionaron en frente nuestra.

— ¿Quién cojones eres tú?— preguntó Kiba haciendo ver que estaba molesto

— Soy Hanabi Hyuga, la hermana pequeña de Hinata y he venido para controlar todo el caos, aunque en realidad el caos soy yo— sonrió con autosuficiencia y me recordó a Neji, le miré de reojo a mi lado y sonreí— Bien instrucciones, las habitaciones son de dos, _exclusivamente de dos,_ una con cama de matrimonio supongo que es para Gaara y Matsuri ¿se llaman así no?— preguntó a mirando a Hinata y está asintió— va bueno, entonces tenemos el dormitorio principal y otros dos con cama de matrimonio, los demás son de dos camas individuales sólo una de estas tiene el baño dentro igual que las de matrimonio, los demás tendrán que usar el baño común y OJO— dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno de advertencia— la habitación del segundo piso a la izquierda, al final con la puerta de color violeta es mía, espués de eso adelante— dijo abriendo los brazos y todos salieron corriendo, obviamente no sólo por las camas sino por la situación de cada habitación, baños etc.

Fue una carrera que sinceramente no estaba dispuesta a participar pero de la cual no me libraba, me preparé para darme impulso y salir corriendo hacia la mansión donde veía a todos entrando cuando una mano me agarró del brazo impidiéndomelo. Me giré mirando al susodicho.

— Nos vamos a quedar sin habitación, Neji Hyuga— le dije mirándolo seria

— No porque quien tiene las llaves de la casa soy yo y el que tiene las llaves del dormitorio principal soy yo— hizo una mueca con su sonrisa socarrona y sonreí para mi misma antes de gritar

— YEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, menos mal porque no quería correr— soltó un bufido riéndose, agarré mi maleta y nos fuimos aproximando a la casa.

Sí, era un caos.

Neji y yo entramos en medio el caos que se había provocado. Temari y Shikamaru se las habían arreglado para engañar a Lee y que este quien había corrido mas que todos para coger la habitación con cama de matrimonio del piso de arriba- _porque habían intentado ir a por el dormitorio principal pero éste estaba cerrado jejeje_\- la que mejor estaba localizada al lado del dormitorio principal con una ventana con vistas, y al final se la había dejado a Shikamaru y Temari, cosa que había molestado mucho a Kiba quien se había metido en la otra habitación de matrimonio quienes ya estaban dentro Naruto y Hinata, diciendo que él había entrado antes que ellos, era más fácil entrar en la de Naruto que bajar a la del piso de abajo donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura a quienes sólo de pensar en entrar en la habitación de ellos le daba escalofríos por la mirada de Sasuke. Estos habían cogido la única de dos camas separadas con un baño dentro y habían juntado las camas-inteligencia al poder-. Kankuro se había quedado con la unica individual de ese mismo piso en el pasillo de en frente y la habitación que faltaba del piso de abajo era para Gaara y Matsuri. Arriba ya estábamos colocados Neji y yo, Shika y Temari, Ino y Sai quienes habían cogido otra de dos camas separadas sin baño aunque era la que mejor vistas tenía- todo porque la maleta de Ino era imposible de subir y al final tardaron un montón- Lee estaba en la habitación sobrante sin baño incorporado y Kiba seguía peleándose con Naruto porque admitámoslo, dormir con Lee no era una experiencia que le hiciese saltar de alegría, habría preferido dormir con Kankuro pero este solo tenia una cama en su dormitorio.

— ¡Naruto imbécil yo entré antes vete ya!

— Kiba esta es la habitación restante con cama de matrimonio, ¿con quien vas a dormir, con su sombra?— dijo Naruto riéndose

— Eres un imbécil, pues por tener una cama mas grande que de vista a la playa pedazo de idiota

— Deja de insúltame imbécil

— ¿O si no qué?— retó Kiba, sabía que iba después, estaba sentada en la gran cama del dormitorio principal mirando por el balcón mientras escuchaba el jaleo interior, entré a la par que vi a Neji salir del dormitorio— quien estaba deshaciendo su maleta— iba serio y de repente hubo silencio y escuché

— Lee me pido la cama pegada a la ventana— por parte de Kiba, me reí y vi a Neji entrar mirándome con mirada inquisitiva por qué me reía

—¿Qué has hecho?— pregunté entre risas

— Nada— contesto volviendo a su equipaje y terminando de meterlo todo en los cajones— solo he hecho acto de presencia y eso ha hablado por sí solo— solté una carcajada, lástima haberme perdido las caras de Naruto y Kiba

Todos estábamos deshaciendo las maletas y poco más que un "Hinata no mires que voy a sacar mis bóxers" y un "Naruto" escandalizado por parte de Hinata se escuchó seguido de las risas de todos o Ino quejándose de que no tenían baño en su habitación y advirtiéndole a todos los chicos que tampoco tenían baño que si entraban cuando ella estuviese se llevarían un buen golpe- hasta que Hanabi le ofreció que compartiesen el de su habitación-. Deshice mi maleta en silencio y al levantar la vista vi a Neji, no sabía cuando pero estaba saliendo del baño con el bañador puesto.

Tenía el pelo suelto y le caía a ambos lados de los hombros, liso, largo, sin camiseta y un bañador de color negro. Se le marcaban todo y cada uno de los abdominales y los pectorales, tragué en seco y él paso de largo, supuse que no me vió mirarle, casi me derretía. Se puso de espaldas a mi y sin miramientos le miré el culo. La curva perfecta que le hacía desde la espalda bien formada que tenía, los omóplatos, mi mirada bajó hasta las piernas bien desarolladas y me recordé respirar. Se giró hacia mí cruzando los brazos y ahí estaba la ultima parte del cuerpo que me quedaba por mirarle, los bíceps y antebrazos. Me obligué a mirarle a los ojos, pues me estaba mirando.

—¿Qué?

—Nada— dije restándole importancia y apartando la vista para terminar de desempaquetar todas mis cosas y cerrar el cajón.

— Voy a bajar a por Sasuke a poner la barbacoa, ¿estarás bien?

— S-sí-dije tragando evitando mirarle, subí la cabeza cuando le sentí cerca, estaba a dos centímetros de mí su cuerpo pegado al mío y empecé a sentir un calor asfixiante que sin duda no venía desde la playa. Le miré a los ojos evitando fijarme en sus clavículas y en pensar que le tenía tan pegado a mí, sentí sus manos en mis caderas y sus labios en los míos. Me besó y se apartó de mí dejándome con el sabor de la lujuria entre los labios.

— No tardes— dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación mientras yo suspiraba en alto.

Entré en el baño y me puse mi bikini, era en rosa con la parte de abajo en negro, triángulos arriba y lacitos a los lados en la parte de abajo. Me miré al espejo buscándome algún defecto mientras me echaba la crema protectora y me puse un poco de rímel, iba sin maquillar salvo por eso. Me rehice las trenzas y me puse el crop top de antes solamente. Salí de la habitación cuando puse a cargar el móvil y cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras pensé que debía cogerme unas sandalias, volví sobre mis pasos cuando me encontré de frente con Temari con la cual estaba todavía en una situación indeterminada. Nos miramos y sin decir nada nos cruzamos. Entre en la habitación y oí la puerta cerrarse, me giré asustada y allí estaba ella, con sus cuatro coletas características un biquini de una tira morado y la parte de abajo en negro, llevábamos la misma parte de abajo porque nos la compramos juntas recordé. Estaba pegada a la puerta impidiéndome salir, la miré inquisitiva

— Lo siento Tenten— dijo y yo me ablandé, ¿me estaba pidiendo perdón? tenía que sentirse verdaderamente culpable con lo orgullosa que era Temari— sin duda enfadarme contigo de esa manera y castigarte así no fue muy maduro de mi parte

— No, no lo fue, más porque no pensaste en que realmente me estaba jugando algo que a mí me importa mucho. Me señalé el pecho— mi libertad por ejemplo

— Lo sé, es sólo que me molestó que no me contases esas cosas, ya sabes estamos cada una a su bola desde Shika y luego Neji que…sentí que me estabas apartando, lo siento

—Temari…—dije con casi lágrimas en los ojos, realmente la entendía, yo también tenía miedo de perderla, me acerqué a ella y la abracé— ningún tio se antepone a ti idiota, y lo saber

—Lo sé— dijo apenada— pero no sé me sentí dada de lado, fue una estupidez además enfadarme de tal grado

— Da igual eso ya es pasado— le dije separándonos y las dos quitándonos las lágrimas que nos corrían por las mejillas, nos miramos y nos reímos— anda vamos a bajar— le dije cogiéndole de la mano y bajando por las escaleras.

* * *

Hay algo de los fics y es que me encanta cuando las escritoras ponen canciones que les recuerdan a los personajes o que pueden pegarles con la personalidad, aquí esta mi aportación.

Espero que os haya gustado jejeje ya veremos que pasan en estos dos días en la playa y si definirán la relación de Tenten y Neji, al menos ya no esta enfadada con Temari y parece que todo va a ir bien salvo por Naruto que no hace más que armar ruido, me encanta el personaje de Naruto en los fics, sueo reirme muchisimo cuando entra y queria ponerlo tambien en el mio.

Espero que os haya gustado! Besos :)


	16. Vacaciones día 1, parte 1: Celos

Bueno un capítulo largo el que viene ahora así que buscad tiempo, me enrollé mucho queriendo contar todo el primer día en casa de los Hyugas y al final bueno, ya veréis que pasa jejejeje espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews :) Un beso a todas!

* * *

La masión Hyuga desde luego era algo digno de ver, era puramente minimalista como a mí me gustaba. La planta baja se componía de una entrada la cual pasabas y daba al salón, justo antes de cruzar al salón a los lados izquierdo y derecho había unos pasillos donde estaban las habitaciones, una de matrimonio y una de dos camas- donde iban a estar Gaara y Matsuri y estaban ya Sakura y Sasuke- en el pasillo izquierdo estaba una de las habitaciones de una plaza y la cocina, la cual era tremendamente alargada y tenia tres entradas, una en ese pasillo, otra por el salón y otra por la parte trasera de la casa, era tan alargada que ocupaba toda la parte izquierda de la casa. El salón era inmenso, tenia una gran mesa de cristal con las sillas en color marfil en la parte izquierda pegada a la cocina y unos sofás grises y negros que se colocaban al otro extremo alrededor de una gran chimenea en cuyo lado izquierdo había una gran televisión plana y al otro un equipo de música con un estante de cds encima de él justo antes de las escaleras. El fondo era todo una cristalera, que comunicaba con la parte trasera de la casa, ésta era un suelo suspendido de madera con una mesa de madera enorme en la parte izquierda al lado de la salida de la cocina y una gran barbacoa. Unas tumbonas y una sombrilla en la parte derecha junto a la bajada de escaleras de madera a la playa - eran unos cuatro escalones y ya estabas allí- y un poco más pegada a la cristalera un jacuzzy. En fin, no era otra cosa que una plataforma en forma de semicírculo rodeada de una vaya y en una pequeña montañita llena de vegetación en la arena.

La parte superior sólo eran habitaciones y un baño común, en dormitorio principal estaba en el centro, con el baño digno de un rey: una bañera de hidromasaje y una gran espejo luminoso en un tocador. El cuarto con las paredes el beige y una gran cama en la parte central nada más entrabas, estaba pegada a la pared la cual a sus lados había dos puertas y dos grandes ventanales que daban a un balcón suspendido encima de la parte trasera, no muy grande pero lo suficiente. Había dos habitaciones colocadas al extremo de la gran habitación, una la de Naruto y otra la de Temari, las otras estaban en frente, un baño, la de Kiba y Lee y La de Hanabi en frente de la de Hinata y Naruto, por ultimo al fondo del todo una puerta con la de Ino y Sai.

Era realmente impresionante.

Temari y yo bajamos con una sonrisa las escaleras y llegamos hasta la parte trasera, la barbacoa estaba echando humo y allí estaban en bañador y de espaldas el genio Hyuga y Uchiha, en las tumbonas Ino y Sakura con un bikini morado oscuro y un bañador rosa respectivamente, echándose crema y con las gafas de sol. Sonaba música por detrás desde el reproductor de dentro de la casa. Shikamaru estaba tirado en una de las tumbonas boca abajo haciendo algo parecido a dormir en un bañador negro. Temari y yo cogimos dos sillas de la mesa y nos sentamos, ella iba sólo con el bikini mientras que yo llevaba todavía la camisetita roja y las gafas en el pelo, dejé las gafas en la mesa y miré hacia el sol con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del calor.

—YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CARRERA HASTA LA ORILLA

—NO ME GANARÁS CEJOTAS

—ESO LO VEREMOS UZUMAKI

Y como un tornado Naruto y Lee pasaron corriendo por la plataforma, bajaron las escaleritas y

—Ah AAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUEMA QUEMA LA ARENA QUEMA— gritaron volviendo corriendo a la madera y tirándose al suelo a soplarse los pies

—Naruto Lee idiotas— dijo Sakura— corred con chanclas que la arena arde

—Pero eso es incómodo y pareceremos idiotas de verdad— dijo Naruto con ojos llorosos como un niño chico

—¿Mas idiotas de lo que sois?— dijo Sasuke girándose, le miré y recordé el encontronazo en los pasillos, Sasuke realmente tenía un cuerpo diez, iba en un bañador azul y se le marcaban todos los abdominales igual que Neji, el pelo negro azabache también, pensé en la cantidad de similitudes con Neji hasta que

—Eso es porque tú no nos ganarías— dijo Naruto riéndose

—¿Perdona? lo haría hasta si tuviese que ir con tacones por la playa— dijo el moreno

— Oh Sasuke entonces también estás en el reto?— dijo Lee juntando sus manos y con brillo en los ojos

—Os ganaría con los ojos cerrados idiotas— dijo éste poniédose las chanclas

—Shikamaru —llamó Naruto— SHIKAMARU

— Neh Naruto no grites no estoy sordo, solo dormido, ¿qué quieres?— dijo Shikamaru incorporándose y quedando de piernas cruzadas en la tumbona

—¿Te unes?

—Sois demasiado problemáticos, ¿para esto me habéis despertado?

—Pues si no te une Shikamaru ¿puedes hacer la cuenta atrás?— preguntó Lee

— Pfff vale, problematicos…

Lee Naruto y Sasuke ocupaban todo el espacio de las pequeñas escaleras, todos con una rodilla en el suelo y las sandalias puestas

— Preparados— dijo Shikamaru y todos se levantaron en posición— Ya— dijo éste girándose a su posición inicial y los otros tres echando a correr

Imaginaros solo una carrera con chanclas, no había nada más ridículo que eso. Sakura se tapaba la cara y movía la cabeza negando, como si su novio quien iba con ventaja por la arena, no tuviese remedio. Se les escuchaba gritarse y pegarse mientras corrían hasta la orilla y se perdieron por la arena. Yo me reía en mi silla y volví a girar la cabeza hasta el sol no sin antes pensar que no, Neji y Sasuke no se parecían tanto porque Neji jamás habría hecho eso. Le escuche soltar un bufido con algo parecido a reírse y sonreí con los ojos cerrados.

— Ey que hacéis— dijo Sai saliendo por la puerta, llevaba una camiseta blanca y un bañador gris e iba acompañado de Hinata la que llevaba un vestido muy corto de color azul y un bikini a conjunto

— Naruto Lee y Sasuke han hecho una carrera hasta la orilla— dijo Ino quien estaba en la tumbona tomando el sol junto a Sakura

—Y no me han esperado?— dijo Kiba apareciendo por la puerta con un bañador rojo y el pelo extremadamente revuelto— eso es porque no querían que fuésemos nosotros ¿verdad Akamaru?

Se me había olvidado decirlo Akamaru, el perro de Kiba estaba con nosotros aquí porque la madre de éste le había dicho que era su responsabilidad y que ella no se quedaba con él –en su casa tenían mil perros más porque todos se dedicaban a la veterinaria, obviamente yo tampoco me quedaría con un perro más- así que después de muchas súplicas a Hinata y de ésta a Neji habían dejado que viniese. Y ahí estaba, un perro que casi parecía un caballo de liso pelaje blanco totalmente amaestrado al lado de Kiba ladrando y saltando como loco, no íbamos a negarlo los chicos se ponían un poco celosos porque a todas nos encantaba Akamaru.

—Jeje eso es porque habríamos ganado- dijo Kiba acariciándolo mientras el perro se tiraba al suelo para revolcarse

— Habría ganado tu perro alterado genéticamente— dijo Kankuro saliendo por la gran cristalera con un bañador negro y morado y una gorra negra mientras se acercaba y se sentaba al lado de Temari y mía. Kiba hizo algo parecido a gruñirle y Akamaru también, eso lo tenía yo previsto, el duelo entre los más machitos de la casa Kiba y Kankuro.

—¡Bueno Akamaru vámonos al agua!— dijo Kiba mientras levantaba un brazo cual super héroe y miraba a su lado para ver que su fiel compañero no estaba— ¿Akamaru?— llamó hasta que lo encontró bufando y jugando con la pequeña de los Hyugas detrás suya, Hanabi estaba tirada en el suelo jugando con Akamaru y apartándose el largo pelo negro de la cara mientras le rascaba la barriga. Este se movía y chupaba a la morena y ella se reía.

— No puedes culparle al fin y al cabo es macho como todos vosotros y no puede evitarlo con una hembra— dijo Temari a mi lado y yo me reí

— Venga Akamaru vámonos— dijo Hanabi levantándose del suelo y siendo seguida por éste mientras que también era seguida por las miradas de los dos únicos chicos y de las chicas que estábamos pendiente de ellos. Ya os he dicho que Hanabi era modelo, no voy a describir más, era de ese tremendo prototipo donde es delgada y con curvas, todo en su sitio pero en pequeños tamaños. Iba pegando saltos y jugando con Akamaru y su bikini negro de triángulos permitía ver como todo lo pequeño-aunque por tamaño- estaba ahí. Miré a Kiba y vi como se le salían los ojos de órbitas, aunque en realidad las chicas de allí no teníamos porqué quejarnos del género masculino, estaban todos realmente buenos. Akamaru fue siguiendo a Hanabi y detrás de estos Kiba babeando, miré de reojo a Neji pendiente de la barbacoa y di gracias a que no había visto a Kiba, seguro que se pondría super protector, cierto era que nos llevábamos cinco años con Hanabi pero esta no parecía tener cinco años menos.

— Cuidado que se te cae la baba— le dije a Kankuro sacándole de sus pensamientos

— Por la única persona que se me cae la baba es por ti Tenten— me hizo sonrojarme, esos comentarios solo eran entre Kankuro y yo y sabíamos que no iban con otras indirectas, pero no pude evitar pensar en Neji escuchándolos y bueno...

—Oye Hyuga te echo una mano— dijo Kakuro haciendo que Neji se girase. Estaba sudado y parecía agua de dioses, estaba tremendamente y horriblemente sexy porque cada pequeño musculo gracias a eso se le había marcado.

—Te veo ocupado por allí así que no te preocupes, esperare a Sasuke— dijo con un tono molesto

—Creo que tu novio esta celoso por el comentario Tenten— dijo Kankuro susrando hacia mi lado y provocando la risa de Temari

— No son novios— dijo esta quitándome la frase de la boca

— Pero si os acostáis juntos— dijo Kankuro y se me heló la sangre

— Eso no es verdad— le dije con tono de voz normal sosteniendo mi imagen

—Si que lo es— volvió a decir susurrando— he visto como acabas de mirarle y te juro que ojala una tía me mirase con esa lujuria que desprendías, además— dijo mirándome de arriba abajo— cualquier tio estaría gilipollas de no hacerlo contigo— estaba completamente roja y no podía evitar las carcajadas de Temari y las miradas de Ino y Sakura al otro lado en las tumbonas preguntándose las risas de la rubia, Kankuro hacía esos comentarios para hacerme sentir incómoda y lograba su propósito, miré hacia el otro lado de la mesa y observé los hombros de Neji, aparté la vista antes de volver al principio.

Naruto y Lee aparecieron corriendo armando un escándalo seguidos de Sasuke quien se acercó a Sakura y esta tumbada boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y sin saberlo, recibió un beso de su novio. Se incorporó después de eso con unas sonrisa y pregunto

—¿Y bien?— mientras Sasuke relevaba a Neji y este se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa, la mas cercana a la barbacoa y empezaba a prestar atención a la conversación.

— Ha ganado Sasuke— dijo Lee mientras Naruto hacía un gesto apenado— mañana me levantaré a las seis de la mañana solo para correr más y antes de que nos vayamos lo repetiremos, ¡esto no puede quedar así!— dijo alzando un puño al aire

— ¡Sí!— añadió Naruto y chocaron las manos

— Vale pero no me despiertes cuando salgas de la habitación— dijo Kiba mientras volvía seguido por Akamaru y Hanabi completamente mojados, Hinata llegó y empezó a poner la mesa, acto seguido Kankuro y yo nos levantamos a ayudar, Neji hizo lo mismo y Temari desapareció para irse a tumbar al lado de su novio.

—¡Yo también ayudaré!

— ¡Y yo!— dijeron Naruto y Lee casi entrando por la puerta de la cocina hasta que cierto ojiblanco les impidió el paso

— No

— Pe-pero — dijeron

— Os vais a cargar los vasos— y acto seguido ambos se fueron a ver si Sasuke necesitaba ayuda

Estábamos en la cocina extremadamente alargada de los Hyugas, Hinata estaba fuera esperando a que le llevásemos las cosas, le di a Kankuro los vasos mientras Neji cogía los platos

— No me gusta— oí que me decían en el oído

— ¿Cómo?— me giré para alcanzar la mirada de Neji y le pasé los platos, giró la vista para ver que seguíamos solos en ese pequeño espacio

— No me gusta el hermano de Gaara, no me gusta como te mira

— Y a mi no me gusta como te miran las niñas del campus— le dije girándome buscando en los cajones los cubiertos

— Pero no es lo mismo— atinó a decir antes de que Kankuro entrase y él saliese, solté un bufido

— Cuidado, que se nos pone celoso— dijo Kankuro en un susurro, dios que listo era, no se perdía una

— ¿Celoso Neji Hyuga?

— Todos somos inseguros, además veo como me mira, no le hago gracia— lo dijo con un tono y una mueca molesta y luego reímos mientras salíamos a ayudar a Hinata. Nos sentamos todos juntos a comer, Naruto se cargó una jarra y nos reímos mientras Neji le regañaba y Hinata se reía por detrás, era una escena realmente adorable. Terminamos de comer y nos turnamos para limpiar, mientras que Sakura, Sasuke, Sai y Lee recogían los demás volvieron a sus antiguas posiciones.

— ¿Chicas bajamos ahora a la playa?- dije, dios me moría por bañarme

— Hombreeeeeeeeeee eso no se pregunta— dijo Temari apareciendo con todas las toallas y diciendo— Sakura te esperamos abajo— y recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la pelirosa

Bajamos y extendimos las toallas tirándonos sobre ellas y hablando de la facultad, los chismes, las tonterías de los niños, al rato llegaron Sakura y Matsuri, nos tiramos encima de ella haciendo un "sándwich" para darle la bienvenida y rodamos un poco por la arena. Decidimos bañarnos, tuvimos un momento en el que Hinata se quitó el vestido y juramos que la madre naturaleza era muy muy injusta por haber creado a alguien así, en especial yo maldije a todos los genes Hyugas, eran perfectos. Nos fuimos al agua, estaba genial y hicimos un poco idiota dentro salpicándonos y ahogándonos unas a otras, Temari y Ino intentaban quitarnos las partes de debajo de los biquinis y Sakura se reia porque llevaba un bañador de una pieza. Cuando salimos para ir a las toallas los chicos habían instalado una red de vólley a unos pocos metros y estaban jugando por equipos, en uno estaban Kiba, Lee, Naruto, Kankuro y en otro Sasuke, Gaara, Neji y Sai los cuales iban ganando, sí Shikamaru estaba tirado en el suelo haciendo de árbitro.

Nos tiramos en las toallas y mientras Ino y Hanabi hablaban de las ultimas tendencias Hanabi soltó.

— Mira Ino, vamos a hablar de algo que todas podamos participar— la rubia se quedo con la palabra el boca pero compartió una mirada maliciosa con la pequeña— como por ejemplo, ¿cómo podéis tener unos amigos que estén TAN buenos? Es que no hay excepción— dijo Hanabi llevándose las manos a la cabeza y mirándolos

Eso era cierto, cada uno era diferente del otro y todos estaban bastante bien, era una suerte y más verlos sudados jugando al vólleyball. Todas giramos la cabeza hacia la red y los miramos.

No pude evitar ver a Neji y en ese justo momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa con un asentimiento. A veces Neji Hyuga podía ser bastante molesto. O bastante reservado.

— Ey Akamaru— dijo Hanabi, este se puso entre ella y Matsuri y le empezaron a abrazar

— Oye Hanabi— dijo Matsuri con voz pícara— ¿Qué pasa con Kiba?— la pequeña se tensó y miré a Hina mientras soltaba un risita

— Nada— dijo esta intentando poner una cara seria y controlando el sonrojo

— ¿Hanabi te gusta Kiba?— preguntó su hermana mayor

— A ver gustarme no, pero es sexy _as fuck_— lo que hizo que todas nos riésemos— pero tengo cinco años menos que vosotras, y algunos más respecto a otros— dijo mirándonos a Temari y a mi, era verdad, nosotras dos eramos mayores que ellos yo en un año junto Kankuro, Lee, Sai y Neji y Temari era la mas mayor, ella tenia dos años mas que yo y había repetido un curso en la primaria por eso nos conocimos.

— Bueno pero la edad no importa— dijo Temari

—Ademas Kiba es muy bueno— dijo tímidamente Hinata

— Ya ya pero a ver que no es que me guste o que, me siento igualmente atraída por el otro moreno

—¿Kankuro?— pregunte

—Si, ese que trae loco a mi primo— dijo mirándome y subiendo una ceja sugerentemente mientras yo me ponía roja

—¿Qué ha pasado?— pregunto Matsuri

— Es que Kankuro le tira mucho a Tenten — explico Sakura— pero solo en broma— me miró— pero creo que todos sabemos que Neji le tiene enfilado— nos reimos juntas y giramos la cabeza para ver que los chicos estaban haciendo el idiota en el agua, Neji estaba siendo empujado por Lee mientras que Sasuke lo era por Naruto y Gaara por Kankuro, Sai y Kiba solo estaban siendo meros espectadores y Shikamaru cogió su toalla y vino a sentarse con nosotras.

— Hola problematicas— saludo

—Ven aquí— le dijo Temari dando golpecitos en su toalla y haciendo que el se sentase al lado suya

— Deberíais vigilar vuestras espaldas— dijo y todas nos miramos intentando descifrar cuando de repente Shikamaru cogió a Temari por la cintura y la levanto sin esfuerzo alguno llevándola al agua, esta pataleaba y se intentaba soltar en la orilla mientras iban entrando en el agua y suplicaba su libertad mientras que Sikamaru solo la agarraba más bajo la mirada sobreprotectora de los dos hermanos de la rubia, la lanzó al agua provocando la risa de todos, esta salió enfadada con todo el pelo rubio por la cara y se abalanzo sobre él haciendo que ambos cayesen al agua y empezando una guerra de salpicaduras. Los demás chicos los miraban atentos y Akamaru que había seguido a la pareja hasta la orilla también era espectador.

— Mierda— dijo Ino

— ¿Qué?— añadió Hinata

Pero no le dio tiempo a contestar, en ese momento Ino era cogida por el pie y arrastrada de su toalla siendo el culpable su novio, esta gritaba e intentaba agarrarse a algo logrando agarrarse al pie de Sakura la cual gritó también siendo arrastrada en cadena, yo no podía respirar de la risa, la cara maliciosa de Sai era digna, mientras que el rubio hiperactivo cogía a su novia como si acabasen de casarse y esta se agarraba a su cuello con miedo de caerse y a la ver repitiendo

—No Naruto, porfa, no por favor— en un susurro pero al rubio poco le importó, la llevó corriendo al agua y entraron juntos contra las olas empapándose, lo mismo vale para Ino que alcanzó a ser cogida de la cintura por Sai y Sakura la cual Sasuke había venido a por ella relevando la mano de Ino por la del Uchiha. Estaban todas las parejas en en agua mientras que los restantes venían a las toallas, Matsuri se levantó hacia Gaara y le cogió de la mano llevándoselo también al agua.

— Bueno yo voy a subir a ducharme que todo este amor me empalaga— dijo Kankuro pasando de largo

— Espera voy también que tanta moñada no se aguanta— dijo Hanabi cogiendo su toalla y siguiéndole

— ¡Ey esperarme!— dijo Kiba corriendo con Akamaru detrás

Neji vino después y se sentó a mi lado, yo tumbada boca arriba y él mirándome sentado en la altura de mis caderas. Nos miramos y las miradas traspasaron la piel.

— Estas guapísima, la playa te hace bien— dijo sin cambiar la expresión mientras yo enrojecía— bueno, voy a subir a ducharme— añadió mientras se levantaba

— Espera voy contigo— le dije incorporándome y cogiendo mis cosas, la verdad es que se estaba poniendo el sol e iba a empezar a refrescar asi que el pensar en el agua de la ducha calentita _ummm ay_.

Fuimos a la par sin decir nada, al fin y al cabo no eran una vacaciones juntos sino con todos nuestros amigos y Neji seguía con su seriedad habitual delante de ellos, él era así tampoco podía cambiarle. Subí las escaleritas y vi que Neji no estaba a mi lado, me giré a mirarlo, estaba en un escalón inferior y nuestros ojos se chocaron. No resistí el impulso y le besé, llevaba todo el día sin besarlo y no iba a dejar que su estúpido orgullo Hyuga y su pose me impidiesen besarle. Sus manos se movieron hacia mis caderas aprisionándome contras él y el beso se hizo más húmedo igual que el ambiente.

— Dios…—dije separándome y saboreando el beso

— Me voy a la ducha— me dijo en un susurro

— Espera— le dije deteniendo su impulso para subir el escalón restante— te ayudo— le dije distraída mientras avanzábamos hasta la puerta de cristal, entramos en la casa con sigilo y sin hacer ruido, probablemente Kankuro estuviese en su habitación, subimos y se escuchaba música desde el cuarto de Hanabi y la ducha desde el baño común, obviamente Kiba. Akamaru apareció antes de entrar en la habitación y cerramos la puerta antes de que entrase pidiendo jugar.

Nada mas que cerramos la puerta Neji me aprisionó contra ella y susurró

— Ese bikini te queda endemoniadamente bien—dijo con voz ronca y apretó los dientes

—¿ah sí?— contesnté pícaramente pasando las manos por sus pectorales

— Si— jadeó— llevo todo el día queriendo hacer esto— cogió mi mano y me introdujo en el baño, me metió en la ducha los dos con el bañador y abrió el grifo mientras no dejaba de mirarme y yo le miraba expectante a ver cual seria su siguiente movimiento. Pegó un tirón de mi y me acercó debajo del agua besándome, las gotas se mezclaban con nuestras lenguas y el ambiente era cada vez más caliente. Empezó a salir vapor mientras empezaba a bajar por mi cuello y una de sus manos deshizo de un tirón los lazos de ambos lados de mi parte de abajo, acto seguido subió hasta mi espalda y deshizo el nudo, subiendo hasta la nuca y deshaciendo el último mientras me besaba con lujuria. Y así de simple estaba desnuda antes él, se pegó a mí y metí un tirón bajándole su bañador. Estaba excitado y yo también, una de mis manos bajó a masajear su miembro mientras que una suya bajaba a tocarme a mí, introdujo un dedo y lo movió llenadonme de placer instantáneo.

— ¿Es mucho pedir— dijo jadeando y entre dientes— que no hagas mucho ruido Ten?— negué con la cabeza apretando los labios y cerrando los ojos mientras me daba la vuelta y me ponía mirando hacia la pared de la ducha, se pegó a mí y gemí alto cuando su miembro rozó mi culo.

—Shhh, tranquila Tenten— dijo con la voz ronca, joder, endiabladamente sexy

Se introdujo en mí y gemí quedadamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la pared y me mordía el labio para no gritar. Dios era tan grande y me embestía tan fuerte, el ruido de nuestros cuerpos se camuflaba con el agua que caía directamente en mi espalda. Me agarró del culo embistiéndome mas fuerte y se acercó a mí agarrándome de los pechos e incorporándome, mi espalda quedo apoyada en su pecho mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo de mí y yo intentaba mantener el control sobre mi propio cuerpo. Una de las manos que estaban en mi pecho bajó para acariciarme el clítoris y gruñí haciéndole gruñir a él. Estaba con la espada arqueada pegada a él y daba gracias a que me sujetaba porque caería si no lo hacía.

— Joder Neji yo…— le dije justo antes de venirme, salió y me volvió a poner contra la pared para venirse en mi culo.

Joder eso había sido lujuria y lo demás eran tonterías.

Seguí pegada a la pared hasta que pude controlar mi pulso y me giré quedando de frente a él, me besó y susurró.

— Eso ha sido fantástico— _lo había sido_, sonreí justo antes de sentir un líquido frío sobre mi cabeza

— Eyyy que haces— le dije tocándome la cabeza

— Ducharte— me dijo mientras metía una mano sobre mi pelo y me masajeaba la cabeza haciendo espuma, eché la cabeza para arriba y me enjuagué dejando que el resto del jabón me limpiase el cuerpo entero.

— Mmmm, debería ir saliendo porque si no— le dije acercándome a el peligrosamente y mordiéndole el labio inferior— tendremos una segunda ronda

— Guárdate esa para esta noche— y acto seguido me besó mordiéndome el labio inferior con lujuria, respondiéndome al mordisco anterior, suspiré y salí de la ducha, me puse la toalla y cogí un cepillo del pelo, sali del baño desenredándomelo y me dirigí hasta la cama en el centro del dormitorio. Me senté dejando que el aire fresco diese contra mi piel mojada, ya casi había anochecido aunque todavía entraba una tenue luz. Me levanté completamente desnuda para coger mis cosas

— Ey Tenten Hina dice que…

— NARUTO FUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN YA— grité cogiendo mi toalla y tapándome mientras que Naruto había cerrado la puerta de golpe.

Así señores es cómo no sabía hasta qué punto Naruto Uzumaki me había visto desnuda.

Y como un rayo Neji salió en bóxers desde el baño, abrió la puerta y con el antebrazo debajo del cuello de Naruto lo aprisionó contra la pared,escuché a Hinata soltar un grito ahogado y me acerqué corriendo a la puerta en toalla, los demás que habían llegado y estaban en la planta salieron a ver que pasaba y se encontraron con el numerito: yo en toalla, Neji en bóxers, Naruto en bañador siendo amenazado por Neji y Hinata ya en vaqueros y sudadera de Naruto con la mano en la boca diciendo

—Neji, po-por favor suelta a Naruto

— Hinata aparta— le dijo éste áspero mirándola y volviendo a acercarse a centímetros de Naruto, le vi como apretaba la mandíbula, estaba cabreado— ¿no sabes llamar Naruto?— le preguntó con retintín

— Ssi-si Neji me ahogas— pero éste no le hacia caso

—Neji— llamé muy seria, estaba empezando a mosquearme el tema de los celos y sobreprotección— suelta a Naruto— dije como ultimátum, se giró hacia mí con el ceño fruncido y sin soltarle el brazo a Naruto— Naruto tú imbécil llama la próxima vez y Neji tú relájate que tampoco creo que haya visto nada— oí a Naruto tragar con fuerza- y todos los demás- dije mirando como todas las personas de esa planta estaban mirando la escena- ¿no tenéis nada que hacer?- automáticamente todas se fueron- Neji adentro- dije cabreada

Le oí chasquear la lengua y agarrar a Naruto otra vez del brazo y decirle

— Mas vale que no hayas visto nada— el rubio tragó con dificultad y asintió mientras se iba a abrazar a Hinata

Cuando Neji entró en la habitación cerró la puerta y yo a los pies de la cama de pie, le esperaba bastante disgustada.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa con Kankuro primero y después Naruto?— chasqueó la lengua y se fue hasta sus cajones, hice el mismo gesto y fui a vestirme, estábamos de espaldas vistiéndonos— más vale que ahora te disculpes con él, ni siquiera ha podido disculparse porque no le has dejado— bufó, me giré vestida para verlo mirando hacia mí con los brazos cruzados— me importa un comino los celos o tus prontos agresivos porque "no te controlas cerca mía", te vas a disculpar aunque la culpa haya sido suya— quizás estaba siendo muy dura, pero me había mosqueado bastante

Salió de la habitación y le oí llamar a la puerta de Naruto e Hinata

— Neji— dijo la dulce ojiblanca

— Naruto sal— llamó este ignorándola, puse los ojos en blanco, realmente era muy orgulloso— siento lo de antes— dijo escupiendo cada palabra, como si cada sílaba le costase

— Yo también lo siento, LO SIENTO TENTEN— gritó para que pudiese oírlo, sonreí, de verdad que el rubio se hacía de querer

Neji volvió a entrar en el cuarto y me miró lleno de arrepentimiento, yo lo sabía el actuaba por impulso y muchas veces se le iba de las manos, además no se controlaba respecto a mí pero por favor, llevábamos con la tontería casi ocho meses saliendo, o enrollados, o lo que fuese.

Aunque no nos habíamos dicho "te quiero tampoco".

Me acerqué a él y le abracé todo lo que pude, correspondió mi abrazo y os juro que en ese momento el tiempo fue infinito.

* * *

Bueno Neji es un celoso, igual debería pedirle salir ya a Tenten de una vez y asegurarse de que están juntos. Además de confiar más en ella, pero bueno a veces los tíos son un poco idiotas y no es justo que luego vengan y lo arreglen tan fácilmente como con un beso.

Pero lo hacen.

Espero que os haya gustado! :)


	17. Vacaciones día 1, parte 2: Te quiero

Hola guapas, pues ya está aquí el drama CHAN CHAN, espero que os guste el capi, me voy corriendo que no tengo mucho tiempo pero quería dejároslo ya aquí, muchísimas gracias por leer!

* * *

Habíamos pedido unas pizzas y antes de darnos cuenta cada uno teníamos un cubata en la mano, la música estaba puesta y el aire fresco de la entrada del verano junto con las olas al fondo creaban una situación de alegría y comodidad instantánea. Estabamos sentados en los sofás de los Hyuga y no sabia bien de donde habían salido dos sillones blancos, pero ahí estaban y yo estaba sentada en uno de ellos en horizontal, con mis piernas pasando por el reposabrazos y mi cabeza apoyada en el otro, Temari estaba sentada en el otro paralelo en la misma postura ambas con una copa entra las manos, nuestros peinados se rozaban.

Me di cuenta que me encantaba tener los pies descalzos, estiré los dedos, incorporé la cabeza para mirar mis uñas pintadas en rojo y sonreí.

—Por favor animar la fiesta que me duermo— dijo Kankuro saltando y sentándose en el sofá de en frente mía separando a Gaara y Matsuri. Este le lanzó una mirada asesina por interrumpir la conversación con su novia.

—Lo veo— añadió Hanabi entrando por la puerta trasera seguida de Kiba y Akamaru— juguemos a algo— dijo pícaramente

— ¡Oh si juegos!— oí a Ino decir desde la cocina y acto seguido apareció con todas las botellas de alcohol que había y las dejó sobre la mesa grande del mismo salón— ¿algo como verdad o atrevimiento?— suguirió mirando a Hanabi

—Mas que eso— dije— podemos hacer un Matar, besar y casar

— ¿eh?— dijo Lee a juego con la cara de Naruto y Kiba

— Si— dije— ese juego en el que te dan a elegir tres personas y entre ellas eliges quien matas, besas o con quien te casarías— bebí

— Pero para hacerlo mas interesante— habló Hanabi— puede ser Matar, Besar y Follar— dijo entre risas

Nos reímos, esta niña tenia cinco años menos pero en realidad era toda una pervertida.

— Bien, me apunto— dijo Temari incorporándose— pero tiene que ser entre las personas que estamos aquí y no vale proponer a los respectivos novios— dijo alzando una ceja y mirándonos a los presentes

—¿Estamos todos?— preguntó Sakura

—No, falta Neji, iré a por él— dije levantándome del sillón y subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación

Justo antes de llamar a la puerta escuché a Neji hablar por teléfono en lo que parecía ser una conversación agitada, no podía distinguir bien lo que decía por la música que venia del piso inferior y porque sinceramente el alcohol estaba empezando a hacer de las suyas en mí.

— NO PUEDE VENIR AQUÍ Y HACER COMO QUE NADA HA PASADO— le escuché gritar a pleno pulmón a través de la puerta, tragué saliva y se me heló la sangre. Nunca había visto a Neji tan enfadado, disgustado y podía notar un ápice de miedo en su voz. Me dí un golpe en la cabeza con la puerta y en un acto reflejo para cubrirme llamé varias veces abriendo la puerta. Vi a Neji parado en frente de la cama con el teléfono escuchando, me miró e hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrase y cerrase la puerta. Lo hice. Me acerqué a él y le abracé, deposito un beso en mi cabeza.

—Vale— dijo a regañadientes y colgó.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunté subiendo la cabeza y mirándole

— Los mayores de mi familia quieren reunirse conmigo nada más lleguemos, pero no te preocupes— me dijo besándome la frente y separándose de mi—¿qué pasa?

— Ah, subía a por ti, vamos a jugar a Matar, besar y follar, este ultimo lo ha introducido tu prima Hanabi— rolo los ojos y asintió, le cogí de la mano he hice que bajase conmigo

— ¡Hombre los rezagados!— exclamó Temari al bajar por las escaleras, solté la mano de Neji y volví hasta el sillón donde había estado sentada anteriormente y él se sentaba justo en frente en uno de los reposabrazos del sofá. Estábamos todos sentados en círculo, sofás, sillones y suelo, alrededor de la mesita de café.

— ¿Bueno cómo empezamos?— preguntó Sakura al lado de Hinata— ¿alguien voluntario?

— YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO— gritó Ino levantando las manos y llamando la atención, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, realmente Ino era lo peor

— ¿Bien cómo elegimos los tres?— dije

— Pues, emmmm…— dijo Hanabi— que el de nuestra derecha elija a uno que ese lo elija, pero no puede elegirse a sí mismo ni elegir al novio respectivo y el siguiente que sea quien ha salido elegido— dijo muy segura de sí misma

—¿cómo?— preguntó Kankuro que no había pillado el razonamiento

— Si, es simple— dijo Ino asintiendo- al parecer la pequeña Hyuga e Ino pensaban igual- se giró a su derecha— Kiba—llamó el moreno que estaba en el reposabrazos entre ella y yo—elige alguien para que diga las tres personas de aquí para jugar

— Ahhh vale — dijo Kankuro

— Bien a ver— pensó Kiba mirándonos— Hinata

— ¿Y-yo?— preguntó la aludida, este asintió

—Emm a ver, Lee, Kiba y emmm— estaba realmente nerviosa—Neji

— Bien— dijo la rubia pensado bajo la mirada expectante de todos, miré a Neji quien parecía no inmutarse— creo que mato a Lee, lo siento Lee— éste hizo pucheros— pero es que eres un cansino con la llama de la juventud— nos reimos, Ino era cruel y directa y Lee tampoco parecía ofenderse— y ahora— dijo mirando a los dos últimos— me tiro a Neji y beso a Kiba— se encogió de hombros

— Eyyyyyyyyyyyy yo podría darte más caña que ese estirado— dijo Kiba ofendido y señalando a Neji, este bufó y yo solté una risita que no pasó desapercibida por Temari, la cual rió también

— Por eso exactamente no lo haría contigo, si voy a elegir a alguien prepotente me quedo con el mayor prepotente

— Dijo la rubia emperifollada— habló Neji, todos le miramos, obra del alcohol por supuesto como todo lo que estaba pasando allí

—Entonces como la elegida esta a mi derecha, me toca elegir Hina—dijo Sakura mientras la ojiblanca se ponía roja a más no poder— ¿Sai haces los honores?

_¿Sai? Esto iba a ser divertido_

— A ver, puedo preguntar ¿vale ofrecer personas del mismo sexo?

— No se me había ocurrido pero gran idea, podemos poner el tope en una del mismo sexo porque aquí no hay nadie gay o lesbiana— dijo Hanabi bebiendo después

— Pues Temari, Shikamaru y Gaara— Hinata enrojeció a mas no poder

— Venga Hina no te preocupes— le dijo Naruto agarrándole de la mano, éste estaba a su izquierda

— m-mato a Temari — dijo mirando a la rubia y esta asintió con una media sonrisa, era de esperar— b-beso a Shika— dijo evitando la mirada de éste— y Gaara—dijo a punto del ataque cardíaco

— Vale vale relax Hinata— tranquilizó Ino— ¿Gaara?— éste era quien estaba a la derecha de Sai— elige tú Kankuro

— Sakura, Tenten y Matsuri

— Obviamente mato a Sakura— dijo Sai serio

— OYE COMO QUE OBVIAMENTE

— Eres fea— _el tacto de siempre de Sai_, pensé— y tu frente no me agrada además de que eres una pegona y quejica

— Pues ya te gustaría que te pegase

— En realidad no porque tienes una fuerza sobrehumana— esta hizo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-—por lo cual te mato para salvar el mundo— nos reimos todos— beso a Matsuri, no te lo tome a personal Gaara y la que queda eres tú Tenten— me sonrojé— es que tienes un culo que pufff…

Vale en ese comentario nos reímos absolutamente todos menos uno, Sai no controlaba lo que decía y menos ya cuando iba borracho.

— Elijo a Kiba— dijo Matsuri, sentada a la derecha de Kankuro

— Bien esto es interesante, Hanabi, Hinata y Ino

— Oh mato a Ino— nos reimos— beso a Hinata sólo porque tiene novio y hola Hanabi— dijo este con voz seductora mirándola, esta rió a mas no poder, no supimos saber como de en serio iba ese "hola" pero si vi como a Kiba no le hacía gracia ninguna

— Elijo yo— dije sentada a la derecha de Kiba— Naruto— llamé al rubio que estaba entre ambas Hyugas

— Ejejejejejejejejejjejejejejejejejejje— dijo este haciendo un gesto con las manos cual malo de película— Sasuke, Lee y Hanabi— dijo mirando a Kiba con malicia

— ¡Eso no vale me has puesto dos tíos!— dijo señalándole mientras Naruto sonreía victorioso rascándose la nuca

— Lo sé— dijo con una sonrisa enorme

— Pero eso es trampa no?— pregunto Kiba mirando hacia todos lados esperando que alguien le respondiese, pero esa respuesta nunca llegó— _pffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff_ pues paso de jugar ¡Hanabi ha dicho antes que sólo una persona del mismo sexo!

— Kiba tío no seas así— le respondió Kankuro, ya a penas nos acordábamos de las normas del juego

— En realidad, Naruto has ido con mucha malicia— dijo Temari mientras Naruto bajaba la cabeza

—Jope…

— Naruto...— se inclinó su novia para cogerle la mano y sonreírle, eran realmente adorables esos dos.

— Bueno bueno mira hacemos una cosa— miramos todos a la pequeña Hyuga que estaba hablando— que alguien castigue a Naruto— se giró hacia Sasuke, éste sonrió y todos nos reímos

— Naruto baka— llamó Sasuke— Temari, Hababi o Lee— el rubio sonrió retadoramente

— Mato a Temari, beso a Hanabi y me tiro a Lee— dijo en broma, todos los reímos y la verdad es que lo había dicho tan serio que si no hubiese sido por la carcajada que había salido de su boca después de esa respuesta casi me lo habría creído

— Uooooh Sasuke me toca elegir tu peor pesadilla— dijo Hanabi a la derecha de Sasuke, ésta en el suelo sentada y él de pie mirándola desde arriba— Tenten— me llamó

— ¿Yo?— pregunté, ella asintió y miré directamente a los ojos azabaches del Uchiha mientras otros ojos opalinos se clavaban en mí, lo medité un poco— Naruto, Hinata y…—dije pensando— Ino— Sasuke me miró y cambió el peso de pierna mientras cerraba los ojos rezando porque su novia no se enfadase

— Mato a Naruto, de eso no hay duda— risas— eh Ino no te rías, podrías haber sido tu— dijo haciendo que la rubia le mirase seriamente y enfadada, a lo que todos reímos— probablemente besaría a Ino y me acostaría con Hinata, pero lo veo poco ético si he matado a su novio antes— volvió a meditar en alto mientas nos reíamos

— Ehhhh oye baka no te pases— le espetó Naruto

— Calla imbécil— le respondió este

— VALE BUENO— tranquilizó Sakura antes de que la pelea comenzase— ¿seguimos?

— Ahhh elijo yo— dijo Temari a mi derecha feliz, miré a Neji con nervios y el solo me respondió con una mirada seria e implacable— Hanabi haz tus honores de maga— dijo haciendo a esta reír

Todas las miradas estaban en Hanabi quien pensaba los nombres que darme con los ojos cerrados y yo me senté en el sillón con nerviosismo mirándola hasta que abrió la boca y todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí.

— Kankuro, Sai y Shikamaru

Suspiré y miré a Sai— eres demasiado amigo mío como para que os enrollásemos— le dije dando a entender que "le mataría" y arrancando alguna que otra risa incluyendo una sonrisa suya

— No importa, no siempre tiene que ser amor correspondido— dijo mientras yo sonreía

— A ver, Beso a Shikamaru— le miré— pero porque no sé, supongo que Temari influye en mi de alguna manera— la rubia rió junto con el Nara— y hola Kankuro— le dije igual que él había hecho con Hanabi haciendo reír a todos mis amigos menos a uno, que salió del salón hacia la parte trasera de la casa y no pude seguirlo con la vista, sólo pude ver como Sasuke le seguía hasta afuera y Gaara se ponía de pie, todos me miraban ahora

— ¿Y a éste qué bicho le ha picado?— preguntó Lee

— Dios que problemático— habló Shikamaru

Me levanté y salí hasta la plataforma trasera encontrándome con Sasuke y preguntándole con la mirada

— Ha bajado a la playa, no me ha dicho nada

— Gracias Sasuke— dije a punto de bajar corriendo pero un brazo me detuvo

— Tenten— me llamó el moreno, me giré para encontrarme con su mirada

— Dime

— No sé que le pasa a Neji pero nunca lo había visto así

— ¿Así como?— pregunté girándome totalmente frente a él

— Ahora mismo obviamente disgustado, no sé si es contigo o con otra cosa pero Tenten, Neji jamás huye de una situación— tragué saliva, en eso eramos completamente opuestos

— Estas preocupado

— Obviamente y Gaara también, también estamos preocupados por ti— se me ablandó el corazón al saber que el trio-cubito-de-hielo estaba preocupado por mi

— ¿Preocupados por mí?

— Sólo ten cuidado, hay cosas de Neji que ni el mismo sabe— me dijo serio

— ¿a que te refieres?— pregunté curiosa

— Ya te he entretenido demasiado y probablemente he hablado más de la cuenta, Neji ya estará mas tranquilo, ve

Me giré sobre mis talones y salí dirección hacia la explanada de arena de la playa mientras pensaba qué era todo eso, por qué les preocupaba a Gaara y Sasuke si tampoco tenia relación con ellos, a qué se refería con que Neji no sabía cosas sobre el mismo y la pregunta más importante, por qué Neji había huido de la habitación.

Aunque la tercera me daba en la nariz después de los acontecimientos.

Divisé una figura sentada en la arena a contraluz con la luna llena, no me hizo falta dudar, sabía que ese era Neji. Me acerqué cuidadosamente por detrás y me senté a su izquierda. Le miré de reojo, él solo miraba a la inmensidad del mar y la luna, cerré los ojos y suspiré pensando cómo empezar.

—¿Estas bien— pregunté girando la cabeza hacia él y divisando un rastro de brillo en las mejillas, _¿había estado llorando? ¿Neji Hyuga?_ Decidí hacer como si no lo hubiese visto

— Lo siento, temí descontrolarme cuando te he oído decir que te follarías Kankuro y necesitaba aire— asentí

— Estas celoso— dije sin preguntar sino afirmando, él cerró los ojos y respiró

— Tenten— llamó mientras se ponía en frente mía sobre sus rodillas, tenía a Neji delante, el mar de fondo y la Luna alumbrándonos— sé que tengo defectos y los celos son uno de ellos— cogió aire— pero los celos aparecen porque no tengo ninguna garantía de que seas mía— me cogió de las manos bajo mi mirada expectante y subió los ojos hasta mirarme fijamente, sin apartar la mirada— he esperado el tiempo suficiente para no asustarte porque sé que eres una persona libre, pero ¿me concederías el placer de quitarte un poco de tu libertad sólo para que fueses mi novia?

Abrí los ojos como platos,

Sonreí,

Y me lancé a besarle tirándole sobre la arena y cayendo con él, rió y yo no dejé de besarle

— Si, si, si ,si ,si— le dije muy seguido mientras me reía sobre él y el sonreía, nos quedamos un segundo mirándonos a los ojos, oficialmente ya éramos novios y yo lo deseaba, me apartó un mechón de la cara colocándolo por detrás de mi oreja, me cogió de la espalda mientras nos incorporaba a los dos quedando yo sobre sus piernas y él sentado.

— Tenten te quiero

Se me heló la sangre, todavía no me había dicho las grandes ocho letras, el corazón me dio un vuelco y mis mejillas se colorearon, me cogió de una mano ayudándome a ponerme de pie

— Lo siento por haber causado una escena poco propia de mí, no se volverá a repetir— me acerqué y le besé los labios levemente, junté nuestras frentes y le susurré

— Idiota eres humano— sonrió y entonces sentí mas de lo que jamás pude sentir nunca con alguien

— Te quiero— respondí besándolo, con testigo la luna y declarando todo el amor que jamás habíamos sentido por nadie más, olvidando el mundo, olvidando las palabras de los demás, olvidando los celos y olvidándonos a nosotros para ser uno solo.

— Deberíamos volver— dije, empezaba a hacer frío

— Deberíamos— me cogió de la mano y empezamos a cruzar la playa hasta la casa

— Por cierto Tenten, esta semana hay una cena importante en la mansión Hyuga ¿te gustaría venir como mi novia?— me preguntó antes de entrar en la casa

— Me encantaría— le dije sonriendo y entrando al salón donde todos nuestros amigos estaban bailando y riéndose.

El mundo era un lugar fantástico.

Me desperté entre las sábanas blancas abrazada a Neji, habíamos dormido toda la noche abrazados después de haber hecho el amor. Pero la resaca estaba empezando a matarme, necesitaría agua antes de que Neji despertase y dársela porque si Neji tenia mal humor normalmente no quería imaginarme con resaca.

Me incorporé en la cama con la camiseta y en bragas, miré a mi izquierda donde estaba Neji durmiendo, de verdad que parecía bajado del cielo, sonreí y le besé la frente. Puse mis pies en el frío suelo mientras me recorría un escalofrío a la vez que me daba el sol en la cabeza, anduve hasta la puerta y abrí silenciosamente para no despertar a los demás, cerré la puerta tras de mi con cuidado y me giré para bajar a la cocina. Bajé, cogí una botella fría de agua y me la puse en la cara, estaba empezando a hacer calor. Miré la hora antes de salir de la cocina en un gran reloj colgado en la pared 10.20 am todos mis amigos no tardarían en levantarse -_todos menos Lee que estaría corriendo_, pensé- subí las escaleras frotándome los ojos a la vez que prestaba atención al suelo para no caerme y cuando llegué al segundo piso al subir la vista no pude encontrarme con imagen mas divertida que esta: Kiba en calzoncillos con lo que parecía ser su ropa en las manos, el pelo revuelto y cara de no haber dormido, saliendo del último cuarto del pasillo con sigilo hasta que al subir la mirada se encontró con mis ojos y mi sonrisa.

Kiba Inuzuka estaba saliendo del cuarto de Hanabi Hyuga.

Me miró con preocupación mientras yo luchaba por no soltar una carcajada y despertar a los demás, hasta que cuando pude le dije.

— Tranquilo tu secreto está a salvo— me llevé una mano a la boca aguantando la risa. Si Neji los descubriese le mataría.

— Joder macho no podía salirme algo bien, gracias— dijo con la voz rasgada mientras entraba en su "otra habitación", cerró la puerta y sólo se me ocurrió una cosa, entrar en la última habitación con la puerta violeta.

— Hanabi— llamé cuando entré haciendo que la morena se sobresaltase y se pusiese rígida en la cama— acabo de ver salir a Kiba de tu habitación, ¿algo que decir?— levanté una ceja y ella se cruzó de brazos con mirada retadora

— Tu habitación esta encima de la cocina y se oían golpes fuertes anoche, ¿algo que decir?— mis mejillas se tiñeron casi de púrpura de la vergüenza mientras ella sonreía con malicia, ciertamente Hanabi Hyuga parecía más su primo que su hermana, agachó la cabeza y le noté la vergüenza en la voz— ¿le has dicho algo a Kiba?

— Le he dicho que no diría nada, pero a ti vengo a decirte que Kiba tiene cinco años más que tu, ten cuidado— me acerqué a su cama y me senté sobre ella— ahora cuéntame como ha pasado— le dije abriendo los ojos y haciéndole reir

— Pues ayer cuando todos estabais en vuestras habitaciones bajé a la cocina a por chocolate y él estaba allí poniéndole agua a Akamaru— tragó saliva, como si recordase el momento con todo detalle— estaba sin camiseta y bueno ya sabes, con la tontería pues…surgió, además llevábamos todo el día conectando

— Espero que haya surgido de forma segura— respondí con tono protector

— Sisisi no te preocupes por eso— me miró muerta de vergüenza

— Bueno será mejor que me vaya, iba a darle esta botella de agua a tu primo— me levanté de la cama y mientras me giraba oí a Hanabi llamarme

— Oye Ten— me giré— ¿crees que de verdad le gusto a Kiba?— preguntó sonrojada, sonreí

— Sí, por eso no voy a decirle nada a nadie— sonrió

— Eres la mejor, mi primo no ha podido echarse una novia mejor— dijo sonriendo y me reí girándome— ESPERA— llamó y volví a girar sobre mis pies

— Dime— inquirí

— N-no me has corregido— afirmó sorprendida

— Pues…no— le dije cruzándome de brazos con la botella en mi mano izquierda

— ¿Eso significa que…— suspiré

— Sí— asentí con la cabeza

— SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII— chilló mientras yo me reía

— Anda me voy, descansa

— Y tu también

Cerré la puerta casi soltando una carcajada por la situación, Kiba y Hanabi, lo había visto venir. Negué con la cabeza riéndome mientras entraba en el cuarto y viendo que Neji no estaba en la cama sino en la terraza hablando por teléfono. Abrí la botella, bebí un sorbo y la volví a cerrar. Me metí en la cama girada hacia la terraza viéndole gesticular, parecía enfadado, colgó y se llevó las manos a la cara quitándose el pelo de ella, respiró profundamente y giró encontrándose con mis ojos. Levanté mi mano derecha y la moví saludando, sonrio y entró en la habitación.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo?

— A penas unos minutos— contestó metíendose en la cama y acercándose a mí, quitándome la botella de agua y bebiendo

— ¿Y bien?— pregunté subiendo una ceja

— Verás...— dijo meditando y pensando cómo hablar- me ha llamado mi tío y quiere que me presente en la mansión hoy porque no puede esperar a mañana— miré sorprendida y él puso sus manos en mis caderas—lo siento de verdad Tenten, puedo ir y volver

—¿Pero es tan importante?

— Al parecer sí— dijo acercándose y besándome la frente

— Bueno si es así entonces vete— le dije triste mientras él se levantaba y se vestía delante de mí— ¿volverás hoy no?

— Claro— dijo acercándose al borde de la cama donde estaba sentada y abrazándome, pasé mis manos por sus caderas abrazándolo y él desde arriba dijo — voy ahora y vengo para esta noche, no creo que sea muy importante

— Pero ten cuidado— subí mi mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos

— Y tu también— dijo justo antes de besarme lentamente mientras yo me incorporaba y me aferraba a él, no entendía por qué la urgencia de irse pero había pocas cosas que entendiese respecto a su familia, dejamos de besarnos y se giró a coger las llaves del coche

— Neji— llamé cuando estaba a punto de salir y se giró— te quiero— sonrió

— Y yo a ti— volvió a acercarse y me besó rápidamente— me voy que cuanto antes me vaya antes puedo volver y estar contigo, ten cuidado

Y salió por la puerta.


	18. Vacaciones día 2 y 3: charla Hyuga

Vais a matarme, siiiiiiiiiiii sé que me he retrasado un montón pero es que no había manera de entrar en Fanfiction esta semana y cuando he podido entrar NO ME DEJABA SUBIR DOCUMENTOS, en fin un rollo macabeo.

El caso es que he leído vuestros reviews y seguís siendo tan lindas como siempre y haciéndome que tenga mas ganas de publicar (y yo aquí sin publicar, _vaya tela..._), por eso como compensación os voy a dejar **DOS CAPIS** esta semana, posiblemente porque no pueda publicar este domingo que es cuando me gusta publicar a mí. Siento mucho no responderos los reviews, pero han pasado casi dos semanas y me parece demasiado tarde para responderos porque no vienen al hilo, ESO NO QUITA QUE NO VAYA A RESPONDER LOS QUE ME DEJÉIS ESTA SEMANA, prome que lo hago de verdad.

De todas maneras no voy a abandonar el fic, la semana que viene vengo con más pero me gustaría entrar en Fanfiction a sólo leer las magníficas historias que dejáis así que eso voy a hacer, a llenaros de reviews.

Sin más dilación...

* * *

Cogí el coche y sin parar me dirigí hasta la ciudad de Konoha, estaba bastante cabreado, no entendía por qué me habían llamado y por qué mi tío Hiashi había estado tan impasivo, hablándome como si hubiese cometido un gran error o algo así. Repasé mentalmente y no encontré nada que él pudiese pensar indecoroso. Entré con el coche en la ciudad, el viaje se me había hecho realmente corto mientras iba pensando en mis cosas, esperaba que no me llevase mucho tiempo esta pequeña interrupción porque realmente después de la noche anterior con Tenten sólo tenía ganas de estar con ella, quería demostrarle lo feliz que estaba. Llegué a la puerta de la mansión y me abrieron las las verjas exteriores, entré con el gran todoterreno negro hasta la puerta dónde no había espacio, estaba todo lleno de coches y miré curioso normalmente no había más que un coche oficial, mi moto que seguía ahí. Me entrañé al ver un volvo azul aparcado allí pero igual habría un invitado o algo, recordé que mi padre solía tener uno así. Bajé del coche y llamé a la puerta.

— Buenos días señorito Neji

— Hola— le dije al mayordomo, éste me miró agachando la cabeza. Algo no iba bien, normalmente el servicio solía soreirme cuando me veían por allí sólo porque no tenían que ser tan estrictos conmigo como con la familia principal

— Sígame le están esperando— me dijo mientras entraba y le seguía por el gran pasillo central, llegamos hasta la puerta de la sala de reuniones, normalmente ésta se usaba para pequeñas charlas entre mi tío y sus proveedores, no era como la sala de reuniones normal donde había una gran mesa alargada y poco más, esta tenía sillones y una chimenea, era como una pequeña salita de estar. El mayordomo paró frente la puerta de caoba color marrón rojizo, llamó y se asomó en una franja— el señorito Neji está aquí— dijo con seriedad y mirándome de reojo, yo estaba parado a su izquierda sin saber muy bien que pasaba, escuché a mi tío suspirar desde dentro y decir "que pase", el mayordomo se giró mirándome con algo parecido a la compasión mientras me colocaba frente a la puerta, agarré el pomo y la abrí a la par que mis venas se cerraban, mis ojos ardían y mi mundo se caía.

— Hola Neji hijo mío, qué mayor estás, eres todo un hombre

Mi vista se nubló y busqué inmediatamente la mirada de mi tío.

Mi padre estaba allí.

— Padre— articulé a decir mientras miraba a mi tío y regresaba la vista al hombre parado en frente mía, sosteniendo una copa y con una sonrisa fría que rezaba por no tener yo. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y miré a mi alrededor, no éramos los únicos, un par de hombres mayores del consejo de la familia, uno parecía más joven que el otro pero ambos ancianos, finalmente la mujer del que se hacía llamar "mi padre".

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le dije con desprecio y mirándole igual a la vez que él me respondía la mirada y sonreía socarronamente

— Recuperar lo que es mío— miré a mi tío buscando una respuesta

— Verás Neji, tu padre quiere recuperar la mitad de la empresa que le correspondía antes de dejarla

—Pero no puede hacer eso ¿no?— dije mirando a mi tío y viendo como este bajaba la cabeza

— En realidad hijo mío..

— No digas eso— interrumpì con furia apretando la mandíbula y la voz áspera, juraba que jamás en mi vidsa había estado tan cabreado con algo— yo NO soy tu hijo

—Bueno pues Neji, sí puedo hacer eso- dijo cruzándose de brazos y esquivando mi mirada

— Tú— le dije acercándome peligrosamente a él con los puños cerrados, llegué hasta quedar cara a cara y le miré directamente a los ojos, era más alto que él aunque no me sorprendía la verdad, era más alto que mi tío y estos dos eran hermanos gemelos. Pero yo no tenía nada que ver con este hombre salvo por nuestro parecido físico inconfundible, le miré con desprecio— te atreves a abandonarme, a no darme una explicación en tu vida, a no preocuparte por el único hijo que tienes y al que has dado vida— cogí aire— y tienes la cara de volver a reclamar algo a tu hermano que ha tenido que hacerse cargo de ello, das asco

— Pero sigo teniendo el derecho— respondió mirándome por fin a los ojos

— No lo tienes

— Oh Neji, mírate— me dijo apratándose a un paso de mí— estas hecho un hombre pero eres igual que mi hermano, _débil_, sucumbes— miró a mi tío— los sentimientos os hacen débiles y os separan de vuestra meta

— Te fuiste, tú renunciaste a tu meta— espeté

— Pero tenía mi plan B querido hijo— miré instintivamente a la mujer que iba con él, realmente parecía preocupada y su parecido físico me recordaba curiosamente a alguien, rubia con los ojos zafiro y facciones elegantes, me miró con lástima, me giré hasta mi tío

— ¿Qué esta pasando?— pregunté a este mirando también a los dos miembros sentados en unos sillones detrás de mi tío, éste ultimo se acercó a mi y dijo

— Deberías sentarte

— No quiero— dije firme— quiero saber qué esta pasando aquí

— Hiashi será mejor que se lo digas claro o si no seré yo quien se lo diga— dijo uno de los hombre mayores sentados setrás en el sillón, mi tío asintió con la cabeza mirándome, suspiró, inhaló.

—Tu padre te abandonó hace mucho tiempo porque teníamos problemas en la empresa: estábamos a punto de quebrar por mi culpa, acababa de perder a la madre de Hinata y Hanabi dejando que eso afectase a todo el negocio, estábamos en la miseria y a punto de perderlo todo por lo que decidió largarse con su monitora de tenis, su pareja de hecho acualmente dejándote a ti conmigo— me miró como preguntando si le seguía y asentí— renunció a la empresa y te lo dejó todo a ti, esa parte de la empresa la manejo yo ahora en total, bien pues quiere recuperarla y la única manera de hacerlo es a través de ti

— Pues no pienso cederte ni un pellizco de eso— le dije mirando a Hizashi mientras recordaba sus palabras "recuperar lo que es mío"— ¿has oído?— rió

— Hiashi sigue por favor, dile al arrogante de mi hijo el problema que tiene entre manos— volví a mirar a mi tío

— Dile que pase— habló al mayordomo y este abrió la puerta dejando entrar a único mal que tenía persiguiéndome

— Hytara…— susurré, ésta llevaba sus labios pintados de rosa fucsia y me sonreía con la impecabra sonrisa y los mechones rubios cayéndole de lado a lado

— ¿Me echabas de menos _Nejicito_?— dijo lanzándome un beso

— No entiendo— dije a Hiashi y a los dos miembros, _¿en qué se relacionaba mi asunto con Hytara y mi padre?_

— Neji hijo, Hytara nos ha contado que perdiste la virginidad con ella

Entonces sí que mi mundo se había caído, al menos el mundo que me importaba, sabía lo que seguiría. Traté de mantener la compostura y miré directamente a mi tío.

— No tenéis pruebas, ¿vais a creer a una cualquiera como esta?

— De hecho hay un par de fotos bastante comprometedoras de vosotros dos de esa noche— mi cabeza daba vueltas en ese momento ¿era posible? Miré a Hytara

— ¿Pensabas que ibas a salirte con la tuya?—dijo mirándose las uñas y riendo— tú no me querías pero te dije que te arrepentirías— añadió con malicia

Miré a mi tío buscando una respuesta, completamente desorbitado.

— Neji, Hytara es la hija de Yubi, la mujer pareja de tu padre— empecé a sentir las paredes de la habitación cerrarse— eso significa que tienes que casarte con ella porque no hubo otra antes, suponemos, en cuyo caso por tradición y reglas tu padre se incorporará al consejo de la empresa ya que el padre de la mujer de la futura cabeza tendrá ese poder, puede rechazarlo pero no suponemos que Hizashi quiera

— ESO NO ES JUSTO— perdí los papeles y miré a los del consejo— aquí en esta puta mansión todos hacen lo que quieren y ¿yo soy el único que tiene que pagar?

— Neji, los demás lo esconden— dijo el otro hombre mayor con obviedad— no somos tontos, pero las tradiciones y reglas están para cumplirlas, no podemos hacer la vista gorda cuando hay tantas pruebas sobre la mesa

— Esto es el pleno siglo XXI evolucionad— dije con asco— además esta asquerosa— dije señalando a Hytara— me la jugó, yo no siento que haya pasado _eso _con ella ¿no importa eso?

— Pues debes asumir las consecuencias de tus actos— dijo el más mayor de los dos, él era un hueso duro de roer

— ¡A la mi erda mis actos!— dije cabrado girándome hasta mi tío— adivino, esto significa que me tengo que casar con esa— señalé— y entonces ese— señalé a mi padre— podrá recuperar la mitad de la empresa o al menos del consejo porque eso figuran los estatutos de esta— mi tío asintió en silencio—QUE OS JODAN— grité— QUE OS JODAN A TODOS

— Neji por favor cálmate— dijo mi tío

— ¿Y Tenten, dónde entra ella en todo esto?

—¿Tenten?— preguntó el más joven de los del consejo

— Es mi novia, formalmente— dije mirándole y regresando la mirada a mi tío— ¿cómo afecta a ella todo esto?

— Digamos que el derecho a estar contigo ahora mismo lo tiene Hytara, esa novia tuya tendrá que desaparecer— dijo el más anciano

— No podéis obligarme a estar con Hytara— crucé los brazos

— Si renuncias a ella renunciarías a la familia y a todo el imperio que te queda por tener— _todo lo que había trabajado habría sido para nada, si renunciaba a la familia entonces toda mi vida habría sido en vano_

— Joder esto no puede estar pasando— negué con la cabeza dirigiéndome a la puerta— todas estas tradiciones de mierda os están jodiendo la familia y tú— miré a mi padre— tú eres la peor rata de alcantarilla que jamás he visto— dije antes de salir de ahí y pegar un portazo tras de mí.

Subí aguantando las ganas de llorar a mi habitación- sí de _llorar_\- y puse a cargar el móvil, había estado toda la tarde con esto y ahora no me daría tiempo de ir allí a no ser que condujera por la noche. Llamé a Tenten y me aclaré la voz.

— ¿Ey todo bien?— preguntó al otro lado del teléfono, estiré el cuello y suspiré

— Sí ya sabes, toterías de la empresa y la familia- respondí aparentando

¿Por qué había hecho eso? Bueno no iba a contarle todo eso por teléfono a Tenten, no se lo merecía.

— Bueno me alegro, pensaba que había pasado algo malo— rió, sonreí. Esta chica era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, no podía creer que estuviese pasando esto— nosotros hemos estado aquí haciendo el tonto todo el día, te he sustituido en volleyball y lo he hecho bastante bien— dijo orgullosa

—¿Ah si?

—Sip, supongo que no volverás ¿me equivoco?— suspiré

— Lo siento Tenten

—Está bien— le oí suspirar, estaba molesta pero lo entendía— es muy tarde y me da miedo que vuelvas a estas horas por la carretera

— Mañana estaré allí a primera hora para recogeros y estar el día hasta por la tarde, ¿estarás bien sin mi esta noche?

— Claro, puedo pedirle a Akamaru que duerma conmigo— hice una mueca y ella rió— apuesto a que ahora estás arrugando la nariz y haciendo una mueca con la cara, sonreí y bufé mientras ella reía— te conozco Neji Hyuga

—Será mejor que te deje disfrutar, pásalo bien

—Te veo mañana— dijo mientras estaba a punto de colgar

— Oye Tenten— llamé por última vez

—¿Si?

—Te quiero— dije sinceramente

— Te quiero Neji, hasta mañana— se despidió y colgó

Me tiré boca arriba en la cama y cerré los ojos, _no podía estar pasándome esto a mí_. Todos los momentos con Tenten pasaron por mi cabeza mientras una lágrima traviesa se escapaba de mi ojo derecho. Odiaba a Hytara, odiaba lo que me había hecho esa noche, la odiaba y la había estado odiando toda mi vida por ello. La amenacé para que se fuese así podría pretender que nada había pasado. Y para mí la primera vez que lo hice con Tenten fue mi privera vez de verdad, la quería, estaba seguro. Amaba a Tenten, podía decir que sí, que quería pasar mi vida con ella.

El despertador sonó regresándome a la realidad, las imágenes de Tenten vinieron tan rápido como las de ayer por la tarde, pasé las manos por mi cara y miré al techo, me había quedado dormido, suspiré e intenté poner en orden todo lo que había pasado:

_Mi padre me había abandonado, realmente estaba abandonando la empresa porque esta estaba en una muy mala racha, me había dejado solo, su único hijo con su hermano porque decía que éramos débiles por tener sentimientos_, solté una carcajada irónica, seguro que si Tenten escuchase eso se reiría como una loca, sabía que yo parecía no tener sentimientos y sabía bien que sí los tenía, al parecer no como mi padre. _Se fue con su profesora de tenis la cual tenía una hija, Hytara. Hytara había estado entonces acosándome más que anteriormente desde eso_, todo encajaba un poco, supuse que mi padre quería tenerme bien controlado usándola a ella y yo no cedía en cuanto a esa muñeca de trapo. Una lágrima se me escapó y evité que llegase a la barbilla con la mano. _Desde la oscuridad mi padre había estado manejando a Hytara porque pensaba que esos "sentimientos" que parecía tener podría usarlos en mi contra_, menudo hijo de puta quería que me enamorase de Hytara y después pegarme la puñalada. _Entonces había tenido el altercado con Hytara del que no quería acordarme y había perdido mi virginidad con ella, _me pregunté si eso también había sido idea de mi padre o sólo de ella bajo la inducción de éste. Me incorporé cabreado y empecé a vestirme para ir a la casa de la playa. _Hytara había desaparecido porque yo la había sobornado_, mala jugada porque realmente quien tenía el control en esto era mi padre, ese hombre no era nada para mí. _Hizashi_. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con un porrazo mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta el coche. _Ella desapareció y ahora que la empresa estaba a punto de firmar y expandirse en toda su extensión había vuelto para hacerse con ella, usaría los supuestos "sentimientos" que tenía yo para llegar a la mitad que habían dejado a mi nombre._ Arranqué y apreté el acelerador saliendo de esa asquerosa mansión. _Como sabía que no iba a ceder decidió sacar el armamento que llevaba guardando toda la vida, la asquerosa regla de casarte con quien pierdes la virginidad, una regla del sigo XVIII para evitar que se tuviesen bastardos completamente no aplicable al siglo XXI._ Subí la música mientras conducía, los Sannins empezaron a sonar y Tenten bailando esa noche que fuimos a su concierto pareció estar delante de mí.

\- Flashback -

_-Vamos Neji no me digas que vas a pasarte todo el concierto ahí sentado ¡baila!- me decía mientras se movía dando vueltas al ritmo de la música y se reía, a mí no me gustaba bailar_

_-Yo no bailo- le dije gritando al oído, yo tampoco gritaba_

_\- Pues es muy sencillo- dijo cogiéndome de las manos y moviendo los brazos, pasando por debajo de uno y riéndose- ¿ves?- y se giró para mirar al escenario otra vez mientras yo sin que ella me viese sonreía plenamente_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Así que ese gilipollas con esa estúpida clausula estaba poniéndome entre la espada y la pared, estaba seguro que esa regla jamás la derogarían y también estaba seguro que no dejaría a ese bastardo hacerse con el negocio. Pensé en mi tío, en lo orgulloso y lo mucho que quería que dirigiese el negocio. Pensé en Tenten y suspiré mientras aparcaba en la entrada de la casa de la playa y cerraba el coche, miré la mansión.

Ese maldito bastardo, e incluso quería hacerme casar con Hytara, esa puta de tres al cuarto. _Esa mujer me daba verdadero asco._ Entré en la casa y pasé el salón donde estaban Naruto e Hinata en el sofá acurrucados, me saludaron y les hice un gesto con la cabeza, realmente esos dos eran lo más adorable del mundo pero jamás lo admitiría. Hytara no tenía integridad ni como ser humano, me daba repulsión y sólo quería vengarme de ellos, de ella en particular, de aquél que se hacía llamar mi padre, darle donde mas les dolía.

Y allí estaba Tenten en mitad de la playa con un libro de Cortázar en las manos, pude distinguir también a Temari y Shikamaru al lado suya, a Kankuro, más lejos Sai y Ino en la orilla del agua, no sabía como mi cuerpo había ido tan directamente a ella y no sabía cómo había sabido que estaría allí. Me acerqué hasta las toallas y me posicioné delante suya sin decir nada. _El puto bastardo de mi padre ¿qué intentaba hacer?¿no le bastaba con abandonarme?_. Tenten se puso de pie, llevaba el pelo en un moño alto y le caían mechones en la cara, sin maquillar, estaba espléndida con las mejillas sonrosadas por el sol. Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando estaba de pie pero no la dejé, le cogí de la nuca y la besé con toda la ternura que habría podido en esas circunstancias psicológicas. Me importó una mierda mi postura de Hyuga, una mierda que estuviesen allí todos, sólo quería estar con ella. Y entonces me dí cuenta.

_**Tenía que elegir entre todo para lo que había trabajado en mi vida o renunciar a todos esos años por el que podía ser el amor de mi vida.**_

_**Tenten's POV**_

—Vaya la cantidad de sorpresas que nos está dando Neji Hyuga en este viaje— dijo Temari al lado mía y sonreí mientras Neji me besaba

— Si era por celos no tenías por qué hacerlo eh— oí decir a Kankuro y me reí separándome de Neji

— Hola— le dije sonriendo mirándole a los ojos, estaban brillantes. No estaban bien, algo no estaba bien— ¿estas bien?

— Sí— dijo volviendo a su pose— ¿podemos hablar dentro por favor?

—Claro— asentí y me giré hacia Shikamaru quien estaba pasando la mano por la espalda de Temari en un gesto de cariño— Shika ten cuidado que tu novia no se queme

—No te preocupes Tenten— dijo Temari- si alguien quema aquí soy yo _grrr_— respondió juguetona y besó a Shikamaru haciendo que este riese y que Kankuro pusiese una mueca de asco

— Oye que puto asco, ¡separaros!— dijo este ultimo

— Tranquila Tenten esta controlado para esta adicta al sol, aunque sea una problemática— la miró y le dijo— a mi me gustas con la piel _blanquita_ antes que con cáncer

—¿Con la piel _blanquita_?— respondió la rubia peleándose con él mientras Neji y yo nos distanciábamos de la escena y me hacían reir, miré a mi derecha donde andaba Neji bastante serio mirando al suelo. No iba a mentir, estaba muy preocupada.

Neji me cogió de la mano subiendo las escaleritas de la parte trasera y sorteando a todo el mundo subimos hasta la habitación, cerró la puerta tras nosotros y volvió a besarme. Esta vez no con dulzura sino con necesidad, con preocupación, como si yo fuese a romperme. Bajó sus manos por mi espalda y la recorrió con las yemas de los dedos mientras me besaba, yo tenía mis manos apoyadas en sus hombros y las bajé por su pecho aferrándome más a él por su camiseta. Se la quité y con urgencia volvimos a besarnos. Andamos hasta la cama y me dejó caer suavemente sobre ella poniéndose encima de mí sin dejar que su peso me rozase, jugueteaba con una mano un mechón de mi pelo y la otra estaba en mi cadera, se separó mirándome a los ojos y se quedó una largo rato.

—Te quiero Tenten— dijo haciendo que yo sonriese y volviendo a besarme con dulzura, jamás pensé que Neji pudiese tener ataques de amor, sus labios sabían a miel.

Bajé mi mano hasta quitarle un poco los pantalones y se incorporó para quitárselos y quedarse en bóxers y yo en biquini, volvió a colocarse sobre mí esta vez correctamente en la cama y entrelazamos nuestras piernas, nuestros pies se acariciaban entre ellos mientras que nuestras lenguas hacían lo mismo. Pero esta vez parecía como la primera, parecía arrepentido de algo, con miedo a dañarme con el solo roce de las pieles. Empezó a besarme, me besó cada parte del cuerpo haciendo que yo me riese y mirándome con sus grandes ojos, haciéndome sentir querida aunque un poco incómoda y dejando que me abriese a él. Me fue quitando la poca ropa que me quedaba encima a medida que iba acercándose a las partes y las besaba, dejaba su marca, me dejaba un poco de su alma en mí con cada beso.

Después de besarme subió y me besó la frente, me miró a los ojos y volvió a besarme con ellos, luego me besó los labios a la vez que entraba en mí y yo gemía, no podía controlarlo. Permaneció sin moverse unos minutos mirándome a los ojos y volvió a hablar.

—Eres perfecta— volvió a besarme y una lágrima se me escapó por el ojo izquierdo realmente rezaría porque Neji estuviese más veces así, reí pero él no me vio.

Me sentía amada, más amada que nunca, ya no quería huir, cerraría todas mis puertas la libertad esa con la que había soñado, absolutamente todo. Haría lo que fuese por estar con Neji porque él me había enseñado qué era la verdadera libertad.

_**Ser libre es amar y ser correspondido.**_

Me hizo el amor, se movía en mi interior haciéndome sentir dichosa y completa, como si fuese de cristal y dinamita a la vez. Irrompible. El mundo era eterno, la vida era corta si había que pasarla a su lado porque quería la eternidad junto a él. Nos queríamos, no necesitábamos más.

* * *

Me he dado cuenta que le plagiado un poco la frase estelar de Moulin Rouge pero es que ES UNA DE LAS VERDADES MÁS VERDADERAS DEL MUNDO


	19. Cenicienta también huyó

CHAN CHAN CHAN ¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON NEJI Y TENTEN?

La respuesta más abajo, además en el capi anterior Neji decía muchas palabrotas ¿sabéis eso de que si pasas mucho tiempo con una persona se te pegan gestos y expresiones? _Ayyyyssssh _

Sé que el tema de la "esposa de Neji" está muy pero que MUY trillado, pero os garantizo que esta vez no tiene nada que ver con los que hayáis leido, es más, quiero disculparme por meter tan poco el tema de la univesidad a las que hayáis empezado leyendo el fic por el título ( que probablemente seréis TODAS ) y haber puesto tan poco escenas en ella, realmente me he pensado incluso cambiarle el nombre al fic ¿qué decís?

_PD. Vo_lvemos al POV de Tenten, se me olvidó aclarar en el capi anterior que era el POV de Neji y MUY MAL POR MI PARTE, espero no haberos liado mucho.

* * *

La vuelta a Konoha fue bastante tranquila. Hinata y Naruto iban detrás dormidos abrazados, me había cambiado de sitio con Hinata y ahora yo iba en el asiento del copiloto agarrando la mano de Neji cada vez que rozaba la palanca de cambios. Hanabi había caído rendida a Morfeo nada más entrar en el coche, como si no hubiese dormido en todo el fin de semana y yo sabía que eso era real, _que no había dormido nada_. Miré a Neji como le daba la luz del crepúsculo mientras conducía y pensé como me había hecho el amor hoy, en que éramos novios, en que este era sin duda el mejor fin de semana de mi vida.

Llegamos a Konoha y por alguna razón dejamos primero a Naruto, luego dejamos a Hinata y Hanabi porque Neji quería venirse a mi piso esa noche a dormir y por mí sin problema, aparcamos el todoterreno en la entrada de mi piso y subimos hasta él en silencio, abrí la puerta con las llaves y cerré tras nosotros, pasé hasta mi habitación y dejé la maleta allí, me acerqué al salón comprobando que Neji estaba sentado mirando mi gran estantería de vinilos.

— Voy a ir a ducharme— dije cuando entré haciendo que se girase— ¿quieres?— subió una ceja esperando a que terminase la pregunta— ¿quieres venir?

— Sí claro— dijo siguiéndome de camino al cuarto de baño.

En mi casa tenía una bañera, la llené hasta arriba y eché espuma y sales. Nos desnudamos mutuamente en silencio, no teníamos nada que decir. Y nos metimos en la bañera, yo entre sus piernas y el abrazándome por detrás, ambos suspiramos cuando estuvimos colocados y me apoyé sobre su pecho, él me besaba las clavículas.

— ¿Me vas a decir que ha pasado en realidad en tu casa?— pregunté, el pareció dudarlo y me abrazó por los costados acercándome mas a él y colocando su boca en mi oido, me dio u beso en la nuca y suspiró inhalando el olor que emanaba de mi pelo.

— Mi padre ha vuelto— dijo con tranquilidad

— ¿Tu padre?— me giré mirándole directamente— ¿Cómo tu padre, tu padre?— pregunté

— Como mi padre el que me abandonó— dijo suspirando

— ¿Y por qué?— si ese hombre había vuelto tenía que ser por _algo_, y ese _algo_ no dejaba a Neji estar tranquilo

— Quiere la mitad de la empresa que le correspondía— dijo cansado-—Tenten podemos no hablar de esto, ¿por favor? Estoy cansado de él y de que intente manipular mi vida— pidió, asentí

— Bueno cuando quieras hablar de ello aquí me tienes— le besé la frente y volví a apoyar mi espalda en su pecho, _ese hombre estaba intentando arrebatarle todo lo que Neji había tenido y luchado durante su vida_— ¿sigue en pie la cena esa de esta semana?— pareció no acordarse de ello, asintió

— Es el miércoles, ponte guapa porque vienes conmigo como novia formal— volvió a abrazarme y besarme el hombro

— Bien— le dije separándome de él y ofreciéndole una sonrisa— será mejor que salgamos del agua porque si nos quedamos más aquí seremos pasas— reí y él me sonrió, bueno, hizo el intento

Salimos y nos secamos, nos pusimos el pijama y fuimos al salón a ver una película mientras comíamos ramen precocinado. Nos reímos, hablamos de música y luego volvimos a mi cama para hacer el amor una última vez ese día y despertar al siguiente abrazados, desnudos y enamorados.

El Martes había quedado con Hinata para ir de compras y encontrar algo para la cena.

— Este azul es bonito ¿no crees?— le pregunté cogiendo uno de las perchas

— Tenten creo que deberías llevar algo como más atrevido— dijo ella y subí la ceja inquisitiva

— ¿Tú diciéndome algo más atrevido, pasa algo?

— N-no— dijo tímida

—Entonces buscaré algo que diga "aquí estoy yo" pero sin la parte mala, algo consevador pero revelador a la vez— guiñé un ojo y ella rió— ¿Qué tal con Naruto Hinata?— pregunté

— Oh bueno ya sabes él es tan…encantador— dijo con brillo en los ojos y reí

— ¿lo pasasteis bien en la playa?

— Sí— sonrió

—Oye Hinata— llamé enseñándole un vestido verde largo que había encontrado y ella asintió

— Pruébatelo— nos fuimos a los probadores y entré mientras ella estaba fuera— Tenten tu quieres a mi primo, ¿verdad?

— Sí— le dije desde dentro quitándome los pantalones, _era raro que Hinata preguntase eso_

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, para empezar es la única persona con la que no quiero huir, ya sabes. Yo tengo ese problema de huir de los problemas de todo y todos, él es el único que me ha hecho sentirme querida incondicionalmente y me ha dado razones para quedarme— hice una pausa mientras me subía la cremallera del vestido y me miraba al espejo antes de salir— la verdadera pregunta está en si él me quiere a mí, supongo que eso nunca se tiene certeza— dije abriendo la cortina y dejando que Hinata me viese— ¿y bien?

—¡Es perfecto!— exclamó ahogando un gritito y llevándose las manos a la boca,di una vuelta sobre mí mientras me miraba de arriba abajo— es como si estuviese hecho a tu medida, ¡me encanta!— sonreí

— Pues ya esta— dije cerrando la cortina y quitándome el vestido— ¿por qué has preguntado?

—Bueno al estar con Naruto y no tener ese contacto físico— dijo susurrando— muchas veces me pregunto si de verdad estamos haciendo lo correcto y si de verdad me quiere o, no sé, dudo

—¿Tu con dudas?— reí— pensaba que eras la persona que menos dudabas en cuanto a amor— abrí la conrtina y salí con el vestido en las manos mientras caminábamos a las cajas registradoras— al fin y al cabo llevas mucho tiempo enamorada de Naruto

—Y es un sueño hecho realidad— dijo sonriente — es sólo que no sé como sería si bueno..._eso_

— Entonces no el des vueltas, yo apuesto a que os casáis— dije dejando el vestido en el mostrador mientras me lo cobraban y sacándole una sonrisa tímida a Hinata

— Tenten ¿tu y yo seguiremos siendo amigas pase lo que pase no?— preguntó y le miré seria

—¿Por qué esa pregunta?— le dije con seriedad, me había tensado al escuchar el "_pase lo que pase_"

— Si alguna vez mi primo y tu…

— Si— interrumpí— tu y yo seremos amigas pase lo que pase porque éramos amigas antes y seremos amigas siempre — sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa—pero deja de estar tan preguntona y pesimista, ¡me asustas!— Hinata rió bajo y salimos de aquella tienda cada una con su vestido, pasamos por una oficina de correos para mandar mi viñeta de ese mes, la había hecho sobre la noche en la playa el día que Neji me pidió ser su novia, sonreí para mí al recordarlo. Luego fuimos a un Starbucks a por un café y Hinata estuvo contándome lo enamorada que estaba de Naruto, todas las payasadas que hacía con él –o que hacía él mejor dicho- y no podía más que verle los ojos brillantes, estaba tan enamorada que te lo contagiaba. Luego Naruto vino a por ella y yo me fui a casa, aparqué el coche y ví la moto de Neji aparcada allí. Subí las escaleras encontrándome con él en la puerta de mi casa.

— Hola, lo siento por no avisar— dijo con un deje nervioso pero igualmente serio

— No importa— dije abriendo- pasa- pasó tras de mí y le miré

— He venido a traerte algo para mañana— dijo sacando del bolsillo de su peculiar chaqueta de cuero una bolsita, me la dio y la miré con los ojos grandes, la abrí, había un colgante en él del cual colgaba un pincel en oro y la cadena a conjunto. Miré a Neji, era un regalo _muy_ caro.

— Neji…

— Sólo quiero que lo aceptes— dijo serio

— N-no se qué decir, es precioso

— Ven, te lo pongo— dijo colocándose tras de mí y pasando la cadena por mi cuello a la vez que la abrochaba, me giré a verle y le besé suavemente en los labios

— Gracias

— No tienes que darlas, es sólo para que recuerdes que tú eres mi primer amor y lo mucho que vales Tenten— se me escapo una lagrima que no vio, porque bajó la vista a ver la hora— probablemente tenga que irme ya— se acercó a mí rodeando sus manos por mi cintura

— No tienes porqué irte — pedí

— Pero debo hacerlo, mi vida está programada hasta el último detalle y debo hacer lo que se espera de mí— me besó suavemente para luego separararse de mí y abrir la puerta, giró— nos vemos mañana, adiós— dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí

— Adiós— dije una vez se había ido.

La alarma de mi móvil sonó a las 11am. Me levanté de la cama con el pelo enredado y me hice mis dos moños característicos, llevaba haciéndomelos desde que tenía uso de memoria, mi madre solía ponérmelos y era un hábito que seguía teniendo. Fui a la cocina a hacer café, me senté en una de las sillas de la barra y encendí el móvil para ver todas mis redes sociales, twitter, instagram, facebook. La cafetera sonó y me serví el café en una taza azul, la llevé hasta mi cuarto de pintar y me senté en la gran mesa de madera central con él, bebí un sorbo, saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y lo puse sobre la mesa. Cogí un lápiz y una lámina mediana, la miré pensando que era realmente lo que iba a hacer con ella. Bebí otro sorbo y mi móvil vibró, no era Neji, era un mensaje del banco diciendo que el dinero por las viñetas de este mes ya estaba ingresado en mi cuenta.

150.798 $

Suspiré.

Me levanté, fui hacia el salón y me puse en frente de la gran colección de vinilos. Crucé mis brazos abrazándome a mi misma y tomé aire, pasé mis ojos por todos y cada uno de los vinilos buscando. "Amor Ninja" de los Sannins el cual localicé en la esquina superior izquierda, me puse de puntillas y lo cogí, soplé para quitarle polvo. _Era el disco favorito de mi madre_, pensé, _quizás por eso también era el mío_. Lo puse en el tocadiscos y regresé a la habitación anterior, me senté y terminé de beberme el café mientras de fondo escuchaba la música, tarareé unas cuantas líneas antes de ponerme a dibujar. Marcharme los dedos mientras cantaba a plena voz en pijama, esta eran las mejores mañanas.

Recordé como hacía muchos años ésta había sido una buena mañana hasta aquella llamada.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo pintando hasta que mi móvil empezó a vibrar, con la cara un poco llena de mina y carboncillo y los dedos completamente manchados dudé entre cogerlo, este dibujo era completamente a lápiz y esos llevaban mucho más trabajo. Acerqué el móvil y contesté dejándolo sobre la mesa en altavoz.

— Tenten amor somos nosotros

— Hola tía— dije volviendo al dibujo

— Queríamos llamarte y saber como estabas ¿todo bien?

— Sip— contesté esparciendo la mina por una parte del dibujo

— ¿Qué tal el fin de semana en la playa Teny?— oí decir a mi tío, supuse que yo también estaba en altavoz

— Bastante bien, no me he quemado mucho así que no tenéis a Sebastian el de La Sirenita como sobrina— los oí reírse

— Ay Ten, ¿tienes planes para hoy?

— En realidad— dije cruzando los brazos y agarrándomelos, ya tenía manchados los antebrados así que un poco más de mina no importaría— iba a ir a una cena a casa de los Hyugas

— ¿De los Hyugas?— mi tía pareció sorprendida

— Bueno, soy amiga de Hinata Hyuga no sé por que te sorprende— le dije riéndome

—No no para nada — dijo con tono sugerente, reí

— También soy la novia de Neji Hyuga— le dije rezando porque no se enterase

— ¿QUÉ? ¡AY TENY ESO ES FANTÁSTICO ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR TI!

— ehh esto— oí interrumpir a mi tío con cierto deje molesto — ¿y todo bien?

— Sí— le dije de manera obvia— no te preocupes ya sabéis lo caballerosos y toda la parafernalia que tiene esa familia

— Bueno nos tocará conocerlo pronto ¿no?— preguntó mi tía

— Con la condición de que no le asustéis

— ¿Nosotros? Para nada ¿verdad cariño?

— No, no— negó mi tío con un tono que me dió poca seguridad

Cogí el móvil para ver la hora

— Oye son cerca de las cinco de la tarde, es mejor que me vaya preparando ¿vosotros estáis bien?

— Si , si, por nosotros no te preocupes amor— dijo mi tía— tú vístete y ya nos veremos mañana entonces, no te preocupes

—Ten cuidado— añadió mi tío de forma protectora haciendo que me riese

— Vale— sonreí— os quiero

— Y nosotros a ti— respondieron a unisono colgando la llamada

Me metí en la ducha con la cabeza dándome vueltas, se me escapó una lágrima. Hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, pero era el primero que no pasaría con mis tíos. Ojalá mis padres pudiesen conocer a Neji. Salí de la bañera y me sequé el pelo, lo recogí con dos trencitas pequeñas en la parte superior de la cabeza formando una especie de corona y lo demás suelto, me maquillé levemente. _Ojalá mis padres pudiesen ver lo mucho que había crecido, lo feliz que era con Neji y que había dejado de huír, había vuelto a abrirme a las personas, había descubierto el amor. Había recuperado la fe._ Me puse el vestido y coloqué bien la cadena que me regaló la noche anterior Neji, me subí a unos tacones negros y volví al espejo. Tenía ya casi 21 años, ojalá mis padres pudiesen verlo. No iba vestida para nada como solía vestir yo, pero era una bonita excepción. Cogí mi bolso negro y las llaves del coche, apagué el tocadiscos, salí de mi casa, cerré con llave y me monté en el coche. Algo no parecía estar bien, algo me decía que hoy no era un buen día.

Quizás era por el aniversario, este día nunca lo llevaba bien. Pero era hora de crecer.

Arranqué el coche y me dirigí a la gran mansión Hyuga. Llegué a las ocho de la noche aproximadamente pero parecía que llegaba tarde, miles de coches todos negros aparcados en la entrada estaban cuidadosamente colocados, llegué hasta la entrada y salí del coche, antes de que pudiese preguntar dónde aparcar un aparcacoches se ofreció él y le sonreí asintiendo, le dejé mi pequeño coche azul celeste y las llaves bajando de él adentrándome en la gran mansión. Aquello parecía un palacio, saludé cortesmente al mayordomo de la entrada al que parecía que no saludaban pues me devolvió el saludo con una amplia sonrisa. Me adentré en un gran pasillo con multitud de habitaciones, salones, puertas correderas y una escalera al final enorme. Miré hacia los lados, todo era marmol y con colores pálidos como mucho rojos, parecía una casa antigua pero bien cuidada, nada que ver con la mansión de la playa ésta ni se le comparaba en dimensiones ni en grandeza. La mansión Hyuga tenía candelabros, cuadros y por desgracia parecía vacía, me entristecí y me alegré de jamás haber crecido en un lugar así, frío, de mármol. Entendía mucho de las personas que conocía que habían crecido allí ahora que la había visto. Me miré en un espejo con un marco de oro que había a mi derecha y me coloqué un mechón. Cuando giré la cabeza me encontré con una sonrisa amplia.

— Ey hola Tenten

— Hola Naruto— le devolví el saludo y la sonrisa— ¿hace mucho que estás aquí?

— Un rato, he llegado temprano porque Hinata ha venido a por mí jeje— dijo rascándose la nuca y sonriendo

— ¿Has visto a…

— Sí estaban en un de los salones paralelos que no tienen puerta, pero si te digo la verdad me he perdido- interrumpió

— No me extraña— le dije riendo— este lugar es un castillo

— Y que lo digas— dijo asombrado mirando alrededor

— Tenten— oí a mi espalda

—Hinata, hola — saludé

—Menos mal que has venido Hina porque si no nos perdemos ¿verdad Tenten?— me dijo el rubio agarrando a su novia de la cintura y acercándola para besarla en la mejilla a la vez que esta le evitaba el beso

—Aquí no Naruto— le dijo seria— ya sabes como es mi familia— habló apenada, _Hinata a veces era demasiado recatada_, pero lo entendía

— Si…perdón Hina ¿vamos?— preguntó recuperando su sonrisa habitual y devolviéndosela a Hinata

Hinata nos llevó hasta un gran salón en el que al parecer se cenaría a base de canapés, un salón enorme con unos cuantos sillones y estanterías, una chimenea , una barra para servir copas y todo lleno de gente de alta sociedad. Miré hacia los lados encontrándome con la mirada que llevaba buscando todo el día, Neji interrumpió su conversación con dos hombres bastante mayores y se acercó a mí.

— Hola, has venido— saludó

—¿Pensabas que no lo haría?— pregunté— tú me invitaste— le dije señalándolo y riendo, pero él estaba más serio que de costumbre

— Si, no quería decir eso, es sólo que ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento Tenten?— me preguntó preocupado

— Si claro ¿qué pasa?— pregunté, pero antes de poder salir de ahí o recibir una respuesta alguien llamó a Neji

— Neji hijo— dijo un hombre mayor de características iguales que Neji, aunque no tenían la misma nariz aun así podrían ser padre e hijo— ¿no vas a presentarnos?— me señaló con la copa de champán que llevaba en la mano y me sonrió

— Por supuesto— dijo Neji pareciendo volver a la realidad— tio Hiashi esta es Tenten, Tenten este es mi tío

— Encantando Tenten, teníamos ganas de conocerte todos y saber que mujer ha convertido a mi sobrino en una persona real— dijo sonriéndome y le devolví la sonrisa, sonreía igual que Hanabi

— El placer es todo mío— le dije juntando las manos— tiene una mansión preciosa

— Debe haberte gustado, lleva casi un siglo con nosotros y mis hijas me han dicho que eres artista— sorbió su copa

— ¿Has preguntado a Hinata y Hanabi?— preguntó Neji

— Tenía derecho a investigar sobre Tenten ya que tu no decías nada— le dijo juguetón mientras Neji agachaba la cabeza apenado, realmente estaba raro ese día

— La verdad es que es maravillosa— afirmé

— Y que cursas ¿segundo, tercero…?

— Segundo de bellas artes— dije asintiendo con la cabeza y juntando mis manos en busca de un poco de estabilidad, estaba nerviosísima

— Pues por las cosas que he visto por ahí sé que llegarás lejos Tenten

— Oh muchas gracias— me llevé una mano al pecho— es muy amable por su parte— dije a lo que él rió

— Y eres educada— volvió a reir y miró a Neji— me gusta Neji— le dijo mientras le daba un par de golpes en el hombro— bueno os dejo solos, que pases una buena noche Tenten

— Ha sido un placer— respondí

—Lo mismo digo— dijo mientras se alejaba hacia otro grupo de personas, me giré a Neji — ¿bueno que era eso tan importante que querías decirme?

—Ah si— pareció despertar otra vez de sus pensamientos, _¿qué le pasaba?_— verás es que es bastante complicado, vamos a algún sitio solos— asentí y cogió mi mano saliendo del gran salón, parecía que pasábamos desapercibidos pero no sabía por qué sentía una mirada sobre mí todo el tiempo, estábamos solos en el gran pasillo cuando alguien llamó a Neji

— Neji, Tenten— apareció la pequeña de los Hyuga— Neji padre nos llama— dijo, dejándome bastante claro hasta que punto Neji era como su hermano

— Tengo que hablar con Tenten, tiene que ser ahora Hanabi— recalcó, la pequeña se acercó a él y le susurró intentando que yo no escuchase acto que falló porque lo escuché todo

— ¿Tal y como están las cosas vas a faltar a mi padre?— no sonó como una amenaza sino más bien como una advertencia seguida de una mirada cómplice, ambos se giraron hacia mí

—Ahora vuelvo, espérame aquí— a la vez que Neji volvió a entrar en el salón con Hanabi, me apoyé en una de las paredes, crucé mis brazos y suspiré, me pasé una mano por la frente y miré al techo. Neji estaba realmente raro hoy, primero tenía que hablar algo conmigo de urgencia y ahora esa advertencia de Hanabi, ¿estaría pasando algo con los Hyugas más allá del regreso del padre de Neji? Pero Neji me lo habría contado, asentí y luego fruncí el ceño, _¿no?_. Bueno fuere como fuere confiaba en Neji, eso era lo más importante. ¿Habría pasado algo con el tema del…sexo? Tragué y una gota de sudor resbaló desde mi frente, conseguí apartarla antes de que resbalase a la vez que una voz me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

— Tu debes ser la famosa Tenten— un hombre, exactamente igual que el padre de Hinata caminaba en mi dirección sonriendo, fruncí el ceño otra vez, su sonrisa no me inspiraba confianza y sabía quien era exactamente, tenía la nariz diferente— oh, perdona que no nos hayan presentado antes, soy Hizashi el padre de Neji— se presentó extendiéndome la mano, le miré fríamente, primero a la mano y subí la barbilla para cruzarme con su mirada. Apartó la mano y yo giré la cabeza hacia el salón buscando a Neji— tranquila no voy a comerte

—Entonces que carajos quiere— le dije bruscamente

—Bueno veo de dónde ha empezado mi hijo a decir palabrotas, solo quería conocerla un poco más señorita…?

— Ama

— Señorita Ama— completó asintiendo— siento que tengamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias— levanté la ceja _¿me estaba vacilando?_

— Yo siento que tengamos que conocerlos— dije retadoramente

— Ya veo que también tiene usted la imagen hecha sobre mí

— No hay imagen que valga, abandonó a su hijo para irse con una cualquiera—volví a fruncirle el ceño

— Es un hueso duro de roer ¿no?, soy perfectamente consciente de mis actos— dijo esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa entre los labios— sin embargo es usted bastante peculiar, no la habría imaginado con mi hijo

—¿Ah no?

— No, nunca habría imaginado a mi hijo con una _artistucha_ la verdad— mi corazón se había parado completamente y mi cara de sorpresa era inevitable

—¿Perdón qué ha dicho?— tenía que confirmar que mis oídos no me habían fallado

— ¿Tenten?— llamó Neji quien saliendo del salón en mi busca y rescate — ¿Qué haces tú aquí con ella?— dijo seriamente mirando a Hizashi

—No te preocupes Neji— me acerqué a él— vámonos — pedí

— Un gusto conocerte— se despidió Hizashi mientras le daba la espalda y él estaba a punto de entrar en el salón

— Espero que no nos volvamos a ver— le dije girándome y con mirada seria, oí una risita proveniente de Neji y éste me cogió de la mano alejándome de ahí, metiéndome en una habitación; ésta parecía un despacho, más que eso era como una salita pequeña con unos sillones al fondo y lleno de estanterías, otra chimenea y una mesa en la parte opuesta a los sillones. Neji se colocó delante de mí, justo en paralelo a la chimenea, me cogió de una mano y empecé a preocuparme

— ¿Neji que pasa?— pregunté preocupada

— Verás Tenten tengo algo muy importante que decirte

—¿Tiene que ver con tu padre?

— Sí— asintió y yo fruncí los labios— verás el otro día mi padre no venía solo y pasaron muchas cosas, antes de nada tengo que decirte que mi familia se rige mucho por las tradiciones y las reglas, tiene un consejo propio integrado tanto por los ancianos como por los cabeza de familia, padres de ésta y el padre del cónyuge del cabeza de familia— asentí en gesto de que le seguía— bien todos ellos son accionistas de la empresa y se llevan un porcentaje de ella, he de añadir que la empresa es multimillonaria

—No me lo imaginaba— dije irónicamente riendo, pero Neji no reía

— Bueno— siguió— mi padre se presentó aquí con ese propósito

— Pero pensé que renunció a ella

— Y así fue, pero puede recuperarla, o una parte— dijo apenado, abrió la boca para empezar a contar una historia pero alguien irrumpió en la sala, las tacones sonaron fuerte detrás mia y me giré a ver.

— ¿Hytara? ¿qué cojones haces?—preguntó Neji enfadado a la vez que se me helaban las venas al escuchar ese nombre

—Parece que no me conoces y no has tenido el placer, Hola soy Hytara, la futura mujer de Neji Hyuga— dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y estirando la mano para saludarme.

Entonces me sentí desfallecer.

— ¿No le has dicho nada Neji querido?— dijo consternada y llevándose una mano al pecho indignada— ¿no le has contado absolutamente nada de nosotros?- petrificada miré a Neji y pude vislumbrar los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas y la mirada furiosa de impotencia

— ¿Neji?— conseguí decir ahogándome

— Tenten ella es teóricamente todo lo que ha dicho y la chica que se llevó mi virginidad— habló con un tono sombrío

¿Cómo?

Logré respirar, esto parecía de coña, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos pero necesitaba explicaciones:

— ¿Tu virginidad Neji?

— Exacto bonita— me lanzó una mirada despectiva— ¿es que no sabes que es?, igual naciste puta toda tu vida…

—CÁLLATE HYTARA— gritó Neji, las dos nos sobresaltamos y pude verle la furia en los ojos, por primera vez parecía negros y su mandíbula estaba tensa— no vuelvas a insultar a Tenten de esa manera, tú no eres nada mío ni yo tuyo y no te llevaste absolutamente nada, lo único que intentas es llevarte algo que tu asquerosa madre no pudo llevarse de mi padre y él llevarse algo que no le corresponde usándote a tí—dijo como si lo escupiera, con asco, la miró de arriba abajo y yo no era capaz de moverme, estaba estática intentando procesar todo— Tenten— llamó— vamos a hablar por favor— y en ese momento no pude más.

Me rompí en mil pedazos.

— ¿Por favor?¿POR FAVOR? NEJI NO QUIERO HABLAR NADA CONTIGO— abrió los ojos— llega esta…— la miré buscando una palabra para describirla— esta impresentable, me acorrala, me insulta y me dice una serie de cosas que resulta que son verdad-se me quebró la voz y me dio igual que esta furcia estuviese delante para verlo, esto era demasiado— como si me importase lo demás, Neji me has mentido, te pregunté sobre ella, confié en tí en absolutamente todo y estas afirmaciones me demuestran que no debí hacerlo, al menos no sobre muchas cosas— fui recomponiéndome, esto era demasiado— algunas importan y otras no tanto, pero ¿tu prometida? ¿cómo olvidas eso?

Joder, dolía decirlo.

— ¿Por eso me dijiste que "hasta dónde llegáramos" me hiciste enamorarme de ti para luego saber que me ibas a romper el corazón?

La oí reírse por lo bajo y maldije mentalmente a la hija de puta esa.

— No Tenten espera no es lo que crees…

—¿Ah no? ¿Y se supone que ocultándome todo esto debería confiar en ti ahora? NEJI— le grité— ¡me has mentido sobre cosas importantes!— empecé a llorar y a alejarme de él, _¿desde cuándo lo sabia?¿Por qué no me había contado lo de Hytara y dicho el margen de error que teníamos? _

— Tenten déjame explicarme…— pidió intentando acercarse a mí pero yo retrocedía

— No, no voy a creerte— dije seria y secándome las lágrimas, me puse recta y le miré a los ojos— ¿hasta dónde llegásemos? Pues hasta aquí ha llegado, hasta nunca Neji— salí corriendo de esa maldita habitación, escuché un golpe fuerte y a Neji gritando pero no alcancé a saber que decía.

Llegué al pasillo dónde no había nadie, sólo se escuchaban mis tacones sonar, joder que grande era la mansión necesitaba llegar a la puerta salir de allí y coger un puto taxi hasta mi casa. Corría mientras pensaba en que quizás debería buscar a Hinata o despedirme de toda esa puta familia pero no podía, estaba harta, no necesitaba a Neji, no necesitaba a nadie y mucho menos quería hablar con Hinata o alguna de mis amigas. Quería salir de ahí.

Salir de aquí. Irme.

Porque jamás me había quedado con nadie, creía que esto era sentirse segura, que esto era sentirse amada. Pero el amor y la traición vienen de la mano, no quería escuchar a Neji esto era demasiado ¿su prometida? ¿por eso las miradas del campus?¿me había estado utilizando? No quería saberlo, solo quería dejar el dolor tal y como estaba porque algo me decía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

_** Me iría, huiría, como hacía siempre.**_

* * *

CHANCHANCHANCHANNNNNNNN *sonido dramático*

¿Conseguirá Neji alcanzar a Tenten antes de que esta huya? es más, ¿huirá esta de verdad? ¿Algún día Tenten dejará de huir cual Cenicienta? ¿volverá para dar guerra o le hará la vida más fácil a Neji y a ella misma? Pobrecita, la verdad es que yo me iría de allí si de repente pasase todo eso sabiendo lo serios que son los Hyugas, lo poco que encaja ella en ese mundo. Tampoco confiaría en Neji al fin y al cabo ¿desde cuando lo sabía?¿por qué no le había dicho nada?

Pero eso Tenten no lo sabe porque es igual de imbécil que cualquier tía normal y no le deja explicarse, que impotencia, qué rabia, ¿Tenten quieres dejar que Neji te cuente?¡que todo tiene explicación!, AY SEÑORRRRRRRRRRRRR QUE DRAMÓN NEJI VE TRAS ELLA Y HAZ QUE TE ESCUCHE

Y es más ¿cómo cojones Hytara y Neji se acostaron? ¿es verdad o es todo una mentira de Hytara y una ilusión de Neji? ¿fue realmente Neji o este esta cubriendo a alguien? ¿podemos hablar con Hytara y usar sus técnicas para acostarnos también nostras con Neji?

¿Votos a favor para que Ino se presencie y le pegue a Hytara de una vez por todas?

Gracias por leer!


	20. A contracorriente

¿Cuando actualicé por última vez ayer, antes de ayer? Bueno, vengo a contaros la noticia de que probablemente no actualice ya hasta finales de la semana que viene o puede que más, lo siento es que tengo la vida ajetreada y se me han juntado muchas cosas. Por eeeeeso he decidido que os dejo este último pedacito y os dejo con la intriga jejejjejejejejje7

Me he dado cuenta que cuanto más me pedís que actualice más me pongo las pilas, así que ya sabéis el truco ;)

* * *

**Neji's POV**

— ¿JODER HYTARA ERES RETRASADA?— grité perdiendo los papeles mientras ella sonreía

— Solo pensé que era mejor que se lo dijese antes de que se lo dijeses tú

-— Vamos a ver rubia de bote- me acerqué hasta ella con un gesto asesino, intentaba parecer calmada pero sabía que tenía miedo— mi decisión estaba tomada, iba a contarle todo a Tenten y decirle que iba a renunciar a toda la empresa por ella y ahora probablemente esté tan cabreada conmigo que no quiera hablarme, tú no eras ni siquiera una opción, nunca lo has sido— me giré y caminé hacia la puerta— espero que esta noche duermas con un ojo abierto

Salí de la habitación y miré hacia los lados buscando a Tenten, seguro que ésta se había ido. Corrí por el gran pasillo hasta la entrada quitándome la corbata que llevaba y desabrochándome los dos primeros botones de la camisa, salí y miré hacia los lados.

— La chica del Fiat Panda color celeste se ha ido ya señor Neji, si es a ella a quien busca…—me habló el aparcacoches con precisión, asentí y saqué las llaves de la moto, me subí a ella

— ¡Neji!— gritaron cuando estaba a punto de ponerme el casco y arrancar, busqué la voz, en frente mía tenía a mis dos primas, Naruto y Kiba, _¿qué cojones hacía Kiba Inuzuka ahí?_ Pensé, sacudí la cabeza no era momento de instinto sobreprotector, miré a Hanabi con una ceja levantada pero una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos asesinos.

— ¿Y Tenten?— preguntó Hinata preocupada

— Estaba a punto de decirle la historia y que iba a renunciar a todo por ella cuando ha entrado Hytara y se lo ha cargado, mis primas sabían mi decisión desde esa mañana

— ¿Qué ha dicho la zorra esa?— preguntó Hanabi en un tono que me recordó a Ino

— Le ha dicho que es mi prometida— Kiba y Naruto levantaron las cejas sorprendidos, era obvio que mis primas no les habían contado nada— no tengo tiempo, tengo que ir a buscar a Tenten y explicárselo todo

— ¿Neji no crees que es mejor que ella también tenga un poco de espacio?— preguntó Naruto

— Naruto no lo entiendes— mi voz se quebró y conseguí recomponer la postura, me puse el casco y arranqué la moto— cuanto más espacio más probabilidades hay de que no la vuelva a ver, si alguien sabe algo de ella en el mismo momento llamarme— di instrucciones antes de acelerar

Fui a velocidad máxima entra las calles y cogiendo atajos dirección el apartamento de Tenten, llegué a él y la llamé

_"El teléfono al que ha llamado está apagado o fuera de cobertura…"_

Genial. Subí hasta el piso de Tenten recordando que la puerta del portal estaba estropeada y no cerraba. Llamé al timbre tres veces. Esperé. Llamé otras tres. Esperé. Golpeé la puerta.

— ¿Tenten estás ahí?!— casí grité mientras la puerta del vecino de en frente de Tenten se abría, me giré ilusionado por si fuese ella, quizás estaba pidiéndole las llaves porque se le hubiesen caído. Tonto de mí al no recordar que Tenten aparcaba su coche justo en frente y éste no estaba.

— No ha llegado— me dijo el hombre mayor, cerca de unos cincuenta, pelo canoso y rostro arrugado, tenía una cara amable y parecía bastante compasivo conmigo. Suspiré.

— Gracias— dije mientras él asentía cerrando la puerta, coloqué mis manos en mis caderas y eché la cabeza atrás, ¿dónde podía estar Tenten? Piensa Neji, piensa…

Temari.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y bajé las escaleras corriendo, volví a montarme en la moto y salí directo a casa de Gaara, era tarde así que no se me ocurría otro lugar donde pudiese estar Tenten. Llegué a esta no estando muy lejos y recordé la primera vez que la besé, como me enfadé conmigo mismo por no saber lo que quería, sonreí para mí mismo pensando que ya no tenía miedo, no tenía reparos en admitirlo: me había enamorado mucho antes de Tenten y no quería que entrase en mi vida por si me daban a elegir eso mismo, entre ella o todo el trabajo de mi vida. Ya me daba igual, estaba enamorado de ella, no me valían los "hasta donde llegásemos" porque siempre iba a ser poco tiempo, con ella se pasaban los minutos volando. Llamé al timbre. Esperé y un Gaara en pantalones de chándal y camiseta blanca me abrió, no parecía que le hubiese despertado pero Gaara no dormía mucho así que no esperaba que estuviese dormido, todavía no eran las doce de la noche.

— ¿Neji?— preguntó sorprendido al verme— ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¿Está Tenten ahí?— casi supliqué, Gaara suspiró a la vez que me miraba preocupado entonando un

— No

Golpeé con mi mano su puerta fuerte, tan fuerte que retumbó.

— Joder Neji— dijo— mi puerta no te ha hecho nada, entra— invitó

Entramos y pasamos a su salón, nos sentamos en los sofás cada uno mirando al frente, me pasé las manos por la cara y me quité la chaqueta del traje que llevaba, pensé en que no le había dicho a Tenten lo espectacular que se veía esa noche. Chasqueé la lengua y oí unos pasos venir de detrás, Kankuro llegó con tres vasos de té y los puso en la mesita de café enfrente nuestra, se sentó en el suelo de frente y nos miró.

— Temari no está, está en casa de Shikamaru y su móvil está apagado

— Joder— chasqueé la lengua

— ¿Ha sido Hytara verdad?— preguntó Gaara directamente haciendo que yo y Kankuro le mirásemos sorprendidos, asentí y el suspiró— me vas a matar por esto y mas por el día que llevas

— Prueba a ver— le dije exasperado

— Hytara nos reunió a Sasuke y a mí para amenazarnos con el plan que tenía entre manos junto a tu padre— le mire expectante, no me sorprendía— nos enseñó las fotos y dijo que iba a joderte la vida para que te sintieses rechazado igual que le hiciste lo mismo a ella

— Joder Gaara tú sabes lo que ella me hizo al igual que lo sabe Sasuke— interrumpí

— Esa tía esta como un cencerro— miró a Kankuro y regresó la mirada hacia mí— tenía fotos de esa noche y todo a su favor, no me ha costado enlazar eso con cómo has aparecido buscando a Tenten. Nos dijo que tu padre le prometió la mitad del imperio si, ya sabes, conseguía lo de esa noche, no creo que fuese con esas maneras pero está como un cencerro— dijo sin terminar de decir, asentí y tragué

— ¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada?

— ¿Que íbamos a decirte? ¿Que la loca de Hytara nos había avisado que iba a contar lo tuyo y que estaba compinchada con tu padres? No nos lo creímos, pensamos que una loca por su cuenta no hacía daño, pero un día la vimos con tu padre y la amenazamos con todo lo que pudimos, tampoco surtió efecto porque no teníamos casi nada de valor para decir en contra suya— suspiró— se nos ocurrió retrasarla todo lo posible pero cuanto más se retrasaba más nervioso se ponía Hizashi y para cuando hablamos de avisar a Hiashi ya estábamos en la playa

— Ese es otro ido de la cabeza— comenté

— Lo está— corroboró Gaara— ¿qué ha pasado con Tenten?

— Estaba a punto de contárselo todo y de dejarlo todo para irme con ella

— ¿Lo ibas a dejar todo?— preguntó Kankuro sorprendido entrando por primera vez en la conversación— supongo que te dijeron que o impero o Tenten ¿no?

—Si me dijeron eso, si iba a dejarlo todo por Tenten, bueno voy a dejarlo todo si la encuentro— respondí

— Pero no tienes que dejarlo todo— habló Gaara— Neji no seas orgulloso y cuéntales lo que pasó esa noche— tragué saliva y Kankuro miró curioso, me enfadé repentinamente

— ¿Y mi honor?

—Joder ya sé que como hombres no nos van a creer pero hay vídeos de esa fiesta, podemos llamar a Yuki…—añadió mientras yo rolaba los ojos— joder Neji puedes tener el imperio y a Tenten sólo si cuentas lo que de verdad te hizo esa puta en vez de avergonzarte, deberías haberle plantado cara en vez de haberla escondido— reprendió— joder Neji no dejes pasar a Tenten y manda al carajo de todas a tu padre, no te van a obligar a casarte con ella si todo el consejo y tu familia lo sabe

— ¿PERO SABER EL QUÉ?— preguntó exasperado Kankuro con la curiosidad al borde

— Tienes razón— dije a Gaara pasando de Kankuro y poniéndome de pie a la vez que ellos dos me imitaban— voy a ir a la mansión y a aclarar esto de una vez —Gaara asintió— y mañana iré a casa de Tenten a explicarle todo esto

— Venga Hyuga, suerte y si aparece Temari le digo que te llame— añadió Gaara

— Gracias Gaara— miré a Kankuro— gracias Kankuro, eres buena gente— éste rió

— Suerte tigre

Salí disparado de casa de Gaara dejando la puerta abierta a mi paso y me subí en la moto, aceleré. Iba a perder toda mi integridad, iba a perder toda mi imagen, pero eso no se quedaba así, lo perdería todo pero al menos tendría a Tenten. Llegué sudando a la mansión y entré corriendo preguntando dónde estaba todo el mundo, los invitados ya se habían ido pero los grandes del consejo, mi tío, mi padre, Hazshi y las _otras_ dos estaban todavía en el salón de la fiesta. Me oculté en una de las esquinas antes de aparecer en la entrada, suspiré. Lo haría. No dejaría que mi padre se saliese con la suya. Me había costado hasta que estuve con Tenten el recuperarme de esto, y no dejaría que me persiguiese más. Me dejé ver colocándome en la entrada, allí estaban todos los nombrados, entré en silencio hasta los miembros del consejo y mi tío.

— No voy a casarme con Hytara y tampoco voy a renunciar a nada— dije seriamente

— ¿Ah no?— preguntó uno de ellos

— No

— Si no sigues las reglas habrá que ajusticiarte y al final se te echará— dijo el otro

— No creo que haga falta reglas de ningún tipo en este caso

— Neji— llamó mi tío— ¿qué ha pasado?

— Perdí la virginidad con Hytara porque ella me violó— dije seriamente, girándome hacia ella y viendo como esta se ponía nerviosa a más no poder mientras todos los demás me miraban expectantes.

Esa misma mañana fui temprano a casa de Tenten a ver si ella estaba allí, estuve esperándola toda la mañana, la llamé, intenté localizarla, hice que Hinata llamase a todas sus amigas para ver si estaba con alguna de ellas pero Tenten no había dejado rastro de dónde estaba y me estaba preocupando.

Pasaron días e incluso semanas pero nadie había visto a Tenten y en su apartamento no entraba nadie. Habían pasado tres semanas y yo iba cada día por la mañana con la esperanza de que Tenten apareciese en su apartamento, pero su coche nunca estaba. Ese día llegué y llamé. Esperé. Y la puerta del vecino de Tenten se abrió.

— Sus tíos vinieron temprano esta mañana— informó

— ¿Sus tíos?— pregunté

— Sí— confirmó— sacaron varias cosas en cajas, cerraron con llave y se fueron

— Muchas gracias— dije antes de que este cerrase la puerta, mi corazón comenzó a latir, esto no podía estar pasando, no quería que pasase, no era posible. Llamé a Temari otra vez pero siempre colgaba, ni siquiera Shikamaru sabía algo de Tenten porque Temari era una roca, pero estaba 100% seguro que ella sí sabía dónde estaba.

Pasó otra semana más y hacía un mes que Tenten no aparecía, las clases estaban a punto de empezar y el verano se acababa, no sabía nada de Tenten, su línea de teléfono ya no existía. Lo único que sabía era que Temari había accedido a hablar conmigo, gracia a kami Nos encontramos en una de las fuentes de la universidad, llegó seria y me miró de arriba abajo para luego sentarse en ella, no había a penas gente solo algunos que acudían a la biblioteca y profesores, no era normal ver a los alumnos por el campus y menos si era verano, pero a mi eso me daba igual cualquier cosa que tuviese que hacer para recuperarla la haría.

— Gracias por haber accedido a hablar conmigo Temari

— Basta de formalidades pedazo de cabrón— _empezábamos fuerte_— ¿qué coño quieres?

— Temari de verdad que todo esto nunca fue intención mía, yo quiero a Tenten, por dios bendito Temari, yo la amo— Su cara adquirió una tonalidad de sorpresa ante esa confesión

— Pues si de verdad fuese así — levantó la mano y empezó a enumerar con los dedos— uno, jamás le hubieses mentido sobre el tema de tu familia, dos, no habrías dejado que la gilipollas esa se metiese entre vosotros, tres, no habrías mentido sobre tu virginidad, cuatro, no estarías aquí, habrías ido tras ella

— ¡Pero si eso es lo que estoy intentando preguntarte maldita mujer problemática!— cité a Shikamaru

— De verdad das asco Hyuga— escupió

— Ya se que doy asco Temari, ya sé que la he liado grave esta vez, pero necesito arreglarlo te juro de verdad que cuando encuentre a Tenten le explicaré cuanto la quiero y por ella haría lo que fuese— le supliqué

— ¿Y por qué piensas que te ayudaría Hyuga? Mi mejor amiga se ha ido del país por tu estúpido orgullo e insensatez, ¿por qué piensas que no debería odiarte en este mismo momento?— interrumpió

— Porque sabes que llevo razón, que quizás lo de la virginidad y mentirle sobre Hytara fue una metedura de pata pero que en lo demás no tengo culpa— pausé para coger aire y la vi asentir con el rostro— además sabes que me quiere Temari, ha salido huyendo y necesito buscarla, sé que estás aquí hablando como si fueses Tenten y quieres que te convezca a ti también pero también sé que has hablado con Gaara y él te ha contado la historia entera, necesito que su mejor amiga me vuelva a dar un voto de confianza para que ella también acceda a dármelo

— Cállate Neji y déjate de intentarme dar pena— interrumpió— por mucho que después de esta charla quiera ayudarte no sé donde cojones esta Tenten, hablamos con ella, pero ninguna de las niñas sabe dónde está, ni siquiera yo

— ¿Ni tu?—negó con la cabeza y suspiró

— Se despidió de mi la mañana siguiente, me llamó desde el teléfono de su tía y me dijo lo mismo que cuando se fue hace dos años "_Lo siento Temari, pero hasta aquí he llegado, necesito volar_", le dije que me llamase para lo que fuese y ya no sé nada más de ella, sé que hay que dejarle un espacio de margen para que lo piense todo bien y espero que Tenten no sea igual de idiota que hace dos años, de todas maneras— me miró directamente a los ojos— por mucho que yo le dijese que hablase contigo ella jamás accedería, habría que forzarla, y para hacer eso deberíamos saber dónde está primero— mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos— Neji, olvídate de Tenten, ella es imposible.

Suspiré.

— No pienso rendirme con ella— le dije

— Pues espero que sepas esperar entonces, porque vas a tener que dejar que Tenten venga a ti y eso puede no ser nunca, la odio— adimtió— es una niña chica cuando sale huyendo pero no conoce otra cosa para librarse del dolor— agachó la cabeza— jamás ha sido tan feliz como contigo ¿sabes?— sonrió nostálgicamente— pero yo creo que por no sufrir como pasó con sus padres ha desaparecido

— Temari— la rubia me miró directamente, ahora disgustada y enfadad, con una mezcla de tristeza— ¿si sabes algo de ella me lo dirás?

— Sí— dijo secamente

* * *

¿Será verdad que Temari no sabe nada de Tenten? ¿Se habrá ido de verdad Tenten o estará escondiéndose? ¿Volverá? ¿La encontrará Neji? ¿Hytara acabará en la cárcel por violación?

Queria aclararos eso, porque normalmente es un caso que se ve poco el que una chica viole a un chico pero también eso posible que pase, de hecho como en este caso aunque ya se contará más adelante, podréis imaginar una situación muy comprometida y Neji se mantuvo en estado de indefensión por no dañar a una chica, a una mujer, eso es tener un par de dedos en la frente la verdad.

Aunque queda un poco para saber el truco de cómo violar a Neji Hyuga, mientras tanto ¿qué será de Tenten?

GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER Y POR LOS REVIEWS


	21. Contraluz

Hola chicassssss, llevo una semana mortal porque estoy intentando sacarme el coche y soy una patosa... en fin os actualizo un poquito para que os quedéis con la intriga, al Fic le queda ya poco pero lo poco que le queda es intenso jejeje

Gracias por leer y espero que os guste!

Actualizo el fic con una nota para **Sol **quien me dejó un review en el pasado cap y no le he respondido, ¡qué cabeza! Sol, muchísimas gracias por leer a tí a tus cuatro amigas, me ha hecho mucha ilusion que seáis un grupo las que leeis el fic, yo hago lo mismo con mis amigas ya nos enganchemos a lo que sea..intentaré seguir con el listón igual o subirlo y prometo no defraudaros! Espero que leáis esto y que sigáis leyendo!

* * *

Nadie supo nada de Tenten, sólo llamadas a Temari preguntándole por su vida y que la rubia me contaba, llamaba desde un número oculto y jamás había opción de devolverle la llamada. Tenten empezó a hacerse popular en Norteamérica como artista, me lo dijo mi asistente cuando un día ví uno de sus cuadros colgados en mi oficina de la empresa. Ahora yo dirigía Hyuga Corporations, habían pasado dos años desde su partida y no hacía más que pensar en Tenten cada uno de ellos.

Llevamos a Hytara a juicio en el que admitió haberme violado, sentí que no iba a dejar de ser menos hombre porque una mujer me violase y aunque todavía había muchos escépticos, ganamos el caso. Fue algo duro para mi el admitirlo, contarlo y dejar que la gente lo supiera. Al menos saber lo básico pero no los hechos, mi abogado me había dicho qué decir y qué hacer en ese caso, lo más inteligente había sido que los hechos de cómo había pasado sólo los sabíamos Hytara, mi tío, Hizashi y yo además de los abogados, fiscales, jueces y jurado; se había desvinculado ese suceso con la compañía y así no afectase a su imagen. Las normas de mi familia y sus tradiciones desaparecieron y pasaron a la historia tras eso, el consejo dejó de tener el poder anterior sólo para opinar respecto a la empresa y no la vida privada de la familia. No tuve que casarme con ella como habréis figurado, no iban a obligarme tras contar eso y agradecí a Gaara enormemente el haberme dado el empujón, pero el no casarme y tenerlo todo en orden sólo aumentaba mi ansia por saber dónde estaba Tenten. Su nombre era ya muy conocido y sus obras aumentaban cada vez en más valor, pero cuando la buscabas en google, nunca encontrabas donde vivía, dónde estaba, cada día estaba en un lugar diferente, sus admiradores la veían en una punta del pais y al minuto siguiente estaba en la punta opuesta, era imposible de rastrear.

Habían pasado dos años, yo seguía viviendo con mi tío y lo único que tenía eran millones ganados en la empresa, viajes caros y reuniones todos los días. Veinticinco años recién cumplidos, una moto nueva más cara, un mercedes, muchos contactos, una colcha sobre la cama nueva y pequeñas notas que Tenten le dejaba a sus amigas, un dibujo de una ventana pintado por ella valorado en casi cincuenta mil y un recorte de una revista con la última viñeta que Tenten aportó a Konohas Gossip: una imagen en planco y negro de una pareja besándose a contraluz sobre la luna y un pie de foto que ponía "hasta donde llegásemos…hasta la luna".

No creáis que no se me ocurrieron formas de buscarla, utilicé todo mi poder para ello. Era prácticamente imposible que con el poder de la empresa no pudiese encontrarla, pero me dí con el canto en los dientes porque Tenten era impenetrable. Viajé en busca de nuevas pistas, mi vida se comprendía en una continua búsqueda cuando no estaba trabajando, mis primas estaban preocupadas por mí, mi tío estaba preocupado por mí, Gaara y Sasuke, incluso Temari a veces me llamaba para preguntarme qué tal estaba. Pero nadie podía obligar a Tenten a regresar, eso era decisión estrictamente suya, ni siquiera yo.

Lo intenté todo, desde preguntar en galerías donde exponía, presentarme en galas dónde ella iba a estar también, buscarla en eventos donde coincidíamos porque ya nos movíamos por los mismos círculos internacionales pero absolutamente nada. Su página web era mi ventana de inicio en el navegador y me la sabía de memoria, tampoco había manera. Me frustraba pero _tenía que haber una manera ¿no?_ de cualquier otra forma ¿por qué seguía aquí?

Habían pasado dos años y creí que ya era el momento de rendirse.

Tenten había sido la primera persona que había querido de verdad y la primera en hacerme daño, tenía que pasar la página, ella no era estable quizás nunca me quiso si se largó tal cual, quizás solo fue un delirio. Había pasado dos años esperándola pero ella no se había pronunciado, no había señales de ella, no había señales de nosotros e igual ya estaba completamente acabado, no sabía si ella se enteró o qué pasó tras irse, pero sospechaba que ella evitaba cualquier información vinculada a mi nombre. No sabía quien sufría más si ella o yo pero dos años esperando y sin tener oportunidad, sin perder la esperanza eran demasiados. Ya lo había decidido, esto sería el final.

Llegué al despacho después de una larga reunión de negocios en el edificio Hyuga, desde aquí se veía el estadio donde presencié el concierto a los Sannins con Tenten, sonreí. Me senté en la silla giratoria y me permití aflojarme la corbata mientras encendía en portátil y dejaba los documentos en la mesa, habia sido una mañaa ajetreada, como casi todas las mañanas desde hacía dos años. Comprobé el correo, un mensaje de mi abogado diciendo que Hytara salía hoy de la cárcel a la vez que se me retorcía la médula espinal. Le había tocado abonarme una gran cantidad de dinero, mi padre supuse que seguiría con _esa _y a Hytara le habían caído cuatro años de cárcel por violación que se habían convertido en dos por buena conducta, realmente eso no me molestaba porque lo único que tenía como propósito era echarlos del juego y ya lo había logrado.

De todas maneras la imagen de esa mujer deambulando por las calles no me daba seguridad, ella había alegado que lo había hecho bajo la influencia de Hizashi, cosa que podría ser verdad pero que llevó hasta tal punto solo para lograr su aprobación, su cometido era acostarse conmigo, no violarme. En fin, el pasado en el pasado está.

Comprobé las redes sociales de las cuales seguía mil páginas de fans de Tenten, ninguna nunca decían donde estaba pero por lo menos veía el cambio a la mujer que se había convertido, era magnífico su forma de vestir, los tacones le hacían unas piernas aún más apetitosas. Era más sexy si pudiese pensar, soñaba con verla en mi cama todas las noches...

Suspiré, sería mejor que cortase ya esta obsesión enfermiza, no, no iba a encontrar otra mujer como Tenten, aunque debiera estar enfadado con ella no lo estaba, no le reprochaba lo más mínimo, yo sabía que ella era una bomba de relojería que explotaría en un momento y se iría, no le había dicho "hasta dónde llegásemos" por eso, pero podría decirse en cierto modo que le había dicho esa frase para no cerrarle las puertas y que no nuestro durase más, para que ella no saliese huyendo más rápido de lo que sabía que iba a hacerlo. No estaba enfadado con ella porque sospechaba que no sabía nada de lo de Hytara, que se había desentendido y así dejar de sufrir, lo había hecho bien, me había empezado a odiar con lo que se habría desenamorado de mí mas rápidamente. Quizás debería de hacer eso ¿del amor al odio hay un paso no? quizás debería odiarla y así olvidarme de ella. Estaba decidido.

_Beep, beep, beep_ sonó mi móvil encima de la mesa.

¿Hanabi?— contesté — ¿tú no estabas en Nueva York en la semana de la moda desfilando y "no tenías tiempo para nada"?— le dije con todo de burla

Hanabi se había convertido en una gran modelo, llevaba la belleza oriental hasta lugares insospechados y estaba desfilando para grandes marcas, después de una gran lucha con mi tío este había cedido, al fin y al cabo Hanabi haría lo que quisiese, estaba en su ADN. Hacía mas de una semana que estaba en NY y no había quién contactase con ella, sólo me había llamado a mí para preguntarme exactamente por Tenten cosa que me pareció muy extraño pero no le di importancia, esta niña era todo un torbellino.

—Ja- ja— rió forzado— te llamo para decirte que no te vas a creer con quién estoy ups, ¿estás trabajando?

— Si pero no interrumpes nada— dije incorporándome y mirando la vista de Konoha desde el gran ventanal de mi despacho en lo más alto del rascacielos— cuéntame ¿con quién?— no me interesaba, seguro que era una amiga suya que estaba colada por mí -como muchas amigas de Hanabi-, muchas lo estaban, era uno de los solteros mas cotizados del panorama y yo lo sabía. Ellas lo sabían Quizás no era una amiga y era un amigo, había pasado. _¿Yo parecía gay?_

— Espera, díselo tu misma hizo una pausa y yo traqueteé con el pie, me estaba poniendo nervioso, estaba haciéndome perder tiempo de trabajo con sus tonterías— venga no seas imbécil ya no hay escapatoria ponte— _Hanabi y dios sabía a quien me iba a poner al otro lado del teléfono_

— Hanabi no tengo tiempo para tonterías- dije antes de que una voz me interrumpiese

— Hola Neji— me saludaron cansadamente

Y mi corazón se paró, mi móvil resbaló, no era capaz de controlar el pulso, estaba temblando

— Tenten— susurré

Esa voz era imposible de olvidar, soñaba con ella, la tenía grabada. Me agaché corriendo a por el móvil y volví a llamar a Hanabi.

_"El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura"_

— ¡JODER!— grité


	22. El escondite y jaque mate

Muchísimas gracias por seguir fieles al fic! Últimamente los capis que estoy escribiendo me gustan mucho hasta a mí! generalmente no esoy muy conforme con ellos, pero porque soy muy exigente conmigo misma...en fin

Espero que os guste!

* * *

**_Tenten POV_**

_— __Obviamente y Gaara también, también estamos preocupados por ti— dijo Sasuke con deje de preocupación mientras todo se tornaba negro y sólo enfocaba su figura_

_— __¿Pre-preocupados por mí?- dije, pero no sentí mover los labios estaba paralizada y no sentía que pudiese hablar_

_— __Sólo ten cuidado, hay cosas de Neji que ni él mismo sabe— me dijo serio mientras se desvanecía, pero yo no podía gritar, no podía mover los labios, no podía preguntarle a Sasuke qué era lo que él no sabía me sentí caer, al vacío sin fondo, en espiral_

Me desperté de golpe incorporándome y sudando, miré el reloj de encima de mi mesita, las 10.20 am, suspiré. Me levanté de la cama y fui a darme una ducha, dejé que todas las gotas resbalasen como si de sangre se tratase y pensé otra vez en la pesadilla que había tenido esta noche.

La misma que me perseguía hacía dos años.

Salí de la ducha y me sequé con la toalla, la pasé por mi cara secándola y me encontré con mi reflejo en el espejo. Intenté sonreír pero no era capaz. Tiré la toalla al suelo y salí del baño hacia mi habitación, cogí un par de jeans rotos y una camiseta blanca, me peiné el pelo tarareando una canción de un anuncio y salí de mi habitación.

Los pies descalzos andaban por el suelo de madera de mi nuevo ático en Manhattan,_ al parecer no había perdido el tiempo_, pasé por el gran salón blanco en el centro de mi casa hasta el otro extremo donde estaba mi lugar de trabajo, entré en el otro pasillo dirigiéndome a mi despacho el cual no era más que otro cuarto de trabajo similar al que tuve en Konoha, solo que este era el doble de grande y tenía todos los materiales que os pudieseis imaginar, una gran mesa de madera en el centro, una gran estatua en arcilla que no había terminado en una esquina, la gran cristalera que encuadraba el cielo y la superficie de Nueva York. Crucé el baño de esa parte de la casa y seguidamente el despacho de mi asistente y amiga, me apoyé en el picaporte y me miró.

— Buenos días Shelly— saludé

— Buenos días Tenten— me saludó amigablemente, sin levantar la mirada del ordenador— ¿capuccino?— me preguntó

— Porfa— le rogué mientras se incorporaba e iba a la cocina de mi casa, Shelly era mi asistente y la única amiga de verdad que tenía en este momento, su misión principalmente era cuidarme y evitar que no me matase a mí misma. Me dirigí hasta mi despacho y me senté en mi mesa frente a unos bocetos del día anterior.

Suspiré, desde hacía dos años todo era lo mismo.

— Toma— entró Shelly en mi despacho y dejó una taza de capuccino sobre mi mesa mientras sostenía otra en sus manos y le daba un sorbo— son buenos— añadió señalando con la mirada, refiriéndose a mis bocetos

— Pero no lo suficiente— agregué echándolos a un lado

— Hoy han vuelto a intentar contactar contigo— dijo con un tono de preocupación, porque ella lo sabía.

Sabía que había salido huyendo porque me habían roto el corazón, que probablemente Neji ahora dirigiese la empresa y estuviese casado con Hytara. Sabía que me había ido para dejar que no estropease y tirase todo por la borda sólo por mi, que me había sacrificado en honor a la única persona que me había correspondido igual o más que yo a él. Todo para que tuviese la vida que él siempre había soñado.

Que había estado con mis tíos la noche, que me enteré de _todo_ y al día siguiente me había marchado del país no por mí, sino por él, podría haberme quedado, haber luchado, seguro que Neji tenía la explicación a lo de Hytara y el porqué me había mentido. En lugar de eso había vuelto a huir porque sinceramente no quería escuchar nada de él, no confiaría en el después de haberme ocultado tantas cosas importantes que me afectaban a mí. Shelly me ayudaba, era afroamericana con el pelo casi pelirrojo y rizado, los ojos de color miel y su sonrisa era preciosa, la había encontrado cuando ella me había ofrecido un piso donde vivir cuando aterricé, tenía el corazón roto y la vida destrozada. Estudié el tercer año aquí en NYU pero de repente de un día para otro mis obras empezaron ha hacerse conocidas, yo que había estado intentando pasar desapercibida para que nadie me encontrase ya no tenía ningún sentido, me encontrarían. Así que Shelly, informática y hacker ideó un sistema para que yo dejase de aparecer en todos lados, salvo eventos donde yo quisiese mostrarme no aparecería en ningun sitio, lo que también fue una estrategia porque al no hacer acceso hacia mí la gente empezó a hablar de mí, mis obras empezaron a subir de precio y sin quererlo ni beberlo estaba aquí, con una fortuna entre las manos. Me habían otorgado el diplom por la carrera, antes de realmente poder tenerlo, al ver el incesante interés de la gente, tenía una mención de honor y todos mis profesores decían que yo era un diamante en bruto que estaba empezando a brillar.

Si estaba empezando no quería saber que venía después.

La fama y el glamour llegaron, tuve que empezar a dejarme ver. Shelly se convirtió en mi asistente y compañera de piso, además me ayudaba en lo que venía a ser todas mis redes sociales, mi página web etc. Me había hackeado el móvil para que yo viese quien me llamaba pero para los demás yo siempre fuese un número desconocido, de manera que podía llamar a todas mis amigas de Konoha sin que ellas pudiesen rastrearme, no les dije nunca donde estaba salvo a Temari, sabia que ella era mi mejor amiga. Aun así había un único tema vetado: Neji Hyuga.

No sabía nada de él desde hacía dos años y cuando Temari quería hablarme de él le pedía por favor que no, ella sabía que me había marchado por su bien pero parecía que Temari no opinaba eso, esperaba que en algún momento yo estuviese lo suficientemente bien para hablar de Neji, yo sabía que ellos dos probablemente habrían hablado y que Neji habría sido sincero con ella, si no ésta no sería como una mosca detrás de la oreja, Temari me dejaba pullitas allá cualquier conversación que tuviésemos, al principio no me importaba pero luego tuve que decirle que parase, que quería olvidarme de él. Con los años sólo me dijo "_cuando quieras saber la verdad y lo idiota que estás siendo me avisas_". Pero Temari siempre pensaba que ella tenía razón, además yo era lo suficientemente cabezota como para seguir en mis estándares tras dos años.

En cualquier caso, Shelly y yo habíamos creado un imperio fortificado y el culmen de todo ello era esta casa, con seguridad máxima. Absolutamente nadie sabía que vivía aquí (salvo Temari como ya he dicho antes). No podía decir que fuese feliz, una parte de mí pensaba que me estaba haciendo daño a mí misma y otra parte pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿para qué dar señales de vida y sufrir más?

_Ding Dong_

Levanté la cabeza del boceto automáticamente, ¿quién llamaba? Era por la mañana, temprano, no habíamos pedido comida a domicilio así que…

—¿Shelly?— pregunté con miedo en mi voz, la nombrada apareció en mi picaporte

— Tu calla y estate aquí, igual es un paquete o algo— dijo antes de ir a abrir la puerta

Me quedé inmóvil, las personas podían verme por las calles de Nueva York como al día siguiente me verían por las de Los Ángeles y a la semana siguiente estaba en Italia. Así lo teníamos montado Shelly y yo, todas las semanas me movía para dar impresión de que nunca me quedaba en un lugar fijo y nadie se interesaba por mi casa. Además de camino compraba los materiales y Shelly quien nunca había visto el mundo, lo veía.

Oí la puerta cerrarse y dejé de aguantar la respiración, los pasos se acercaban hasta la habitación y mi corazón empezó a latir, Shelly apareció mirándome a los ojos y con una expresión en el rostro que nunca antes había visto.

— Lo siento Tenten pero

— Ten— una chica con el pelo largo hasta la cintura, negro, alta en unas zapatillas de Nike y unos pantalones negros, una chaqueta a juego y un gorro gris, con los brazos cruzados, la tez nívea. No quise subir la vista, no quería ver lo siguiente, pero ahí estaban. Los ojos de color grisáceo casi blanco, hipnotizantes. Parecían entre disgustados, preocupados y felices— ¿por qué?

— Hola Hanabi— suspiré llevándome las manos a la cara y mirando a Shelly quien abrió mucho los ojos y relacionó exactamente.

.

.

.

— ¿Té?— preguntó Shelly sirviendo mientras estábamos las tres sentadas en los sofás de la casa, me había dado tiempo de contarle todo lo que había hecho a Hanabi, ya no había vuelta atrás.

— Y así es como he llegado hasta aquí…

— Pero no lo entiendo, ¿y Temari no te ha contado nada nunca?

— No— dije cogiendo una taza y bebiendo— sabe que no quiero saber nada, sea lo que sea

— Joder— dijo abrumada, no quería mentir, me había tenido que reprimir de googlear el nombre de Neji

— Cómo nos has descubierto?— preguntó Shelly

— Eso— le seguí yo, el plan había funcionado desde hacia dos años ¿cómo había encontrado mi casa Hanabi Hyuga?

— Bueno estaba aquí por la ciudad modelando para la Fashion Week— asentí, lo suponía básicamente porque Hanabi salía en las grandes revistas en la portada o en anuncios, era casi la _It Girl_ del momento— y no tenía intención pero entré en tu galería, ya sabes yo casi te odiaba por lo que le hiciste a mi primo

— ¿Odiarme?— le dije seriamente y extrañada

— Tú eras la que no quería saber nada de él señorita "cabezota", pero si quieres saber algo se lo preguntas a él, en fin, que estaba allí y entré para verla, coqueteé un poco con el guarda de allí porque no te ví dentro y éste me dijo que tu casi no ibas allí que mandabas las cosas desde casa a través de tu asistente. Luego me quedé pensando que si tenías una asistente que iba allí muy seguido a dejar las cosas obviamente tenías que vivir aquí, no es práctico mandar a tu asistente y compañera de negocios desde la otra punta del mundo casi todas las semanas o meses— _qué lista era Hanabi Hyuga,_ pensé— de ahí paseando por Central Park dije, _bien en qué sitio no viviría jamás Tenten al menos de Nueva York_, a ti te pirran los barrios bajos y todo lo bohemio así que descarté esa parte, me dije a mi misma que si ibas a construir ese imperio que tienes desde la sombra tenías que tener una seguridad grande— Shelly y yo reímos, esta chica era un genio— así que vine a Manhattan y pregunté en muchos edificios a los porteros pero ninguno decía nada, generalmente eran jóvenes y se caían a mis pies rápido, pero no le digas eso a Kiba— dijo dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho

— Oh ¿sigues con Kiba?— pregunté

— Chica todas seguimos igual que cuando te fuiste, en fin que llegué a este edificio, el menos ostentoso de todo, con un portero viejo a más no poder y seguro que cuanto más, leal. Recordé que tu eras una chica de alturas y por probar vine aquí, luego de equivocarme con tu vecino de en frente usé la misma técnica con Shelly

— Se puso muy seria y me ha dicho "Sé que Tenten vive aquí" sin quitar la mirada— rió Shelly— me ha acojonado y todo— reímos las tres

— Y así es como te he encontrado, chica podrás mentirle al mundo pero yo soy Hanabi Hyuga, a mí no puedes mentirme— reí, echaba de menos mi antigua vida

— ¿Qué tal estáis todos por allí?

— Pues de Temari me imagino que sabrás que sigue con Shikamaru y en fin, ella te habrá actualizado de todo

— ¿Cómo sabías antes que hablo con Temari?— me dijo que lo había intuido a lo largo de este tiempo justo cuando yo se lo confirmé contándole como llegué aquí

— Por favor Tenten, te lo he dicho ¿tengo que repetírtelo?— reímos— la verdad es que hubo un día que pensé que…—me miró con cara de circunstancia buscando mi aprobación, sabía que iba a decir ese nombre, sabía que iba a decir su nombre y no sabía si estaba preparada para ello. Había estado evitando que Temari me contase cualquier cosa relacionada con él — Neji— miró para comprobar si yo seguía bien, Shelly y Hanabi me miraban mientras yo con los ojos cerrados intentaba controlar mi pulso, abrí ligeramente el ojo derecho y le siguió el izquierdo, suspiré y le miré para que continuase— bueno Neji estaba completamente obsesionado con encontrarte

Intenté no darle mucha importancia pero no pude

_Neji_

_Obsesionado_

_Con encontrarme_

¿Por qué? Él seguro que tenía una maravillosa familia y un imperio, seguro que había reestablecido la felicidad, ¿por qué preocuparse por la chica a la que rompió el corazón y ésta huyó?

Intenté no darle mucha importancia otra vez

—…así que fui a buscar a Temari— siguió relatando— he de añadir que Temari bajo presión con un montón de amenazas es una mentirosa nefasta— reí, no podía pedirle tanto a mi amiga

— ¿Te dijo algo?— pregunté curiosa

— Lo suficiente para que después de intentar evitarme el tema unas doce veces me diese cuenta que sí sabía de ti, pero que es una buena amiga y no iba a decir nada— bebió de la taza y se encogió de hombros

— Ten tengo que ir a atender esta llamada, disculpadme, ahora vuelvo— dijo Shelly señalando su móvil y yéndose a la cocina a hablar, en ese momento de intimidad vi a Hanabi dudar si decirme algo; yo no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba muy mayor, era toda una mujer. Me dio rabia haberme perdido todos estos años con mis amigos, ¿cómo estarían Ino, Kiba, Sai, Deidara, Kankuro..?

— ¿Qué tal con Kiba?— Hanabi rió a carcajadas— ¿cómo lo hicisteis?

— Pues al principio no fue fácil, lo hicimos oficial el dia que te fuiste— asentí sonriendo— a Neji casi le da un infarto y Hinata estaba muy feliz por mí, la verdad es que no somos fáciles, a cada uno es más orgulloso que el otro. Él ya tiene montada una clínica veterinaria allí ¿sabes?

— Qué me dices

— Sí— sonrió melancólica y acto seguido suspiró— la verdad es que le echo de menos pero me gusta mucho lo que hago ahora, él no lo lleva tan bien— reí— ya sabes, que tu novia modele enseñando su cuerpo por todos lados no es para todo el mundo— paró para reír y beber otro sorbo— pero la verdad es que aunque lo dejemos esporádicamente no somos capaces de estar uno sin el otro— miró por la ventana y volvió a suspirar, Hanabi estaba enamorada y sonreí al verla

— ¿Y tu padre dijo algo?— me miró graciosa y rió

— Oh ya sabes una vez que has metido a Naruto en casa nadie puede ser peor— dijo entre risas y yo le seguí— por cierto creo que ya que estamos aquí debería decírtelo

— Dime— contesté seria

— Naruto y Hinata van a casarse

— QUÉ DICES CÓMO CUANDO QUÉ— dije chillando de repente, una alegría me había inundado el cuerpo, ¡dos grandes amigos míos se casaban!

—Sí— miró de repente enfadada— pero como te hiciste intocable nadie pudo decírtelo, creo que es mi responsabilidad ahora de decírtelo, la fiesta de compromiso es en una semana y media ¿vendrías?— preguntó casi suplicando

—No sé Hanabi…— dije dudando y evitándole los grandes ojos opalinos— he huido ¿no estarán todos enfadados conmigo?— pregunté regresando la mirada a ella

— No si vuelves— dijo de manera pícara, reí

— Vale puede que ellos no, pero no me parece justo irrumpir en una fiesta a la que no me han invitado

— Sí te han invitado— interrumpió— yo hago de Hinata a todos los efectos, ya verás cuando le diga que te he encontrado y…

— Hanabi— llamé seria— no puedes decirle absolutamente a nadie dónde estoy y mi historia — de repente tragó saliva, pensé si había sido muy dura pero no podía tirarlo todo por la borda— además aunque fuese, ¿y…

— ¿Y qué?— preguntó levantando una ceja

— ¿Y…—tragué saliva concienciándome del nombre— Neji?

— Ah— dijo sin darle importancia— a él no le importará— ¿tan poco le importaba ya a Neji?¿aunque hubiese estado "obsesionado"? pensé— aunque si te pones así podemos llamarle— dijo jugetona

— No Hanabi ni se te ocurra— dije a la par que ella sacaba el móvil y me retaba con la mirada

— Venga ya, verás que no pasa nada

— Que no— dije yendo a por ella mientras esta se levantaba y huía de mí

— Será divertido, venga Tennnnn

— Que no Hanabi— dije cabreada mientras esta reía esquivándome y marcando el número— Hanabi no he huido y hecho todo esto para que tu con solo una llamada te lo cargues

— No me lo cargo— dijo con cierto deje cabreado— no voy a decir nada y además no tengo rastreador de llamadas, ¿cómo crees que me voy de fiesta sin que nadie se entere?— reí

— Trae el móvil— dije acercándome a por ella haciendo ademán de quitárselo

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

"_¿Hanabi?_" oí al otro lado del móvil "_¿tú no estabas en Nueva York en la semana de la moda desfilando y no tenías tiempo para nada_" mi pulso se disparó descontrolado, era Neji, estaba nerviosa. Mire a Hanabi cabreada y Shelly entró en la habitación silenciosa, se sentó en un sofá y nos miró intentando descifrar qué pasaba.

— Ja- ja— Hanabi rió forzado— te llamo para decirte que no te vas a creer con quién estoy ups, ¿estás trabajando?

"_Si pero no interrumpes nada_" oí contestarle, Neji tenía la voz más grave, más adulta. Intenté no pensar mucho en lo sexy que resultaba eso y evité imaginármelo en traje de chaqueta en la oficina, tragué saliva y miré a Shelly, esta tenía una mueca de sorpresa, seguro que lo había adivinado.

— Espera, díselo tu misma— dijo mientras me pasaba el móvil y yo lo rechazaba echándome hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados y negando con la cabeza

— Hanabi joder no me hagas esto— susurré buscando la miada a Shelly para que me ayudase pero ella tampoco sabía qué decir

— Venga no seas imbécil ya no hay escapatoria ponte— insistió Hanabi, miré el móvil y suspiré antes de enfrentarme parcialmente a lo que se me venía encima, me acerque el teléfono y me lo puse en el oído

— Hola Neji— saludé cansadamente, vi la sonrisa de victoria por parte de la Hyuga y yo le respondí una mirada cansada y pidiéndole que parase

— Tenten— oí susurrar, su voz parecía real, de repente el mundo se paró y juré que me resbalaba sobre mis propias piernas, parecía que Neji estaba allí conmigo, que nada hubiese pasado. Una lágrima se me resbaló por la mejilla. Abrí los ojos y Hanabi me miró incitándome a preguntar, "_venga_" gesticuló.

— ¿Te importaría si fuese a la fiesta de compromiso de Naruto e Hinata?— dije casi sin aire esperando una respuesta negativa— ¿Neji?— llamé— ¿Neji?— dije pasándole el teléfono a Hanabi

— Mierda se me ha quedado sin batería, esto es culpa tuya por tenerme buscando casi toda la noche

— Si claro ahora cárgame el muerto— dije a la vez que me dejaba caer sobre el sofá— eres tú la que me ha hecho hablar con Neji

— Venga ya, esto solo ha sido el calentamiento, ¿ves que no hay nada que temer?— suspiré y me puse los antebrazos cubriéndome los ojos, esta niña era imposible, negué con la cabeza —Tenten— llamó y volví a la realidad, Hanabi tenía su bolso colgado mirándome acusadoramente— ¿vendrás?— bufé

— ¿No me queda otra no?— pregunté retóricamente

— SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII— chilló y saltó— se lo diré a Hinata, le diré que te mande una invitación con las instrucciones, gracias Ten seguro que la harás muy feliz, Hinata te echa mucho de menos— dijo apenada, eso era culpa mía, me había separado de todas de manera egoísta solo por intentar una acción generosa que había sido egoísta, tenía veinticuatro años, era hora de arreglar las cosas— bueno te dejo ya, tienes mi móvil y estaré hasta el domingo aunque no sé si estaré disponible— me guiñó un ojo y se dirigió sola a la puerta— ¡encantada de conocerte Shelly!— gritó antes de desaparecer

_Esa Hyuga…_

— ¿Vas a ir?— preguntó Shelly tras unos segundos de silencio

— No me queda otra, te lo garantizo— reí

* * *

¿Irá Tenten al final?¿Neji morirá al verla? ¿Qué pasará si se encuentran? Quizás Tenten no vaya y Neji vuelva a por ella..¿Y Temari cómo ha sido capaz de no decirle nada? Quizás porque le daba miedo perder a su amiga totalmente si ya la había perdido parcialmente...


	23. Limbo

En realidad este era un capítulo muy corto desde la perspectiva de Neji, pero decidí juntarlo con el siguiente desde la perspectiva de Tenten. Chicas se va acabando lo bueno y me da pena porque sois las mejores y me habéis hecho que no dejase tirada una historia que al parecer os gusta tanto jajaja Además de encontrar algo que me gusta tanto como escribir y no darme por vencida

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por haber llegado hasta aquí leyendo, no espero más chan chan channnnn

* * *

—Señor Hyuga tiene una visita ¿quiere que pase o le digo que no está?— preguntaron, levanté la cabeza del escritorio de mi despacho para ver que en la puerta estaba mi secretaria la cual no me acordaba de su nombre, lo único que recordaba era la sonrisa amable y su constante manera de tirarme los tejos, la miré procesando la frase que había dicho y levantando una ceja, si me había dado la opción de decir que no estaba significaba que era una visita de algún amigo mío o quizás…

— ¿Quién es?— pregunté sin bajar la ceja

— Hinata Hyuga señor— alcé completamente la cabeza, _¿Qué hacía allí mi prima?_

— Dile que pase— di instrucciones, ella agachó la cabeza como símbolo de contesía seguido de un "como desee"

Al instante entró mi prima Hinata, la miré sin levantarme del escritorio y ella se sentó en una de las sillas no sin antes saludarme con un tímido _"Hola hermano"_ como me decía habitualmente. Llevaba el pelo negro azulado más largo y lacio que de costumbre, Hinata se había hecho una mujer espléndida que pronto se casaría con un idiota el cual pensaba que no estaba a la altura de mi prima, pero cada cual comete sus propias estupideces…

— ¿Qué haces aquí Hinata?— pregunté sin levantar la vista del papel, Hinata debía estar trabajando en la escuela donde enseñaba, era muy raro verla en plena mañana y más llegar hasta el edificio Hyuga sin añadir que venía a verme a mí, eso era el triple de raro.

— He contactado por fin con Hanabi— dijo seria a la par que yo subía la cabeza a la velocidad de la luz, desde que Hanabi me llamó y escuché la voz de Tenten casi había pasado una semana, lo preocupante para mí era Tenten, ¿había sido ella realmente?¿la habría encontrado Hanabi al fin?, para mi prima lo preocupante era que a raíz de eso nadie sabía nada de Hanabi y no había manera de localizarla salvo por su agente allí en Nueva York y esporádicamente, eso significaba que realmente no sabíamos nada de Hanabi, ésta mentía constantemente y se salía con la suya fuere como fuere, realmente no me fíaba de lo que le dijese a su agente que estuviese haciendo. Hinata estaba el triple de preocupada porque la fiesta de compromiso era en unos tres días y no localizaban a una de las damas de honor principales, quería ocultarlo pero la incertidumbre y protección hacia su hermana pequeña eran evidentes.

Por eso cuando Hinata dijo eso mi cerebro dejó de funcionar y sólo pude emitir incrédulo un

— ¿Qué?

—S-sí, ha contactado conmigo en medio de una de mis clases, he venido en la hora del descanso para decírtelo y decirte lo que me ha dicho— dijo tímida tartamudeando, ya casi no tartamudeaba así que debía estar nerviosa, asentí indicándole que debía proceder, se removió en el asiento y cruzó las piernas bajo su larga falda color azulina— bien, Hanabi está bien y sigue desfilando en Nueva York, vendrá mañana por fin, resulta que su teléfono se le fundió una placa de tanto usarlo

— Sería por la cantidad de _selfies_ que se saca…—dije susurrando y Hinata rió tapándose ligeramente la boca

— Lo ha arreglado y ya por fin lo tiene— asentí esperando que dijese algo de Tenten, Hinata sabía que iba a preguntarle antes de que lo hiciese— Neji— se puso seria— estaba con ella cuando se apagó el teléfono— dijo casi llorando— y la ha convencido para venir a la fiesta de compromiso— dijo casi en lágrimas

— Oh Hinata eso es fantástico— dije incrédulo antes de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, la conversación iba más rápido de lo que mi cerebro era capaz de asimilar. Tenten y Hinata si habían hablado alguna que otra vez pero sólo bajo las reglas de Tenten, mi prima no había sido capaz de contarle lo del compromiso y como no había manera de localizarla no había manera de invitarla, que Hanabi hubiese podido hacerlo era algo que le había devuelto la vida a Hinata, no hay nada como recuperar un amigo perdido

— Neji necesito que me digas si vas a estar bien con ella cuando venga, sé que te pondrás serio y harás como si nada, necesito que me digas si estarás bien, bien de verdad— pidió, la miré sin saber como sentirme _¿bien de verdad?¿se podía estar bien de verdad después de todo lo que había pasado?_— vamos a poner seguridad en la mansión para que no ocurra nada respecto a Hizashi y Hytara que acaban de salir de prisión, pero Tenten si va a estar ¿te parece bien que venga?

— Hinata es amiga tuya obviamente me parece bien, no tengo ningún reparo yo ya he decidido qué hacer— y era cierto, después de esa llamada y de haber intentado hacer todo lo posible por localizar a Hanabi me había dado cuenta que Tenten me estaba robando el tiempo, ella podría venir pero no creía que fuese a estar otra vez conmigo. Así que debíamos actuar como adultos: ella dejar de huir y yo dejar de buscarla, era tiempo de eso.

Hinata asintió levantándose a la par que decía — bueno vuelvo que tengo que volver a clase— me dedicó una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la puerta y justo antes de agarrar el pomo giró media cara y añadió— espero que esa decisión no sea rendirse, Neji rendirse no es una opción en el amor

Acto seguido salió por la puerta. _¿Desde cuando mi prima Hinata era así de decidida?_

Intenté trabajar esa tarde con las cuentas de la empresa pero era imposible, no hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza, _¿cómo había encontrado Hanabi a Tenten, qué habían hablado, cómo había accedido ella a venir?_ si vendría de verdad eso significaba que debía verla en tres días. Decidí que asi no se podía trabajar y salí de mi despacho cerando con llave, salía temprano, bajé en en ascensor hasta la plata baja cruzándome a mi secretaria

— Señor Hyuga tiene un mensaje del señor Sabaku No Gaara que dice que le llame en cuanto pueda— asentí y ella juntó sus brazos juntando sus pechos, rolé los ojos, realmente me parecía patético ese tipo de mujeres. Me giré sobre los pies y anduve hasta mi mercedes aparcado en frente del edificio, el portero de despidió de mí y yo me monté en el coche. Pasé mis manos apartándome el pelo de la cara.

**Tres días.**

_¿Qué iba a hacer?¿Qué le iba a decir?_ Sacudí la cabeza debía centrarme, ahora yo manejaba una compañía que era incluso más difícil que manejar los propios sentimientos entonces, ¿por qué estos se me escapaban de las manos? yo lo manejaba ahora, era un marionetista del control. _¿Tenía miedo de que abriesen mi jaula otra vez?_

Sí.

_¿Tenía miedo de que dos años después siguiese sin saber controlarme cuando Tenten estaba cerca?_ Recordé todos los impulsos, todas las cosas que le dije para que se alejase, todo el descontrol que sentía con ella y a la vez ella controlaba, ¿Qué si tenía miedo? Muchísimo. Era la única persona que me había hecho sentir miedo, ni mi padre, ni Hytara, sólo ella.

Llegué a la mansión, aparqué el coche y subí a mi habitación, entré en el baño quitándome la ropa y abrí el agua caliente, me puse bajo ella. Se suponía que ahora debía llevar esto como adultos sabía que ella lo llevaría así, ¿vendría acompañada?¿estaría más guapa que antes? Seguramente. Tragué saliva.

_¿Podría controlarme?_ No.

Llevaba dos años sin verla, el primer año había sido castidad pura y dura- _y tan dura_\- el segundo año tuve una recaída, Sasuke quien lo había dejado esporádicamente con Sakura- ahora volvían a estar juntos, solo lo habían dejado dos semanas- decidió que saldríamos de chicos y me llevó a un pub donde acabé con una chica en su cama, no me arrepentía porque seguramente Tenten había hecho lo mismo. Pero era diferente, eso habían sido hacia seis meses y no había recordado nada de lo borracho que iba, ni siquiera lo contaba. Después de eso había sido inaccesible totalmente y la chica ni siquiera me recordaría porque salí de su casa antes de que ella despertase- de esa noche no recordaría ni mi nombre-. Pero con Tenten, ¿y si venía sola?

Giré la ducha hacia el lado frío, necesitaba una ducha fría, quizás más de una.

Quizás me ducharía en frío los siguientes tres días.

.

.

**Tenten POV**

.

.

**Clac.**

Dio mi tacón contra el suelo.

Me dolía la cabeza, estaba cansada porque me había quedado hasta tarde preparando los últimos detalles de una exposición que organizaban en Viena. Me dolía el cuerpo por el Jet Lag, me dolía todo por el vuelo de 7 horas hasta aquí, pero por fin estaba aquí.

Miré hacia el suelo, mis tacones aguamarina eran súper bonitos, se cruzaban con tiras y llegaban hasta los tobillos. Subí por mis largas piernas hasta colocarme bien el vestido negro ajustado que llevaba, me aparté un mechón del pelo de la cara, lo llevaba más ondulado que de costumbre con dos moños pequeños arriba y el resto caía a mis lados. Comprobé mis últimos mensajes y guardé el móvil en el pequeño bolso a juego con los zapatos, volví a colocarme la capa-kimono que llevaba sobre el pequeño vestido negro y miré por primera vez al frente. Y allí estaba, parada en la puerta de la gran mansión Hyuga, a la izquierda un mayordomo nuevo que no conocía pero que parecía ser que él si sabía quien era yo, sonreí y saludé con cortesía antes de entrar en la gran mansión.

_Y así es como habíamos llegado a esto._

No le había avisado a mis tíos que estaba allí porque sin duda tras lo de Neji me impedirían acercarme a menos de 50 metros de la mansión Hyuga. Habían reforzado la seguridad para el evento y yo me sentía mas que nunca un pez fuera del agua. Los grandes pasillos ya no parecían vacíos, había fotos de todos los miembros importantes Hyuga, fotos pasadas de la creación de la empresa…aquello parecía un museo, pero en el mejor de los casos. Llegué hasta la misma sala de celebraciones dónde hacía dos años había salido huyendo, respiré hondo, llegaba semi-tarde porque me había costado encender el agua caliente para ducharme en mi antiguo piso- _o porque me habían venido tantos recuerdos una vez entré en el_-. Miré levemente antes de entrar, inspeccioné la sala, había mucha gente en ella. Gente importante que reconocía y gente menos importante, un cuarteto de Jazz con una cantante espectacular al fondo de la sala que parecía más grande que la última vez y más viva también.

— ¿Tenten?— oí a mi espalda, giré _estaba preparada_ o eso me repetía mentalmente

— ¡Temari!— exclamé mientras me lanzaba hacia ella en un abrazo, ¡Temari!. Era justo la primera persona que quería ver, la había avisado de todo desde el primer momento y me había aguantado debatiéndome sobre venir o no. Me separé de mi amiga las dos entre risas rozando las lágrimas, la había echado mucho de menos.

— Tenten estás espectacular— dijo la rubia con el pelo liso y un vestido púrpura largo que dejaba verle sugerentemente una pierna, ella sí que estaba increíble sus ojos se veían más verdes que nunca y derrochaban felicidad

— Temari tú si que estás guapísima— dije sonriendo a lo que ella volvió a abrazarme emitiendo un grito a la vez que yo me reía

— Bueno si es la chica más problemática del panorama mundial— dijo otra voz entrando en escena, Shikamaru estaba más guapo que nunca y si se me permite añadirlo, sexy en traje de chaqueta y actitud despreocupada, le miré mientras abrazaba a la rubia y me separé de ella riendo de pura felicidad.

—Creo que te he traído muchos quebraderos de cabeza ¿no?— pregunté mientras él sonreía

— A todos, pero yo sabía perfectamente el juego que traías entre manos— no me extrañaba que Shikamaru hubiese sabido dónde estaba sin siquiera preguntarle a Temari, ni tampoco me extrañaba que no hubiese dicho nada, era un genio y un buen amigo— bienvenida de nuevo Tenten— dijo con una sonrisa

— Gracias Shikamaru, veo que has seguido aguantando a la rubia impertinente ¡AUCH!— recibí un puñetazo en el hombro de Temari

— Deja de liarla nada mas que llegas, le tengo cogido pero no quiero que se vaya igual que tu— lo dijo riendo pero con un tono de reproche en el fondo de la voz que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos restantes.

— Creo que realmente voy a aguantarla muchos años más— dijo con una miraba enamorada mirando a Temari de reojo— ¿se lo has dicho ya?— le preguntó mirando hacia ella, me giré a mirar a mi amiga completamente roja de pies a cabeza

— ¿Decirme qué?

— Bueno…dos cosas, una hay un puesto de profesora de dibujo en la facultad de arte, igual te interesaba…—dijo esta casi aguantando la respiración, hasta yo podía ver que su pulso estaba disparado

— Bueno— dije pensativa, dependiendo de todo lo que pasase ahora podría considerarlo pero de momento no quería abandonar todo lo que tenía en NY— lo consideraré— dije mientas estos dos asentían con la cabeza— ¿y la segunda?— volví a preguntar, Temari parecía que esperaba que me olvidase de la segunda cosa, estaba extremadamente nerviosa y Shikamaru le miraba divertid— ¿qué pasa?— le pregunté al moreno

— Tenten..esto…—dijo tragando saliva— estoy embarazada

— ¿QUE QUÉ?¿CÓMO? NO ESPERA ESO SI SÉ CÓMO, PERO DESDE CUÁNDO POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE SI TE LLAMO CASI A DIARIO

—Sabía que hablabais seguido...—susurró Shikamaru entre risas por mi reacción, a mi me iba a dar un infarto y mi amiga estaba súper avergonzada y nerviosa

— OH DIOS TEMARI ESO ES GENIAL ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA POR VOSOTROS— no podía evitar pegar saltitos, estaba contentísima por Temari de verdad lo estaba, sabía que llevaba casi un año viviendo con Shika, ella tenía 25 años casi 26, ambos trabajaban y por lo demás era cuestión de tiempo— ¿y os casáis también o cómo? — pregunté pícara, _todos mis amigos iniciando sus vidas en pareja y yo con 24 años y más soltera que nunca_

— ¿Casarme con un bombo? _Nanai_— dijo la rubia— antes me muero— Shikamaru y yo reímos

— Nos casaremos después de que nazca, lo decidimos anteayer porque no hace una semana que lo sabemos, el dia después de que le dijeses a la rubia que venías es cuando lo descubrimos y quiso esperar a decirtelo en persona— añadió Shikamaru— pero queríamos pedirte algo

—Si lo que sea— les dije casi estallando de felicidad

—¿Quieres ser la madrina?

— ¿QUE SI QUIERO?!— grité— VENIR AQUÍ JODER— les dije extendiendo los brazos y abrazándolos , este era el tipo de cosas que me había estado perdiendo y no sabía si quería perderme más cosas así, me había ido para casi no volver y casi había sido un acto egoísta que un acto de amor por parte mía. Nos separamos riendo.

— Tenten estás aquí— llamó una voz que reconocía bien

— ¡Hanabi!— llamé girándome mientras la pequeña Hyuga entraba desde los jardines de la entrada principal de los Hyugas en un vestido blanco con vuelo y de la mano de Kiba Inuzuka quien no había cambiado nada sino porque parecía un modelo también, hacían una pareja espectacular

— Te estaba buscando, Kiba saluda— dijo mirando al moreno con tono indignado, este se sobresaltó

— ¡Pero si eres tu quien nunca se calla y no me da tiempo a saludar!

— Si claro ahora échame la culpa a mí— respondió Hanabi girando la cabeza en el lado contrario a donde éste se encontraba y cruzando los brazos

— Calla— ordenó entre risas mientras esta inflaba los mofletes y los demás reíamos ante la escena— Hola Tenten, bienvenida de nuevo— dijo con una sonrisa sincera

— Deberíamos entrar, venga— dijo la pequeña Hyuga cogiéndome del brazo y irrumpiendo en el salón.

Allá íbamos.

* * *

¿Se encontrarán? Y si lo hacen ¿cómo será la reacción de Neji?¿Y de Tenten?

¡Ay que nervios!


	24. Whiskey, Jazz y ¿dónde está ella?

Bueno vamos a ver, **subo este capítulo como respuesta a todos vuestros reviews** porque todas me habéis dicho lo mismo en general y me parecía cruel teneros una semana más esperando ( o al menos unos cuantos días más).

Siempre os respondo que me encanta que me dejéis los reviews y que gracias por dejarlos, no puedo estar más contenta porque todas estéis igual de impacientes jajajajaja la realidad es que desde ayer por la tarde que actualicé no he parado de reírme con todas diciendo "lo cruel que soy por dejaros con la intriga". He de admitir que me gusta el misterio, pero quizás hay veces que se me va de las manos...

Gracias a todas por leer! Sois las mejores!

pd. en este capítulo hay una intervención de Hinata y veréis lo mayor que está, lo espabilada y lo mucho que le ha influido Naruto

* * *

Nejis POV

La música sonaba y el Jazz me transmitía buenas vibraciones, debía estar nervioso pero en su lugar tenía un regustillo a soberbia, egoísmo, estaba bastante enfadado- también nervioso- escondía todo lo que podía y me había puesto mi mejor fachada Hyuga. Había entrado en el gran salón de los primeros y me preguntaba donde estaría mi prima Hanabi y ese estúpido de Kiba, no quería ni imaginármelos metiéndose mano en los jardines traseros, seguro que habían salido por la puerta principal para no verlos y que entrarían por ella.

— ¿Cómo va la fiesta?— giré hacia donde provenía la voz, mi amigo Sasuke Uchiha se acercaba por mi izquierda con dos vasos de Whiskey _qué refinado_ pensé, me entregó un vaso y bebí en silencio— ¿la has visto ya?

— No y no tengo intención— dije metiendo mi mano derecha en el bolsillo de mis pantalones del traje de chaqueta y bebiendo con la otra mientras admiraba el panorama

— Hyuga, te has pasado dos años cual poseso buscando pequeños rastros por mucho que hayas intentado ocultarlo y ahora cuando sabes que vais a estar en la misma habitación no quieres verla— bebió mirándome— me sorprendes

— ¿Y Gaara?— pregunté cambiando la conversación

— Con Matsuri recogiéndola de su casa, estarán al venir

— ¿Y Sakura?

— Oh por dios no la nombres, estamos en una de sus peleas en las que tengo que disculparme por no haberle contestado un mensaje y creo que es más factible suicidarse— rió y bebió

— ¡Sasuke!— llamaron desde mi derecha y ambos miramos hacia ese lado, Ino venía agitada y corriendo -mas bien andando rápido porque con los tacones que llevaba era imposible correr- dando una especie de saltitos hasta posicionarse delante de mi amigo— deberías ir con Sakura o de todas todas empezará a darle un ataque de rabia y nadie quiere cristal por el suelo— advirtió reprochándole a Sasuke

Bebí otro sorbo de Wiskey mientras el piano hacía un solo y presenciaba la historia desde afuera, mi amigo susurró "_el deber me llama_" y salió disparado tras la rubia que intentaba correr dando saltitos a la vez que intentaba que no se le viese el culo con el mini vestido gris que llevaba. Casi me reí de la situación pero en su lugar seguí allí parado admirando las personas, las risas, lo despreocupadas que estaban. Bebí un sorbo, me sentí realmente bien por tener la fachada que estaba teniendo y que esta estuviese resultando irrompible, alcancé a ver a la futura novia acercarse hacia mí con cara de pocos amigos.

— No me malinterpretes, Jiraya el padrino de Naruto me cae bien pero ese deje de estrella del rock que tiene y los comentarios subidos de tono me hacen sentirme muy incómoda…—dijo hasta ponerse al lado mía, se apoyó a una columna y se colocó el tacón que llevaba debajo del vestido azulina largo casi a juego con su pelo, _a Hinata le había influido Naruto para bien_

— De tal palo tal astilla— le dije ofreciéndole de mi vaso de Wiskey y ella negó con la cabeza

— Tengo que estar lo mas avispada posible y no creo que bebida lo esté— Hinata recuperó la compostura y se puso recta— ¿la has visto?— susurró

— No— volví a beber regresando la mirada a la multitud

— ¿No vas a buscarla?— preguntó tímida

— Tampoco— dije sin mirarla

— Vaya, pensé que después de todo ibas a ir tras ella en esta fiesta e ibas a dejar la postura Hyuga— frunció el ceño y me miró de arriba abajo, giré la cabeza juntando nuestros ojos por fin

— Pues pensaste mal

— Oh dios no— dijo ocultándose tras la columna de mi derecha— Jiraya viene hacia aquí, invéntante algo— pidió a la vez que se escurría tras la columna, Jiraya el padrino de Naruto se acercaba hacia mí, no habíamos hablado mucho pero lo suficiente para que él supiese quien era yo y yo para saber quién era él

— ¡Neji Hyuga!— gritó abriendo los brazos mientras se acercaba a mí— ¿Has visto al bombón de tu prima por aquí? Tengo que hablarle de cosas de Naruto y contarle cosas que lo avergüencen…

— Nop— contesté volviendo a beber

—¿Qué bebes?— preguntó inhalando de mi vaso, _genial un alcohólico_— Oh Whiskey y por como huele es bueno, tienes buen gusto, como la chiquilla esa que llevaste a mi concierto hace unos años ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Tenten— respondí intentando no darle importancia

— Era todo un bombón— pausó haciendo ademan de recordar— ¿estáis todavía juntos?— preguntó mientras se me clavaba algo en el pecho

— No— bebí un buche más grande

— ¿Está por aquí?— preguntó

— Sí

— ¿La has visto?

— No

— Oh pues voy a echar un vistazo por ahí— dijo riendo pícaramente mientras yo me quemaba por dentr—- anda lígate alguna Hyuga, si yo tuviese la apariencia que tienes tu, por no decir el dinero al menos, si lo hubiera tenido a tu edad con esa reputación habría sido un rompecorazones total o habría empezado a serlo antes de tiempo— me guiñó un ojo y rió— nos vemos— dijo antes de darme un ligero golpe en el hombro rompiendo mi espacio vital y cabreándome, acto seguido mi prima salió de la columna volviendo a mi lado, me miró extrañada arqueando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos

— Vas al revés

— A lo mejor quien va al revés sois vosotros y yo voy bien— dije bebiendo de nuevo mirándole el flequillo desordenado mientras ella se lo arreglaba con los dedos— entiendo que no te guste, a mi tampoco lo hace

— No es que no me guste, es que tiene demasiado contacto físico del que me gusta tener con las personas— respondió Hinata

— Es una estrella del rock pasada de moda pero importante, obviamente puede hacer o piensa que puede hacer lo que quiera— añadí regresando la vista a la gente

— Yo si he visto a Tenten— dijo acaparando mi atención— y tu deberías de buscarla

— Y tu deberías ir con Naruto porque seguro que alguien de la familia le está agobiando— repliqué y rió

— Ten cuidado Neji— me dijo amablemente antes de volver a la multitud, volví a dar otro sorbo , menos mal que las entradas de ese concierto se las había pedido al estúpido de Naruto y no había tenido que hablar con Jiraya porque obviamente no habría sido capaz de aguantar hablando con ese viejo verde menos de diez minutos, aunque le tenía respeto.

— ¿La has visto ya?

— ¿Por qué todos me hacéis la misma pregunta?

— Yo si la he visto

— Muy bien Shikamaru— le dije a éste, había llegado casi por la espalda sigiloso con las dos manos metidas en los bolsillos

— Qué fiesta más problemática— dijo bostezando

— Pues acostúmbrate porque en poco tienes una— dije volviendo a beber

— Yo si la he visto— repitió sin mirarme, ninguno nos miramos sino miramos la multitud de gente hablando y festejando— está increíble Neji ¿qué vas a hacer?— giré hacia él y subí una ceja curioso— bueno, no creo que ella sepa nada de lo que pasó después con Hytara

— Yo tampoco lo creo— confesé

— ¿Entonces?— preguntó

—Entonces nada, ella tomó independientemente su decisión sin pensar en un nosotros, por lo que nunca hubo un plural— respondí orgulloso, bebí y Shikamaru asintió

— Es sólo que quizás no hubo plural porque ninguno de los dos quisisteis— rebatió, _¿era el alcohol o estaba discutiendo sobre mi relación con Tenten pero con Shikamaru?_

— Hmp— contesté, era inútil explicarle algo a alguien ajeno y sabía muy bien las intenciones de Shikamaru, este era listo, obviamente pensaba con más objetividad y tenía la misma pretensión que todos los que habían venido preguntándome si había visto a Tenten

— Bueno, avísame si ves a la madrina de mi futuro hijo— dijo antes de irse. _Madrina de su futuro hijo_, pensé, le iría bien a Tenten, sería el niño más mimado del mundo.

Saqué mi mano derecha para rascarme la barbilla en el mismo momento que alguien la agarró y me dio un ataque al corazón.

— ¿Y bien ya la has visto?— me susurró sugerentemente Hanabi

— Por dios bendito Hanabi no vuelvas a hacer eso— dije recuperando la compostura sin saber que realmente no la había perdido y que había contestado igual de frío que lo había pensado por dentro

— ¿Creias que yo era ella?— rió— por favor, anda ve y búscala

— Deja ya de meterte en las relaciones ajenas Hanabi— le dije serio— no voy a ir a buscarla igual que tu no debiste haber ido a buscarla— espeté mientras volvía a meter mi mano en el bolsillo del pantalón

— Perdón sólo quería ayudar— respondió en defensa un poco molesta

— Pues no ayudaste, lo único que ayudaste es a que no me olvidase de ella cuando estaba decidido a hacerlo, eres una metomentodo y deberías primero ver si de verdad tu relación funciona y si tu novio es con quien deberías estar porque sinceramente Kiba no me gusta un pelo— le dije girándome hacia ella y bebiendo otro sorbo de Wiskey a la vez que intentaba controlar el impulso borde, pero no pude

—Oh bueno — dijo sin importancia— entonces os dejo hablar por vuestra cuenta— añadió con cierto retintín mirando hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido, giré hacia donde miraba y allí estaba.

Tenten nerviosa con sus manos cruzadas y un bolso de color azul agua entre sus manos al lado de una copa de champán. Con un mini vestido negro y una capa-kimono, las piernas mas largas del mundo y mordiéndose el labio nerviosa. Sus pies denotaban cierto deje de fuerza por hacerse con el cuerpo que parecía querer caer, la voz del cantante por detrás cantaba la frase "_It's you_" y aquella escena era algo parecido a una película de James Bond.

Qué diferencia había pegado Tenten, se acercó a mí con decisión aunque momentos previos hubiese estado en actitud nerviosa, no dijo nada solo se aproximó. Le vi la ligera sonrisa nerviosa bajo los labios sonrosados, iba ligeramente maquillada y con dos moñitos pequeños en la parte superior y el pelo ligeramente ondulado cayendo hacia los lados y atrás. Se puso frente con frente, no sabía si yo tenía la cara de idiota que pensaba que tenía pero recé porque no, la miré indiferente y ella me miró divertida, parecía que no hubiesen pasado dos años. Dejó de mantenerme la mirada para bajarla hacia mi mano izquierda, la que sostenía el vaso. Subió la mirada otra vez hacia mis ojos y se humedeció ligeramente el labio inferior antes de decir:

— Creo que se te ha acabado el Wishkey y lo vas a necesitar— comentó juguetonamente mientras yo alzaba mis cejas sorprendido y extrañado.

— ¿Solamente yo?— respondí y ella rió apartándose un mechón de la cara.

* * *

Vale sí, soy mala PERO AL MENOS SE HAN ENCONTRADO AL FIN

¿Qué pasará? channnnchannnnnnn

No me peguéis ni dejéis de leer, lo he hecho para ahorraros una semana más de sufrimiento, está bastante claro que en el siguiente capi ya hablarán


	25. Cayendo

Bueno bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que sepamos qué se dicen, cómo se ven, qué pasa.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por los reviews, realmente me esta dando lástima terminar la historia aunque sospecho que vendrán más...

* * *

Estaba sentaba en un banco del jardín trasero Hyuga, no lo había visto nunca y era realmente mágico, los cerezos estaban en flor, el viento soplaba ligeramente y yo estaba sentada en un banco de piedra sobre un pequeño paseo a juego alrededor de un estanque, bajo el puentecito que lo cruzaba dos pequeños patos nadaban ajenos a todo. La música sonaba al fondo y el jazz anterior ahora era solo una ilusión, las personas estaban realmente festejando el compromiso de mis dos amigos y yo estaba allí, ya anocheciendo, sentada en un pequeño banco de piedra frío y duro como mi corazón. Y de pronto ahí llegaba, me había dicho que le esperase allí porque él iba a rellenar su vaso de Whiskey y le dije que trajese otro para mí, las manos en los vasos y la cabeza dios sabe dónde, quizás lejos quizás cerca.

Con la camisa ligeramente sobresaliendo por el pantalón, los dientes asomaban por mis labios y rozaban el suelo matando por probar un poco de su carne. Neji estaba más increíble que nunca. Venía despreocupado mirando hacia el suelo, se acercó y le sonreí, no llevaba mucho tiempo esperando y si así hubiese sido no me habría dado cuenta, lo que parecía inclinarse hacia la segunda opción. Ofreció mi vaso de Whiskey y bebí con más énfasis del que debía haberlo hecho, el pelotazo llegó pero él no estaba atento.

Casi me había ahogado al verle con la mano en el bolsillo, despreocupado, solo y bebiendo. No sabía porqué me había acercado, quizás mis pies se habían ido hacia él como un imán, entendí entonces cuando él me dijo que sus pies no sabían a dónde iban cuando se chocó conmigo, sonreí y me giré a verle. Sus facciones estaban más maduras, más atractivo, con la cara cansada de trabajar y de aguantar presión, parecía fuerte y al mismo tiempo a punto de desmenuzarse. Estaba más sexy y creí que eso nunca iba a pasar, aún con el cansancio tenía un atisbo de satisfacción y orgullo de lo que hacía, entonces fue cuando estuve celosa.

Estaba celosa de aquella que le tuviese en su cama todas las noches y en su vida todos los días.

Bebió y yo me tragué lo amargo viendo su nuez bajar.

— Hinata estaba feliz porque hubieses venido— rompió el silencio haciendo que yo estuviese más expectante todavía

—Sí— respondí— era un manojo de nervios al verme, pero como ella casi todas y todos, Sai incluso se ha tirado la copa encima— reí— supongo que he estado demasiado tiempo fuera— y como si lo llamase mi cuerpo se acercó ligeramente hacia el suyo, le tenía sentado a mi derecha. Mi mano agarró el banco de piedra y bebí para mantener la calma, él siguió sin inmutarse— ¿te molesta que hubiese venido?— pregunté

— No— reconoció sin darle más importancia, secamente y sin mirarme, no me había mirado directamente desde que nuestros ojos habían chocado por primera vez en esa tarde.

— Te ves cansado, ¿cómo te va?— mi mano derecha apoyada en el banco de piedra se acercó hacia su pierna casi rozándola mientras él miraba al frente todavía sin ver la lucha con mi cuerpo que estaba teniendo, por evitar el roce levanté la mano rápidamente y camuflé el gesto agarrando el vaso con las dos manos, bebí. Debía controlarme.

— Bien, la empresa es una carga pero es satisfactorio— reconoció a la vez que bebía y separaba un poco sus piernas jugueteando con la puntera de sus zapatos

Silencio incómodo.

Bebimos a la vez.

Mi cuerpo me tiraba hacia el suyo como si la marioneta fuese la mente en vez del cuerpo la marioneta de la mente. Su barbilla me instaba a besarla y bebió de nuevo mientras yo de reojo miraba sus labios. Me obligué a ponerme recta lo que llamó su atención y miró de reojo, mi sangre se agolpó en mis mejillas y sentía que ardía.

— ¿Y que tal con tu familia?— intenté sacar tema

— ¡Neji, Tenten!— llamaron al fondo, dos dos giramos la cabeza a la vez y una Hinata feliz nos hacia un tímido gesto al lado de su novio y futuro marido quien agitaba el brazo izquierdo de arriba abajo— ¡vamos a hacer los brindis, venir!— dijo antes de volver a entrar acto seguido de hablarnos y nosotros nos levantamos a la par.

En silencio con una sensación de no conocernos y de conocernos demasiado a la vez pude ver de reojo como él volvía a regresar sus manos a sus bolsillos y yo quien distraída a la vez que los tacones de 15 cm me jugaron una mala pasada sobre un suelo de piedras, tropecé.

Y nunca caí.

Neji me estaba sosteniendo por la cintura suavemente, sin ningún tipo de lujuria ni preocupación, subí torpemente la cabeza y nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse después de casi varias horas. Había evitado que cayese al agua del estanque.

— Soy una torpe— dije casi riendo y recuperando la compostura— gracias— agradecí, él no dijo nada y se adelantó hacia adentro de la mansión, le vi andar sin esperarme, el pelo negro azabache que tan loca me volvía y entonces lo supe: él siempre me había estado sosteniendo y yo no había caído gracias a él, pero yo sí le dejé caer.

Me mordí el labio, debía encontrar otro rincón para disculparme con él o de lo contrario me arrepentiría toda mi vida. Anduve hasta entrar en la fiesta cabizbaja, le busqué con la mirada pero no le encontré.

.

.

.

La gente bailaba y hablaba, la noche había caído y yo me había puesto al día con todos mis amigos, no oculté nada, ni un mínimo detalle y me disculpé con todos, a lo que me respondieron abrazándome demostrándome que eran mis amigos de verdad. Estaba parada de pie viendo a gente bailar cuando decidí ir a la mesa de las bebidas, no sabía cuanto había bebido o si era más de la cuenta, no lo notaba. Anduve hacia ella cuando una mano me agarró en mi camino

— ¡Tenten vamos a bailar florecilla!— gritó Lee empujándome hacia el otro extremo contrario a mi camino

— Lee estoy cansada— le dije, él paró, se acercó a mi e hizo pucheros

— Tenten porfa estoy aburrido y todos están con sus parejas, además sabes que eres la más divertida en esta fiesta— reí mientras él me miraba con los ojos cual corderito, suspiré y me acerqué a su oído

— ¿Has visto la morena que esta sentada en la mesa de Gaara?— pregunté, él asintió mirándola haciendo que la chica se ruborizase— lleva sin quitarte ojo toda la noche y no es de un caballero si no la invitas a tomar una copa, ve— obligué

—Es cierto— respondió mientras asentía con una mano en la barbilla meditándolo— ¿estarás bien sola?- preguntó con sus ojos sobre los míos

—Ve— obligué haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y riendo

— ¡Yossssssssssssssssh!— gritó antes de dirigirse a grandes zancadas hacia la mesa, reí y negué con la cabeza, Lee jamás cambiaría. Me dirigí a la mesa y pedí una copa de vino acto seguido salí hacia donde había estado anteriormente con Neji para que nadie me molestase, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y necesitaba un respiro de todo o al menos de esa fiesta.

Anduve por el pequeño camino de piedras con cuidado de no mancharme el vestido de vino y que acabase como yo, un vestido machado de vino que ya no te puedes poner más. La luna me alumbraba desde arriba con la misma luz y forma que dos orbes los cuales no podía quitarme de encima. Pasé por el pequeño puente y me apoyé en las vayas de éste, apoyé la copa y estiré la cabeza hacia atrás. Subí la cabeza y me topé con una figura sentada en el mismo banco donde anteriormente había estado sentada, no me hizo falta mirar dos veces, no dudé, supe inmediatamente quién era.

Neji Hyuga estaba en ese banco sentado mirando la luna, con los pies firmemente apoyados en el suelo, la chaqueta del traje en el otro lado del banco al igual que la corbata, la camisa ligeramente abierta sugería el pecho bien formado y las mangas remangadas te dejaban ver los brazos ejercitados. Neji tenía cuerpo de hombre, nunca más de un niño de veinte, sino de un hombre de veinticinco, intenté no tropezar cuando giró la vista hacia mi lado. No sabía como había llegado hasta al lado del banco, mi cuerpo me la estaba jugando esa noche.

— Perdón si interrumpo algo, ¿me voy?— pregunté con timidez

— No adelante— dijo apartando la chaqueta y dejando que me sentase donde previamente habíamos estado, los meses de calor empezaban a notarse aunque hubiese una brisa ligera que calmase un poco el calor. Suspiré captando su atención, miró de reojo hacia mi lado.

— ¿Estas enfadado?— pregunté sin reparos, era inútil intentar buscar una manera fácil de decirlo o de tener esa conversación, obviamente iba a doler, obviamente me iba a desgarrar, no había manera fácil de decirlo así que lo más fácil era tenerla cuanto más pronto mejor. Su cabeza se giró totalmente hacia mí.

— Obviamente— contestó— pero ya no tiene importancia, fue hace mucho tiempo

—Si— asentí— aún así lo siento mucho por todo, no debí marcharme. No debí huir, no dejarte ninguna pista e ignorarte y evitarte de cualquier manera

— No importa Tenten— pareció que no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto _¿iba a ser así de fácil?_ Me estaba disculpando y él no le daba importancia ninguna, _¿qué cojones pensaba que era?_

— Bueno al menos te hice un favor…— miró extrañado

— ¿Favor? — preguntó

— Claro tu maravillosa vida de ahora es todo gracias a que yo me fui

Y por primera vez oí salir de la boca de Neji algo parecido a una risa sarcástica mezclado con un bufido, miré extrañada, cierto era que no le había preguntado a ninguno la magnifica vida de Neji cuando había estado hablando antes pero tampoco ellos me habían dicho nada, pensé que fue por no herirme.

— Mi maravillosa vida se parece más al infierno de lo que crees— comentó

— Pero tienes la empresa, seguro que una novia impresionante además de todo el dinero que pudieses pensar, yo veo una vida de éxito cuando te miro

— Tú tienes exactamente lo mismo que yo— rebatió, tragué saliva, era real, es más yo tenía la ventaja de haber sido invisible al contrario que Neji

— No he visto a Hytara esta noche, ¿está aquí o..?— pregunté inocentemente, sin maldad, sólo preguntando, pero al parecer a Neji no le hizo mucha gracia y se levantó cabreado, se pasó la mano por la cara después de susurrar alguna palabrota y me miró enfadado

— ¿A que has venido exactamente Tenten?— preguntó acusatorio— ¿a reírte de mí? ¿a robarme lo poco que me queda?¿a ser un fantasma?— preguntó, miré desubicada

— Yo..Neji no pretendía…— dije entrecortadamente pero él me interrumpió

— No — dijo tajante— tu no pretendías porque te largaste ¿entiendes? TE LARGASTE, COGISTE TUS COSAS Y NO PENSASTE EN MÍ y te has perdido todo lo referente a mí, tengo una empresa vacía, mucho dinero vacío y he estado pensado como buscarte durante dos años perdidos de mi vida

— ¡Pero no lo entiendo yo sólo me fui para hacerlo todo mas fácil, en ningún momento he querido hacerte sentir como estás! Además fuiste tu quien me mentiste y ocultaste cosas que me concernían, ¿no pensaste en mi ni por un momento?— contesté mientras me incorporaba a su nivel, nuestros ojos chocaban gracias a mis tacones

— Pues lo hiciste todo más difícil, te fuiste ¿y aun piensas que eras la victima? ¿cómo piensas que no pude pensar en ti?¡ Todo lo que hacía era pensar en ti! ¿Qué podría haberte dicho, "Tenten mi vida es una telenovela rosa, me violaron y así perdí la virginidad y ahora la que me violo esta compinchada con mi padre para hundirme la vida que me había ganado"?¡Y aún así iba a dejarlo todo por ti y decírtelo cuando te fuiste porque Hytara entró en escena!— gritó

_"Tenten mi vida es una telenovela rosa, me violaron y así perdí la virginidad y ahora la que me violo está compinchada con mi padre para hundirme la vida que me había ganado"_ procesé, me llevé las manos a la boca

— Neji, yo..no lo sabía

— No, no lo sabías porque te fuiste, porque no le echaste cara, porque para ti es mas fácil huir y desaparecer de los problemas echarle la culpa a otro y no asumir el problema que se te presenta, ¡te fuiste!— gritó y juré que casi se le quebró la voz— ¡y me quedé solo Tenten!

— Yo..Neji lo siento mucho— me disculpé mientras me acercaba a él despacio, pareció no rechazar lo que podía ser un proyecto de abrazo así que no me retiré— era una niña, llevaba sufriendo mucho tiempo y era todo lo que sabía hacer, perdón por cuando te he preguntado por Hytara, no lo sabía, pensaba que estaríais casados y tendríais niños, pensé que que hice un favor quitándote a la pobre artista de en medio de la ecuación

— Pues pensaste mal— dijo raspándome como una lija

Si hubiese sabido que todo eso estaba pasando habría vuelto. Intenté disculparme, pero no había manera, era cierto que él me había hecho daño, era cierto que Hytara se había pasado y él no había dicho ni hecho nada. Pero yo no estuve para actuar de novia, no le apoyé. Me fui y le dejé completamente solo frente al problema, sabía como se sentía eso.

— Yo también te hice daño pero estaba dispuesto a arreglarlo, estaba dispuesto a irme contigo— miró de reojo— sabías que no me controlaba al lado tuya

— Ahora parece que lo haces muy bien— rebatí

— Es que te odio— agregó

_Auch_, eso cortó mi alma en dos, pareció nublárseme la vista, debía superarlo ya. No sabía si era el alcohol lo que nos estaba haciendo decir todas estas cosas y si esa frase lo había dicho _realmente_.

— Cuando te dije que debíamos estar separados debiste hacerme caso

— ¿Y rechazar todo el año que estuvimos juntos?— pregunté captando su atención— ni loca, jamás renunciaría a lo que tuvimos aunque fuese hasta donde ha llegado— _¿por qué mi cuerpo trataba de rechazarme cualquier cosa relacionada con echar a Neji de mi vida?_, debí haber dicho "_hasta dónde debíamos haber llegado"_, estaba tan guapo a la luz de la luna con esa vestimenta sexy. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo.

¿Pero qué pensabas Tenten que ibas a llegar y todo iba a salir bien? En cierto modo pensaba que Neji tuviese su vida rehecha y así tener la excusa de quitarme de en medio, pero _¿y ahora?_ Mi cabeza empezó a dar mil vueltas, me dí cuenta que estaba peligrosamente cerca de Neji y di un paso hacia atrás.

Pero la mano de Neji me detuvo en el intento de añadir espacio recortándolo por completo, nuestros alientos se rozaban y yo estaba desorientada, sorprendida, en sus ojos se veía lo mismo que yo. No miramos, me miraba los ojos, los labios, el rostro en busca de alguna señal.

— Hasta donde hemos llegado— repitió marcando con el sabor de su boca mis labios, tragué con dificultad sin quitar los ojos de los suyos, asentí

— Neji yo no he dejado de quererte, y lo sient..— pero no dejó que esa disculpa terminase nunca, puso sus labios sobre los míos con necesidad, con urgencia, como lo necesitábamos con miedo y decisión a la vez, sí y no, error y acierto. Igual que la primera vez todo desapareció y quedó lejos. Su mano llegó hasta mi nuca y no dejó que respirase.

Supe que iba borracha cuando pedí la noción del tiempo y de lugar, cuando Neji y yo nos colamos por la puerta principal de la casa evitando la muchedumbre. de la mano, a carcajada limpia iba yo y el con un cierto brillo en los ojos. No supe como fui capaz de subir las escaleras y cómo acabé en la habitación de Neji, besándole con pasión como si jamás hubiese pasado nada de nada, nadie en medio, ni siquiera la ropa ni los perjuicios, sin saber cómo ni porqué. Le vi colocarse sobre mí y penetrarme mientras salían todos mis pensamientos negativos, me dejé llevar, me besó de nuevo con amor, luego no, pero sí. Nos controlábamos y en vez de eso nos saltábamos pasos, él entrando y saliendo de mí, gemí, me besó el cuello mientras agarraba mi pecho izquierdo y yo me arqueaba. Rodé hasta quedarme encima de él y cabalgarlo, evité las miradas, nos miramos a devorarnos, nos besábamos con urgencia, me tocó las curvas, hasta los pies, subió hasta mis manos y volvió a ponerse encima de mí penetrándome más hondo, gemí y me vi llegar, cronometrados a la vez que nuestras voces subían de tono y agradeciendo que no había nadie en ese piso llegamos al climax juntos.

No sabría decir si también volvimos a ser uno.


	26. La verdad

Hola chicassssss, os traigo otra actualización. Estaba pensándome si subirla porque ya queda poco poco, pero no como antes sino que tengo la historia terminada, los capítulos guardados en los documentos de Fanfiction y no me acuerdo ahora pero no sé si son 2 capis más que faltan y que actualizaré cuando vea que todas leéis, cuando vea que hay ya poquito de suspense jejejejje

Ay, no me apetece terminar de publicar.

* * *

Desperté la mañana siguiente recordando que me había quedado dormida tras hacerlo con Neji, me incorporé agitada y me cubrí con la sábana, miré hacia mis lados pero nadie había allí conmigo acto seguido cogí mi ropa interior y me puse la camisa de Neji, la cual me quedaba grande, que estaba apoyada en una silla en frente de un escritorio. Me estiré, estaba acostumbrada a la resaca, observé mi alrededor,el cuarto de Neji era bastante simple. Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a ver los cuadros, había una estantería frente a una puerta que supuse que sería el baño, en ella había fotos del el colegio, Hinata, Hanabi y Neji abrazados mientras este ultimo tenia cara de fastidio; Lee fastidiando a Neji en el que podría ser un partido de fútbol, más a la izquierda una foto desprevenida del fin de semana en la playa donde estábamos todos en los sofás de los Hyugas sentados, la siguiente era mi primera viñeta en Konohas Gossip, sonreí nostálgica no creí que Neji podría tener tan en cuenta los recuerdos. Me acerqué a la pared llena de diplomas y menciones de honor especiales cuando oí la puerta abrirse tras de mí, me giré rápidamente y ahí estaba él en unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra de manga corta, el pelo ligeramente alborotado y cara de pocos amigos.

— Buenos días sonreí— traía dos tazas de café, acepté la que me ofreció y di un sorbo— gracias

— Me las he arreglado para que no pregunten por las dos tazas pero vas a tener que salir a hurtadillas de aquí— dijo serio, algo en mí se fundió, _tonta Tenten ¿pensabas que todo iba a ser como antes? Sólo eres una dirversión de una noche, la cagaste, lo hicieste mal. Le has perdido._ Asentí aceptando instrucciones y me aclaré la garganta.

— Neji antes de marcharme, ¿puedo preguntarte una última cosa?— me miró levantando una ceja y asintió— ¿Qué paso cuando me fui?

Suspiró

— ¿Te fuiste esa misma noche o al día siguiente?— preguntó

— Al día siguiente, esa noche estuve en casa de mis tíos— pareció procesarlo y asintió, tomó aire y no me miró sino que habló mirando a la pared, sentado en la cama como si del infinito se tratase, dispuesto a revivir todo.

— Fui a buscarte a tu casa, tras esperarte fui a casa de Gaara y tampoco estabas porque Temari estaba con Shikamaru, hablé con Gaara y me dijo que no tenia que renunciar a nada si contaba que Hytara me había violado— me miró y yo simplemente le esquivé, no creía que fuese un tema que necesitase contarme— esa noche, yo estaba la chica con la que salía en una fiesta celebrada por una amiga suya en una discoteca, Hytara estaba allí y llevaba varios meses acosándome mas profundamente, a Yuki ,mi novia de entonces, no pareció importarle pero a mí si— tomó aire y le miré sorprendida, no pensé que fuese a contármelo— Gaara y Sasuke estuvieron intentando que no me molestase gran parte de la noche hasta que íbamos todos lo bastante borrachos para perder el control, me peleé con Hytara porque bebió de mi bebida y la eché de la fiesta, le grité y monté una escena que no volvería a vivir— cerró los ojos— lo que no sabía era que mi padre estaba compinchado con Hytara porque ésta es la hija de su actual mujer todo para poder recuperar la empresa ya que sabía que no iba a dársela por las buenas, pensó que si Hytara lograba romper mi barrera y acostarse conmigo así podría reclamarla via suegro— me miró para explicarme— el suegro también es parte del comité y consejo de la empresa por lo que toma bastante decisiones grandes y se lleva un porcentaje— matizó y yo asentí— Hytara intentaba acercarse a mí pero como sabes a mi no había mujer que me diese más pena y asco a la vez— frunció los labios— ésta, para ganarse la aprobación de mi padre, me metió éxtasis cuando bebió de mi bebida, lo llevaba en los labios y en el tiempo que yo peleé con ella éste se disolvió— suspiró— luego como un tonto volví a beber de ese mismo vaso, resulta que cuando iba puesto de éxtasis al salir de la discoteca me invitaron a una bebida ya pagada y yo la bebí, esta venía de parte de ella y tenía unas tres o cuatro pastillas más de droga— suspiró— lo siguiente de la noche no lo recuerdo salvo la mañana siguiente cuando levanté al lado de _esa_, le amenacé, le levanté la mano— suspiró y bufó— pero me dio pena así que dejé que se fuese sin decirle obviamente nada de mi familia, por supuesto no pensé que estuviese compinchada con mi padre— apartó la mirada para beber café, lo saboreó mientras yo miraba sus labios— resulta que me llevó a un motel de al lado y hizo conmigo lo que quiso, sacó fotos como prueba porque Hizashi se lo pidió, por último se fue cuando yo se lo dije para no levantar sospechas de conspiración

No supe que decir, él se levantó y dio un par de pasos por la habitación, yo me había sentado en la cama y le miraba sintiendo lástima, compasión, no debí haberme ido esto era más culpa mía que de nadie más.

— Lo siento Neji…—alcancé a decir

—Esa noche llegué y lo conté, a la mañana siguiente pensando que estarías en tu piso volví pero ya no regresastes— tragué en seco, debió haberlo pasado fatal— sé que Hytara se metió en medio, pero lo que me pasó no era nada fácil de contar ni de vivir, no me diste una oportunidad Tenten, yo no pensaba herirte

— ¿Cómo iba a saber yo eso?

— No habiéndote marchado— dijo secamente, como reprimenda, una ligera lágrima cayó sobre mi mejilla izquierda— llevamos a Hytara a juicio y ha estado encerrada hasta hace un par de semanas, mi padre salió antes por pagar la fianza y obviamente no son tan crueles como para haberme hecho casarme con ella, además de que a mi padre se le jodió el plan al saber la verdad

— Pensaba que estarías feliz con ella— levanté la vista del suelo llena de lágrimas, húmeda por dentro y fuera— pensé que apartándome de tu vida cuando ella dijo que era tu prometida serías feliz y no tendrías que renunciar a nada, quise dejarte todo lo que tenías, no quería que perdieses todo por lo que habías luchado y esforzado— le dije entre sollozos, él pareció no inmutarse de que estaba llorando

— Pensaste mal— dijo como una daga atravesándome— estuve siguiéndote pero supuse que me evitabas— me miró disgustado mientras yo intentaba limpiarme las lágrimas con las mano libre que tenía de la taza de café— ese día iba a decirte que renunciaba a todo porque eras el amor de mi vida

—Lo siento Neji...—volví a disculparme hipando, sollozando, no estaba bien. Obviamente no lo estaba, pero joder esto dolía me había hecho daño a mí misma, había huido de la vida que quería aún pudiendo tenerla, ésta me había perseguido y yo la había esquivado, sollocé una vez más sin mirar a Neji el cual me miraba superior desde arriba, eso me hacía sentir peor, me levanté mirándole a los ojos— supongo que esto es un adiós real, anoche de verdad sentías lo que dijiste

— Te he estado buscando durante dos años y cuando me dispongo a olvidarte apareces— me miró duramente cruzando los brazos— no Tenten, me has hecho daño, yo puedo pedirte todas las disculpas del mundo por mí o por mentirte o por no haberte dicho absolutamente nada. Pero tú me rompiste el corazón y aún peor, te lo rompiste a ti misma ¿cómo crees que vas a perdonarte eso?

Eso último era la gota que colmaba el vaso, podía sertirse todo lo mal que quisiese pero ya estaba empezando a rozar la crueldad y yo tenía orgullo.

— Tampoco es que tú hicieses las cosas perfectas, yo que iba a saber que ibas a dejarlo todo por mí ¡todas las señales marcaban lo contrario!— levanté la voz— no es justo que seas así de cruel y toda la culpa vaya dirigida hacia mí— le miré enfadada con la ira en mis ojos, choqué contra los suyos y no supe si besarle o pegarle— ¡y encima mi cuerpo no responde cuando estás cerca! Joder— maldije— ¿sabes qué?— me giré para recoger mis cosas, cogí mis tacones del suelo y mi ropa de la silla— me voy y no quiero volver a verte ¿no quieres que te abandone? Pues lo haré en condiciones, hasta nunca Neji— me dirigí hasta la puerta con mis cosas en la mano y me giré al percatarme de una cosa— y me llevo tu camisa — añadí abriendo la puerta — hasta nunca— salí y di un portazo

No me siguió, no esperaba tampoco que lo hiciese. Bajé rezando con no encontrarme a Hinata o Hanabi y pareció tener efecto, eso o que la mansión era enorme. Anduve por el pasillo sigilosamente mirando hacia los lados y el móvil empezó a sonar por el pasillo.

— Mierda, mierda, mierda— mascullé parándome y buscándolo en el bolso— y yo que quería pasar desapercibida— buscaba rápidamente pero como en cualquier bolso de una mujer, eso era un agujero negro por muy pequeño que fuese, para cuando alcancé a coger el móvil este paró de sonar

— Buenos días— oí de frente, levanté la cabeza hacia la voz y me quedé estática, miré de reojo la llamada, era Temari, ya la llamaría luego, me centré en la persona que tenía delante

— Buenos días señor Hyuga— saludé, _dios mio por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mí_

— ¿Te marchabas?

— Eh…—dije desconcertada y casi tartamudeando— s-sí, de hecho no quiero molestar

— Oh querida no molestas, ven pasa, charlemos— dijo invitando desde debajo del picaporte donde estaba apoyado, mi sentido común me decía que me fuese y no pasase pero mi poca decencia me regañaba y decía que debía ser cortés y entrar, refunfuñé haciendo caso a mi lado bueno y pasé tras el patriarca Hyuga a lo que pareció- y supuse que sería- su despacho personal o el despacho personal de todos los cabeza de familia desde que se puso en pie esa mansión. Tragué salía nerviosa y él me miró de reojo.

— Toma asiento Tenten— ofreció, asentí sentándome en un sofá verde botella mientras él se situaba en frente de mi en un sillón de cuero, al frente una pequeña chimenea _¿qué tenia esta gente con las chimeneas?_ y todo decorado antiguo. mucho más antiguo que el salón de reuniones donde estuve con Neji hace años, nos rodeaban muchos libros y estanterías que casi no dejaban espacio a ver el color de la pared, un escritorio y poco más. Era pequeño pero acogedor.

Y ahí estaba yo, en camisa de su sobrino y descalza sentada frente al más importante de los Hyugas, completamente anonadada por aquel pequeño sitio de decoración vintage que parecía un tesoro oculto. Hiashi me miraba divertido y agradecí que no fuese tan serio como Neji, _o al menos no lo intentase conmigo_. La puerta se abrió y una sirvienta trajo lo que pareció té y pastas, pensé _¿quién toma té y pastas para desayunar?_ No sabía que hora era pero sí sabia que era temprano y que pese a mi razonamiento tenía hambre, así que no dudé en coger una pasta cuando me la ofreció, mejor comer que tener una fiesta de monstruos en la barriga.

— Bueno, ¿qué tal mi sobrino?— dijo cruzándose de piernas mirándome divertido ante la situación, encogí mis pequeños dedos de los pies que recorrían agradecidos el suelo de moqueta

— ¿que tal de qué?— pregunté haciéndome la inocente

— Tenten no soy idiota, primero— aclaró su garganta— no vayas a llamarme señor Hyuga, para ti soy Hiashi— asentí sonriendo— obviamente has pasado la noche con mi sobrino— le miré preocupada, como preguntando si me iba a regañar— ningún tabú y es lo mejor que has hecho— levanté una ceja y comí otra pasta

— ¿por qué tanto interés en que durmiese con su sobrino?

— Tenten yo te quiero en mi familia, independientemente de toda la historia creo que has sido la mejor influencia que ha tenido Neji jamás— hizo una pausa — cuando os _separasteis_— me alegró el plural, era el primero que no me echaba en cara que me fui, sino que había sido por parte de los dos— Neji ha estado sombrío desde entonces, pensé que después de la fiesta de ayer habría alguna oportunidad de que eso se arreglase por el bien de mi sobrino— separó las piernas y tomó aire cansado

— Entonces ¿me está preguntando si Neji y yo vamos a volver porque quiere ayudar?— subí una ceja divertida, quién iba a decírmelo jamás

— Exactamente— asintió— sabía que eras inteligente pero eres más lista de lo que pensaba— añadió haciendo que me sonrojase, normalmente en esa familia me tomaban por tonta, sin duda éste era mi Hyuga favorito— ¿tú quieres volver con mi sobrino? Yo te ayudaré en lo que quieras— ofreció

— Si me disculpa señor…digo Hiashi— alcancé a decir cruzando las piernas y mirándome los deditos del pie— no creo que eso será posible

— ¿No quieres volver con Neji?— preguntó— bueno es entendible…

— No, no— interrumpí agintando las manos— no me malinterprete, no he dejado de querer a su sobrino pero al parecer él si ha dejado de quererme a mí— dije apenada, me miró extrañado como si las palabras no combinasen con los hechos— yo también estoy desorientada, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde— suspiré— me fui y su sobrino ha pasado página— terminé de decir, él me miró con compasión

—Bueno si es así como él lo ve…—dijo apenado— ¿no puedo pedirte que luches por él?— preguntó y yo reí, quien iba a decirme que este hombre quisiese tanto que yo formase parte de la vida de Neji, realmente era un gran hombre por intentar lograr la felicidad de su sobrino, sonreí de medio lado

— Creo que es demasiado tarde para mí— terminé y él asintió quedándonos en silencio, decidí que era hora de irme— bueno será mejor que me vaya…

— Bueno, ¿ibas a casa no? Déjame que te pida un taxi— ofreció

— Oh no puedo…— le dije halagada y sorprendida

— Tenten sí puedes, es lo menos que puedo hacer después del comportamiento de mi sobrino— disculpó mientras yo arqueaba una ceja— ¿Crees que no conozco a Neji? Sé que seguramente se habrá pasado de la raya contigo diciendo cosas, además de haberte ocultado de nosotros diciendo que tenía demasiada resaca y que se llevaba dos tazas de café y ni siquiera te ha ayudado a salir de la mansión— instintivamente bajé la mirada— lo sabía, deja que te acompañe hasta el taxi— dijo incorporándose y abriéndome la puerta del despacho, me dejó pasar primero y me acompañó hasta la entrada donde efectivamente había un taxi

— Ha sido un placer hablar contigo— dijo despidiéndose

— Lo mismo digo— sonreí amablemente mientras me giraba hacia el coche

— Tenten— llamó y me giré cuando estaba abriendo la puerta— se dará cuenta de su error, ya verás— añadió— cuídate

—Hasta luego señor Hiashi— dije equivocándome en todas la formalidades y haciéndole reír antes de que el coche arrancase, pisé la alfombrilla del coche con los dedos mientras veía pasar el paisaje, las imágenes veían a mi mente como un caleidoscopio. Iría a mi casa, me ducharía y luego cogería el primer vuelo a NY que hubiese, pero antes…

Saqué mi móvil y llamé a Temari.

— ¿Me has llamado?— le dije

— Sí, ayer desapareciste, ¿dónde estabas?— preguntó

— Luego te cuento— dije evitando tener que contarlo todo en frente de un taxista desconocido — tengo un plan— dije

— Cuenta

— Llama a todas y las que puedan que estén en la puerta de la Universidad en dos horas— pedí

— Hecho, nos vemos Ten

— Hasta luego Tem— dije al colgar, iba a irme pero tenía unos asuntos pendientes desde hacía mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

_Ding Dong_

Frente a la puerta allí estábamos, mis cinco amigas y yo paradas en la entrada de ese piso a las afueras de Konoha, se oyeron pasos y suspiré hondo mentalizándome de lo que iba a hacer. Abrieron la puerta y mis pupilas se dilataron, mi cerebro procesó la imagen y

**ZAS**

Golpeé

— ¿Pero estás enferma?!- gritó la _"víctima"_

— ¿Yo?! ¿Qué me dices de ti violando a personas por ahí?!— contraataqué

Hytara quien había recibido el golpe mientras comía yogurt, de la inercia de éste se le había caído y había manchado todo el suelo incluidos sus descalzos pies, me miraba sin maquillar con la cara bastante estropeada y pensé que no era tan guapa ni imponente cuando la veías en chándal con el pelo enmarañado y comiendo yogurt sin maquillar. Me miraba llena de ira tocándose la cara, estaba adquiriendo un color rojizo y no sabía si era de ira o del golpe.

— Que sepas— le dije— que solo he venido aquí a ajustar cuentas, ya estamos en paz, tu tienes una vida de mierda porque es todo lo que mereces— me miró tragándose todas las palabras que decía— y que sepas— añadí— que como vuelvas a acercarte a alguno de mis amigos, cualquiera que sea, vendré aquí y el golpe será más fuerte multiplicado por mil— amenacé— puedo joderte la vida— concluí en la amenaza— y ahora nos vamos— dije echándole una última mirada y dándome la vuelta, pasé entre mis amigas y agarré del brazo a Temari cuando pasé a su lado, llevándomela conmigo— qué a gusto me he quedado— dije alcanzando a oir..

— Pues resulta que tienes unas cejas la mar de feas y ese grano de ahí ve a que te lo miren porque se ve chungo— dijo Ino antes de darse la vuelta y seguirnos a las demás— aprende a combinar los chándals y los colores chillones no se llevan desde los 70, haz ejercicio porque ese culo no se baja solo— gritó por último ya cuando nos alcanzó, reímos. Por fin me enfrentaba a mis problemas y sabía mejor de lo que pensaba que lo harían.

* * *

BUEN POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN HYTARA SE LLEVA UNA TORTA Y NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE DE LA MANO DE TENTEN, YUJU!

¿Y ahora qué?

PD. No, Neji no va tras ella al aeropuerto y se paran los aviones y todos ayudan a que se reencuentren y vivieron felices. No iba a terminar tan típico por favor...


	27. Agua y gasolina

Ha llegado el día y bueno, qué deciros...

Lo primero, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, por leer la historia, por animarme a seguirla y seguir fieles a ella. No sé si recordáis que es la primera historia aquí en Fanfiction que escribo y no sabía que íbais a recibirla tan bien, la verdad me alegro muchísimo de haberla publicado porque ha merecido la pena entrar un poco en este mundo y ahora sólo quiero no irme de él. Me ha costado decidir cuando publicar el último capítulo y lo he repasado de arriba a abajo en busca de fallos, no es que sea perfecto pero una de vosotras me ha dicho "_tienes un toque original al escribir_" y creo que este es el broche final de cómo entremezclo cosas sin sentido, la historia termina tal y como la empiezo.

Sin más preámbulos, daros por última vez las GRACIAS por ser tan maravillosas.

* * *

**Neji's POV**

Yo no sé cómo había llegado a esto, ah si

Rebobinemos.

Bajé por las escaleras de la mansión pasado un rato pensando en la conversación con Tenten, estaba dolido, estaba enfadado y no sabía si conmigo mismo o con ella, en realidad me había portado bastante mal ¿no? bueno pero ella no había hecho peor, debía darse cuenta de sus errores y yo debía pasar página con ella porque anoche me dejé llevar de sobremanera y ahora tenia mas recuerdos que eliminar. Había vuelto a hacerle el amor y no me había reprimido en decirle que le quería cuando estaba dormida a mi lado, suspiré y pensé si era demasiado temprano para una cerverza.

— Neji— llamaron cuando cruzaba el gran pasillo, me giré y Hiashi estaba parado a mi lateral frente a la puerta de su despacho, parecía enfadado y yo no tenía tiempo para todo eso— entra— dijo con tono molesto

Esto iba a durar un rato.

Entré sentándome en uno de los sofás color verde, _seguro que Tenten lo matizaría pero para mí era verde oscuro_, debía dejar de pensar en ella, debía quitármela de la cabeza. Me fije en la mesa con una lamparita que tenía al lado su sillón de cuero, había dos vasos y un plato de pastas a la mitad, movió con cuidado la tetera y se sentó en él. Cruzó las piernas, suspiró, me miró fijamente y yo no hice por esquivarle la mirada, parecía decepcionado y yo sabía por dónde iban los tiros.

— He hablado con Tenten cuando ha bajado a hurtadillas, bueno habría salido ilesa de no ser porque le ha sonado el teléfono— añadió analizando la cara en busca que una reacción, _Tenten y su torpeza característica_ pensé — ¿vas a contarme algo?¿o no has aprendido ya de lo que te cuesta guardar secretos? — le miré sin reprimir nada en mi mirada

— ¿Qué tengo que contarte, que me la he tirado? Creo que ya no hay problema con esas cosas y que tu mismo por como iba vestida te habrás podido dar cuenta— añadí casi escupiendo las palabras— si vas a regañarme por eso creo que paso— dije poniéndome en pie del sofá

— Iba a regañarte por dejar escapar el amor de tu vida— dijo seriamente mirándome desde abajo con la tranquilidad característica de él, me quedé helado— se va a ir esta tarde seguramente, si no es que está ya en un avión y tu la estas dejando escapar

— Ya es demasiado tarde— le dije serio

— Nunca es demasiado tarde para encontrar el amor, Neji no lo pierdas no sabes lo que es perder a tu otra mitad— bajó su mirada nostálgica— te has pasado tras su pista dos años y es cierto que ella tuvo errores, tú también los tuviste así que por favor no seas orgulloso— dijo volviendo a mirarme directamente a los ojos— y ve tras ella, porque por muy separados que habéis intentado manteneros el destino os ha querido juntar— usó el arma del destino porque yo no hacía más que usarlo, _golpe bajo_— sé como eres con esa teoría tuya del pájaro enjaulado— miré sorprendido— no eres un pájaro enjaulado con ella, yo te he visto a veces es otra persona la que nos libera— admitió

Nos quedamos en silencio, de pie todavía y el mirándome desde el sillón.

— Pero no sé donde está— continué

— Pues averígualo, tú pudiste averiguar que estaba en NY— reprendió a la vez que algo se me rompía por dentro, era verdad, yo pude haberlo averiguado sólo por la historia de Tenten y cuando hablaba te dabas cuenta que si ella huyese iría allí, _JODER_, me mordí el labio y pasé mis manos por mi pelo

— Quizás pueda estar en su casa todavía si no se ha ido— pensé en voz alta

_Beep Beep Beep_

Llamaron a mi móvil, lo cogí bajo la atenta mirada de mi tío que parecía dispuesto a ir a por Tenten si yo así se lo pedía, colgué y solté un bufido.

— Al parecer un camión de gasolina que transportaban de la empresa ha tenido un accidente y se ha cargado una cosecha entera— bufé— y tengo que ir a solucionarlo— carraspeé evitando soltar una palabrota

— Las prioridades son las prioridades— dijo antes de que yo saliese del despacho en busca de mi moto

_¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte de que cuando pensaba ir a por ella surgiese algo así?_ Seguro que había prensa y gente y no quería ver a la gente, quería ver a Tenten, maldito karma. Eso era por haberle hablado como lo hice en vez de entender que se había ido porque pensaba ser una tercera, porque se sentía usada, ¿por qué conoces usé el "_hasta donde llegásemos_"? _Neji imbécil_. Me puse el casco de la moto y salí disparado hasta la carretera donde había pasado el accidente, había allí una casa con una fuente delante, más que eso eran como un conjunto de casas y el camión estaba justo detrás de ellas volcado. Bajé buscando la mirada de mi asistente que se encontraba al lado del camión rodeado de periodistas, bufé, _y yo con estas pintas_.

.

.

.

Ya era demasiado tarde, había dado una rueda de prensa y aclarado todo lo que íbamos a hacer por limpiar e indemnizar a los perjudicados, sólo me faltaba pedirles disculpas personalmente y para eso me dirigí a las pequeñas casitas alrededor de la fuente. _¿Por qué tenia tan mala suerte?_ Quizás mi tio se equivocaba y yo tenia que ser siempre enjaulado, el destino no tenía nada bueno para mí, salvo Tenten y ese tren ya había pasado, miré el reloj, eran las siete de la tarde y quizás Tenten siguiese en su casa pero ya era demasiado tarde seguro, se habría ido y Hanabi no recordaba dónde vivía Tenten además de ¿qué porcentaje había de que Tenten no se mudase de la noche a la mañana y cambiase incluso de país? Era muy alto en contraste con el bajo porcentaje de encontrarla.

— AHHHHHHHHH— escuché a mi derecha seguido de un chapoteo de agua que me mojó parte de la camiseta y pantalones, entonces miré dentro de la fuente y me di cuenta de que había vuelto a tirar a una persona por estar pensando en Tenten

Y que esa persona era efectivamente, Tenten

— Tenten— mascullé mientras ella me miraba divertida, parecía que no tenia ningún rencor, como si nada hubiese pasado. Me miraba toda empapada desde la fuente, la ayudé a salir de ella y dio un par de saltitos divertida intentando escurrirse.

— Cuando parecía que el día no podía ir peor— rió mientras se quitaba el par de moños altos que solía llevar y se pasaba los dedos por el pelo— ¿qué haces aquí Hyuga?

Yo estaba tan sorprendido, aliviado de que no se hubiese ido, en estado de shock que no sabía que responder, llevaba desde que la vi controlándome porque había vuelto a perder el control, lo había perdido tanto que me había vuelto a acostar con ella y le había dicho que la quería cuando no estaba consciente para no volver a meterme en líos. Pero parecía que yo no era el único y que ella ya había cedido…

— Uno de los camiones de la compañía ha sido el que ha volcado— dije sin mas importancia, sin poder parar de mirarle y ella me devolvía la sonrisa, _como si todo lo cruel que fui esa mañana no hubiese existido_— pero en realidad— dije trillándome y ella miró curiosa "_las prioridades son ls prioridades_" resonó la voz de mi tio en mi cabeza y mi cerebro encajó, no se refería a la empresa se refería a Tenten, _seré lento joder,_ y lo peor es que llevaba razón _¿qué hacia Tenten allí?_— ¿Qué haces tu aquí?— pregunté

— Iba camino del aeropuerto cuando el camión casi se lleva mi taxi por delante— dijo subiendo los hombros y señalando con la mirada su bolso y su maleta a un metro de nosotros apoyados en el borde de la fuente.

— ¿Ibas en ese taxi?— asintió con la cabeza— ¿estás bien?— pregunté preocupado

— Sí— dijo— aunque se me han quitado las ganas de volar e iba a irme a casa, como ha sufrido daños el coche pues estaban a punto de traerme otro taxi...— evitó mi mirada y giró la cabeza

— Tenten yo hay algo que...— empecé a decir

— Señor Hyuga— me llamaron desde detrás— ¿viene?

— Un momento— dije sin poder quitar la vista de Tenten y esta rápidamente se chocó con mis ojos sorprendida

— Pero señor le..—casi dijeron

—QUE AHORA VOY— grité exasperado sin apartar la vista de Tenten ni ella de mí—Tenten—alcancé a decir antes de coger aire y no pensarlo mucho— todo lo que dije ayer no tiene excusa y siento mucho haberme comportado así contigo, siento todo lo de Hytara porque debí contártelo y lo de mi familia, debí no haberte ocultado nada porque eras mi novia, quiero que conste que he sido infinitamente feliz a tu lado y no te odio, jamás podría odiarte ni por eso ni porque te marchaste ni por nada— pausé mientras ella me miraba atenta e incrédula— jamás pensé que me disculparía por algo, así que guárdalo bien— rió— pero no ha pasado ni un día de estos dos años que no haya pensado en ti, para mi fuiste la única y la primera, no hay día que no haya hecho lo posible por buscarte y no pasaría ni uno de mi vida sin que lo hiciese porque sé que tú eres la única persona capaz de abrir mi jaula— concluí

Tenten me miró confusa, incrédula y de repente puso la sonrisa más grande del mundo, se acercó a mí colgándose de mi cuello y juntó nuestras narices

— Si eso es la forma de pedirme que me quede entonces acepto, pero voy a poner requisitos — dijo riendo mientras yo hacía una mueca— podemos volver a intentarlo— concluyó, la miré incrédulo— bueno tenemos que dejar de mentirnos a nosotros mismos, hemos cambiado y esto tendrá que empezar de nuevo pero Neji, yo tampoco he dejado de quererte — dijo antes de mirarme a los ojos, abrir mi jaula de nuevo y de fundirnos en un beso, esta vez uno que no tendría final. Con urgencia, con necesidad y con amor.

Y nunca sería capaz de controlarme cuando ella estuviese cerca.


	28. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Tenten's POV**

— ¿Entonces esto es un perrito caliente?— preguntó Neji parado frente a mí, en una intersección de Brodway, muy serio y yo reí

— ¿Nunca habías probado uno?— me miró con molestia, como si no le hiciese gracia. No me extrañaba porque siempre estaba en la oficina y solo sabía hacerse sándwiches, reí y le pegué un mordisco al mío sin dejar de ver el intenso tráfico de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Neji había venido con unos días de vacaciones para ayudarme a recoger, me volvía a Konoha y dejaba aquí a Shelly. Mi imperio de obras seguiría en pie y yo iba además a impartir clases extraordinarias en la universidad, terminé mi perrito caliente y Neji me miró sorprendido, el todavía iba por la mitad y no era capaz de averiguar como comerlo. Me reí. Yo había salido de la oscuridad del imperio, la gente me conocía y aparecía en entrevistas y revistas, lo que más me sorprendió era que mis obras incluso se vendían con más regularidad. Neji y yo vivíamos separados, él en Konoha y yo en NY, pero funcionaba porque estábamos casi todo el día viajando si no era por mí era porque él tenía que venir a NY a matizar asuntos, todo eso se acababa ya tras tres años juntos. Además había muchos eventos a los que íbamos juntos, no es por alardear pero éramos una de las parejas It del momento, en las galas los periodistas se ponían nerviosos cuando aparecíamos el gran director de Hyuga Corporations y yo, lo que no sabría era como de nerviosos se pondrían si…saqué el móvil cuando Neji no miraba y tomé una foto

— ¿Pero qué haces?— preguntó intentando limpiarse el kétchup de una mejilla

— Actualizar Instagram— dije despreocupada poniendo un filtro y escribiendo "_al parecer, Brodaway sienta bien #HyugaKetchup_" reí

— Oh no— dijo tirando el perrito en una de las papeleras— me las vas a pagar— añadió con voz amenazante, pero a mi no había nada que me amenazase o nada que pudiese hacerme huir, no de nuevo, nunca. Reí quitándole el ketchup de la mejilla y chupándolo del dedo.

Beep vibró mi móvil en la palma de mi mano

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó mientras miraba el móvil

— Sólo Temari mandándome un mensaje con los horarios de sus vuelos para la Luna de Miel, ya sabes que como Shikadai se queda conmigo se pone en fase protectora, como si no fuese su mejor amiga y la madrina de su hijo...

— Tenten, vas a traértelo a Disney World, creo que tiene motivos para estar un poco de los nervios, sobretodo conociendo a Temari— apuntó

—¿Tu también crees que no soy capaz de cuidar de mi sobrino?— dije cogiendo aire y mirándole a los ojos retadoramente— bien pues tú vienes con nosotros

—¿Có-cómo?¿Cuando ha pasado esto?— preguntó desorientado

— Bueno si Temari y tu pensáis que no soy capaz de cuidar a mi sobrino sin que algo pase pues tú vienes con nosotros y nos controlas— dije mandándole un mensaje a Temari — no voy a dejar que nos jodáis nuestra pequeña Luna de Miel

—Pero Tenten yo tengo la empresa y...

— Y eres el jefe— señalé— te das vacaciones y ya — dije logrando que se callara y mirase refunfuñado los grandes rascacielos al fondo de Nueva York, sabía que a Neji al final le gustaría venir con nosotros a Disney sólo que se pondría de los nervios...cosa que a Shikadai y a mí nos encantaba.

— ¿Seguimos con el tour?— pregunté

— Antes puedes pasarme mi móvil de tu bolso?— preguntó y asentí metiendo la mano en el bolso y buscando, mi cartera, mi móvil, el peine de por si acaso, la caja de horquillas…

Espera yo no tenía caja de horquillas y menos estaba forrada de algo que parecía terciopelo, lo agarré y saqué del bolso mirando estupefacta.

No podía estar pasando.

Neji me miró divertido y yo no supe que decir, entre los dos había una caja de terciopelo, como la de los anillos de compromiso, como una caja de anillo, de color azul, mi pulso se disparó.

— Ya que vienes a vivir a Konoha por fin no iba a dejar que vivieses separada de mí— dijo

— Neji yo…yo…—dije tartamudeando y casi llorando, estaba temblando de emoción y le miraba estupefacta, abrió la caja entre mis manos y un anillo con un diamante en el centro hizo su aparición, temblé entera, tembló la tierra— si si si—le dije entre sollozos abrazándole— por supuesto que sí

Me calmé un poco y me separé de él, cogió el anillo y lo puso en mi dedo anular.

— Con una condición— le dije

—Dime

— Que jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mi si estamos alrededor de una fuente— dije divertida y el me miró haciendo una mueca

— Trato hecho— dijo, y le besé confirmando lo que ya sabíamos.

No importa cuanto nos empeñemos, el tiempo al final acaba juntando a las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas.

**Fin**

* * *

Snifff Sniffffff ay, qué cosas. Espero que os haya gustado todo, sois las mejores por haberme apoyado y os debía un final bonito y cursi, ayyyyy que me estoy poniendo moñas. Pero es verdad me alegro muchísimo de haber entrado y haberme encontrado con gente que lee mi historia y que además son maravillosas...

El caso es que ya no hay más, se queda así, bastante vueltas le he dado y ahora me toca descansar un poco de este mundo de Fanfiction...o no.

Llevo desde mitad de esta historia pensando en otra, he dado muchas vueltas a esa idea y no quería empezarla hasta haber teminado esta, así que ahora publicaré el primer capi de otra de mis idas de olla mentales, por si queréis pasaros se llama "La tercera".

Y joder, todo tan bonito.


End file.
